Moon Witch: Más que una Senshi
by Sailor-Senshi-Guardian-Aries
Summary: ¡New Summary! - Serena atravesara, a lo largo de esta parte de su vida, más problemas de los en el pasado se ha enfrentado. En sus primeros paso en este relato, el dolor en su corazón es doloroso, ya que solo lo recuerda con un velo negro en su rostro, sin verlo, extrañándolo. Sus pensamientos son volcados en canciones, pero los problemas se incrementan con el desconocido pasado...
1. El Inicio

**Desclaimer: Los personajes nombrados no son de mi autoría, sino de Naoko Takeuchi.**

**Aviso: Esta historia es de tipo **_**crossover**_**, para mi sorpresa, para que lo tengan en cuenta, pero no lo clasificaré como tal.**

**Sin más, inició la historia.**

-…-

-¿Qué pasará? – se preguntó en voz alta, ladeando parte de su cuerpo y su cabeza, con su mirada azul claro fija en el Árcade. Un tumulto de gente, todas mujeres, se arremolinaban en torno al negocio. Acababa de salir de su casa, con una pelea con su hermano, y se había decidido a despejar su mente y tranquilizarse.

Estaba a punto de entrar, para saber que era todo ese espectáculo, cuando una chica salió toda desarreglada, despeinada y agitada, haciendo que se sobresaltara.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó, con amabilidad.

-Sí, si… - dijo la chica. Ésta, era un poco más alta que ella y de pelo castaño corto. Vestía un uniforme de preparatoria color gris con detalles en verde oscuro. Ahora que se daba cuenta, todas las chicas que estaban ahí, llevaban el mismo uniforme. – está difícil entrar ahí.

-¿Porqué? ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó como ella suele hacerlo.

-es que… a nuestra preparatoria llegaron unos estudiantes universitarios y a los de último año de preparatoria les toco la facultad de Medicina. Y una amiga… - carraspeó, colorada. – fijó la vista en uno de los estudiantes. – rió con nerviosismo. – en realidad, todas le echaron el ojo y lo persiguieron hasta aquí, con la escusa de tomar algo. Pero a todas se le ocurrió lo mismo – confesó apenada.

-Pobre Andrew. – dijo ella negando con la cabeza. – supongo que es la primera vez que el negocio se llena de esta manera y hasta el tope. – se compadeció.

-¿Lo conoces? – preguntó con asombro.

-¿Hoe? No, no creo, yo solo conozco al dueño, pero él no estudia en la facultad de Medicina.

-Ahh… ahora que recuerdo… él no tiene ese nombre… - dijo, pensativa la chica. - ¿Darío? ¿Dante? – preguntó con una expresión graciosa. Serena pensó en un nombre parecido a los que la chica daba.

-No se me ocurre un nombre parecido. – se disculpó su acompañante. – bueno… intentaré entrar, quiero hablar con Andrew.

-Suerte. – se compadeció la chica, mientras se arreglaba el cabello, y empezaba a camianr de lado contrario, con su maletín a cuestas.

Miró hacia el Árcade, suspirando. Levemente temerosa, empezó a introducirse en él, hasta que el primer golpe la dejó un poco atontada. Sin ningún reparo, se reincorporó, y siguió con el "peligroso" camino. De puntillas, divisó la cabellera rubia de su amigo Andrew, con dificultad, gritó su nombre, haciendo gestos con el brazo derecho.

-¡Andrew! ¡Andrew! – la chica daba saltos dificultosos.

De lejos, el susodicho, con cara de mártir, escuchó el llamado que se venía acercando. La chica era rubia, de pelo largo, bonita y de ojos azul claro. En esta ocasión, su pelo estaba suelto, sin su peculiar y normal peinado de "odangos".

-¿Serena? – dijo el chico, extrañado. - ¡Serena! – le llamó imitando los gestos de ella. - ¡Serena ten cuidado, por favor! – le previno el chico, llamando la atención de su amigo, el acosado por esa multitud.

-¡Andrew! – gritó otra vez, fastidiada. Sin que lo prevengan, una de esas tantas chicas la empujó hacia atrás, haciendo que se golpee contra una columna del edificio. Ante eso, gimió de dolor.

-Parece que está teniendo problemas. – murmuró el rubio de ojos claros. - indirectamente le estas causando problemas otra vez, Darien. – le picó en broma.

-No me culpes, Andrew, las que están locas son ellas. – dijo mientras apuntaba a las estudiantes de preparatoria. El chico, de unos veintitrés años, era de tanto facciones maduras como de facciones jóvenes, de mirada azul zafiro y cabello negro. - ¿Quién en su sano juicio, también, entraría con todo esto en la puerta y llenando gran parte del lugar? – Ante eso, el rubio rió levemente.

Serena, mientras tanto, se sobaba la parte posterior de su cabeza, decidida a no rendirse.

Volvió a pararse, y caminó empujando con todas sus fuerzas a las estudiantes. Escuchó protestas que ella ignoró. Al llegar con solo un metro de distancia de la barra, divisó a Andrew con compañía. Estaba por mirar para ver quien lo acompañaba, pero recibió el último golpe en la nariz. Fue un dolor agudo, y, después de eso, sintió mojada sus fosas nasales.

El dolor no mermaba, haciéndola quedarse quieta, mientras se llevaba una mano a su nariz, para comprobar que, efectivamente, sangraba a montones. Al instante se sintió levemente mareada.

-¡Ya fue suficiente! – el grito que dio Andrew, hizo que todo quedara en silencio. – quiero que todas, en orden, salgan de este lugar. – _Su enojo es muy notable._ Pensó Darien. Nunca lo había visto tan enojado, pero al voltear a ver como quedó la chica golpeada. _Mierda, ahora entiendo el porqué. _Ninguna de las chicas se movió, y eso, molestó a Darien.

-¿No escucharon? – dijo con voz fría y autoritaria. – Quiero a todas a fuera. – y, caminando entre ellas, fue hasta la chica Tsukino. - ¿Estás bien, cabeza de chorlito? – preguntó tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

-¡No soy ninguna cabe…! ¡Ah! – gimió con dolor, al sacar su mano sobre su nariz, donde se podía ver el color rojo brillante de su sangre, mientras luchaba con el mareo. No olía nada.

-Ven, - le dijo tomándola por el codo y forzándola a sentarse. – no hagas nada. – le advirtió mientras se encaminaba a su amigo. – pon tu cabeza hacia atrás. – le indicó. - ¿Tienes un botiquín de primeros auxilios, Drew?

-Está aquí. – Se agachó debajo de la barra, y le entregó una caja blanca y roja.- ¿Cómo estas, Serena? – le preguntó con preocupación.

-No abras la boca. – le advirtió Darien, mientras sacaba unas gasas. – no querrás ahogarte con tu propia sangre. – total, no iba a hacerlo. ¿Para qué? ¿Para vomitarle encima a penas sintiese el sabor de su sangre? No, Gracias.

-Oh… - dijo Andrew, entendiendo.

-Trae hielo, por favor, Andrew. – le dijo mientras limpiaba el rostro de la chica, quién soltó el aire de dolor. – lo siento. – dijo rápidamente, mientras Andrew buscaba hielo.

-¡Serena! – gritó alguien en la puerta. Tres pares de ojos, miraron de donde salía esa voz: Mina Aino entraba por la puerta.

-No te muevas. – le dijo otra vez.

-Mina… - dijo ella, obedeciendo a su "enemigo", mientras escuchaba los pasos de su rubia amiga. De forma desagradable, pudo sentir el sabor salado de su propia sangre, produciendo casi una arcada.

-¡Dios, Serena! ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó desesperada. - ¡llamaré a las chicas! – dijo de inmediato.

- ¡No! – dijo sobresaltada. - ¡Ahg! – gimió cuando una brisa de viento se coló en el Árcade.

- Te dije que no te muevas, Serena. – le dijo concentrado. _Me llamó por mi nombre._ Se sorprendió la rubia.

-¡Andrew! ¿Qué es lo que pasó para que Serena esté en ese estado? – le demandó la recién llegada, mientras mandaba el mensaje, sorprendiendo al dueño del Árcade.

-Digamos que una manada de chicas de preparatoria estaban persiguiendo a Darien hasta aquí, Serena intentó darse paso, pero salió golpeada y con la nariz…

-… La nariz está rota. – informó Darien asegurándose de que no corriese más sangre. – Ya puedes moverte, pero no te toques. – le ordenó con un tono que no admitía réplica.

-Ya ves, Mina. – suspiró Serena, mareada. – solo quería una malteada para sacarme el enojo de una tonta pelea con Sammy, pero resultó esto. Pero… ¿Porqué estas aquí? – preguntó con suma curiosidad.

-Rei quiere hablar de… - carraspeó. – tú ya sabes. – dijo dejando confundió a los dos chicos que estaban ahí, y refiriéndose a lo de Galaxia, haciendo que Serena suspirase.

-Ah… - volvió a sobarse la parte posterior de su cabeza.

-Mira hacia arriba. – le indicó Darien.

-¿Qué? –dijo con despiste.

-Mira hacia arriba. – repitió.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? – dijo con susto. Todavía no se recuperaba del mareo, y seguía con el sabor salado en su boca.

-Solo acomodar tu nariz, cabeza de chorlito. – le dijo con molestia. – ahora, mira hacia arriba, te dolerá.

Serena obedeció sin terminar de convencerse. Darien, agarrando un pañuelo frío por el hielo, lo dobló y lo puso sobre la nariz de la rubia que usualmente llevaba dos coletas.

-Creo que me tapo los oídos…. – dijo Mina.

-Yo te imito. – dijo un temeroso Andrew.

-Pero, ¿Quién se los tapa a Darien? – dijo con inocencia la rubia, con una contraparte llamada "Sailor Venus".

-Mina… - dijo con voz peligrosa y mirada asesina, que hizo asustar hasta el mismo Darien.

-A la cuenta de tres. – dijo el estudiante de Medicina, con su mano encima de la nariz de Serena. Andrew y Mina se taparon los oídos, a sabiendas que la otra chica iba a gritar. – Una… - contó el chico. – dos… - al llegar a ese conteo, Darien forzó su mano sobre la nariz de la rubia, como si estuviese manipulando una llave de luz averiada, mientras el sonido del tabique de Serena, hacía un sonoro _Crack_, estremeciendo a los dos rubios expectantes.

El grito fue corto y ahogado, pero escuchado por los tres. Al mismo tiempo, tres copas de vidrio, cerca de Andrew, explotaron.

-¡Oh, por Selene! – se asustó Mina., mirando hacia esa dirección.

-¿Qué fue eso? – Se sorprendieron los amigos. Serena, sin embargo, entrecerró los ojos mirando a la nada. _¿Pero qué demonios fue eso?_

-Ay, Merlín santísimo. – murmuró Serena, mirando los cristales rotos y sin saber el porqué había dicho "Merlín". Respiró profundo, bajo la mirada de los tres.

-¿Serena?… - preguntaron los tres, al mismo tiempo.

-Sangre. – dijo con voz ahogada. Gimió, y corrió, bajo la mirada incrédula de los demás, al servicio para mujeres.

-¡Serena! – gritó la otra rubia, siguiéndola a paso ligero y con preocupación.

-¿Qué le habrá pasado? – preguntó Andrew.

-No lo sé. – Darien se encogió de hombros.

Mina, lo primero que vio al entrar al servicio, fueron las piernas de Serena de tal forma, que se la imaginaba arrodillada, frente al retrete.

-¿Estás bien? – le preguntó, mientras le acomodaba el cabello.

-¿Alguna vez te has sentido mareada y con arcadas de algo? – le dijo en respuesta.

-¿Porqué lo dices? – indagó ella.

-Porque eso me pasa cuando veo, huelo y pruebo sangre, sea tanto la mía como la de otro. – tosió un par de veces más, y se incorporó. – hasta algunas veces, me llegué a desmayar.

Se dirigió a una canilla, se enjuagó la boca, y se limpió el rostro se secó con una toalla que le pasaba su amiga.

-¿Mejor? – preguntó la chica Aino con dulzura.

-Si… - Serena se miró en el espejo.

-Vamos. – le animó. – te pago la malteada de chocolate. Además, no me gusta lo pálida que estas. – le miró reprobatoriamente.

-Está bien… - y con paso lento, volvieron adonde Andrew y Darien se encontraban.

-¿Qué tal está? – le preguntó un preocupado Andrew. Estaba más blanca que la tiza.

-Mejor que antes si no vuelvo a ver, probar u oler sangre. – se sentó entre Mina y Darien y enterró su rostro sobre sus brazos, que estaban apoyados en la mesa.

-Andrew, tare una malteada de chocolate para ella y una de vainilla para mí, ¿Si? – dijo mientras jugaba con el pelo de su amiga.

-De acuerdo. ¿Quieres algo, Darien? – se dirigió a su amigo.

-No, gracias, creo que nada sirve después de lo que pasó. – su tono de voz era de molestia. – antes, deberías limpiar eso, amigo mío.

-Deja, Andy, lo hago yo, ya que no sé porqué me siento culpable de esto. – murmuró mientras se levantaba perezosamente por el cansancio y se disponía a barrer tan rápido como pudo.

-¿A quién le mandaste un mensaje, Mina? – le preguntó Andrew, mientras se ponía a hacer las malteadas.

-Déjame ver. – y empezó a sacar de su bolso, todo tipo de cosas: desde pañuelos descartables, pasando por maquillaje, lapiceras, auriculares, hebillas, un frasco de perfume, cintas para el pelo, hasta dar con su celular. – creo que se lo mandé a Lita o a Rei…

-¿Cómo te entra todo eso en ese bolso tan pequeño, Mina? – dijo Serena con una cara de caricatura y una gota enorme en su cabeza, tirando los restos sobre un periódico de hace dos meses y envolviéndolos, para después, tirarlos en el tacho de basura para vidrios.

-No lo sé. – y se encogió de hombros, ante la mirada de desconcertó de Serena, Andrew y Darien. – Am… veamos… Ah, - Miró al su celular con sorpresa e intriga. - ¿Cuándo me diste el número del celular de tu papá, Serena? – preguntó confundida.

-¿Yo? – dijo alargando la vocal. – No recuerdo haberte dado nada.

-Ay, cabeza de chorlito… - negó Darien. Serena, obviamente, en esos momentos, lo ignoraba.

_Merlín, santísimo Merlín, sé que no existes, pero ¿puedes hacer que este amargado me deje en paz por lo menos un tiempo?_ Rezó ella, cerrando los ojos. _Si sigue así, juro que lo golpearé._

-Sí, porque el mensaje de que te rompieron la nariz aquí, se lo mandé accidental a él. – informó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Tal fue la sorpresa, que casi se cae de espaldas. Estaba en problemas. Su padre se preocupaba exageradamente con ella, puesto que sus palabras textuales eran "Mi pequeña no tendrá contacto con ningún chico hasta los cincuenta". Pero no lo decía en un tono celoso, como antes, sino, como si fuese forzado a decirlo.

-¿Lo siento? – Dijo Mina con una vocecita fina.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, las puertas de del Árcade se abrieron de paren par, mostrando al padre de la chica lesionada.

-¡Serena! – su grito hizo que la susodicha, diese un paso atrás, chocando con Chiba. El pelinegro pudo oír que la chica susurraba un _Oh, oh…_, mientras el padre se acercaba corriendo, con el rostro extraño y molesto. - ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Qué fue? ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Estás bien? – y, cuando terminó de hablar, fijó su mirada en Darien, quien estaba desorientado. - ¿Quién ere tú? ¿Por qué estás tan cerca de ella? Serena, ¿Es acaso este hombre, tu novio? – eso hizo estallar a Darien y a Serena, rojos, mientras se ponían en forma desafiante uno contra otro.

-¡CLARO QUE NO! – el grito de los dos hizo asustar a una niña que pasaba por la puerta del Árcade. Mientras que los vidrios temblaban, como si estuviesen a punto de romperse.- ¿Quién querría estar con este arrogante tan idiota? – espetó la chica, bajo la mirada sorprendida de Kenji, mientras esa mirada se volvió desdeñosa.

- ¿Ah, sí?– se burló él. - ¿Y quién sería el semejante idiota de cortejar a esta cabeza de chorlito?

-¡A ti nadie te soporta, Chiba! – le exclamó, bajo la mirada resignada de Andrew. La caja registradora se abrió sola, para desconcertó de Mina y Andrew, y molestia de Kenji Tsukino.

-¡Y tu eres una niña ingenua que no puede siquiera mantener buenas calificaciones!

-¡Prefiero seguir disfrutando de la vida a ser una chica seria y de muy mal humor y genio! – Serena gritó tanto, que de cierto modo, parecía que su cabello se ponía más claro, casi llegando a blanco. Nadie lo notó, excepto Mina, quien la miró con angustia e incredulidad. – Y para que lo sepas, tengo mis notas en segundo lugar, debajo de mi amiga Amy.

-No debí haberte arreglado la nariz, - ganso él, molesto. - ¿Por qué lo hago si después me tratas así? ¿Qué gano con esto?

-Bien,- dijo ella, enojada. – pues, Gracias, Chiba. Ahora, ¿No tienes cosas que hacer que andarme molestando? – y, tomando de la mano de Mina, e ignorando a su padre y a su amigo Andrew, se fue a la parte más alejada del local.

Darien, molesto pero divertido, se jaló de los cabellos, y miró al padre de la cabeza de chorlito.

-Lo siento, pero lo único que me queda decir, es que la lleve al hospital cuando se le pase el enfado. – se puso su usual chaqueta verde, y agregó: - Tiene que tener la nariz en un cabestrillo por una o dos semanas, para que termine de soldarse. – al término de eso, se despidió de Andrew, y se fue.

Silencio total.

-No cambiarán nunca. – sentenció Andrew, mientras Kenji Tsukino salía del lugar con irritación. _Parecía molesto por venir hasta acá. Pero, eso no puede ser. _Pensó, sacudiendo la cabeza a los lados. _Un padre siempre se tiene que preocupar por su hija._ Sentenció, llevando la bandeja de malteadas a la mesa de Mina y Serena.

-…-

Esta última, unos días después de lo sucedido, salía de la preparatoria, con Lita, una chica alta de buen estado físico, de pelo largo castaño, siempre peinado en una cola alta, y de ojos verdes.

- ¿Hasta cuando tienes que estar con ese cabestrillo? – preguntó haciendo una mueca de dolor.

-lo que resta de semana. – se lamentó. – por suerte, no me he cruzado con Chiba en estos días. – cambió su expresión de lamento a una de molestia. – pero bueno… hablemos de otra cosa. – dijo sacudiendo su brazo con un gesto de "espantando moscas".

-Ah, bueno – sonrió levemente. Desconcertando a la rubia, la representan de del planeta Júpiter cambió drásticamente su expresión. De pronto, la expresión de Lita se tornó extraña, recordando algo, para cambiarla a un modo severamente sereno.- ¿Sabes que es lo que hizo Mina? – se acordó con una vena de molesta en su cabeza.

-No puede ser tan malo. – dijo Serena, confundida y curiosa.

-No, a menos que quieras cantar o patinar sobre hielo en público. – le rebatió, dejándola congelada.

-¡¿QUÉ HIZO QUÉ?! – gritó con furia, asustando a su amiga y llamando la atención de unos transeúntes. Un viento inesperado e inusual en esta época del año, azotó a las dos chicas que estaban hablando, pero no notaron nada.

-Sí, eso hizo. - Afirmó la chica Kino, sin cambiar su expresión.

-¿Cuál es su escusa? – refunfuñó apretando los puños.

-N tengo ni la más remota idea del porqué lo hizo. – suspiró al estilo animé. Serena sintió que algo se le olvidaba respecto a Mina, y no sabía qué era.

-¡Pero yo no quiero! – lloriqueó avergonzada. - ¿Es que no tiene juicio? – reclamó hacia la nada. - ¡Voy a matar a Mina en el nombre de la Lu…! – Lita le tapó la boca.

-Sabes que si dices eso, sabrán quien eres, ¿No? – dijo en un susurro.

- ¡…! ¡…! – Serena intentó hablar, y respirar. - ¡_Lita_! – dijo ahogadamente.

-¡Ah! – como si la mano quemara, Lita la soltó rápidamente.

-Vayamos… al… Templo… - y empezaron a correr. – Veamos qué opina Rei al respecto. – Lita todavía sentía el ardor en su mano.

-Bueno… - dijo Lita, mientras corrían. – Es un concurso de bandas, no sé muy bien para qué, pero hay tres premios. Pero no hay marcha atrás, Mina se las arregló para conseguir todos los datos que necesitaba y el contrato con el concurso no tiene vuelta atrás. – esto, hizo maldecir a la rubia cosas ininteligibles. – todo es necesario, me dijo que también hay concurso de patinaje.

-¿Cómo consiguió eso? Y, lo más importante, ¿Cuándo lo hizo? – preguntó, dando la vuelta en la esquina y subiendo las escaleras hasta el Templo Hikawa.

-Ni Amy ni yo lo sabemos. – dijo mientras se dirigían a las puertas de la casa Hino.

-¡Rayos! ¡Rei! – llamó tocando el timbre.

-Rei no ha venido de la escuela, niñas. – dijo una voz familiar detrás de ellas.

-Ah, lo siento, Señor Hino. – se disculpó la rubia, que desde el día en que se rompió la nariz, usaba el pelo suelto la mayoría de las veces, porque había perdido sus colitas, y no iba a comprar otras.

-Pueden llamarme Abuelo, a fin de cuentas, ni Rei ni nadie sabe mi nombre. – dijo con gracia. – Solo mi esposa lo sabía. – agregó con melancolía.

-Entonces, ¿No molestamos si la esperamos acá? – preguntó Lita para sacar el ambiente incómodo.

-No, pero mejor entren, que estarán más cómoda. –les ofreció con su sonrisa amable.

-Aquí estamos bien, es un tema un tanto difícil para decirle a Rei, por lo que tememos que su ira arranque y destroce todo. – dijo Serena con nerviosismo.

-Como gusten, ustedes. – y se fue dentro de la casa, extrañado y curioso.

Lita y Serena quedaron en silencio, con el ceño fruncido y mirando hacia el piso. _¿En qué lio nos metiste, Mina?_ Pensaron con molestia.

-Manda un mensaje a Amy, - le dijo Serena a su amiga castaña. – y dile que cuando salga de la escuela intensiva se venga para el Templo.

-A la orden. – dijo tecleando su celular.

-¡Serena! ¡Lita! – la inconfundible voz de su amiga Rei, les llegó a sus oídos, mientras la pelinegra de ojos violeta oscuro. - ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó con extrañeza.

-Minako Aino. – dijeron al unísono, en única respuesta.

-¿Qué hizo esta vez, la atolondrada esa? – la Sailor del fuego entrecerró los ojos, en un claro hecho de que no le iba a gustar lo que Lita le soltó segundos después.

La explicación de Lita de lo hecho por Mina, llegó a oídos de Amy, quien venía caminando por las escaleras.

-¡¿Qué hizo, qué?! – gritaron las Sailors de Mercurio y Marte. La representante de mercurio lo hizo en un tono en que sorprendió a las demás. Estaba alterada y enfadada.

-¡Amy! – Se sorprendió la rubia, quien había dejado sus tradicionales "odangos", a excepción de cuando Sailor Moon aparecía, pues era algo que no iba a cambiar. – Lo siento, pero todavía no hemos hablado con Mina con respecto al lío en que nos ha metido.

-Vaya, vaya… ¿Así que están en un lío? – una voz con sorna habló para la Tsukino, quién, al reconocer esa voz, apretó los puños. - ¿Qué hizo la cabeza de chorlito ahora?

-¡Oye! ¿Por qué te metes, Darien? – le espetó Rei, molesta. Eso sorprendió a todos, sabiendo bien que ella lo andaba rondando. Pero era una sensación quela chica temperamental sentía en su pecho, en defender a su rubia amiga y compañera. – Tú no sabes nada de lo que está pasando. ¡Deja en paz a Serena!

-¡Ah! –se impresionó el pelinegro, divertido. - ¿Qué le hiciste a Rei, Cabeza de chorlito, para que me trate así? ¿La hechizaste?

-¡Ay! ¡Por el Cristal…! ¡Te voy a…! – Serena estaba hecha una furia. Su cara estaba roja de coraje, mientras caminaba rápidamente hacia su peor pesadilla. Algo obligó a Darien a dar un paso hacia atrás, mientras el mismo viento que azotó a Lita y Serena en el camino al Templo, volvía con más fuerza. Al instante, Rei y Darien entrecerraron los ojos. Darien por no saber de dónde provenía ese poder, y Rei, miraba a Serena con preocupación.

-¡Chicas! – el grito muy conocido de Mina, acaparó la atención de Serena, y el viento dejó de soplar.

-Después arreglo las cosas contigo. – le dijo a Darien, entre dientes, causándole gracia, y dirigiéndose a la otra rubia, de ojos celeste cielo. - ¡Tú! – le espetó, alargando la vocal, haciendo que Mina y Darien, sintiesen miedo por la chica de dieciséis años. - ¿Porqué lo hiciste? ¿Con qué propósito? ¿Con que permiso? ¿Sabes lo que acabas de hacer? ¡¿Ah?!

-¡Serena, cálmate, por favor! – le dijo una preocupada Rei, pero aún así, molesta con la rubia de ojos celeste. – Tampoco hay necesidad de que aparentases a punto le matarla… - le dijo sosteniéndola con ayuda de Lita.

-Para ser tan pequeña, eres muy fuerte, Serena. – jadeó la castaña. Un aura dorada la entronaba, imperceptible, pero notable por Rei, la más fuerte en ese campo.

-¿Qué? Pero, ¿Qué está pasando? – dijo un desconcertado Darien, mirando con sorpresa a las chicas que estaban en el Templo. El solo quería comprar un amuleto, para gastarle una broma a su buen amigo Andrew, y salían con esto… - No…

-¡No te metas! – dijeron Rei y Serena. Instintivamente, Darien hizo dos pasos hacia atrás. Rei lo había dicho en ese tono más, preocupada por lo que pasaba con Serena.

-Creo que volveré más tarde… - murmuró, mientras empezaba su retirada. Antes de irse, miró de reojo a la chica "cabeza de chorlito", sintiéndose extraño.

-…-

-¿Por qué hiciste eso, Mina? – le preguntó Artemis, un gato blanco con una medialuna en su frente. A su lado, estaba una gata negra, con la misma medialuna.

-Etto… bueno… - Mina se avergonzó, pero como es ella, primero actuó, antes de pensar en lo que la llevarían sus acciones. – es que… - miró a sus amigas, donde todas, tenían signos de esperar una respuesta y con signos de molestia. – yo… creí que… bueno… ¡Bueno! – se resignó ella. – solo quería que patinemos, pero no contaba con eso de cantar. Era… era para relajarnos por lo menos un día… - se sonrojó de vergüenza.

Serena, sabiendo que los ataques de las malignas eran más seguidos, suspiró profundamente.

-Mina… - le habló. – no es por eso que estamos enojadas. No lo consultaste con nosotras.

-Bueno… todavía queda elegir entre cantar y patinar… - dijo Amy, resignada a participar, puesto que una vez punteadas a la lista, no había marcha atrás. – pero admito que sería divertido, ¿No chicas?

-¡Patinemos! – dijeron Rei, Lita y Serena con entusiasmo, causando risa en Mina, ocultando su tristeza por no cantar.

-Está dicho, entonces. – animó la rubia atolondrada.

-Pero… Mina… - le llamó Serena, antes de que anote y recordando lo de Mina. – Ahora que recuerdo, tú quieres ser cantante… - "Sailor Moon" se afligió.

-Es cierto… - se preocupó Lita. - ¿Está la opción de dos en uno? Osea, Patinar y cantar.

-Sí. – se apenó Mina. – Pero sería cantar con autoría. Y eso sería un problema.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó Serena con inocencia.

-Porque acá dice que tiene que ser canciones propias. – dijo Amy, preocupada. – Con melodía y eso. – eso perturbó a todas, menos a Serena, quien se sonrojó.

-¿Otra vez pensando en el futuro con Tuxedo Mask? – le habló Mina con expresión pícara. – no olvidemos que la Pequeña Dama no nacerá por sí sola. – alzó una ceja, sin dejar su tono de picardía.

-No… no es eso… - se apenó aún más. A pesar de todo lo ocurrido con estas batallas con el Negaverso, la familia Black Moon, los Cazadores de la Muerte, el Circo Death Moon ,y ahora Sailor Galaxia… No podía recordar quién era Endimion, pero sabía que él era Tuxedo Mask. Y al no recordar quién era él en esta vida, le dolía. No recordaba su rostro. No podía. – Tengo… unas… cosas… - dijo la chica, con pena, mientras señalaba su maletín. Su "pequeño" secreto ya no estaba a salvo.

-¿Qué es? – el cuestionamiento fue de todos, haciéndola sonrojar.

-Ah… bueno… - la chica lanzó un suspiro. – Son… partituras… y… - dejó de hablar, cuando Mina revisó una carpeta con unos dibujos muy elaborados de castillos en miniatura.

-… canciones… - Mina completo con incrédula sorpresa. – Serena… - a la chicalé temblaban las manos, y con ello, la carpeta. Rei se juntó con Lita y Amy para dar un vistazo. Artemis y Luna habían quedado inmóviles, mientras compartían una mirada de complicidad. - ¿Escribes canciones y tocas un instrumento?

-¿QUÉ? – Se impresionaron los demás. - ¡Pero Serena! – dijo una impresionada Rei. - ¿Porqué no lo…?

-Me daba pena… - se sinceró ella. – además, solo escribo, no las canto. – una vez más, los consejeros se miraron, cómplices.

-Vayamos a mi cuarto. – sugirió Rei. – Trae esa carpeta, debemos ver que haremos. – sentenció con éxtasis, contagiando a las demás. Serena solo las siguió, todavía con pena.


	2. Días de humores bipolares

Serena quedó perdida en sus pensamientos, mientras que el murmullo entusiasta de las demás parecía irse yendo hacia el silencio.

Unos golpecitos en la puerta, la sacaron de su nube, mientras todo quedaba en silencio. Rei se incorporó, abrió la puerta, para dar paso a la figura de Nicholas.

-Señorita Rei, - hizo una reverencia. – hay dos personas que la esperan, ¿Los hago pasar?

-Déjame a mí, Nicholas. – le respondió Rei, con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo, causando que el chico, quedase un poco atontado. – Ahora vuelvo, chicas.

Cuando las otras cuatro quedaron solas, tres de ellas, se impresionaron con la actitud de Rei.

-No lo entiendo. – dijo Lita. – Rei ha estado más de un año detrás de Darien, ¡Y ahora sale con esa reacción con Nicholas! – quedó pasmada.

-Sera cuestión de esperar que es lo que sucede – suspiró Mina.

-Entonces, - dijo Serena, con una mirada misteriosa. – falta muy poco. – eso confundió más al resto.

Unos murmullos fuera de la habitación de Rei, se hacían más fuertes, haciendo que Amy quitase sus ojos de las partituras y las canciones.

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a la dueña de casa, con una mujer de cabellos hasta los hombros de color verde aguamarina y de ojos azules. A su lado, lo que a simple vista se pareciese un chico, la acompañaba alguien de cabello corto color rubio y ojos del color mar.

-¡Haruka! ¡Michiru! – Exclamó Serena mientras abrazaba a la violinista. - ¿Cómo están?

-Ája… - se impresionó la de cabellos cortos. – Que recibimiento, cabeza de bombón. ¿Has tomado algo?

-Claro que no. – dijo Rei, sonriéndole a la rubia del cabello más largo. - Serena siempre es así.

-Rei… - se apenó la chica. – Ah… ¡Ah! ¿Cómo está Hotaru?

-Está bien, - le contestó Michiru. – hoy visitaba a su padre, por lo que no pudo acompañarnos.

-Ah, qué lástima… - después de eso, se saludaron las demás, e inició una amena charla, donde debatían sobre Sailor Galaxia y esas Sailors Stars.

La única que no participaba en la charla, era Mina, quien seguía viendo las partituras, con ojos emocionados.

_Sé que no estoy lista, pero lo que más quiero es disfrutar cantar y que la gente sienta lo que yo cuando lo hago._ Se dijo a sí misma. Pasó las yemas de sus dedos por las letras de las canciones de su amiga. Después de recordar mayor parte de su vida pasada, Serena había hecho un gran cambio en su caligrafía y escritura, haciendo que sus trazos de símbolos japoneses fuesen perfectos, como si fuesen hechos por una mujer de siglos atrás. _Desde que todas recordamos partes de nuestras vidas en nuestros reinos, hemos mejorado parte de nuestro cada día._

-Que calladita estás, Mina. – mencionó Michiru. - ¿Qué lees?

-Ah… ¿Eh? – preguntó con desentendimiento.

-Veamos qué es lo que te tiene tan callada. – y Haruka, para vergüenza de Serena, tomó las ojos que la otra rubia tenía, y las leyó, mientras su compañera hacía lo propio, mirando por encima de su hombro.

-Qué hermoso… - suspiró Michiru con una sonrisa. - ¿Tú lo escribiste, Mina? – le preguntó con inmenso interés. Al instante, Serena se sonrojó como una frutilla, mientras la otra rubia negaba y las demás, Lita, Amy y Rei, miraban a Serena.

-¿Lo escribiste tú, cabeza de bombón? – Haruka habló con un hilo de voz, impresionada.

-… - Serena se avergonzó aún más. – No… no es para tanto… pero si, las escribí yo. –y desvió la mirada.

- ¿Hay más? – Michiru buscó con sus ojos, sobre la cama y la mesita de Rei.

-¡Aquí están! – dijo Mina, pasándole la carpeta entera.

-¡Mina! – protestaron Rei y Lita.

-¿Qué? – dijo con falsa inocencia, mientras Michiru ojeaba las partituras.

-Y, dime, Serena, ¿Qué instrumento tocas? – preguntó la violinista.

-Ah… en esta vida, aprendí solo la guitarra, después de recordar mayor parte del Milenio de Plata, sé tocar toda la familia de violines y el piano, pero tengo dificultades con este último, ya que… solo me enseñaron lo básico.

-Parece que con eso, aumenta tus fuerzas, Serena. – habló Luna, que había estado callada desde que Nicholas había entrado. – Si no recuerdas del porqué sabes tocar esos instrumentos, tendrás que esperar. Pero son las bases de tu fuerza, tu personalidad como Serenity y Sailor Moon. No fuiste solo la princesa del Milenio de Plata y descendiente de la Diosa Selene. Eras más que eso para todos y todo lo que rodeaba el Imperio Lunar.

-Luna… - Serena se sorprendió. - ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Solo espera a que tus recuerdos regresen en su totalidad. – Intervino Artemis. – Pero no creas que en el Imperio Lunar no han hecho lo mismo, eh. – el gato blanco, sonrió.

-Eso lo recordamos. – dijeron las cinco Inners.

-Fuera del pasado, - habló Michiru. - ¿Qué harán?

-Bueno… - Mina miró a cada una de sus amigas, sin saber que hacer o decir. Cuando todas afirmaron, les contó a las Outers.

-Les ayudaré. – la de pelo aguamarina, sonrió después de escuchar el relato. – lo primero que necesitan es un representante, un manager, ¿Bien? – las cinco, bajo la mirada de los dos gatos y las Outers, asintieron con atención. – segundo, elijan una canción para la primera fase. – les tendió la carpeta, dejándola en el centro de la mesa. – tercero, usen, por ahora, un seudónimo, porque si tienen éxito y saben quiénes son, tendrán problemas, claro está, con una vestimenta. – su tono no admitía réplica.

-Como Yaten, Taiki y Seiya – rió Lita, negando con la cabeza. – siempre rodeados por miles de nuestras compañeras por no tomar esas precauciones.

-¡Michiru! – canturreó Serena, con súplica y ojitos de borreguito. Haruka, que ya sabía a donde quería ir la rubia, rió. - ¡Por favor! ¿Podrías ser nuestra representante? – hizo un puchero que a todas las chicas, les partió el corazón.

-¿Vas a decirle que no, a ese puchero, Michí? – le dijo Haruka, con una ceja enarcada.

-No, no la voy a rechazar, puesto que me iba a ofrecer voluntariamente. – al instante, se vio rodeada por los brazos de la reencarnación de la Princesa Serenity. – ¡Prin… Serena! – Michiru rió.

-¡Gracias, Michiru! – Agradecieron Mina y las demás.

-Pero deben estar siempre alertas y obedecer todo lo que diga respecto a este tema. – su tono era severo. - ¿Alguien más toca algún instrumento? – preguntó ella.

-Yo toco la guitarra eléctrica. – dijo Lita, sorprendiendo a todas.

-Yo sé tocar el piano, por lo cual, puedo tocar el teclado. – dijo Amy tímidamente.

- Yo toco la guitarra y puedo cantar al mismo tiempo. – a nadie le sorprendió lo dicho por la rubia "dueña" de Artemis. Mina estaba que saltaba de excitación. Su sueño…

-Yo me animo a tocar la batería. – Rei se encogió de hombros. – al fin y al cabo, lo hacía cuando tenía trece, por experimentar. Pero la batería no era mía, era de un amigo de la secundaria.

-Y va con tu valeroso temperamento. – Serena le sonrió. -¡Entonces yo me animó al bajo! – y chocó los cinco con Lita.

-Ah… es mejor que tengan más de dos cantantes, chicas. – les advirtió Haruka. – Para dividirse las canciones y que Mina, que hasta ahora lleva todo el peso en su garganta, no se haga daño.

-No, gracias. – Dijo Lita, con una mueca. – o me concentro en una cosa o en la otra, me pierdo. – admitió con resignación.

-Yo tampoco, nunca lo he hecho, y no me gusta cantar. – Amy se entristeció. – pero me animó al coro. – su sonrisa amable, reapareció en su rostro.

-Yo no podría, al estar con la batería, es como si estuviese haciendo ejercicio, y cansa si lo hago. – Rei dimitió a tal sugerencia. Después de eso, todas miraron a Serena, quien dio un paso hacia atrás.

-Tú tienes una hermosa voz, Serena. – Le dijo Luna con total seguridad. – y siempre la has tenido desde tu vida anterior.

-¡Eso no es cierto! – le rebatió la aludida. – Yo canto horrible.

-Sí, claro. – las Inners utilizaron un sarcasmo muy remarcado. - ¡Vamos, Serena! –le animaron Rei y Mina. – recuerda que es solo para des tensarnos un poco de todo este embrollo. – le habló la pelinegra. – Aparte, ¿Cómo vas a decir eso de tu voz, cuando todas te oímos cantar "_Flower" _mientras te cambiabas ayer en tu casa? ¡Hasta tu madre dijo que estaba orgullosa de tu voz! – Eso la avergonzó más y la alegró al mismo tiempo.

-¿Eso dijo? – le preguntó con incredulidad.

-¿Porqué no cantas? – le propuso la Sailor del viento.

-¡No! – dijo con vergüenza, mientras se cubría su rostro con los brazos y un almohadón. Todos rieron.

-Por lo menos trata de vencer esa timidez, ¿porqué no cantas para que él te escuche? – le sugirió Lita. – Hazlo por él. Me funciona cuando cocino… - de inmediato, se sonrojó y dejó de hablar, porqué estaba a punto de descubrirse ella solita lo que solo Serena sabía.

Serena meditó con las palabras de Lita, sintiendo como su corazón latía con el solo pensar en Tuxedo Mask… su Endimión.

-Endimión… - susurró, apretando su pecho con sus manos. Serena sonrió con dulzura y su mirada quedó la decisión marcada a fuego. – Lo haré, porqué esas canciones las hice para él. – y, sin darle importancia, no ocultó el leve rubor notable que sus mejillas.

-¿Quién es la más creativa del grupo? – Michiru cambió el tema, para que se centren.

-Lita. – contestaron todas al mismo tiempo.

-¿Yo? – se extrañó ella.

-Claro, ¿O te estás olvidando de la última obra de teatro de la preparatoria? – le dijo Serena. - Tú hiciste la trama humorística e inventaste los personajes tu solita. – eso, a la castaña, la ruborizó por completo. - ¿Qué se te ocurre?

-Ah…bueno… yo… - titubeó un poco, antes de seguir. – se me ocurre…_The Pretty Soldiers_.

-¡Perfecto! – chilló Mina, cada vez más entusiasmada y contagiando a las demás.

-Continuemos, entonces… - Y, bajo la atenta mirada de todas, Kaiô se pasó toda la tarde-noche, planeando lo que se venía.

-…-

-¡Serena! – la voz de Ikkuko Tsukino, su madre, le hizo sacar su mirada de la hoja a medio llenar que tenía en frente suyo. No le preocupaba mucho el estar haciendo eso, por lo menos, ya no tenía más tarea que hacer. - ¡Serena, baja que ya está lista la cena!

-¡Voy en camino! – cerró su cuaderno, lo guardó debajo de su almohada, y caminó a paso despreocupado hacia el comedor. Hace una hora había vuelto del Templo Hikawa, y, cansada del pelo suelto, se hizo una cola alta. Instintivamente, miró hacia la escalera que daba al ático, haciéndola sentir nostálgica.

-Pequeña… - susurró.

-¡Serena! – el grito de su madre le hizo trastabillar, casi arrojándola por las escaleras.

-¡Bebé mío! – una enorme gota surcó su cabeza, al oír esa frase de su padre dirigida a ella. - ¿Estás bien, conejita? – sus palabras eran las de siempre, pero nunca supo el porqué no se convencía de sus palabras.

-¡Papá, estoy bien! Además, ¿Por qué me llamas así? ¡Eso era cuando niña! – le reclamó con vergüenza.

-No hay "peros" que valgan para mí, Serena. – le dijo con una seriedad inusual, mientras fruncía el ceño y miraba hacia un lado. – Tú, seguirás siendo mi bebé. – y, sin importarle lo abochornada que la rubia estaba, la abrazó. La chica pudo sentir los brazos tensos de su padre.

-¡Papá, Serena! – la voz de Ikkuko resonó con más fuerza y peligrosidad. - ¡Bajen! ¡Ahora!

-Oh, Oh… - y al instante, los dos, Serena más que nada, corrieron hacia el comedor.

-Siéntense, ya les sirvo la comida. – antes de siquiera dar un paso, el teléfono de la casa repiqueteó.

-¿Hola? Habla Tsukino. – Sammy había llegado antes que nadie. - ¿Seiya Kou? – el adolescente casi atraganta con su propia saliva al saber el nombre de una celebridad. - ¿Qué? ¿Con mi hermana? – su voz sonó extraña.

-¿Quién es, Sammy? – preguntó la rubia. Al instante, del otro al do de la línea, se pusieron a gritar. _¡Bombón! ¡Bombón! ¡Por favor, Por favor, Por favor! ¡Necesito pedirte algo!_

-¿Lo conoces, hija? – preguntó su madre.

-Es compañero mío de la preparatoria. – fue junto a su hermano.

-¿Porqué te dice así? – preguntó su hermano.

-No sé. – agarró el teléfono que le tendía Sammy, y lo colocó en su oreja. - ¿Hola? Habla Serena.

-_¡Bombón! ¿Me haces un favorcito, chiquitito, chiquitito?_ – Seiya sonaba suplicante, aturdiendo a la rubia con su voz agudamente forzada.

- Depende. – dijo divertida. Su estómago gruñó levemente.

-_¿Depende de qué, bombón?_ – preguntó con confusión, pero sin dejar de ser insistente.

-Lo hago si me dejas llamarme "bombón", te recuerdo que no tienes ese derecho, Seiya. – se cansó de repetirlo. – No me importa que seas famoso y que tus fans quieran matarme.

-¡¿Cómo?! – el grito que dio su hermano, hizo sobresaltar a los dos.

-_¿Qué fue eso?_ – preguntó con agitación.

-¡Sammy! ¡Déjame tranquila! ¿Quieres? – protestó con gruñido. – Lo siento, Seiya, te veo mañana en la preparatoria. Estoy a punto de cenar.

-_Pero…_

Serena ya había cortado.

_¡Diablos! ¿Cómo haría para que entendiese? ¡Mientras más cerca de él, más segura era su protección contra Galaxia!_ Pensaba el cantante, en su departamento. Pero para él, no había vuelto atrás. Una vez que terminase su misión en la Tierra, se iría a reconstruir su planeta, y después volvería por ella.

-Serena, ¿Qué fue todo eso? – preguntó su madre, después de la cena.

-No lo sé, estuvo con muchos rodeos. – la Sailor de la luna llena suspiró con cansancio. – pero, a pesar de que entiendo que es lo que intenta Seiya, no puedo responder de la misma manera.

-¿Y por qué no? – le dijo con dulzura, la mujer de cabello azul.

-Porque tú sabes que en el corazón no se manda, madre. – lo dijo con un tono tan serio, que sorprendió a la señora Tsukino. – Y el mío, esta tomado hace mucho tiempo. – terminó de recoger la mesa, dejo los utensilios utilizados esa noche en la mesada de la cocina, y subió a su alcoba, volviendo a sacar ese cuaderno para terminar con su musa.

Por un segundo, no supo como continuar, pero después, sonrió con tristeza, ternura y amor, para seguir escribiendo.

-…-

Cuando ella se volvió una Sailor Scout, tuvo por costumbre, para gran sorpresa de sus compañeros de secundaria, levantarse temprano, pero siempre era puntual, nunca ni temprano, ni tarde. Desayunaba bien y con sus amigas, habían quedado en turnarse por semana para traer el almuerzo. Hoy, viernes, era su último día del mes, y como almuerzo, había preparado unos elaborados, sencillos y ricos Onigiris, con dos botellas de jugo, una de naranja y otra de manzana, todo eso, en una mochila. Otra vez, había dejado todo hábito de hacerse los "odangos" que hasta dos semanas atrás, usaba.

-¡Buenos días! – dijo suavemente y con alegría.

-Hola, Serena. – saludaron Amy, Lita, Mina, Taiki y Yaten.

-¡Bombón! – Seiya vino corriendo detrás de ella. - ¡Necesito que me acompañes para…!

-¡Buenos días, clase! – la voz de un profesor, les indicó que todos tenían que sentarse.

-Después del almuerzo, Seiya. – le indicó la chica, sonriéndole.

Con tranquilidad, las primeras tres horas pasaron volando, haciendo que de a poco, el hambre haga mella en todos los alumnos. Llegó la hora de almuerzo, haciendo que las cuatro amigas que estaban en esa preparatoria, se juntasen para esa específica hora debajo de un frondoso árbol de cerezos.

-¿Podemos acompañarlas? – les preguntó Yaten, algo inusual en él, puesto que era el más frío e indiferente de los hermanos Kou.

-Claro que sí- contestó Serena, sonriendo como siempre. – Chicas, no les importa, ¿No? – Lita, quien era la guardiana más íntima de Serena, pudo notar un tono parecido al de la princesa de sus recuerdos.

-Para nada, Serenity. – Bromeó Mina, quien también había notado el tono de su amiga.

-¡Mina! – protestaron con sutil preocupación las demás, para confusión de los hermanos.

-¿Serenity? – se extrañó Seiya.

-No le hagas caso. – Le dijo Amy, arreglando todo con tranquilidad. – Almorcemos. Serena, ¿Qué trajiste hoy? – Eso entusiasmó a Mina.

-Sí, ¿Qué trajiste, Usagi? – Preguntaron Lita y Mina. Casi se podía escuchar los gruñidos de sus estómagos. Eso hizo reír a la rubia.

-¿Lo sacas, Lita? – le dijo mientras le tendía una mochila con lunas crecientes en cada bolsillo. – Quiero que le des el visto bueno, pero creo que a esta hora ya no importa el gusto, el hambre importa más. – bromeó, haciendo reír a Amy y a la chica Júpiter. - Lo único que puedo decir, es que mi mamá es mi instructora.

-Yo aprendí a no hacerla esperar. – dijo Mina, con pena y haciendo que Serena soltase una carcajada.

-Y después dicen que ella es un amor. Pero por lo menos ya no tengo tantas notas bajas como hace dos años atrás. – Serena se estremeció.

-una cabeza de chorlito. – se burló Mina, citando a Darien.

-Ni te atrevas a nombrar a Chiba, Minako. – le amenazó la otra rubia.

-¿Chiba? – preguntó Seiya.

-Cállate, Seiya. – le paró Serena, para sorpresa de los hermanos. – Hoy es viernes, y, como todos, visito a Andrew y él estará ahí antes de que yo llegue. ¡Por la Diosa Selene! ¿Es que no se cansa de molestarme? – preguntó mientras miraba al cielo.

-¡Que rico está, Serena! – exclamó Lita, probando un Onigiri. - ¡Nada que ver a la primera vez que cocinaste!

A las chicas, recordando ese día, se les surcó una gran gota en sus cabezas.

-Te dije ese día que no sabía nada, Lita. Me insististe, y, ¿Qué pasó? – dijo Serena. - ¡Casi quemo tu cocina! – bufó, mientras se "molestaba".

-… Serena. – le llamó Amy, mirando detrás de la rubia. - ¿Ese no es tu papá? – todos, los Kou y las chicas, voltearon a ver.

-¿Pero qué es lo que está haciendo Kenji acá? – Serena llamó a su padre por el nombre, quien parecía buscar algo, o a alguien con un paquete debajo de un brazo. Serenase levantó, para caminar unos pasos. - ¡Papá! – le llamó. Parecía tener molestia al escuchar el llamado de su hija, pero, tan rápido como la vio, fue hacia a ella.

-¡Coneja! – exclamó él, para molestia de la chica y risa de sus amigas y los hermano.

-¡Basta! – les dirigió tal mirada que los seis se callaron. _Me recuerda a la reina Serenity._ Pensaron as mujeres. _Nunca más la haremos enojar._ Yaten, Taiki y Seiya tragaron grueso. - ¿Qué haces aquí, padre? – inquirió ella.

-Toma, tu mamá quiere que tengas uno, pero, no sé porqué, apenas llegues de lo de tu amigo Andrew, quiere hablar contigo. Solo eso. – y, como vino, se fue, dejándola totalmente confundida, con un paquete entre las manos envuelto en un papel azul y plateado.

-Ven, Serena. – le llamó Lita. - ¿Qué es lo que te dio? – le preguntó la castaña, curiosa como sus demás amigas.

-¡Desenvuélvelo, Usagi! – Le urgió Mina.

-¡No me digas Usagi, Minako! – Gruñó ella, para después centrarse en el paquete. En uno de los dobleces que empaquetaba esa cosa, rezaba con la letra de su madre: _¡Feliz cumpleaños atrasado!_, haciendo que quedase desconcertada. - ¿Qué…? – de apoco, ella fue desenvolviendo el paquete, claramente un regalo, ante la mirada de todos.

-Eso… - Empezó Lita, asombrada.

-¿Es un… - Mina, anonada, miraba a su amiga.

-…celular? – Amy, con voz débil, casi lo grita. Exactamente, por primera vez, Serena tenía un celular, dejándola anonada.

-¡Waoh! – gritó Taiki, sin contenerse. – es un…es… ¡el nuevo Nokia Lumia 920!

-¿Qué? – eso desconcertó a Serena.

-No importa qué modelo y marca sean, lo importante, es que Serena tiene su propio celular. – Amy intentó calmarse. – y, ¿Porqué te lo dieron? – preguntó después.

-Es que… No pude festejar mi cumpleaños con mamá y papá porque ellos fueron a un viaje de negocios para papá…

-Lo recuerdo. – dijo Mina. – Nos quedamos todas en casa de Rei ese día.

-Sí. – ella sonrió al recordarlo. – A la próxima, ganaré yo en la pelea de almohadas, junto con Rei. – dijo decidida.

-¡Eso lo veremos! – dijeron sus amigas, ante los rostros divertidos de Taiki, Yaten y Seiya.

-Veras… Bombón. – le llamó el pelinegro. – Necesito ayuda.

-¿Tú? – Dijeron sus hermanos. - ¿Ayuda? – parecían burlones e incrédulos.

-¿Para? – preguntó ella, con una ceja enarcada.

-Es que… recibimos una invitación para un baile de cumpleaños, de la princesa de Inglaterra, y no sabemos que regalarle. – y fulminó con la mirada a sus hermanos.

- ¡Nos olvidamos! – Taiki y Yaten se pegaron en la frente, haciendo reír a Lita, Mina y Amy.

-Y como ella tiene nuestra edad… y encima es una chica, ninguno sabe que regalarle. – ignorando a sus hermanos, Seiya continuó explicando.

-¿Cuándo es ese dichoso baile? – preguntó Mina con curiosidad.

-eh… un viernes. – Habló Yaten, con una mueca.

-¿Podrás ayudarme hoy, bombón? – le suplicó el pelinegro.

-Hoy no puedo, Seiya. – le dijo con pena. Les lanzó una mirada a las chicas. – Quizá el miércoles, tienen tiempo. – se dirigió a los hermanos. – Si el regalo es de ustedes tres, tienen que estar todos, ¿Entendido? – casi fue una orden, donde, por el tono sin discusión, volvieron a tragar grueso.

-SI – y sin más, terminaron de almorzar, para después volver a las últimas dos horas de clase, y, al fin, se vieron libres de la preparatoria por dos días.

Entre charla, todos, Amy, Mina, Lita, Serena y los hermanos Kou, se dirigieron al Árcade. En el camino, los hermanos hacían preguntas de lo que se servía en donde Andrew trabajaba.

-Es como un café, pero también sirven almuerzo y cena. – Habló Serena. – Es muy popular por tener también videojuegos. – añadió con una sonrisa, recordando las veces que ella jugaba al videojuego de "Sailor V". – Nunca puedo ganar un videojuego de "Sailor V", ¡Es tan difícil!

-¿"Sailor V"? – se extrañaron los muchachos.

-¿No saben quién es? – dijo una muy, muy sorprendida Mina, casi aterrorizada. – Como diría Serena: ¡Por la diosa Selene, no lo puedo creer! ¡Ay! – se quejó por el golpe de la otra rubia.

-Busquen en internet. – dijo Serena, cortando el teatro de Mina. – ahí sale todo, pero sigo pensando que es muy difícil. – hizo un puchero gracioso y tierno.

-¡No es tan difícil, Serena! – Dijeron Mina y Amy.

-Uno, - enumeró Serena. – Amy, eres la más inteligente de nosotras, por lo que tú siempre calculas tus movimientos, dos, Mina, francamente… - la miró con reproche, haciendo que se ruborice.

-Tiene un punto, chicas. – dijo Lita, con una sonrisa.

-Bien, aquí es. – Serena presentó su lugar favorito ante los cantantes. - ¡Andrew! – llamó ella, haciendo señas.

-¡Serena! – el chico se acercó, mirando a Lita. – Hola, Lita. – y le sonrió, mientras la hacía ruborizar.

-¡Que gusto verte, Mina! ¡Cómo has estado, Amy! – Mina exclamaba con burla la chica Aino, sonrojando a Andrew.

-Lo siento chicas. – sonrió avergonzado. – Rei las espera en la barra. – el chico rubio, se percató del trío de hermanos. - ¿Ustedes viene con ellas? – les preguntó con amabilidad.

-Sí, vienen con nosotras. – Dijo Amy. - ¿Eres capaz de conseguir un lugar para todos? – le retó ella.

-Mh… creo que será difícil. – miró la barra. – creo que con la barra será suficiente, queda justo un lugar para Darien.

-Ah, bueno. – dijo Serena, evasiva. - ¡Rei! – exclamó corriendo hacia ella, seguida de los demás. – Rei, quiero mostrarte algo. – y, cuando llegó a ella, acaparando su atención, Serena rebuscó en su bolso unas hojas, que ella había llenado ayer en la noche. – Toma, y dime qué te parece.

-Serena… - se impresionó cuando vio que era otra canción y sus acordes. No esperó más, mientras todos se acomodaban, la Sailor de fuego leía con atención, bajo la mirada de su rubia amiga y la curiosa de Seiya. Al final, Rei guardó las hojas en el cuaderno de Serena, mientras le temblaban las manos.

-¿Y? – le urgió la chica. - ¿Qué te pareció?

-Perfecta. – susurró con una sonrisa. - ¿Sabes? – le dijo mientras le tomaba las manos. – Creo que hoy tenemos ronda de amigas.

-¡Sí! – festejó Mina, que había estado escuchando todo. - ¡Confesémonos! – Y empezó a dar saltitos para todos lados.

- ¡Que alguien la calle, por favor! – exclamaron Rei y Serena. Y Yaten, que se sentaba a su lado, le metió una servilleta de papel en su boca, deteniéndola. – Gracias, Yaten – Agradeció Serena. De ahí, discutieron al estilo "Serena Vs. Darien". La princesa de la luna miró otra vez la canción. – Endimión… - susurró con tristeza.

-¿Quién? – Seiya la miró, extrañado.

-No… nadie… digo, nada…- dijo borrando todo sentimiento triste, y reemplazándolo con una sonrisa un poco forzosa. Pero Seiya no se convenció.

Todos pidieron una malteada de distintos sabores, y las dieron aleatoriamente, ya que no importaba el sabor, solo pasar el rato. Las ocho personas hablaban amenamente, mientras que, de a poco, el lugar se llenaba con niños y preadolescentes.

Sin querer, Serena tarareaba la melodía de la última canción con voz tranquila, llamando la atención de los hermanos.

-¿Qué? – Serena se desconcertó. - ¿Qué sucede?

-N-no, nada. – dijeron los chicos al mismo tiempo, haciendo que ella se encogieran de hombros. _Tiene una hermosa voz. _Pensaron los tres.

-Mina. –le llamó Rei en un susurro. - ¿Cuándo es la primera etapa? No decía nada en el panfleto.

-Me llamaron esta mañana. – dijo mientras tomaba parte de su malteada, en el mismo tono que la pelinegra. – Es en unas semanas. Lo hablaremos hoy en tu casa, más tarde.

-¡Oye, Drew! – una voz potente se hizo presente, mientras cinco miradas se instalaban en Serena. Esta, tenía el rostro neutro, sin expresión, pero seguía dibujando. - ¡Prepárame un café fuerte! – pidió con súplica.

-Hola, Darien. – saludó, mirando de reojo a su rubia amiga. – En seguida lo hago. – El recién llegado, se sentó entre Rei y Amy, al lado de la pelinegra, se encontraba Serena, terminando con Seiya. Del lado de Amy, Taiki, seguido de Lita (ésta frete a la caja, donde Andrew pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo), Mina y terminando con Yaten.

Tratando de ignorarlo, Serena buscó su carpeta de dibujo personal, un lápiz, una goma de borrar, y empezó a trazar suavemente, analizando cada cosa, recordando donde tenían que estar cada cosa.

-Serena, ¿Qué dibujas? – a Rei siempre le gustaban los dibujos de la Princesa. - ¡Muéstrame, Porfis! – suplicó.

-¡No! Todavía no está terminado. – dijo con pena, llamando la atención del "Señor arrogante". Darien sonrió. ¿Esa niña torpe sabía dibujar? Le dedicó una corta mirada a la hoja, pero le era imposible, puesto que la rubia tapaba la vista con su espalda.

-¡Oh, vamos, bombón, muéstralo! – le animó Seiya. Darien se sintió extraño ante esa frase. _¿Bombón?_ El universitario frunció el ceño, mientras Lita y Andrew ahogaban una risa al percatarse de la expresión de Darien que paso desapercibida. - ¿Qué dibujas, bombón? - Insistió.

-¡no lo voy a mostrar hasta que no esté terminado! – se rehusó ella, divirtiendo a Darien. - ¡Y no me digas bombón! ¡Mi nombre es Serena, Seiya! – se molestó ella.

-No griten, ya fue bastante con la última vez que hubo griterío. – Advirtió el dueño del local, Andrew, con severidad.

-¿Tienes que recordármelo? – dijo Serena, mientras se tocaba el tabique. Seiya la miró, curioso. – todavía siento una molestia en la nariz. – dijo con pena.

-No te toques, cabeza de chorlito. – le dijo Darien, sin mirarla y llamando la atención de los hermanos Kou.

-No hables, Chiba. – devolvió la rubia con indiferencia, antes de que Seiya abriese la boca para rebatir lo dicho por el futuro médico. – Calladito, te ves más bonito. – le recomendó, volviendo a su dibujo, tarareando una de sus canciones. Darien sonrió, esa frase le inculcó arrogancia actuada. Rei sintió peligro, por lo que se paró y fue con Lita.

-No sabía que te gustaba. – le dijo con sorna.

Funcionó, Serena dejó de dibujar y tararear, para agarrar su carpeta, y darle con ella en la cara del joven, mientras, la copa de la malteada de Seiya estallaba en mil pedazos. Esto impresionó a todos. No todos los días, se veía a una Serena con infinita molestia y a los golpes. Seiya había quedado bañado en malteada de chocolate.

_Otra vez. _Se dijo Rei, al observar estallar la copa del chico.

Cuando se volteó hacia su maletín, guardó sus cosas, y, por último, su carpeta, mientras que una hoja con el dibujo casi terminado, caía frente a un adolorido Darien boca arriba.

-¿Qué es esto? – su voz resonó entre los que estaban en la barra. Serena, amenazante, se dio la vuelta, lista para pegarle otra vez, pero con el maletín. Pero lo que vio, la dejó helada. El dibujo que ella estaba haciendo recién, Chiba lo miraba con ojos desorbitados y con una mezcla de sentimientos que ella no pudo descifrar. Rei, preocupada, miró el dibujo, y sus ojos se agrandaron hasta los extremos.

-¡Oh, por el Dios Ares! – exclamó sin contenerse.

El dibujo representaba un imponente castillo bien conocido para las Inners, cada balcón, cada detalle, magníficamente detallado y haciéndolo hermoso y nostálgico. La silueta de un planeta familiar se alzaba detrás de la punta del castillo, la punta de éste, con la forma de una creciente luna. Las siluetas de un hombre con capa y una mujer con vestido blanco se encontraban en el medio de un bran balcón.

Serena, alterada, caminó rapidez hacia él, y le arrebató el dibujo y dio media vuelta. Pero una mano la detuvo, sorprendiendo a Andrew. Eso alteró a la rubia.

-¿Cómo es que dibujaste eso? – la voz de Darien le produjo una sensación familiar, pero no la lastimaba, la agarraba como si una muñeca de cristal, una fácil de romper. _Está helada. _Pensó Darien. _¿Qué es lo que tienes, cabeza de chorlito?_- ¿Dónde lo has visto? - _¿Y qué es lo que ocultas?_ Agregó para sí.

-No te interesa. – dijo con voz aterrada. Sus dibujos, en especial los dibujos con respecto a su pasado, solo se los guardaba a ella y sus amigas. Eso, hizo temblar el piso bajo sus pies con suavidad.

-Claro que me interesa. – el ojiazul, apretó los dientes, sin percatarse de que el suelo temblaba. Se parecía tanto a Sailor Moon… - Quiero saber. – exigió. - ¿Porqué lo dibujaste como si conociese el Mil… ese castillo? – esa vacilación, no pasó desapercibida por nadie. Ni por los chicos Kou.

-Eso es asunto mío. – dijo con voz firme y temblorosa. – No te tiene que interesar. – reafirmó ella. Sintiendo tristeza, como si lo que hubiese dicho fuese falso.

-Tú… - Darien abrió los ojos con desmesura, recordando.

-¡Serena! – el grito de Rei, la alertó, sabiendo que era lo que estaba pasando: un ataque. Y, captándolo, la chica se deshizo del agarre y soltó el dibujo y su maletín, para salir corriendo detrás de Lita, quien era la que corría más rápido.

-¡Vamos, chicas! – Exclamó Serena, dando una orden.

-¡Esperen! – las voces de Andrew, Yaten, Taiki y Seiya fueron ignoradas, a la vez que Darien quedaba congelado, al ver el piso, donde las cosas de la chica rubia se encontraba.

-Serenity… - susurró él, mirando el dibujo. Solo ella haría un dibujo como ese. Pero no podía ayudarla. Hoy no, porque parte de él se estaba regenerando con tanta lentitud después del enfrentamiento con Neherenia, que su cuerpo no resistiría, pero no permitiría que nadie le impidiese volver a verla y a amarla. Faltaba muy poco.

Con los puños apretados, Darien recogió el maletín y el dibujo, y se lo entregó a Andrew. Éste, sabiendo el humor de él en estos momentos, le entregó una segunda taza de café.

-¿Me puedes decir que fue eso, Darien? – le preguntó Andrew, descolocado.

-Solo… - el pelinegro cerró los ojos. – dame tiempo, amigo…– de reojo, miró a unos ceñudos hermanos Kou. – Lo único que lamento, es no saber porqué me devuelves esto ahora, Reina Serenity. – esto último, lo dijo en un susurró para él, sin ser escuchado más que solo él. El resto de la tarde, se la pasó mirando el dibujo de _ella_. –El Milenio de Plata. – y sonrió con añoranza y nostalgia, siendo observado por un ceñudo y desconfiado Seiya Kou, quien seguía bañado en malteada de chocolate, para gracia de sus hermanos.

_Es un ridículo._ Pensó el universitario, cerrando los ojos.


	3. Memoria

Con la huída a donde el ataque más reciente de Galaxia se efectuaba, Serena no pudo volver. No quería, pero a la vez quería, ver a Darien. Y no sabía el porqué. Así que Mina se encargó de ir a buscar las cosas de todas al café de Andrew.

Habían triunfado casi con facilidad, yendo directo a casa de Serena, donde ella habló con su madre, para hablar de un festejo por el decimo sexto cumpleaños de la rubia, en recompensa de no poder festejarlo. Con los planes ya hechos, la guerrera de la luna le avisó que hoy se quedaría en casa de Rei, y se preparó el pijama y la ropa para mañana, puesto que Michiru se encargó de los instrumentos, dando comienzo a las prácticas en casa de ella, Haruka y Hotaru.

Una vez llegó al templo, charlaron un rato de cosas sin sentidos, de algunos debates con respecto a profesores, y guerra de almohada, donde, esta vez, ganaron Serena y Rei, como la rubia prometió. Cansadas, todas ellas, se entregaron a los brazos de Morfeo, sintiendo un cosquilleo de excitación ante lo que iban a hacer.

-…-

A la mañana siguiente, cada una se turno para asearse e irse a casa de Haruka. Parecía que las únicas tranquilas eran Amy y Serena. La peli azul estaba tranquila porque, en el camino, iba leyendo un libro. En cambio, Serena, era un misterio.

Rei se defendía con mal humor, Mina, sufriendo lo que la pelinegra le decía mientras trataba de no golpear una caja negra con cables y una funda de guitarra, y Lita, tratando de adaptar una de las partituras de Serena a guitarra eléctrica, que tenía colgada en su espalda.

No hubo problema en conseguir los instrumentos; el bajo, era de Ikkuko Tsukino, en sus años de juventud. Serena le había preguntado si se lo podía quedar, y ella accedió, ilusionada de que su pequeña siguiese uno de sus sueños incumplidos. Ahora lo tenía en la espalda, quedando como nuevo después de un cambio de cuerdas y re-modelación del color; la guitarra eléctrica, era de Lita, bien cuidada con pegatinas esparcidas; la segunda guitarra, la que debería tocar Mina, era una acústica con amplificador, comprado por la misma Mina, cuando todavía vivía en Inglaterra; Amy siempre había tenido un teclado sin usar en el ático de su casa, ya que su padre se lo había regalado hace años, cuando recién comenzaba el curso de piano, a penas lo revisó de que tuviese todo en orden, lo mandó a la casa de Haruka; la que tuvo problemas fue Rei, quien no tenía su elegido instrumento, pero todo se solucionó el día que decidieron en participar, con ayuda de Michiru, quien le informó que tenía una batería que no usaban y se la había ganado en un concurso hace tres años atrás. Eso la dejó más tranquila, a pesar de que insistió que no tenía que regalársela.

Además, las cinco habían acordado en vestirse de modo que pareciesen otras personas: anteojos de sol para Mina, con una trenza enroscada sobre su cabeza, vestida con ropas holgadas deportivas; Lita, con una boina y el pelo escondido en ella, mientras vestía un pantalón militar con borceguíes y una chaqueta negra abierta, mostrando una remera blanca y unos enormes anteojos negros; Amy, una gorra hacia atrás, anteojos sin aumentos con un tono violáceo que se pendían casi en la punta de la nariz, mientras vestía de manera similar a Mina, solo que más ajustadas las prendas; Rei, escondió su cabello en la capucha de su campera cerrada, y un jean estilo pirata, con hilachas en sus bolsillos y las mangas, con los mismos anteojos de Lita; y en cambio, Serena, se calzó unas botas estilo country, un short de jean azul, y una remera larga muy holgada, con su largo cabello en una alta cola al costado y una campera corta de lana. De algún modo, esta última llamaba más la atención, gracias a sus descubiertas y largas piernas.

Hubo un detalle que no pasó desapercibido por Rei, un poco sorprendida, y un poco emocionada.

-¡Serena! – exclamó con asombro, mirando una parte de su pierna. - ¡Wow!

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntaron Mina y Amy.

-Miren la pierna de Serena. – Rei hizo darle media vuelta la rubia de coleta al costado, y señaló la parte de debajo de la pantorrilla izquierda de la princesa lunar.

-¡Jo, Serena! – exclamó Mina, con envidia. - ¿Cómo es que no te vimos ese tatuaje? – lloriqueó. Era una hermosa medialuna con alas de ángel y un rosedal de rosas rojas enroscando el astro.

-Tengo mis métodos. – dijo ella con vergüenza. – Apurémonos, que Haruka se burlará de nosotras. – y, sin otro remedio, empezaron a correr.

Por más que quisieran ir al negocio de Andrew, no podían, por lo que corrieron sin detenerse, pasando de largo las puertas del Árcade, donde unos atónitos Andrew y Darien, las siguieron con la mirada.

-¿No te parecieron conocidas? – preguntó el pelinegro, con seguridad.

-No lo creo. – le evitó su amigo, había hecho una promesa con las cinco chicas hoy a la mañana, a pedido de Lita. Darien lo dejó pasar, y se encogió de hombros, para, después, irse a su auto deportivo.

-…-

-¡Serena! – la voz de Hotaru les llamó la atención. Estaban en una camioneta que a leguas se notaba que la había elegido Haruka. - ¡Suban que las llevamos!

-¡Gracias a Dios! – se sentó Mina. Mientras la camioneta estaba en marcha, las chicas recuperaban el aliento, ante la divertida mirada de Hotaru, Michiru y Haruka. – Ahora, Serena, ¿Cuándo te hiciste ese tatuaje? – exigió la "Diosa del Amor". - ¿Porqué no lo dijiste?

-Porque… bueno… etto… - Lita rió con sutileza.

-Serena se lo hizo hace dos meses y medio, un regalo de sus padres por sus notas. – explicó la chica castaña. – Y, bueno, yo estaba con ella en ese momento, por lo que, al haberme olvidado como ella, no lo habíamos dicho.

-¡Jo! – Mina hizo un puchero. - ¡Yo también quiero uno!

Y, con risas, se pasaron lo que restaba del viaje, eligiendo el "futuro" tatuaje de las demás.

-…-

-¡Qué bonita! – la emocionada voz de Rei resonó por toda la casa. Estaban en una habitación aislada de la calle, en el fondo, con ventanales y parlantes prestados por las dueñas de casa. La Miko había soltado tal grito, al ver una completa batería roja con detalles violáceos. – pero, ¿Porqué no la vendiste, si hace años que la tienes y no la usas? – le preguntó a Michiru.

-Tuve la corazonada de que más adelante la iba a necesitar. – y le guiñó un ojo. Rei solo sonrió, encantada.

-¿Trajiste las canciones, cabeza de bombón? – Haruka entraba en la habitación, seguida de Hotaru, con una bandeja de bocadillos y té de durazno.

-Claro que sí. – dijo con tono obvio. – Pero habrá que ver el tono de la batería y las notas del bajo y la guitarra eléctrica, que tienen que ser parecidos, al igual que el teclado… - parloteó un poco preocupada, mientras sacaba el bajo y la base para apoyarlo, junto con la carpeta de canciones que llevaba de un lado para otro.

-Serena, - le dijo Michiru. – tranquila, recuerda que es un ensayo, ¿Sí? – la rubia se sentó, mientras asentía y guardaba silencio. – bien, ahora, - llamó a las demás. – Hotaru, necesito que traigas la carpeta que está en el comedor, las demás, vamos a discutir sus seudónimos, y los pondremos en la carpeta que pedí. Después, - hizo una pausa. – veremos cómo se desenvuelven con cada instrumento. Rei, tú primero. – y, mientras la pelinegra se sentaba en la batería, la chica Kaiô le hizo señas a la Tenô.

-_Californication_, de Red Hot Chili Pappers. – la competidora de autos ordenó, mientras cerraba los ojos.

Rei tomó las baquetas que colgaban de un extremo, mientras sentía que estaba teniendo un _Deja ´vu_. Un re-doble seco se oyó en el cuarto, seguido después, de un rítmico sonido con los platillos, haciendo que Haruka sonriera, y que Serena hiciese compás con su talón.

-Finalízalo. – ordenó, abriendo los ojos. Un corto solo, otro re-doble, y, finalizando, dos tonos neutros, acompañado con los platillos. – Pensé… - cayó, y negó. – Perfecto.

-No perdí mi toque. –se jactó con jocosidad y "arrogancia".

-Amy, el principio de a canción _Misery_, de Green Day. – Esta vez, fue Michiru quien pidió el tema. La peli azul, enchufó los cables, probó las teclas, y empezó a tocar una melodía, parecida a la del comienzo de un videojuego, alargándola más de lo normal, y sintiéndose satisfecha. Cuando terminó, Michiru la felicitó. – Lita, los acordes de _Hotel California_.

-¡A la orden! – la castaña se colgó la guitara al hombro, conectó el amplificador, y este, a la guitarra. Tocó en seco para saber si estaba afinada. Al saber que estaba bien, con delicadeza, empezó.

-Si te la acuerdas completa, no pares, Mina, cuando llegue a la segunda fase, te toca. Serena, acompaña a Lita con el bajo. – Haruka, poco a poco, iba dando órdenes. – luego, quiero que entres tú, Rei, con Amy. – la rubia de pelo corto miró a la última nombrada. – quiero que toques en grave, como si fuse el eco de la batería. – Todas asintieron, esperando su turno. - ¿Quién se sabe la letra?

-Yo la sé completa. – dijo Serena, empezando a tocar. - ¿Tú, Mina? – le preguntó mientras tocaba las cuerdas.

-Solo el estribillo. – admitió Mina con una mueca, sin perderse.

-Hazlo, cabeza de bombón. – el tono de Haruka no admitía réplica. Serena se ruborizó levemente, y cantó:

_On a dark desert highway_

_Cool wind in my hair_

_The warm smell of colitas_

_Rising up through the air_

_Up ahead in the distance_

_I saw a shimmering light_

_My head grew heavy and my sight grew dim_

_I had to stop for the night_

_There she stood in the doorway_

_I heard the mission bell_

_And i was thinking to myself_

_This could be heaven or this could be hell_

_Then she lit up a candle_

_And she showed me the way_

_There were voices down the corridor_

_I thought i heard them say_

Haruka compartió una mirada con Michiru, impresionada. Su compañera, solo sonrió, siguiendo escuchando, esta vez, acompañada de Mina.

_Welcome to the hotel California_

_Such a lovely place, such a lovely face_

_There's plenty of room at the hotel California_

_Any time of year, you can find it here_

_Her mind is definitely twisted_

_She's got her Mercedes Benz_

_She's got a lotta pretty, pretty boys_

_That she calls friends_

_How they dance in the courtyard_

_Sweet summer sweat_

_Some dance to remember_

_Some dance to forget_

_So i called up the captain_

_Please bring me my wine_

_He said we haven't had that spirit here since 1969_

_And still those voices they're calling from far away_

_Wake you up in the middle of the night_

_Just to hear them say_

_Welcome to the hotel California_

_Such a lovely place, such a lovely face_

_They're livin' it up at the hotel California_

_What a nice surprise, bring your alibis_

_Mirrors on the ceilling, the pink champaign on ice_

_And she said we are all just prisoners here of our own device_

_In the masters chambers they're gathered for the feast_

_They stab it with their steely knifes but they just can't kill the beast_

_Last thing i remember, i was runnin' for the door_

_I had to find the passage back to the place i was before_

_Good night said the night man we are programmed to receive_

_You can check out anyytime you like, but you can never leave_

_(…)_

-Termínenla, completa. – Michiru pidió con voz suave y atónita.

Las demás, obedecieron, siguiendo tocando como hasta ahora, menos Lita, quién era la encargada del Solo, que cada tanto, Serena acompañaba por unos segundos.

Hotaru quedó parada en la puerta, escuchando con los ojos cerrados, y una magnífica sonrisa en su rostro. Parecían profesionales, como si hubiesen tocado toda su vida. Y eso, la entusiasmaba. ¡Parecía magia!

De un momento a otro, las cinco compartieron una mirada de entendimiento, terminando la melodía con tonos secos.

-Eso… - susurró Mina. – eso fue…

- ¡Genial! – Gritaron Rei, Lita y Serena. Las cinco rieron, mirándose entre ellas.

Su risa se cortó, cuando escucharon tres aplausos diferentes detrás de ellas: Haruka, Michiru y Hotaru las miraban con una sonrisa, haciendo sonrojar a todas.

-Creo que esto sorprendió mis expectativas. – Dijo Haruka. -¿Y tú, Michí?

-Opino lo mismo. – Se acercó a Serna y las demás, mientras tomaba la carpeta que Hotaru había traído – ahora, viene el tema de la protección de las canciones y sus identidades. – hizo una señal para que la siguieran.

-¿Cómo es eso? – preguntó Rei, mirándola con aire pensativo curioso, mientras caminaban.

-Trata de decir que nosotras tenemos que proteger lo que somos, usar una apariencia distinta y un nombre o sobrenombre. – explicó Amy, tratando de no tropezar con los tantos cables en el suelo.

-¿Puedo hacerlo yo? – preguntó Lita.

-Tú le pusiste el nombre al grupo. – Dijeron sus amigas al unísono, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Podría ser relacionado con sus poderes, pero o tan obvios como los nombres de sus planetas. – intervino Hotaru.

-¿Elementos? Osea, Agua, Fuego… Trueno… Luz… Amor. – soltó Lita. – es lo único que se me ocurre.

-Perfecto, pero… ¿Puede ser en inglés? – preguntó Serena. – quedaría mejor, ¿No?

-Que buena idea, Coneja. – le abrazó Rei. – Y… ¿Cómo quedaríamos? – preguntó hacia Lita.

- No me gusta como queda _Wather_, ¿Qué tal "Blue Aqua", para Amy? – dijo Serena con inocencia.

-Es bonito. – dijo Amy sonriendo. – me lo quedo.

-¡Yo seré "Orenji Love"! – se auto llamó Mina con entusiasmo, para gracia de las demás.

-Rei, te llamarás "Red Fire". – anunció Michiru. – Y "Green Thunder", será Lita. – dijo mientras anotaba. Las dos chicas, estaban muy conformes, contentas, mientras chocaban las palmas.

-Serena será la luz. – dijo Hotaru aplaudió con alegría. - ¿Cómo se dice "Luz" en inglés? – preguntó dejando de sonreír, y confundida.

-"Light" – dijo Haruka con dulzura.

-Suena que soy miembro de los "ThreeLights" y no me gusta. – Serena hizo una mueca. - ¿Qué tal "Moonlight"?

-Queda bien. – coincidieron todas, mirándola.

-¿Qué? – dijo con pena. Las demás la miraban con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Porqué tengo esa sensación de que ella va a ser el centro de todo esto? – Dijo Rei, sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿Crees eso, Rei? – dijo la rubia de cabellera más larga.

-Claro, es difícil no mirarte. – dijo Haruka de broma, pero también con seriedad, haciendo que se pusiese roja como manzana dulce. Ante eso, todas rieron, menos ella.

-¡Haruka! – protestó con un puchero, haciendo que riesen más fuerte.

-Sigamos. – retomó Michiru. – las canciones, al ser de su propia autoría, tienen que estar patentadas. ¿Cuántas son?

-Son tres, más una de esas mismas en español. – habló Serena, sorprendiendo a sus amigas.

-¿Sabes español, Ser? – Habló una Amy muy atónita, al igual que las demás.

-Mi mamá tiene descendencia Sudamericana. – dijo como respuesta. – me fue fácil aprenderlo.

-Es una caja de sorpresas. – dijo Haruka, riendo. – Tampoco habrá problemas con esas canciones, ya que, si las registramos, tendrán derechos de autor, por parte de cabeza de bombón en un setenta y cinco por ciento, y el veinticinco, en las demás. Ya que cabeza de bombón fue quien las escribió.

-Prefiero un porcentaje justo entre las chicas y yo: un veinte por ciento a cada una. – frunció el ceño.

-En tu caso, no puedes rebatir sobre esto, ya que la ley así lo proscribe. – dijo Amy, mirando a su amiga.

-Oh… bueno… - hizo un leve puchero. – pero si pasara algo con lo que tendrían que indemnizarme, lo reparto en partes iguales, y sin réplicas, ¿Okey? – dijo en tono firme, parecido a la de una monarca.

-Sí, Princesa. – dijeron sin otra opción que decir, pues, era instintivo.

-Dejemos eso. – dijo Serena, volviendo a la normalidad. - ¿Qué sigue, Michí? – le dijo con alegría.

-¿Con qué fin concursan? – preguntó Haruka.

-Des tención, y diversión. – dijeron las cinco. – Es todo gracias a Mina. – dijo Rei, ladeando la cabeza, sin dejar de sonreír, como las demás.

-pero quedamos bien, ¿No? – se defendió la rubia de Venus.

-Claro, pero hubiese sido mejor que nos consultaras antes de meternos a las cinco. – rebatió Serena. – pero ya está hecho, y lo disfrutaremos aunque no tengamos chances de ganar. – y sonrió a sus anchas.

-Con tu voz y la de Mina, lo dudo. – le indicó Lita.

-Lita… no me hagas avergonzarme más, ¿Si? – e hizo otro puchero. Hotaru rió encantada, mientras las demás miraban, divertida, por la curiosa forma de ser de la princesa lunar.

-…-

-¿A dónde vamos? – preguntaron Lita y las otras Inners, por tercera vez, en el día después de la primera práctica.

-Yo también quiero saber, mamá Michiru, papá Haruka. – dijo Hotaru con un pequeño y tierno puchero. Una rubia se maravilló.

-¡Qué bonita! – dijo Serena poniendo sus manos alrededor del rostro de la chica de Saturno y besándola en las dos mejillas. – Serás muy hermosa, peque, ya verás. No habrá ningún chico que se resista. – sentenció en tono maternal.

-Ni pensarlo… - dijo Haruka entre dientes, haciendo que Michiru riese. A las demás, sobre todo a Hotaru, les surgió una gota sobre sus cabezas. A veces, Haruka, se comportaba como si fuese un hombre de verdad, y de los celosos.

-Nos estamos saltando el tema, - habló una enfurruñada Mina. - ¿A dónde demonios vamos?

-Ya llegamos. – dijo Haruka con tono ligero, mientras pagaba la camioneta y señalaba al frente.

-¿Vamos a…? – Lita empezó a preguntar con entusiasmo.

-¡Vamos a patinar sobre hielo! – celebró Serena con entusiasmo.

-¡Yo quiero! – dijo Hotaru, contagiada por Serena. - ¡Quiero aprender! ¡Quiero! – y se bajó de la camioneta en cuanto pudo y, junto a Serena, empezó a dar saltitos. Las demás, rieron con ganas.

A la cabeza iban, con ilusión, Lita, Hotaru y Serena, seguidas de Mina, Amy, Rei, Michiru y Haruka. Esta última con mal humor por lo dicho anteriormente por la princesa.

-por aquí, chicas, ya teníamos reservaciones. – les anunció la rubia de cabello corto.

-Noo… - dijeron todas, sin creerse.

-Rápido. – y, paso ligero, se hundieron en los pasillos, hasta llegar a una habitación, de numeración 7, grande y espaciosa.

-elijamos los atuendos, son de práctica. – informó la chica de Neptuno.

Todos eran muy bonitos, y muy simples a la vez, por lo que todas eligieron un atuendo de sus representativos colores: Mina, naranja, Serena, plateado oscuro, Amy, celeste, Rei, rojo, Lita, verde, Michiru, verde agua y Hotaru, negro. Haruka, a diferencia de las demás, optó por un traje de hombre color azul. Todas dejaron sus bolsos, menos Hotaru y Haruka, que no traían.

-Busquemos los patines. – sentenció la chica de Urano, haciendo que Serena sintiese una excitación por ello. Todas dejaron sus cabellos sueltos, menos Lita, que prefería su ya distintiva coleta alta, y Mina, su moño rojo.

-Buenas tardes. – Michiru empezó a hablar con el encargado de los patines. Fue concisa y rápida, sin mucho jaleo. Fue llamando a cada una, mientras se iban sentando cerca de la pista. Quince minutos después, todas estaban poniéndose los calzados. – Hotaru, tú estarás bajo mis enseñanzas.

-Sí, mamá Michiru. – dijo sonriendo con hoyuelos, enterneciendo a las demás.

-Bueno, vayan pasando. – animó Haruka, entrando al hielo. La primera, fue Rei, casi con dificultad, y apoyándose en las paredes. – despacio, Rei, despacio. – le indicó mientras se acercaba.

La segunda, fue Mina, con un vaivén casi seguro, y recordando las lecciones de la última vez. Seguida de ella, Amy, quien tenía un poco de dificultad, pero lo manejaba bien. Hotaru, junto a Michiru, fueron las siguientes, mientras se tomaban de las manos y la menor aprendía con lo dicho de la chica Kaiô. Lita, a penas tocó el hielo, se sintió feliz, revoloteaba como profesional de un lado a otro, haciendo piruetas, giros complejos y saltando dos metros cada vez que podía. La gente quedaba maravillada con ella.

-¡Bombón! – un giró, hizo que Serena se detuviese antes de entrar a la pista de hielo. Con sorpresa, vio como Seiya, Taiki y Yaten se acercaban con pasos graciosos a la entrada donde ella estaba. No podía creer que la hubiese reconocido sin sus chonguitos. – ¡No me digas que sabes patinar en eso! – le dijo con sorpresa, mientras que sus hermanos casi se caen junto con él, por los dificultosos patines. La chica rió con ganas.

-¿¡Como es que hay personas capaz de pararse correctamente sin caerse en estas cosas!? – protestó Yaten con frustración. Eso causó más tentación de reírse en la rubia.

-Equilíbrate, Yaten. – le dijo ella. – Es como si estuviese sobre dos hierros separados. – el chico la miró, casi convencido.

-¡Wow! – se impresionó Taiki, llamando la atención de los demás. - ¡Kino es una experta! – exclamó, llamando la atención de sus hermanos, quienes seguían la mirada a donde el chico miraba.

-Mi Lita siempre es así. – dijo Serena con cariño. – bueno, creo que empezaré.

-¿Sabes patinar? – dijo Yaten, mirándola.

-Eso está por verse… - dijo Serena en un inteligible susurro, para sí misma. Con la mirada de los hermanos Kou y sus amigas puestas en ella, posó un pie en el firme y frío hielo con determinación. Lita llegó rápidamente a su lado.

-¿Crees poder hacerlo, Ser? – le dijo ella, con preocupación.

-Recuerdo, pero… la mayoría de ellos esta él en mí. – le dijo con voz suave, captando la atención de Taiki. Lita le tomó las manos, en gesto comprensivo. - ¿Crees que funcione si pienso que él está cerca y…? No, siento que él está cerca, pero no puedo verlo. – su sonrisa alegre y grande revivió en su rostro. Miró a su alrededor. – Endimion… - suspiró ella. Taiki lo escuchó, sabiendo que, al escucharlo, por el tono, su hermano ya no tenía oportunidad con ella. _Espero que eso sea suficiente para que Seiya se aleje de ella y no cause más problemas_. Pensó él.- ¡Bien! ¡Lo haré como si estuviese patinando como antaño! – y, después de eso, las demás, desde el medio de la pista, la ovacionaron con palabras de aliento. – Chicos, quédense en la entrada, sobre el hielo, y no se muevan hasta que yo entre en calor. – ordenó con amabilidad, mirando a los ThreeLights. Ellos asintieron, obedecieron.

Al fin, su cuerpo entró por completo en el hielo, mientras cerraba los ojos, y vagaba en sus recuerdos lunares.

En la parte más alta de las gradas, un joven de cabellos negros como la noche, y de ojos color zafiros, contemplaba a la chica que recién entraba a la pista, sabiendo que ella lo sentía, pero no lo veía, ni recordaba su rostro. Esto último, le causó tristeza, ya que, no fue tan duro saber quién era ella, pero le bastó para pensar y planear que ella pueda hacerlo de una manera diferente a él. Quizá pueda influenciar un poco, recordando su anterior vida, ese día. No cree que funcionase, pero, no hace nada malo soñar, ¿No?

La volvió a observar, empezando un patinaje lento, con sus brazos extendidos y su cabello rubio como el sol, bailoteaba detrás de ella. Pegó sus brazos al torso, para dar tres vueltas seguidas, y saltar en una pierna, cayendo en la otra. Lita se le unió, tomándole de una mano, y girando con ella. Hicieron círculos mientras giraban sobre sus ejes. Decididas, las demás sintieron arder sus pies, empezando a acompañar a la castaña y a la rubia. El joven oculto, observó que todos habían abandonado la pista para contemplar a las cinco chicas danzar, con seguridad.

_-¿Puedo acompañarla, princesa Serenity? – la voz surgió detrás suyo, haciendo que su corazón se desbocara al reconocer al dueño del timbre de voz._

_-Endimion… - suspiró-reprochó ella. – Solo…_

_-Solo Serenity, lo sé. – rió él. – lo siento, soy muy apegado a las viejas costumbres que teníamos, mi querida Serenity, pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo._

_-Eso espero, - le sonrió ella, mirándolo, esta vez, a la luz del bello astro que era el lugar, iluminando su rostro. – porque no accederé a que me acompañes a patinar._

_-Entonces, pondré mi vida en ello. – dijo acercándose a ella. Nítidamente, admiró sus ojos color zafiro y su cabello negro ondeante por la leve briza lunar, que traía el olor de rosas blancas y jazmines del palacio._

_A los ojos de él, la joven princesa parecía un ángel. Su cabello dorado con un extraño resplandor plateado a causa de la luna, caía desde sus chonguitos, mientras su vestido se iluminaba como si fuses luz propia._

_Se acercaron con lentitud, mientras Endimion tomaba su mano, y se deslizaban de forma lírica sobre la pista lunar, bailando un vals lunar, ante la mirada del planeta Tierra, hogar y reino de Endimion._

Serena tenía los ojos entreabiertos, mientras lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos azules, recordando ese momento, y su… su rostro. Sus amigas no la seguían, puesto que había empezado a danzar un individual vals, ese mismo vals. Esta vez, lo bailaba para él. Pero lo que pasó a continuación, sorprendió hasta el mismísimo Darien.

En ese instante Darien, quien la observaba desde lo más alto, supo que ella lo recordaba. Y tuvo que esperar muy poco tiempo para ello. No deseó más nada.

-mi cabeza de chorlito… - sonrió con dulzura. _Mi Serenity… _se dijo mentalmente.

-vaya, así que ya te diste cuenta. – le dijo una voz detrás suyo. Sorprendido, Darien se dio la vuelta, encontrándose con su amigo Andrew. Lo miraba con una sonrisa de _¡ya era hora!_ - ¿Cuándo, amigo mío?

-Desde que la vi por primera vez, en el Milenio de Plata. – le dijo con melancolía. – Sabes de eso, pero no sabías como era ella, hasta hoy.

-Así que Serena y tu princesa resultaron ser la misma persona, ¿Ah? – dijo con diversión. – No trates de presionarla, ella no lo recuerda como tú. – su rostro se tornó serio.

-Ella no _recordaba_ – corrigió. Andrew lo miró con extrañeza. – Mírala, - le señaló a la única que patinaba. – está bailando el vals lunar, en forma individual.

-Vals lunar… - se dijo Andrew, ceñudo.

-Lo bailé con ella hace siglos atrás, era una tradición en su reino. – le explicó. – No sé si las Outers recuerden quien soy… - mencionó mirando a las guardianas del sistema solar externo.

-¿Outers? – dijo Andrew con extrañeza. El no sabía de las Sailors, ni quiénes eran. Solo lo que se decía ahora.

-Cuando esté todo arreglado, te lo explicaré. – dijo mientras se apoyaban en las paredes, mientras observaban la danza triste y alegre de Serena Tsukino.

Seiya estaba embobado, y eso, a Haruka le molestaba. Las demás, se divertían con las expresiones de esos dos, junto con las resignadas caras de Yaten y Taiki. Serena había dejado que las lágrimas recorriesen por su rostro con libertad, causando conmoción en todos la que observaban y en los hermanos Kou.

-¿porqué llora? – dijo Yaten, sorprendido e invadido por la tristeza. Era como ver a su princesa llorar.

-Por... – Hotaru sollozó, en brazos de Rei. – Llora por él… porque no puede recordarlo a él… princesa… ya pronto estará con él, tenga paciencia - dijo con un lamento. Esto causó exasperación en los hermanos Kou.

-Tranquila, Hotaru. – Rei la abrazó con fuerza. – Serenity es fuerte, ¿Cuántas veces salimos de los problemas gracias a ella? ¡Oh, por Ares…! - susurró la Hino, cuando un _flash-back_, de la batalla contra el Negaverso se le cruzó en su mente, junto con parte del Milenio de Plata. – Chicas… - dijo con preocupación. – Es Darien… - y, las seis senshis, supieron a qué se refería. Seiya estaba con mucha confusión, a medida de que sus hermanos unían cabos a lo que decían.

-Por eso llora… y por eso él quedó como estatua ayer… - dijo Lita con tristeza. Instintivamente, Lita y Rei miraron donde Andrew y Darien se encontraban, dándole a entender, que todas recordaban.

Darien sonrió con expectativa.

-Serenity… - Andrew vio que volcaba toda su atención en la rubia de cabello dorado, cual sol de alba, girando con lentitud, dando patinadas de un metro, inclinándose hacia el costado con facilidad, flexionando una pierna, mientras la otra la estiraba hacia atrás, para después, detenerse en esa posición, y comenzar a girar, elevando la pierna estirada, la que tenía el tatuaje, junto a su brazo compañero, hacia arriba, generando exclamaciones en todos, sin excepción. Con cada movimiento, la joven rubia soltaba un brillo, parecido a la canela, pero dorada como su cabello.

Las vueltas fueron cediendo lentamente, hasta quedar quieta en la posición de antes, con más lágrimas derramadas.

No hizo caso a la ovación de aplausos que le dirigían, con rapidez, se incorporó y patinó como si fuese una hoja arrastrada por el viento hasta por donde había entrado. Se sentó entre Rei y Seiya, y se quitó los patines en un pestañeo, para, después, correr cuesta arriba de las gradas, donde no había iluminación, según todos, menos los hermanos Kou y las senshis, quienes vieron con clara definición a quién se dirigía la princesa lunar. Todos pudieron oír sus débiles sollozos.

A mitad de las gradas, Serena sollozaba ruidosamente, mientras sus salinas lágrimas se perdían detrás.

No sabía como lo hizo, pero Darien agradeció mentalmente que Andrew entendiese la situación y se marchara cuando vio a la chica de la Luna correr hacia ellos. El pelinegro dio un paso, expectante y con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. Claramente, escuchaba el llanto de la chica rubia mientras ella llegaba a cinco metros de distancia de él. El estudiante de medicina dio dos pasos más hacia ella, sacando sus manos de los bolsillos.

-Hey… - le dijo antes de que ella se echara a su pecho. La mujer que amaba no podía hablar por el estado en que estaba, por lo que se limito a rodearla con sus brazos y acariciar sus cabellos. – Está todo bien… Está todo bien, Serenity… - le susurró cerrando sus ojos, y sonriendo con felicidad.

-E-Endimion… - su ahogad voz sonó llorosa, entrecortada. Ella se aferró más a él. – Endimion…

Él la calló, mientras recordaba el cantar de la chica. E solo pensarlo, su espíritu se elevaba y se hacía más fuerte.

Y ella sentía lo mismo, al mismo tiempo en que recordaba el porqué su señor Antifaz no aparecía. No estaba enérgicamente completo, gracias a la batalla contra Neherenia, no podía hacer que Tuxedo Mask apareciese.

Al mismo tiempo, prometieron cuidarse mutuamente de ahora en adelante, sin importar nada de lo que suceda.

Todos habían quedado tan pasmados, que lo único que atinaron a hacer, era a volver a patinar, mientras observaban con maravilla el brillo dorado que había soltado Serena al patinar para él.


	4. Lazos

-¿Alguien me puede explicar que pasa? – dijo un Seiya irritado, mirando a cada una de las chicas que se encontraban sentadas. Él y sus hermanos estaban parados, sin los patines, y cruzados de brazos.

-Es algo en lo que tú no tienes que meter las narices, niño. – Haruka se dirigió a él con un tono no muy amable.

-¿Y por qué no? – desafió éste. De inmediato, a los dos le rodeó un alma "maligna", mientras se echaban miradas mortales.

-¡Basta! – gritó Mina, enojada y en tono preocupado. – Haruka, no es el momento, Serenity está con Endimion y tenemos la obligación de no alejarnos, mínimo, de ella, por lo que les pido compostura, ¿Si? Cuando ellos dos se vayan por su propia cuenta, nos iremos a tu casa, Michiru. – el tono de voz no admitía réplica, en un tono casi de líder.

-Mina tiene razón, Haru. – habló la chica de Neptuno. – tranquilízate, sabes, a Serenity no le gustaría verte así, te estima mucho. – cuando decía esto último, Michiru habló con voz suave, mientras le agarraba su mano izquierda.

-Chicos. – Rei le llamó la atención a los Kou. – Creo que sería mejor no vernos hasta que Serenity… Serena, - corrigió ella, mientras recibían miradas de extrañeza de los cantantes. – hasta que ella se recupere, tiene mucho de qué hablar con él. – ante eso, Seiya se molestó, pero Taiki le había dado un codazo en las costillas, para qué se callara, mientras Yaten tiraba del brazo de Seiya, mirando de reojo a Mina. Por alguna extraña razón, trataba de no pensar en el momento en que ellos se tenían que ir de este mundo. - ¿No les molesta?

-No, - dijo Yaten, mirando de reojo a Mina. – no nos molesta. Vamos, Seiya. – ordenó el chico de pelo blanco.

Seiya dejó de forcejear, y sin mirar atrás, se marchó, seguido de sus hermanos.

Cuando los tras se perdieron de vista, todas levantaron la vista hacia donde Darien abrazaba de forma protectora y consoladora a Serena.

-Vámonos yendo. – Anunció Mina, siendo seguida por las demás, hacia los camerinos. – ellos se irán juntos. – se refirió a la rubia y el pelinegro, mientras cambiaba de planes.

-Entonces, vayámonos a recepción. – resolvió Michiru. Las tres Outers y las cuatro Inners, se marcharon hacia su objetivo, mientras en su rostro no dejaban ceder que esa sonrisa se desvaneciese, porque su princesa y, sobre todo, su amiga, estaba feliz.

-…-

Con un feliz aturdimiento, suspiró, al mismo tiempo que ella cerraba sus ojos. Ya no lloraba, solo suspiraba mientras un lado de su rostro lo escondía en el pecho de él.

-Mi cabeza de chorlito… ¡Ey, no, ahí no! Ahí tengo cosquillas – confesó él, después de que ella clavase su dedo índice cerca de las costillas. Ella, en respuesta, río como niña pequeña. - ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Ya la hiciste. – dijo con una sonrisa, mientras volteaba a mirarlo. – pero te concedo otra. – le sonrió como ella lo hacía.

-¿Haría el honor de acompañarme, bella dama, a un agradable paseo por el parque? – él solo se alejó dos pasos de ella, ofreciendo su brazos como si estuviesen en la edad media. Serena se ruborizó levemente, mientras soltaba una alegre risa.

-¿Eso es una cita? – insinuó ella, levantando una ceja.

-¿Usted quiere una cita, princesa? – Darien sonrió, ante tal expresión de su invitación.

-Quizá… - se limitó a decir la rubia, en gesto pensativo pero delicado como una princesa. - ¿Quiere una cita conmigo, príncipe? - Le preguntó sugestivamente.

-Entonces, una cita será. – y le beso la frente, mientras ella enlazaba su brazo al de él.

-Y pensar que ayer nos peleábamos como perros y gatos… - la rubia volvió a reír.

-Me preguntó… - con diversión, frunció el ceño. Serena esperaba a que continuase. – Si en el Milenio de Plata nos pasó lo mismo… - la princesa lo miró sin entender. – Me refiero si pasamos… - rió con delicadeza. – de odiarnos a amarnos. – deshizo el desenlace de brazos, para agarrarle de la mano.

-Esa parte no lo recuerdo bien… - admitió mientras bajaban las escaleras. – le tendría que preguntar a Luna o Artemis.

-¿Qué saben tus padres? – dijo él, cambiando de tema. – relacionado a todo esto.

-No saben nada. – dijo cortante, dejando al lado ese tema. Él la miró con sorpresa.

-Gracias. – le dijo él cuando la rubia se detuvo delante de la puerta donde se había cambiado.

-¿Porqué? – dijo ella con inocencia.

-Por patinar para mí. – le sonrió con ternura. Con su dedo índice, hizo que acercase el rostro de la rubia, para poder, al fin, besarla como antaño y dejarla sin aliento.

_Endimion…_ No cavia ninguna duda de que, aunque fuese una persona de esta modernización, seguía siendo su dulce, gallardo y caballeroso príncipe de la Tierra.

La adolescente subió sus delicadas y finas manos hacia la nuca del joven, mientras que él dirigía una mano a su cintura, y la otra, la posaba entre la nuca y del lado de su rostro. Entre ellos, sonrieron, recordando los bailes del Imperio Lunar, y sus padres en ese entonces.

-Tengo que cambiarme, _Mamo-chan_. – le dijo cuando cortaron su beso, sin despegar sus frentes. – Solo espérame en la puerta, ¿Si?

-Te esperaré siempre. – dijo, mirando como ella abría, entraba, y cerraba el camerino.

A Serena le temblaron las piernas, a la vez que una enorme sonrisa se implantaba en su rostro. No podía creer… no podía conseguir ni imaginar un mejor momento que este.

No.

Estaba equivocada.

Había uno, pero no sucedía. Faltaba mucho para eso. Y después, pensó en uno mucho mejor, pero que faltaba mucho más tiempo que para el otro.

_Mi pequeña…_ Su rostro se tornó con una infinita ternura.

En un salto, recogió sus ropas, y se las cambió en cinco minutos. Dejó el traje que había usado en la pista en orden. Se arregló un poco el cabello, se alisó la ropa, y tomó su bolso para salir.

-Estoy lista. – dijo por lo bajo, abriendo por última vez la puerta. Asomó su cabeza por el corredor. Miró a la izquierda, no había nadie, miro a la derecha, tampoco había nadie. - ¿Eh? – dejó escapar.

-Estoy abajo, peque. – la voz del joven, se sintió a la derecha, en el suelo.

-¿Y por qué te sentaste? – preguntó con inocencia.

-Pensé que ibas a tardar. – admitió son tapujos.

-Ni loca tardo como Mina, sabiendo que tú me esperas. – le rebatió, cuando Darien se incorporó.

-Un punto más a favor de _Usako_. – dijo en broma.

-¿_Usako_? – se sorprendió ella.

-Estamos a mano. – dijo en referencia a "Mamo-chan". Ella infló sus cachetes, mientras sus ojos se entrecerraban en forma pensativa. Sin contenerse, Darien le besó su mejilla derecha, desinflándolas, y haciendo un ruido gracioso. El pelinegro no pudo contener la risa.

-¡Darien! – Serena hizo un puchero. _Sigo pensando en lo extraño que es, saber que antes de hoy, nos peleábamos._ Pensó ella.

-Vamos… - dijo mientras tiraba de ella. – No he comido desde el almuerzo.

-Ni yo, ¿A dónde íbamos? – Serena notó un cambió muy favorable en su comportamiento con ella. Estaba más… cariñoso, como si fuese un verdadero novio, y no como un esposo que la presentaba como protocolo.

-Al parque, pero mejor vayamos por una merienda, ¿No te parece?

-Pero, ¿A dónde, Darien? – dijo insistió confundida.

-A mi departamen… ay, no. – dijo, como si recordase algo. – Me olvidé que estoy temporalmente en lo de Andrew. – hizo una mueca.

-Si quieres merendar, solo dame un segundo. – dijo Serena con una sonrisa autosuficiente. Darien la miró, interrogante. Rápidamente, la rubia sacó su celular, para sorpresa del pelinegro, y marcó a su casa. De inmediato, el sonido del tono en llamada, resonó.

-Casa Tsukino. – Habló la voz de Sammy. - ¿Quién habla?

-¡Sammy, Sammy! – sonrió Serena. Ella había rehecho su relación con Sammy, después de que él la viera convertirse en Sailor Moon, hace unas semanas atrás, ante un inminente ataque de Sailor Galaxia. Aún conservaba el rostro de su hermanito: Sorprendido y emocionado. Ante eso, sonrió con ternura.

-Serena. – dijo con alteración. - ¿Sucede algo?

-Tranquilo, Sammy. – rió ella. – solo dime su mamá o padre están en casa. – pidió con dulzura.

-ninguno de los dos. – dijo aliviado. – estoy solo, y ellos dijeron que iban a casa de unos amigos o algo así, no volverán hasta la madrugada. ¿Por qué? – dijo con inocencia y confusión.

-Iré a merendar a casa con alguien. – y le guiñó el ojo a Darien. Él sonrió para ella.

-¿Tu novio? – dijo en un tono con leve picardía.

-Amm... ah… - ella rió con nerviosismo y con su rostro rojo. – etto… Solo… solo pon agua, yo llevo algo para comer, ¿Sí? – dijo saliéndose por la tangente. Darien arqueó una ceja, confundido.

-¡A mí no me esquivas como a mamá, Serena Usagi! – le previno con falsa molestia. – ya veré si él es el indicado. – dijo en tono misterioso. Y colgó.

-Oh, oh… -se limitó a decir ella.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó él.

-Es que, - le dijo con diversión. – Sammy es el único que está en casa a esta hora, y te estará analizando como hermano celoso.

-Mientras que no sea como tu padre. – dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¡Bah! – dijo con molestia, al hablar de su padre.

-¿Qué pasa? – dijo con sorpresa. – Tuviste esa misma reacción antes.

-Es que se está comportando extraño. – dijo haciendo muecas extrañas. – cada vez que me habla, o estoy cerca, tiene… el rostro molesto… el cuerpo se le tensa, como si… se estuviese reteniendo a hacer o decir algo. – cerró los ojos, mientras salían del edificio. – Hace meses que se comporta así… y para colmo, cuando se acercaba la fecha de mi cumpleaños, él dijo que tenía que irse por negocios. Fue un cambio repentino, ya que, si no podíamos estar juntos para fechas de cumpleaños, lo celebrábamos antes, pero no lo hicimos. – Suspiró, cansada. - ¿Qué crees tú, Darien?

-No sé… - dijo el chico con una mueca. – es extraño. No lo conozco mucho, por lo que no te puedo ayudar. Lo siento, peque. – dijo mientras le abría la puerta de su auto.

-No te preocupes. – dijo cambiando de tema. – Pasemos a una pastelería, ¿Quieres? Le prometí a Sammy que llevaría algo.

-Entonces la pago yo. Y no, no te dejaré, quiero consentirte, Serena, Serenity, _Sailor Moon_. – le cortó al ver que iba a replicar, esto último, lo dijo en un susurró, acomodándose en el asiento del conductor.

-Darien… - ella sonrió. - ¡Ah! Cierto. – ella se acordó. - ¿Me dejas en casa de Rei en un par de horas?

-Claro. – a cinco cuadras, paró, le besó su mejilla, y bajó hacia una pastelería, donde volvió con una caja color beige, adornada con una cinta roja y plateada.

-Que rápido. – dijo ella. Había tardado menos de tres minutos.

-Elegí el más sencillo: Vainilla y Chocolate. – se encogió de hombros. Se lo dio a su novia, y volvió a conducir.

-…-

-… sigo sin fiarme de ese tal Seiya. – sentenció Sammy con un malhumor igual que el de Darien. Habían hablado del sus vidas anteriores, contándoselas al chico Tsukino, maravillándolo por lo que ocurrió en ese hermoso lugar. – no me importa que sea famoso y eso, no me fio, no, no, no. – Serena rió, mientras tomaba de su te dé frutos rojos.

-no te preocupes, él es solo un _amigo_ – remarcó tornando su mirada entre su hermano menor y su novio. - ¿Entendiste? ¿Entendieron? – estaba divertidísima. Nunca había visto a Sammy y Darien tan molestamente celosos.

-Creo que hablaré con Haruka. – refunfuñó el más grande.

-No tienes porqué pedirle eso a Uranus. – la rubia frunció el ceño. – Ella tiene que estar centrada en su próxima carrera. – volvió a tomar de su tasa, para después, dirigirse a su hermano. - ¿Quieres venir a casa de Rei? Quiero que me ayudes en algo que estamos haciendo con las chicas, y saber tu opinión. – eso dejó al pelinegro confundido. Pero seguía molesto por el chico Kou.

-Supongo que lo tendré que saber allá, ¿No? – dijo el niño, al tiempo que llevaba una rebanada de pastel a su boca.

-Supones bien. – dijo su hermana, ignorando a su novio.

-¿Qué me ocultas,_ Usako_? – le dijo, entrecerrando sus ojos.

-¿Yo? – preguntó alargando la vocal. - Nada. – y contestó con demasía inocencia.

-Mhm… - Sammy sorbió su té, mirando a la pareja alternamente. - Oye, Serena, ¿Sabes por qué papá se comporta de forma extraña cuando estás presente? – estaba confundido y preocupado, ya que era solo a ella que la trataba así. De inmediato, la senshi se tensó.

-No tengo idea, Sammy. – dijo por lo bajo. Esquivamente, miró a Darien, quien miraba a su rubia con preocupación. – Cuando terminemos, ¿Nos llevas? – le preguntó con poco de ánimo.

-Claro que sí. – sonrió él, sin dejar su preocupación.

-Atenderé yo, mientras llevo las cosas para lavar. – avisó Sammy, al oír el repique del teléfono. – un momento. – y caminó hacia la cocina con la bandeja. El pastel se lo habían terminado los tres entre la charla.

-¿Qué sabe Sammy? Noté que no llevan sus peleas. – dijo el chico de ojos zafiro, tomándola de la mano.

-Digamos que se volvió sobreprotector desde que se enteró que yo era Sailor Moon. – y le sonrió.

-Cada vez me sorprendes más. – rió él. - ¿Qué falta? ¿Saber tocar el bajo? – bromeó.

-Sí. – contestó ella, con total sinceridad, y a punto de reír.

-Solo bromeaba. – dijo sin creérselo.

-Se que bromeabas, pero no estoy mintiendo, _Mamo-chan_. – le dijo sin una pizca de broma mientras apoyaba su cabeza.

– Recuérdame nunca hacerte enojar. – y la besó castamente. Ella solo rio, mientras Sammy volvía, malhumorado. – Todavía recuerdo tu rostro cuando te lanzaste a Mina ese día en el Templo. – y le sonrió a la rubia colorada.

-¿Cómo consiguió tu compañerito nuestro número de teléfono? – protestó él, sorprendiendo a la pareja.

-¿Volvió a llamar? – dijo la rubia, impresionada.

-Sí, si hubiese sabido, le decía a Darien que contestase el teléfono. – refunfuñó el niño.

-Me gustaría saber cómo… ya sé cómo consiguió el número. – Serena se golpeó la frente. - ¿Cuándo la señorita Mónica le ha negado algo a Seiya Kou? – inquirió con molestia. – Creo que no lo ayudaré a buscar el regalo para la princesa de Inglaterra. – sentenció en un bufido. Darien tensó su mandíbula al mencionar ese nombre. No se habían presentado y ya le caía mal. Muy mal.

-Vayamos al Templo, pero no creo poder quedarme, Serena. – dijo haciendo una mueca. – tengo que hacer un trabajo con Andrew para la facultad.

-No importa. – dijo ella, sonriente. – Vayamos. – la rubia agarró del brazo de Darien, y tomo a Sammy de la muñeca, para tirarlos hacia afuera.

-…-

-Sammy, sube, y si encuentras a una de las chicas, diles que esperen unos segundos. – Serena había pedido parar en una tienda de instrumentos, donde había encargado un violín y un violoncelo clásicos, donde le costó la mitad de sus ahorros y mesada. Pero valía la pena.- ¿Me ayudas con el violoncelo, Darien? – de inmediato, el joven universitario abrió el baúl del carro, y ayudó a bajar el instrumento, junto con el pié de este, mientras veían a Sammy subir la gran escalera del Templo. Serena había agarrado el violín, junto con una caja que contenía el pié para la tarima de partituras.

-Vayamos, no hace mal un día que llego tarde, ¿No? – dijo con el pié del instrumento en una mano, y en la otra, el estuche del violoncelo. - ¿Porqué los compraste?

-Ah… bueno, es que en el Imperio Lunar no tenía mis propios instrumentos. – sonrió con entusiasmo. – Aparte, ¿Cómo vas a saber que yo tocaba varios instrumentos de este tipo, si no alcanzamos a hacer una fiesta de compromiso? – eso hizo trastabillar al futuro médico. - ¿Estás bien? – se preocupó ella.

-Sí, estoy bien. – se le quedó mirando. – solo que cada día me sorprendes más, Serena. – sonrió tal como él sabía hacerlo, provocándole un rubor a la chica.

- En lo que respecta a esto, soy solo del lado de Serenity. – bajó la vista, avergonzada.

-Pero tú eres Serenity, peque. – apenas llegaron a la cima, Nicholas ayudó a Darien y Serena con las cosas después de saludarlos con una reverencia.

-No, deja, Nicholas, esto lo llevo yo. – le sonrió como si fuses su hermano. – Dile a Rei que ya entro. – y, tal como lo había dicho, el aprendiz del abuelo Hino, se fue junto a su "amada". – Necesito darles un empujón. – susurró, ante la mirada divertida del Príncipe heredero de la Tierra. - ¿Qué? Es justo, ella nos dio el empujón en el Imperio lunar, ¿Recuerdas? – él solo rió.

-…No tengo ganas de irme a hacer ese trabajo… - el joven la rodeó por detrás, apoyando su pera en el hombro de ella. La chica sonrió, mirando al cielo.

-Y yo te voy a insistir, porque quiero estar orgullosa de ti en un año y medio. – sentenció dándose la vuelta, y tomándole las manos. – Las chicas tenemos cosas que hacer. Y necesitamos tu ayuda para más tarde.

-¿Para? – el chico se extrañó.

-¿Te suena, la operación "Lita-Andrew"? – dijo en tono pícaro.

-Oh… - entendió en el mismo tono. – Cuenta conmigo, ya tuve suficiente de su despiste. Juro que me conseguiré una casa pequeña donde cuando necesite arreglo, pueda dormir mientras se haga. ¿Sabes lo que es estar a la una de la mañana escuchando a Andrew murmurar "¿La llamo, o no la llamo? ¿La llamo o no la llamo? ¿Qué hago? ¡No se qué hacer!"? – el tono de Darien era parecido al de su amigo cuando estaba nervioso y desesperado.

Serena no pudo ocultar una carcajada.

-Ve, y no le saques de las casillas al pobre. Entiéndelo, está enamorado. – Darien la besó con ternura y amor, callándola.

-Se que se siente estarlo, no te preocupes. – la miró a los ojos. – Llamaré cuando termine el trabajo. – la volvió a besar, solo que con más intensidad que antes, y se fue escaleras abajo, dejándola ahí, mirándolo como se iba.

De pronto, sintió como si cuatro miradas se posasen en ella. Una gota surcó sobre su cabeza, mientras daba media vuelta, para mirar a su hermano, Mina, Rei y Lita. Con la puerta del Templo cinco centímetros abierta, de modo que solo podía mirar un ojo de cada uno. Se ruborizó y se molestó. Eso, alertó a Rei y Sammy.

-Yo me voy… - susurraron al mismo tiempo. Las demás los imitaron, y se acomodaron tal, que parecían no haber hecho nada.

A paso lento, Serena caminó hacia donde ellos se encontraban. Justo cuando iba a abrir, Nicholas abrió la puerta.

-La esperan, señorita Serena. – hizo una reverencia, que molestó aún más a la chica.

-No me digas, así, Nicholas. – le dijo dándole una sonrisa. – puedes llamarme Serena.

-Ah, bueno… yo… - se avergonzó él.

-Ni te preocupes, falta muy poco. – y le guiñó un ojo. El aprendiz del Templo, pestañeó, y la miró con sorpresa.

-¡Ya llegué! – apartando su molestia, Serena entró con dicha a la habitación de la Miko, sosteniendo el estuche con el violín.

-Oye, Serena. – le llamó Rei, un poco más tranquila, notando el cambio de humor de la rubia. - ¿Porqué compraste el violoncelo y… el violín? – todos, sin excepción, tenían signos de interrogación sobre sus cabezas.

-¿Y para que va a ser? – dijo como si nada. – para tocarlos. Yo no tenía mis propios instrumentos cuando vivía en la Luna, por lo que aprovecharé ahora para comprarlos poco a poquito. ¿Han averiguado algo del concurso? – cambió de tema.

-Sí. – Refunfuñó Haruka. – Esos tres entrometidos de hoy, serán parte del jurado de música. – estaba molesta. No, no estaba molesta, estaba irritada y parecía a punto de tener migraña.

-Tranquila, Haruka. – Serena se exaspero. – Entre Tú, Sammy y Darien, van a acabar con mi paciencia. – bromeó. – a ninguno de los tres les gusta Seiya. Y eso que Darien lo conoce de vista.

-No le culpo. – dijo Sammy, irritado. – Si lo que a él más le molesta es que te llame de esa manera. – y empezó a imitarlo, para gracia de las demás. – "¡Bombón, bombón!". – y, después, gruñó mientras se cruzaba de brazos. – si yo fuese Darien, le metería un trompazo en su carita de niño lindo.

-¿Qué les dije a ustedes en casa? – Serena fingió molestia. – Seiya es solo un amigo. _Amigo._ – remarcó por segunda vez.

-Ah… Creo que me quedo más tranquila con él a su lado, princesa. – dijo Haruka, mirando de forma cómplice al chico Tsukino. Sammy se frotó las manos, expectante. - ¿Cuándo quieres meterle el trompazo? – preguntó, mirando a Sammy, quien tornó su mirada maliciosa.

-¡Haruka! – protestó Serena. - ¡Ah! Cierto. – sacudió su cabeza a los lados, y rebuscó en su bolso.

-¿Qué busca, princesa? – la vocecilla de Hotaru se alzó, mientras miraba a la rubia con expresión alegre.

-Ya verás, pequeña. – Ante muchas miradas, ella sacó una ya conocida carpeta, y la abrió en medio de la mesita de la Miko.

-¿Soy yo, o esa carpeta está más tensa? – dijo Amy, sorprendida.

-Amy… No eres tú, la carpeta está un poco apretada porque decidí unirla junto con mi carpeta de dibujo. – le explicó la Tsukino.

-Bueno… Sammy, aquí están los dibujos que me pediste-suplicaste que te enseñara. – Hotaru rió, para vergüenza de Sammy, quien se sonrojó.

-¡Wow! – exclamó el chico, mirando los dibujos del Milenio de Plata con sus cuartos y jardines de rosas y jazmines. – Es preciso… - se maravilló. - ¿Esto en realidad existió?

-¡Claro que sí! – dijeron Hotaru y Serena. – Recuerdo muy poco, por ser la menor de las Sailors, pero, puedo decir que era muy bonito. – los ojos y la voz de Hotaru, se volvieron soñadores.

-A mí siempre me gustaba ver a la Tierra desde el balcón. – recordó Serena con un suspiro.

-Y escaparte hacia ella también. – le pinchó Mina con picardía en su voz y su rostro.

-¿Para que querías ir a un lugar tan peligroso en esos tiempos? – Hotaru estaba curiosa.

-¿Y para qué más? Para ver a Endimion. – dijeron las Inners, menos Amy, con malicia.

-¡Venus, Mars, Júpiter! – se abochornó Serenity. Sammy rió con ganas. – Sammy, no te rías. – regañó ella. –Ya quiero ver cuando tengas una novia.

Eso hizo callar al Tsukino, para diversión de Hotaru.

-Dejando todo esto de un lado, ¿Por qué no nos reunimos mañana después del colegio para que practiquen? – Habló Michiru. – Faltan dos semanas para la primera etapa de bandas, y el fin de semana, trataremos de ver cuando nos toca practicar en el lugar para patinar sobre el hielo. – excusó para llamarles la atención.

-Lo que no sé, -dijo Lita con la mirada pensativa. - ¿Qué es el premio?

-Un contrato con la disquera "Adeline Records" – dijo inmediatamente Mina. – Y claro está, Yenes en efectivo. El segundo es Yenes en efectivo, también, y la posibilidad de competir en un concurso mucho más grande. Y el tercero… pues… lo mismo, Yenes y poder ser parte de la misma disquera como catador de instrumentos y lo necesario para que funcione bien el estudio.

-¿Por qué me suena esa disquera? – preguntaron Amy y Lita.

-¡Es la disquera de Billie Joe Armstrong, con su mujer y Jason White! – Serena y Sammy exclamaron de forma ahogada, sorprendidos por eso.

-¡Sí! ¿No es genial? – Se entusiasmó Mina.

-Pero… No sabía que tenían una sucursal aquí. – dijo Serena, pasmada. – Creo que necesito una barra de chocolate.

-Aquí hay. – le dijo su hermano, tendiéndole una.

-Ah… - suspiró ella. – gracias, Sammy. – y le alborotó el cabello.

-Oye, Serena ¿Porqué no se quedó Darien? – Lita estaba curiosa.

-Por la misma razón que tú no puedes ir a ver a Andrew. – le sonrió con burla. Lita la miró con extrañeza, ante la mirada de los demás. - ¿Porqué Andrew canceló su día laboral, sabiendo que todos los Martes tu le regalas un pastel de limón y cereza? – Insinuó.

-Porque me dijo que tenía un trabajo prac… - ante darse cuenta que había hablado demás, calló rápidamente, bajo el escrutinio mirar de los demás. – Yo… - se sonrojó hasta la médula, causando que todos riesen, y la avergonzase más. – Ay, ay, ay, ayy… - murmuró con pena.

-…-

_**Una semana después…**_

-Ya… - Serena estiró su cuerpo junto con sus brazos, casi pegándole a Mina, que caminaba detrás de ella, al dar cinco pasos de salida del edificio que era la preparatoria.

-Serena… cuidado que casi me pegas… - lloriqueó Mina, parando de hablar con Yaten, que las acompañaba a las dos rubias, Amy y Lita, junto con sus hermanos. - ¡Me pegas y serás tú quién pagará la operación si me la rompes! – le amenazó de broma, con mucho teatro.

-¿Para qué? – se rió ella. – Si eso pasa, llamo a Darien y asunto arreglado. – y se encogió de hombros, haciendo reír a sus amigas.

-¡No vale que vayas a pedirle ayuda a tu novio, Serena! – bufó la otra rubia, haciendo irritar a Seiya. Serena, sin notar el humor del cantante, rió con ganas.

-¡Por el amor de Merlín, Mina! – exclamó ella, dejando en claro su exasperación.- ¡Deja un poco el dramatismo! ¿Quieres? ¡El pobre de Yaten está por ponerse morado de tanto reprimir su carcajada! – señaló ella. Y los otros dos hermanos estallaron a carcajada viva por la expresión de Yaten. – Bueno, por lo menos Taiki y Seiya no lo hicieron.

-Yaten, ¿Estás bien? ¿Bien, bien, bien, bien, bieeeeen? – Mina trataba de hacerle reír, juntando los ojos, haciendo que sus mejillas se inflasen, y gestos ridículos.

Eso fue lo último que Yaten pudo soportar. Junto con sus hermanos, se destornillo de risa, sujetándose el estómago y del hombro de Taiki.

Mina puso cara de triunfo, mientras miraba a su princesa. _No sé para qué hago esto, si la princesa ya tiene otra vez con ella ese brillo en sus ojos._

Las cuatro chicas se miraron entre sí, para, luego, exclamar:

-¡Makenai! - Los hermanos sufrieron un colapso, tratando de entender que era lo que habían dicho, teniendo dificultades con su risa y estómago.

-¡Serena! – la mirada de siete personas se posó en la entrada principal de la preparatoria en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, parando las risas. Samuel Tsukino, Sammy, la esperaba junto a un joven alto y gallardo, quien se robaba los suspiros de las mujeres de la preparatoria sonoramente. A Serena se le iluminaron los ojos.

-Parece que no pierdes ningún segundo, Ser – le dijo Lita, pícaramente.

-Lita, tú no tienes nada que decir, ¿O se te olvidó tu cita del sábado pasado a la noche con Drew? – saltaron Mina y Serena, haciendo reír a los demás.

-por lo menos no me interrumpieron en mi primera cita. – se burló ella, recordando que, antes de perder la memoria sobre él, había tenido la oportunidad de una cita con Darien, y, al final de esta, su Rini-_Chibi-usa_, había caído del cielo.

-Mi pequeña _Chibi-usa_… - suspiró con una radiante sonrisa, para consternación de los hermanos Kou. Sammy llamó una vez más, agitando su mano. – Bueno, mi hermano me demanda. ¡Hasta mañana, chicos! ¡Nos vemos en casa de Michiru, chicas! – dijo antes de correr al auto rojo, bajo la mirada de todos, y todas las babosadas por su Darien.

-¡Te tardaste! – Sammy hizo una mueca, como cuando era pequeño. La rubia rió y besó a Darien. - ¡No hagan eso en frente mío! – protestó, llamando la atención de algunas chicas, que fulminaron con la mirada a Serena. – Oye, Serena. – susurró su hermano, a oído de la pareja.

-¿Si? – preguntó ella, inclinándose hacia él.

-¿Cuál de todos es ese "Suiya"? – preguntó, para diversión de ella, mientras se sentaba en la parte de atrás del deportivo rojo. Darien miraba de reojo al trío de hermanos, un tanto receloso.

-El de pelo negro. – Serena se puso el cinturón de seguridad, mientras los demás la imitaban. – Sabes, - se dirigió a Darien. – creo que no falta mucho a que Andrew se le declare a Lita. – ante tal expectativa, el de ojos zafiro se frotó las manos.

-Muy bien. ¡A ver si me deja dormir esta noche! – exclamó poniendo las llaves al contacto, exasperado.

-¿En serio? – preguntó una voz de afuera, asustando a los tres que estaban dentro de auto. Mina estaba con una mirada maliciosa. – Creí que era Serena quien no te dejaba dormir. Y no precisamente para _dormir_, querido Chiba. – el efecto fue instantáneo para todos: Serena y Darien se pusieron como morrones, Sammy se puso azul, Lita y Amy se sonrojaron levemente, mientras ponían una cara de asombro, y los cantantes de ThreeLights, cada uno, tenía una expresión de asombro: Yaten, no paraba de reír por lo dicho de Mina, Taiki, miró hacia otra parte, con una leve sonrisa y levemente sonrojado. En cambio, Seiya, le frunció el ceño a sus pies, mientras arrugaba la nariz.

-¡MINA! – exclamaron la pareja, Lita y Amy.

-¿Qué? Si es normal, ¿Cuándo estará aquí la Pequeña Dama? – dijo con inocencia. – Porque, algún día tiene que llegar.

-¡Minako! – exclamó Serena, aterrada. - ¡No juegues con mi _Chibi-usa_! – le echó una mirada a los hermanos, quienes entrecerraban los ojos. De un momento a otro, Mina se quedó sin voz, para sorpresa de la misma Serena.

-Yo ya me voy. – se fastidió Seiya, cruzando sus brazos por la nuca, y empezando a caminar, ante el desconcertó de Serena. - ¡Nos vemos mañana, bombón!

-¿Y a este que le picó? – susurró Sammy, mientras él y su cuñado se encantaban por el humor de el cantante. – te vuelve a llamar así, rompo mi mano en su cara con un puñetazo, justo en su linda nariz. – eso hizo que los dos hermanos restantes casi volviesen a reír.

-Supongo que ya debería entender que no gana ni ganará nada. – Yaten y Taiki se encogieron de hombros, mientras el último decía lo dicho y trataban de no reír por lo dicho por Sammy. – a menos de que quiera ver a Serena hecha una furia hacia él. – Todos, absolutamente todos, tragaron saliva en grueso, para risa de la rubia interpelada. – ¡Ya ni lo soporto en el departamento!

-Oye, Serena. – le llamó Yaten.

-Dime. – ella inclinó la cabeza para poder verlo.

-Mañana, Seiya tiene que ir a Kioto, y no le vamos a ver la cara en todo el día, ¿Podrías ayudarnos con el regalo de la Princesa de Inglaterra? Prometo hacer que la señorita Mónica no de tu número nuevo. – prometió con solemnidad.

-Que va, no hay problema… ¿Vamos, Darien? – haciendo una señal hacia todos los demás, el estudiante de medicina arrancó, y, mientras su novia saludaba a sus amigos, aceleró a la velocidad recomendada en esa calle. - ¡Nos vemos! – exclamó con la cabeza fuera de la ventanilla.

En las sombras, Seiya no pudo dejar de ver el deportivo rojo con celos, pensando que ella no estaba segura de Galaxia con él.

-… en serio, puede que Seiya no me haya simpatizado para nada, pero sus hermanos me cayeron bien. – Sammy parloteaba, mientras Darien miraba hacia el frente, y Serena turnaba su vista del celular, a la ventanilla.

-¿Pasa algo, Serena? – Darien la había estado mirando de reojo.

-No es nada malo. – suspiró ella. – Solo… solo que estaba pensando… Me da un poco de miedo pensar en el momento de la llegada de mi pequeña… Puede que Mina haya sido una tonta por nombrarla en una oración no apta para el momento. – A Darien le surgió una gotita. – Pero es como si sintiese que faltase algo dentro de mí… - su mano libre se posó sobre su corazón. – Mi _Chibi-usa_… ¿Crees que seremos buenos cuando llegue el momento? – le preguntó, refiriéndose a la hora de cuidar de un bebé.

-Eso lo veremos cuando el momento llegue. – Darien miró por el retrovisor, observando a un Sammy muy confundido. – Serenity… - disimuladamente, señaló a su hermano, mirándolo de reojo. Y la chica comprendió, para después observar a su hermano menor con una sonrisa, y, de apoco, explicando una de sus más grandes aventuras.

-…-

-Mamá dijo que no importaba, le gustas mucho para Serena. – Sammy interrumpió una amable discusión entre la pareja, donde la rubia le invitaba a comer al pelinegro, y él, no queriendo molestar, preguntaba si no causaría molestias. – No puedo decir nada de papá pero mamá lo tiene cortito en esos temas. – Sammy y Serena rieron. La rubia rió forzosamente.

-¿Por favor? – preguntó ella, con ojitos suplicantes.

-Está bien… - el príncipe heredero de la Tierra suspiró, recordando que no podía negarle nada.

Los tres bajaron del auto, ya muy tarde. Serena le había dicho a su madre que llegarían tarde, con compañía (su madre interpretó esa compañía como su novio). Chiba cerró con seguro las puertas de su auto, y emprendieron los metros faltantes a la puerta de la familia Tsukino.

Sammy fue el primero en llegar, pero, a penas tocó el picaporte de ésta, paró en seco.

-¿Sammy? – preguntaron Serena y Darien, extrañados.

-Están discutiendo. – susurró él.

-Oh, por Selene… - susurró la chica, aterrorizada. – Darien, ellos nunca han discutido. – miró a su novio con la voz y el rostro lleno de preocupación.

El chico se limitó a rodear sus hombros. Los gritos no se hicieron esperar:

-_¡No entiendes! ¡No entiendes nada de lo que hice todos esto años!_ – la voz de su madre sonaba enojada y quebrada, haciendo que la rubia frunciese el ceño.

-_¡Pero todo esto fue tu culpa! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿Por qué sacaste a esa mocosa de esa casa antes de ue ese vejete entrara?_ – Kenji Tsukino estaba iracundo, se le notaba n la voz. - _¡Me mentiste, Ikkuko! ¡Me mentiste todos estos años! ¡Me habías dicho que habías encontrado a la niña abandonada en la casa de Inglaterra! ¡Hace meses que vengo soportándola, y lo sabes! ¡Jamás me ha gustado tratar con gente que tenga que ver con esos malditos traidores de la sangre con los que tú te relacionabas en Inglaterra! ¡Y tú salvaste a una de la misma familia que… que tuvo la culpa con el incidente de nuestro pequeño Keitaro! ¿O no recuerdas que la línea de los Potter viene despreciando a toda mi familia por años desde que mi familia se desligó al bando de la luz? ¡Prefería estar de parte del enemigo! ¡o sabes de lo que él hacía._

-_¿Y por eso Serena tiene que pagar? ¿Por eso es que odias el origen de ella? ¡Pero por favor, Tsukino! ¡Ella era solo una niña de tres años! ¡No pude hacer otra cosa! ¡Mi corazón ya estaba destrozado cuando pasó lo de Keitaro! ¡Sus padres fueron asesinados por el monstruo que tu familia eligió! _-Claramente, los sollozos de Ikkuko resonaban en el corredor de la casa, significando que discutían detrás de la puerta. -_ ¿Es que tú no tienes un corazón? ¡As ignorado a Serena desde que te lo dije! ¡La criamos nosotros a ella como hubiésemos criado a Keitaro!_ – La vista de Serena se tornó borrosa, amenazando con sucumbir a la oscuridad. A duras penas, se sostuvo del brazo de Darien, ayudada por éste mismo, con el corazón en la boca ante el aspecto de Serena. - _¿Te tengo que recordar que yo no soy como tú? ¡Soy una muggle! ¡Y tú eres un Squib!_

-_Eso no cambia las cosas._ – La voz de Kenji Tsukino resonó con frialdad. – _Saldré, y no importa a qué hora llegue._

-_¡No puedes irte así como así, Kenji! ¿Qué le diré a Sammy y a Serena?_ – La voz de Ikkuko sonó angustiosa, mientras Serena la imaginaba con una imagen afligida, rota y con su rostro bañado en lágrimas.

-_Lo único que me interesa ahora, es alejarme. Cuando Sammy regrese, me llamas. No quiero saber nada de…_ - hizo un ruido extraño, como si le diera rabia y asco pronunciar el nombre de la rubia.

-_¡por favor, Kenji! ¡No puedes estar así por algo que comenzó hace más de veinte años! _–Ella reclamó con furia, suponiendo que estaba caminado hacia él, por el ruido de los tacones de sus zapatos. – _En cualquier caso, si cruzas esa puerta, te aseguro que no te dejaré entrar nunca más, ¿Me oyes? ¡Esa familia no tuvo la culpa, por Dios! ¡Y tampoco quiero que veas a Sammy! Esto, a penas se entere, te repudiará al saber tus ideales, sea cual fuese, no le gustará que trates así a Serena. ¡Él es muy diferente a ti a pesar de heredar tu condición como Squib! ¡Y quiere a Serena a tal punto que no le importa si sea su hermana o no!_

-Eso es cierto. – dijo el nombrado, abriendo la puerta. – Padre. – saludó a la cara incrédula de su padre y a la cara reconfortada de su madre. – Mamá.

-Sammy, hijo. – Kenji Tsukino se recompuso. Pero su mirada se volvió a tornar gélida. – Tú. – Miró a Serena y su acompañante. - Ikkuko. – Se volvió a su esposa. – espero que recapacites. Te estaré esperando con Sammy en un hotel todos los días.

-Pues entonces no me esperes. – Dijo ella sin expresión. – mi lugar es aquí, y no te preocupes. – la peli azul apretó los puños. – Te enviaré un abogado para iniciar los papeles de divorcio. – Eso distorsionó el rostro del hombre.

-No es…

-Claro que sí, de todos modos, nuestro matrimonio ya estaba roto cuando Serena te pidió que quería aprender inglés. – discrepó ella. – Serena, _hija_. – llamó ella, haciendo que ella, para alivio de Darien, reflejase una sonrisa. Aunque ahora supiese que no era biológicamente su hija, la quería igual o más que antes. – Entra, estoy a punto de preparar la cena. Y, tú. Ya te mandaré las maletas con tu ropa y tus cosas.

Kenji cerró los ojos, frustrado, fulminó con la mirada a su futura ex esposa, a Serena (quien tenía el rostro bañado en lágrimas y temblaba como una hoja) y a quien la acompañaba (quien estaba rígido como un militar de alto rango). Ni Darien ni Serena, se inmutaron a tal mirada. Un fuerte viento, empezó a azotar el barrio, moviendo los árboles con fuerza, y haciendo que las persianas chocasen entre sí.

-Suerte en tu vida, Potter. – espetó con los ojos entrecerrados. – Mientras tu apellido no se cruce en mi camino, seguirás viva. Claro, si no te matan a ti primero. – Eso confundió a los demás.

-Veremos quien sigue vivo, - la voz del acompañante de la rubia, resonó entre ellos. - porque no dejaré que la toquen. – en un gesto protector, Darien se posó delante de la rubia. – Le recomiendo que se vaya. Ahora. – era una directa orden.

Y, sin mirar atrás, caminó hacia el auto de la "familia" mientras buscaba el juego de llaves de su saco. Subió en él, y con un rugido del motor alertando a los vecinos, se fue.

En ese instante, Serena no pudo más, y cayó desmayada, en brazos de Darien.


	5. Realidad

-Siento lo que pasó, señora Ikkuko. – habló Darien, con la mirada incómoda y sin dejar de mirar a Serena. Creyó prudente decirle así, en vez de "Señora Tsukino". – No teníamos idea de que pasaría esto, fue… demasiado sorpresivo…

-No te preocupes. – habló Sammy, mientras se sentaba en el piso, al lado donde se encontraba una Serena desmayada. – Supongo que veíamos venir algo así, pero no de tal magnitud. – Sammy miró a su madre. - Mamá, ¿Por qué ocultaste eso? – preguntó casi con un tono de reproche. - ¿Y qué es eso de _muggle, Squib_?

-No se lo iba a ocultar. – dijo su madre con los ojos llorosos y sollozando. – Se lo iba a decir dentro de poco, pero… quería decirle a Kenji y ver como se lo tomaba. – explicó sencillamente, acariciando la melena de su hija, porque era suya, y eso, Serena lo aceptaba, pues, no quería otro ejemplo que ese para darle a su pequeña "intrusa". – Pero… al principio vi que se lo tomaba con calma… pero fue declinado a esa aparente calma con ella, y empezó a tratarla como si fuese un tempano de hielo… y ella, cosa que nunca creí posible, lo notó. Antes era tan despistada… - Sammy y Darien compartieron una mirada, sabiendo el porqué de eso. – pero yo nunca pertenecí, ni pertenezco, ni perteneceré al mundo de ustedes.

-Sabes, mamá. – habló Sammy. – yo creo que sería mejor vender esta casa, para cuando no tengamos nada que ver con Kenji. – A pesar de su corta edad, en unos minutos, Sammy había adoptado una actitud demasiado madura para él. – No creo que a Serena le haga bien, y mucho menos a ti.

-No quiero meterme… - Darien se veía dudoso. – Pero, por hoy, es mejor que Serena duerma en casa de una de sus amigas, necesita despejarse. Y… usted necesita otra habitación en el día de hoy, podría usar la de Serena.

-Es la verdad. – coincidió el menor. – Creo que estaría muy bien en casa de las señoritas Haruka y Michiru. Ellas la tratarán como una princesa. – y le guiñó el ojo a su cuñado, quien sonrió ante tal verdad.

-Lo sé. Pero prefiero hablar con ella primero. – y, antes de que se dieran cuenta, la rubia preferida de Darien, se removió en su lugar, inquieta. - ¿Serena? – La voz de Ikkuko se volvió a romper. - ¿Serena? Serena… bebé… ¿Cómo estás? – Preguntó cuando los ojos azules de la chica se mostraron con un montón de emociones.

-Yo… - su voz ya no era cantarina, como antes del suceso. Y, sin poder evitarlo, antes de que empiece a sollozar, su madre la acunó en el mismo estado que ella. Sammy y Darien las dejaron solas, subiendo a la habitación del niño.

-Ya no llores… - dijo su madre, siguiendo acunándola. – todo estará bien… mi peque… te lo iba a decir… pero… todo sucedió tan rápido…

-No me importa, mamá… - Sollozó ella, abrazando los brazos de ella. – ya no importa… sabía que algo iba mal… siempre lo hubo desde ese día.

-No… - negó ella, sacudiendo su cabeza. – todo estaba mal desde que no le dije a Kenji quien eras realmente… pero… te veías tan indefensa… tan… frágil… que por un momento, en esa casa destruida, desee realmente ser tu madre. – Serena gimió aferrándose más a ella.

-Tú eres mi mamá. – sentenció ella sin un ápice de dolor. – Tú siempre serás mi mamá. No habrá otra, eso te lo aseguro. – y, por primera vez, desde que Kenji se fue, sonrió como ella sabía hacerlo.

Besó a su madre en la mejilla, y, mientras trataban de secarse sus lágrimas, se apoyaron la una a la otra.

-Y tú siempre serás mi hija, niegue quien lo niegue. – Ikkuko besó a la adolescente en su frente, en las mejillas, y en la nariz, causando una nostálgica risa en ella, puesto que solía hacerlo cuando era muy pequeña. – Quiero verte feliz, Serena. Quiero que rías con tus amigas, que… que disfrutes de tu amor por ese chico… que estés conmigo y con Sammy, que hoy ha madurado en solo minutos. Quiero verte feliz como una princesa de cuento.

-Quizá eso está más cerca y lejos, hoy en día. Por lo menos, verme feliz y sin preocupaciones. – la verdadera identidad de Sailor Moon se cruzó de piernas y posaba su cabeza en el hombro de su madre. Y, de pronto, la utopía de Tokio de Cristal, se le cruzó en la mente, y sonrió al ver la figura de cabellos rosados y de baja estatura de su futura hija, siendo cargada en las faldas de Darien. - ¿Dónde está Endimion? – preguntó con alteración.

-¿Te refieres al chico que estaba contigo y Sammy? – Ikkuko parecía confundida, había escuchado decir que se llamaba Darien, no Endimion. - ¿Es que no se llamaba Darien?

-Eh… bueno… si, se llama así, pero quiero contarte todo mientras te ayudo con la cena, ¿Sí? – la miró suplicante. – en compensación, tú me dirás todo.

-Está bien. – se rindió ella, complaciendo a su hija. – prepararé los ingredientes. Y… Darien creo que subió con tu hermano a la habitación de él. – le informó mientras empezaba a caminar.

-En un momento te alcanzo. – Serena, rápida como el rayo, sacó su celular, y escribió un mensaje de texto para Rei.

_Mars, no te preocupes._

_Kenji Tsukino se fue de la casa para nunca volver. Avísales a las chicas. En casa quedamos solo mamá, Sammy, Darien y yo. Mañana faltaré a la preparatoria. Las espero en lo de Haruka y Michiru._

_Moon._

_P.D.: No venga a verme hoy, esperen hasta mañana._

-Enviar. – no tuvo que buscar señal para enviar el mensaje de texto, por lo que se limitó a ir a la cocina para ayudar en la cena.

-Tenpayaki, como prometí una vez. – dijo Ikkuko con alegría.

-¡Perfecto! – festejó la rubia. - ¡Manos a la obra! – y se arremangó la remera.

… …

Media hora después, en la habitación de Sammy, éste y Darien se comprometieron en que el mayor le enseñaba esgrima para prevenir un ataque contra el más chico.

-¿Y porque tendría que saber? – Sammy estaba confundido y extrañado por eso.

-Es mejor esperar hasta mañana. Tengo ciertas dudas… - Se limitó a decir su cuñado, pensativo.

-Eso es… ¿Tenpayaki? – Sammy inspiró suave y profundamente por su nariz, mientras Darien lo hacía igual a u ratón. – Es el Tenpayaki que suele hacer mamá…

-¿Crees que estén calmadas? – preguntó Chiba, preocupado.

-Puede… - coincidió su cuñado. - hace más de media hora que las dejamos solas. – Sammy se encogió de hombros y, seguido del mayor, siguieron el aroma de la comida, hasta llegar dos metros antes de la cocina. – hasta ahora, no me he dado del hambre que tengo. – con una gran gota sobre sus cabezas, los dos hombres se tocaron el estómago que estaba gruñendo.

-¡Ajaá! – La voz de Ikkuko sobresaltó a ambos, dando trastrabillada hacia atrás. - ¡Sammy, pon la mesa! Y más le vale no ayudar, Darien. Aquí, los invitados no hacen nada. – antes de que él se ofreciese para eso mismo, ella le paró el habla, dejándolo con la boca abierta. Lo único que atinó a hacer, fue alborotarse los cabellos, como gesto de derrota. – Serena, saca eso del refrigerador. – rió la mujer.

-¿Dónde tendría que ponerlo, mamá? – se quejó haciendo ruido en la cocina. – No entra en otro lado. El freezer está lleno de escarcha como para que esté listo en unas horas. – se excusó. – No se me ocurre mejor lugar.

-Eso sí es problema… - coincidió la de pelo azul. – Bueno, saca todo lo que no tenga que estar ahí, como esos pescados congelados que pescó Kenji hace una semana. Ya empiezan a tomar olor a podrido. – Frunció la nariz.

-¡Buagh! ¡Es un asco esto! ¡Yo no lo voy a sacar! – Exclamó Serena, para diversión de Darien. – Un poco más de tiempo aquí y no sacamos el olor ni de la casa. – gruñó la rubia.

-Qué bueno que no estés con la cabeza dentro del inodoro, y eso, que tienes el estómago vacío. – bromeó su madre.

-¡Mamá! – gimió con vergüenza. Ella solo rió.

-¡Ya está la mesa! ¡Mañana le toca a la Cabeza de Chorlito! – exclamó Sammy, para picarle a Serena. Darien solo sonrió, recordando que hace más de una semana que no la llamaba así.

-¡Oye! – protestó la chica. - ¡No me digas así! – ordenó con un deje amenazante.

-¿Entonces yo si puedo? – preguntó Darien, asomando su cabeza a la cocina.

-No, - dijo con rotundidad. – y si lo haces, te tiraré del pelo. – amenazó, y entrecerró los ojos, ante las divertidas miradas de Ikkuko y Sammy. – y lo voy a cumplir.

-Sí, claro, claro…- _Mi cabeza de chorlito..._ Al pensarlo, sintió un tirón en el cuero cabelludo, del lado derecho, arriba. - ¡Oye, si no dije nada! – protestó, sobándose el área.

-Pero lo pensaste. – apuntó ella, para después guiñarle un ojo disimuladamente, haciéndole sonreír.

-Yo no me aburriría nunca si vivo en la misma casa que estos dos. – Sammy se acostó en el sofá, de modo que sus pies quedaban colgando del respaldo de éste, se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo.

-¡Samuel! – el grito que pegó su madre lo hizo caer. - ¿Qué te he dicho sobre acostarte de esa forma en el sofá?

-ya, ya… - protestó bajo las risas de Serena y el divertimiento de Darien.

-A comer. – ordenó Ikkuko, haciendo que Darien quedase de piedra. – Ay, es la costumbre. – se disculpó. – Es que, si no lo digo en ese tono, ninguno viene.

-Yo si vengo, a mi no me digas nada – se defendió Serena.

-Lo sé, lo sé… Ven, ayúdame con los platos. – y, a rastras, se volvió a llevar a la rubia, a la cocina.

-…-

-… no sé que pasó en ese momento, no lo recuerdo muy bien, pero, de un momento para otro, tenía a Uranus apuntándome con su espada. – Darien tenía imágenes borrosas de esa mini batalla amistosa, pero muy reñida. – No sé si fue porque ya estaba agotado, u otra cosa…

-¿No querrás decir que te distrajiste? – su rubia novia lo miraba inquisitivamente, con un delantal blanco con bordes color azul. Se podía ver la remera de manga tres cuartos, su falda color amarillo quemado, las medias largas hasta arriba de la rodilla, junto a sus pantuflas en forma de conejo blanco.

-Y… ¿Con qué me distraería en una pelea con Uranus donde yo estaba ganando? – dijo absorto en su belleza.

-Eso sí que es irónico. – Rió ella. – En ese momento con mi madre, la Reina Serenity, estábamos visitando la Tierra, y decidimos ver tus prácticas. – hizo sentar a su hermano y a su novio en la mesa del comedor-cocina. – Si, estabas ganando, pero según Júpiter, perdiste porque fuiste un bobo por mirar nuestra llegada. – y lo miró burlón. Sammy estalló a carcajadas ante el suave y notorio sonrojo de su cuñado.

-Entonces recemos para que no te toque pelear en un futuro cerca de ella. – Habló Ikkuko, mientras, junto con Serena, llevaban dos platos cada una. Eso hizo que el estudiante de medicina, mirase inquisitivamente a la estudiante de preparatoria.

-No puedo tener secretos con una madre como ella. ¡Y casi se larga a llorar por creer que sabía todo de mí! – esto último, se lo dijo en un susurró, pero Sammy lo escuchó, y rió casi sin que se note. – Este, es tuyo. – Y frente a él, dejó un plato que olía exquisito y con muy buena pinta.

-Se ve bien. – alagó como si fuese el mismo Endimion. Bueno, él, lo era realmente.

-Y huele riquísimo. – aportó Sammy.

-Muchas gracias. – dijeron las mujeres muy contenta. Antes de que empezaran a comer, Ikkuko le susurró a su hija algo en el oído, que la puso de buen humor y un poco sonrojada. Eso dejo a los otros dos, confundidos y con muchos signos de interrogación sobre ellos.

Durante el resto de la noche, hablaron de temas diferentes: los estudios y el trabajo del chico Chiba, los proyectos de Sammy para un futuro (sin decir en voz alta lo que Darien tenía en mente para él, a su madre le daría algo), decisiones entre los tres familiares más, las recomendaciones de Darien. Pero pronto fue la hora de que marchase el plan de una nueva vida.

-Serena, - Darien la retuvo antes de que tomase las escaleras. – será mejor que vayas a casa de Haruka, tu madre no tiene otra habitación que la compartida.

- B-bueno… pero no diré nada hasta mañana, ¿Entendido? – eso hizo que él sonriera y besase su frente. – llamaré a Haruka y preguntaré, si no, me queda en la casa de Lita, que vive sola. No hace mal que la acompañe.

-Siempre y cuando, Andrew no se haya decidido a declararse hoy. – sopesó Darien.

-Ella debe de estar preparando unas galletitas, siempre lo hace antes de acostarse. Hoy, supuestamente teníamos reunión. Espero que con el mensaje que le mandé a Rei sea suficiente. – Serena miró a su amado a los ojos, antes de sonreír. - ¿Me llevarás?

-Ni loco te dejo ir en otro auto. – y la abrazó, mientras le sonreía.

-En mis sueños… - la chica aspiró su perfume masculino. - nos encontrábamos tú y yo… - recitó ella, acordándose de su última canción. – Las estrellas, mil, - abrazó su torso, poniendo su oído en donde está su corazón. – protegían mi amor…

-Es muy bonita- le elogió. - ¿De dónde la sacaste? – preguntó, mientras miraba como sacaba su celular. Ella, deteniéndose, lo miró. Sonrió y respondió:

-De mi cabeza. – y le guiñó un ojo, dejándolo en blanco. Serena lo dejó solo, tentada de risa, esperando a que alguien conteste en casa de Michiru.

-_Casa Tenô-Kaiô_ – respondió la voz de Haruka. - ¿_Quién al habla_?

-Soy Serena. – dijo con nerviosismo.

-¿Qué_ sucede, cabeza de bombón_? – dijo a sus servicios.

-¿Podría quedarme esta noche en tu casa? Necesito urgentemente salir de aquí por un tiempo. Mañana con las chicas sabrás más. – informó con rapidez y sin dejar que ella conteste hasta el final.

-¿_Sucede algo malo, Serena_? – preguntó con evidente preocupación, y sin forzar la voz.

-Kenji Tsukino se ha ido de la casa, pero es lo único que puedo decir. – le tranquilizó un poco más, y volvió a preguntar: - ¿Puedo ir en una hora para allá?

-_Sin duda alguna, princesa._ – dijo ella, mientras que Serena la sentía sonreír. - ¿_Te paso a buscar a tu casa_?

-No, no es necesario. – vio a Sammy, haciéndole gestos que claramente indicaba querer ir con ella. Serena señaló a su madre, interrogándolo con la mirada. – Darien me llevará. – informó, mientras leía en los labios de su hermano un claro "Necesita pensar sola". Ella asintió, y volvió a hablar. - ¿Te importa que lleve a Sammy?

-_Por supuesto, no hay ningún problema._ – dijo inmediatamente. – _Tráelo, él va a la misma escuela que Hotaru, ¿No?_

-Sí, dos años más adelante.

-_Entonces, que traiga el uniforme, muda de ropa y sus útiles escolares._ – era un tono que no admitía réplica.

_Supongo que lo primero que hará Michí, será eso, ver que está a la altura de las clases, sino, no lo dejaría ir hasta tenerlo en ese punto._ Ante ese pensamiento, la rubia, sonrió con ganas.

-Dile a Michiru que no tendrá ningún problema con él, es muy inteligente para su edad, y, además, esta adelantado un año. – dijo con orgullo.

-_Mucho mejor para ella._ – rió Haruka. – _Bien, princesa, los estaremos esperando._

-Hasta pronto. – y cortó la llamada. Miró a su novio, y luego a su hermano. - ¿Estás seguro de dejar a mamá sola? – le susurró al último.

-Sí, lo necesita para poder descargarse, y pueda pensar con claridad. – ese acto tan maduro, hizo sonreír a su hermana.

-Prepara un bolso con ropa, tu uniforme de colegio y tu mochila. – le informó, mientras buscaba entre la biblioteca, algo que había visto hace años. Libro por libro, fue buscando uno con el lomo gastado. Lo vio, pero estaba arriba del todo, donde ella no llegaba.

-_¡Mamo-chan!_ ¿Me alcanzas ese libro? – intentó alcanzarlo dando saltitos, para gracia de su novio. Éste, divertido, la agarró de la cintura, mientras ella soltaba un grito ahogado, y la elevó, para, así, poder agarrar el libro. Cuando supo que lo tenía, la elevó hacia arriba, y cayó otra vez en sus brazos, como si fuese una novia.

-¿Y qué dice ese libro tan interesante, _Usako_? – preguntó, dejándola en el sofá, a su lado.

-_Hogwarts: Una historia._ – leyó en voz alta, levemente sonrojada.

-Lo encontraste. – sonrió Ikkuko, asomándose y viendo la escena. – quédatelo, es tuyo, Serena. – la aludida frunció el ceño, confundida.

-pero, ¿De qué se trata? – preguntó con suma curiosidad. - ¿Y por qué es mío?

-Solo léelo. Y, lo que leas, es tan real como el Milenio de Plata lo fue. - le besó la mejilla, y volvió a la cocina. – en mi habitación, debajo de la cómoda mía, encontrarás un parecido.

-¿Uno parecido? – Serena miró a su novio.

-Los acompaño. – dijo Sammy. – tengo que guardar las maletas de Kenji. – frunció la nariz. – Mamá dijo que quería hacerlo ella, pero no la dejé.

-Mejor. – Dijo Darien. – lo único que falta es que sufra un colapso nervioso. – suspiró, y, los tres, subieron por la escalera.

-…-

-¿Dónde dijo? – Sammy miraba a su hermana, mientras empezaba a empacar en unas maltas, la ropa de su progenitor.

-Debajo del mueble. – Serena se arrodilló, y pegó un lado de su rostro en el piso. Por desgracia, el libro estaba al fondo de todo, por lo que no podía alcanzarlo – Que conveniente… - ironizó ella. Un poco adolorida, hizo un último intento, solo tocando parte del encuadernado, con su dedo índice. – Está atrás de todo. Que va… - murmuró ella, bajo la mirada de Darien. - Tendré que moverlo.

-Eso lo hago yo. – le dijo el estudiante de medicina. Palpó la parte de atrás y lateral del mueble, y, tensando sus brazos, movió parte de él, lo suficiente para que pueda agarrar el bendito libro. – _Una Historia de la Magia_. – leyó, frunciendo el ceño. – esto me suena… y mucho.

- No sé porqué… pero a mí también. Pero… ¿Cómo?, no lo sé. ¿La autora…?

-¿Cómo sabes que es una mujer? – le preguntó Darien, leyendo su autor. – Bathilda Bagshot. – leyó. – Sí, suena a nombre de mujer.

-Creo que dejaré las dudas para cuando mamá se tranquilice. – murmuró ella. La imagen de un bebé de un año y medio, se le cruzó en sus recuerdos. - ¿Hoe?

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Sammy.

-Es que… acabo de recordar… un bebé de un año y medio… como si fuese… - sacudió su cabeza de un lado al otro. – no… no es nada… iré a preparar mis cosas. – y, pensativa, salió del cuarto.

Sammy y Darien se miraron, enarcando una ceja.

Serena entró a su cuarto, sosteniendo los dos misteriosos libros. Buscó un bolso de viaje, y metió su neceser, ropa interior, cinco remeras, tres faldas, dos pantalones, seis pares de calcetines y dos camperas, junto con sus cuadernos y los libros recién encontrados.

En su closet, encontró un álbum a medio llenar y uno sin usar. Sonriendo, lo guardó junto con sus demás cosas, mientras tocaban su puerta.

-Pase. – escuchó en chirrido de la puerta, y, reconociendo los pasos, se dio la vuelta para sonreírle a su novio. - ¿Pasa algo? – él se acercó peligrosamente.

-¿Tienes todo? – preguntó, mientras jugaba con uno de sus mechones y apoyaba su mentón, cerca de su oreja. Ella se estremeció.

-Sí, ¿Y Sammy también? – él asintió, cambiando su mano de lugar, y sosteniendo su mano con firmeza. – Bien, entonces. – susurró, mirando a su alrededor. Se acercó a su repisa, donde una foto con todas las senshis, Outers e Inners, salían alrededor de ella. Serena sonrió, mientras su acompañante la imitaba. Todas, sin excepción alguna, sonreían a la cámara, al lado de ésta, estaba ella, con tres años, en el regazo de su madre mientras las dos, miraban hacia la cuna que había al lado, donde se asomaba un Sammy de un año. Al verla, Darien sonrió con ternura. En otra, Serena y Sammy estaban en el jardín, más grandes que en la anterior foto, donde el niño miraba curioso una rosa roja que la niña tenía en sus manos. – Me las llevaré. –dijo tomando a cada una con cuidado.

-Vayámonos. – tiró levemente de su muñeca. – Haruka nos espera.

-Sí. – la rubia, sin resistirse, le besó la mejilla inesperadamente.

-Mh… - se limitó a exclamar. Murmuró algo que Serena no pudo entender. – Tenemos que irnos.

-Vayamos a despedirnos de mamá. – y lo arrastró del brazo con delicada fuerza, haciéndole reír.

Abajo, tanto Sammy y su mamá, escuchaban como pasos apresurados bajaban de la escalera.

Enseguida, la peli azul se encontró rodeada entre los brazos de su hija como si esta la fuese a proteger y nunca soltarse.

-Vendré todas las tardes. – prometió la rubia, agarrando su brazo. – vendré todas las tardes hasta conseguir un lugar nuevo.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo, Serena. – Ikkuko colocó sus manos a cada lado de su rostro. – disfruta, y tu también, Sammy. – miró a su hijo menor. – Pero… no soy la persona indicada… para hablar de eh… su mundo. – abrazaba a Sammy y a su hija, mientras iban hacia la puerta, seguidos de Darien. Cada quién cargaba lo suyo, ignorando el ofrecimiento del estudiante mayor. – Sammy, - lo agarró por los hombros. – deja las maletas de tu padre aquí en el hall, yo sabré que hacer con ellas. Y… Darien.

-¿Si, señora? – sin proponérselo, el chico optó una pose derecha, al estilo escolta de Edad Media. Serena escondió una risilla.

-¡Oh, por favor! ¡Puedes llamarme mamá Ikkuko! – el chico se sonrojó, incómodo. Sammy sonrió tentado de la risa. – Lo único que te pido, es que la cuides.

-¡Mamá! – protestó ella. Ninguno de los tres, Sammy también, le hizo caso.

-No tiene ni por qué decirlo. – dijo serio, feliz y solemne. – Eso lo hago desde antes de nacer. – Serena infló sus cachetes.

-Estoy tranquila, entonces. – vio cómo Sammy entraba los bolsos al auto rojo, junto con Serena. Volvió a mirar a su yerno, y sonrió al verlo mirar a su hija como si fuese un ciego que ve la luz por primera vez. – me gustaría a que esperaras a la graduación, querido. – le dijo, mientras la miraba sin "comprender". – Eso no, no me mires como si no supiese nada. – le reclamó para él. – sé lo quieres hacer, pero, este año termina la secundaria, y preferiría a que lo hagas en ese instante, ya que solo faltan tres meses para ella.

-¿Qué…? – negando con el dedo, calló al pelinegro. – mamá Ikkuko… - susurró con escepticismo.

-¿No crees que sería mejor tener todo el tiempo del mundo? – le sugirió. – tu pudiste adelantar medio año de la facultad, puedes pedírselo en la graduación, y empezar a planearlo cuando te gradúes tú. – posó su mano derecha en su mejilla, y le alborotó levemente el cabello, para después dirigirse hacia su hija. Volteó el rostro levemente, y le guiñó un ojo. Sin saber otra cosa que hacer, Darien Chiba sonrió.

-¿Estarás bien, mama? – preguntó la rubia, preocupada, una vez que los tres estaban dentro del deportivo.

-Sí, cariño. –sonrió ella. – Estaré bien. – besó nuevamente su frente, y, con un suspiro, observó, cómo el vehículo donde sus hijos y su yerno viajaban, se alejaba de la casa y de ella.

Serena soltó un suspiro al mismo tiempo que su madre, sin saberlo. Planeando distraerla, Darien encendió el estéreo.

Y una guitarra, sonó. Serena sonrió, identificando la canción.

-_No digas nada por favor,__  
__que sabes bien como soy yo__  
__y creo que sobran las palabras._

_No digas nada ya lo sé,__  
__aunque tienes frió también__  
__hoy veo que ahí fuego en tu mirada._

_Y es verdad, que la vida algunas veces,__  
__nos hace pagar con creces y que el tiempo siempre tiene la razón,__  
__que al final, cuando algo te pertenece,__  
__un día inesperado vuelve y aunque sea de lejos oye tu canción.__  
_

Serena cerró los ojos, sonriendo, captando partes que había vivido en el Milenio de Plata con Endimion, cantó:

_No digas nada por favor, que hablando el alma me destrozas,__  
__quiero decirte tantas cosas, quiero acordarme de tu olor,__  
__no digas nada por favor, no vaya a ser que me despierte,__  
__de un sueño en el que puedo verte, y aun puedo hablarte de mi amor__  
__no digas nada ten piedad, solo te pido que mañana por la noche,__  
__dormido me des la oportunidad._

Sammy asomó la cabeza hacia delante, sin creer que fuese su hermana la que cantaba. En cambio, Darien, cada vez se enamoraba más de ella.

_Dormido sé que es el amor__  
__y aunque te vea de otro color,__  
__otra vez puedo enamorarte,_

_Puedo decirte la verdad,__  
__y aunque a mi lado ya no estás,__  
__dormida aun puedo mirarte._

_Y es verdad, que la vida algunas veces,__  
__nos hace pagar con creces y que el tiempo siempre tiene la razón,__  
__que al final, cuando algo te pertenece,__  
__un día inesperado vuelve y aunque sea de lejos oye tu canción._

Serena miró a Darien fijamente, y volvió a cantar:

_No digas nada por favor, que hablando el alma me destrozas,__  
__quiero decirte tantas cosas, quiero acordarme de tu olor,__  
__no digas nada por favor, no vaya a ser que me despierte,__  
__de un sueño en el que puedo verte, y aun puedo hablarte de mi amor__  
__no digas nada ten piedad, solo te pido que mañana por la noche,__  
__dormido me des la oportunidad._

El pelinegro tomó su mano, sin dejar de mirar la carretera, y disfrutando el instrumental de la canción. Serena no pudo dejar de cerrar sus ojos, disfrutando el contacto.

Al final, cuando la hermosa canción terminaba, ella volvió a cantar, con suavidad, y recostando su cabeza en el hombro de él.

_No digas nada ten piedad, solo te pido que mañana por la noche,__  
__dormido me des la oportunidad._

La pareja se sonrió, una vez que llegaron a la calle de Neptuno y Urano.

Sin decir nada, los dos miraron a la parte trasera del auto, donde un Sammy dormía usando los bolsos de almohada. Habían llegado a su destino y Haruka y Michiru los esperaban con la incertidumbre en sus rostros.

-Despertaré a Sammy. – dijo la rubia de pelo largo. Salió del auto, y, con delicadeza, removió a su hermano. – Llegamos, Sammy, despierta. – susurró ella, mientras Michiru esperaba a su lado, al mismo tiempo que Haruka y Darien se llevaban los bolsos.

-¿Tan pronto? – dijo con voz somnolienta, mientras se refregaba los ojos.

-Sí, Michí ya tiene una habitación para ti, ven.

- Serena… - Empezó la princesa de Neptuno. - ¿Qué es…?

-Ahora no, por favor. – dijo mientras guiaban a Sammy. – Mañana, cuando estén todas.

-Está bien, princesa. – inclinó su cabeza, haciendo que la rubia frunciera el ceño. - es por aquí. – guió.

Atrás, unos silenciosos Darien y Haruka, los seguían con los bolsos a cuesta.

-Esta, - indicó la de pelo aguamarina, señalando una puerta blanca entreabierta. – es tuya Sammy, te quedarás aquí, hasta que sea tiempo de retornar. – terminó de abrir la puerta, mostrando una alcoba de paredes grises, muebles de roble y cama con sábanas celestes. La ventana estaba cerrada, y las persianas abiertas, dejando ver la negrura de la noche, iluminada por la plateada luna creciente.

-Muchas gracias, señorita Michiru. – agradeció, todavía adormilado, y haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Ve, Sammy, - le dijo su hermana. – cámbiate y ve a dormir. – ordenó, al mismo tiempo que sostenía el bolso del chico, que su novio agarraba. Lo acompañó dentro, dejando el bolso sobre los pies de la cama, y se volvió.

-Llevaré esto a tu cuarto. – dijo Haruka, yéndose hacia la izquierda. –Vaya, se durmió al tocar la almohada. – la chica sonrió.

-No lo veía dormir desde que teníamos ocho y diez años.- recordó ella, también mirándolo.

-Serena… - susurró Darien. Fijó su mirada en él, y le hizo na seña para que lo acompañara. Con cuidado, apagó la luz, cerró la puerta y lo siguió hasta la puerta de entrada nuevamente. – Tengo que irme. – le dijo mientras se pasaba la mano por la nuca. – Quería estar un poco más de tiempo, pero mañana tengo práctica en el hospital Central. Lo siento.

-No te preocupes. – le sonrió ella. – Quiero hablar con Uranus y Neptune un rato, para ver si me llega el sueño. – posó su frente en el pecho de él. – esta noche me costará dormir. – murmuró. Sin resistirse, la abrazó, reconfortándola. – Creo haber caído en la realidad de las cosas… de la vida. Todo de golpe. – suspiró larga y entrecortadamente.

-Pasará, no te preocupes. Mañana volveré a la hora de salida del colegio. – le consoló su novio, jugando con la parte de atrás de sus cabellos. – Buscará a las chicas y las traeré aquí. – prometió sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

-Te prometo faltar solo el día de mañana, ¿Si? – sonrió ella, acercándose. – Además, no quiero tener problemas en el último curso… ¡Es cierto! – se acordó ella.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿De qué te acordaste? – se impresionó el de ojos color zafiro.

-Mañana nos toca practicar… - cerró los ojos. Todavía practicaban canciones de reconocidas bandas. Pero mañana empezaban a practicar sus canciones, y eso la ponía nerviosa.

-¿Puedo preguntar…? – empezó Darien, mirando entre divertido e interrogante a Serena. Pero ella, lo interrumpió, besándolo. Eso lo descolocó.

-Mañana, te lo prometo.- le sonrió. – vete a dormir, por favor. ¿Sí?

-Como usted lo ordene, princesa. – el futuro médico la tomó por debajo de su rostro, y la besó lenta y dulcemente. – Pero tú también hazlo, eh. – frente, con frente, mientras él estaba inclinado, y ella estaba de puntillas.

-¿Puedo raptarte? – preguntó la rubia, haciendo reír al pelinegro.

-Eso lo hago yo. – besó su cuello, y se soltó, caminando a su auto esta vez, solo. – Hasta mañana, mi cabeza de chorlito.

-Darien… - dijo riendo. Se escuchó el rugido del auto, se vieron las luces de este mismo, y la rubia, finalmente, vio como se alejaba el automóvil, con su amado dentro.

-¿Entras, cabeza de bombón? – la voz de Haruka se hizo presente detrás suyo. Cuando las luces del coche de Darien desaparecieron, Serena volteó a verla.

En la puerta, las verdaderas identidades de Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptune, la miraban con el rostro pasivo. A paso lento, entró a la casa, echando una última mirada a la dirección donde el auto había desaparecido.

-Te pega fuerte el despedirte de él, ¿No, cabeza de bombón? – no hacía falta decir de quién era el comentario. Serena sonrió, ruborizada, mientras las dos mujeres reían.

Se dirigieron a la cocina, donde las tres tomaron asiento, y las Outers miraron fijamente a la princesa, en busca de una respuesta.

-Lo único que puedo decirles, es que Kenji Tsukino y mi madre discutieron seriamente, sobre mí. – Serena hablaba con calma y voz débil. – Se fue de casa, sin hacer maletas, y ya no formará parte ni de mi vida, ni la de mi madre y hermano. – las dos chicas, la miraron con aprensión. – Mañana lo contaré mejor, con ayuda de Sammy. – apoyó los codos sobre la barra de desayuno, y cubrió su rostro con las manos, reprimiendo sus ganas de llorar, sabiendo que Kenji Tsukino había culpado a su familia biológica, de matar a quien sería su hijo mayor. Sin haberlo previsto, un brazo la rodeó por los hombros. – Caer a lo que es mi realidad, a esta altura de mi vida junto con mis experiencias en ella, es un golpe muy duro.

Y Michiru la terminó por abrazar, al mismo tiempo que Haruka le acariciaba el tope de su cabeza.

Si, esa era su realidad: dura y pesada. Pero no la afrontaba sola.

**Nota de la Autora:**

**¡Muchísimas gracias a todos los que dejaron un review hasta este capítulo!**

**Si eh de ser sincera, no les agradecí a cada capítulo por pura flojera que soy. xD**

**Pero, vamos por parte.**

**1: Recuerden que esto es un crossover (esto, me sorprendió a mí, no planeaba hacerlo así, créanme)**

**2: No estoy segura de cuantos días de diferencia actualizaré la historia, porque estoy cerca de un montón de cosas, (Por suerte, estoy trabajando en el capítulo número doce, por lo que cada tanto podré subir alguno),y una de ellas son las temibles y horrorosas integradoras, y, como estoy en último año de bachiller, estoy tratando (en vano xD) de ponerle pilas al asunto.**

**3: ¡Pido una buena ortografía al menos en los reviews! A veces, no entiendo las abreviaturas, y un comentario no lo entendí porque no tenía signos de puntuación y estaban desordenadas las plabras xD pero me divierto en conseguir saber que dice en cada review (o como yo le digo: los comentarios).**

**Pues, mis queridas Senshis o Magos/Brujas, las dejo.**

**Mata ne! *~(^o^)/**


	6. Fin de la tormenta, el futuro espera

A lo lejos, se escuchaba la melodía de un violín, acompañado de un piano. La melodía le resultaba vagamente familiar. Quizá no era de esta época, para variar.

Con pereza, se sentó en el lecho donde se encontraba. Ayer en la noche… quizá no era tan de noche. Cuando se fue a dormir a su asignada habitación, no pudo dormir en toda la noche, rememorando parte de la discusión entre Kenji y su madre. Finalmente, procesó todo a las cinco y media de la mañana, terminando llorando silenciosamente casi por dos horas. Al parecer, suponía ella había gastado su reserva de lágrimas para mucho tiempo en esa parte de la madrugada.

-¿Serán Haruka y Michiru quienes estén tocando? – se preguntó a sí misma. Volteó a mirar la hora en su celular. – Dios santo. – se sorprendió en un susurro. Pues no era para menos, solo estaba a media hora a que Darien y las chicas llegasen.

Con una rápida carrera, se bañó, y se enguantó en un vestido largo hasta las rodillas. Desde la cintura, como si fuese una pollera, dorado y escarlata. En cambio, desde la cintura para arriba, era negro con gris. Su pelo lo dejó suelto, dejándolo levemente rizado.

Miró atentamente sus cabellos, y sonrió. En ellos, había unos pequeños conjuntos de hebras rojas y negras. Todo ella era un misterio.

-Oh, oh… - al mirar el reloj por segunda vez, se apresuró a ponerse unas zapatillas largas hasta las rodillas en negro y gris, combinando con el pecho del vestido. Había pasado una hora, y ya iba quince minutos retrasada.

-¡Serena! – El gritó vino del piso inferior. - ¡Serena! ¡Baja ya! ¿Es que no te has despegado de las sábanas?

-Rei… - sonrió la nombrada. – Nunca cambia. Pero… ¡Es tan divertido jugar peleando con ella! Ay, Mars…

-¡SERENA! – las voces de Mina y Rei resonaron, ahora sí, en toda la mansión. Ella rió con malicia.

-Pero… ¿Vienen de la sala de práctica? – dijo al aire, extrañada.

Bajó con tranquilidad hacia donde se escuchaban las voces de todos. Fue hacia afuera, directo al salón donde los instrumentos se encontraban, mientras cantaba una canción nueva de su autoría.

_Gomen ne sunao ja nakute_

_Yume no naka nara ieru_

_Shikou kairo wa shotto sunzen_

_Ima sugu aitai yo_

_Nakitaku naru you-na Moonlight_

_Denwa mo dekinai Midnight_

_Datte junjou dou shiyou_

_Haato wa mangekyou_

-¿Y eso? – la voz de Darien y Sammy, se hicieron presentes, mientras todos se asomaban a la ventana.

-¡Oigan! – protestó, agarrándose el pecho. Sammy se rió, al mismo tiempo que el otro le sonreía. - ¡No me asusten de esa manera! – les recriminó.

-Princesa… - una voz que hace meses que no oía, la llamó por detrás de ella. Sorprendida, se volteó.

-¡Setsuna! – exclamó con alegría, abrazándola. - ¡Cuánto tiempo! Vaya, ¿Está todo bien en las puertas?

-¿Qué puertas? – preguntó su hermano.

-jaja, -rió ella, un poco rezagada. – Que alguien le explique. – pidió mientras se rascaba la nuca.

De inmediato, al joven de catorce años, una sonriente Hotaru lo guió hacia alguna parte de la gran habitación, dejándolo desconcertado.

-¡Bien! – dijo con energía, mientras entraba con Setsuna a la sala. - ¿Cómo es…?

-Deja eso, Serena. – le cortó Rei, junto con Lita. - ¿Qué demonios pasó ayer? – exigió, dejando la sala en total silencio. Instintivamente, miró a Darien y a Sammy.

Quien empezó, fue Sammy, con voz monótona, citando toda la discusión de sus padres. Haciendo gala de la temprana madurez que adquirió en una noche. La rubia no pudo evitarlo, estando él cerca, cedió a su frialdad y serenidad que quería adquirir para aparentar indiferencia. Pero no pudo. Abrazó a su novio, cerrando sus ojos fuertemente. Como había pasado los últimos momentos de la noche llorando, no pudo derramar ninguna lágrima más. Pero sentía que si lo hacía, le dolerían sus ojos. Darien Chiba, suspiró, correspondiendo al abrazo necesitado.

De pronto, un silencio tenso invadió a todos en la habitación, incluso los gatos guardianes, no sabían que decir o hacer.

-No estoy bromeando. – su tono de voz y su rostro eran tal, que todos se convencieron que la voz de Sammy era total y completamente sincera.

-¡Esto es inaudito! – las dos chicas más temperamentales de las senshis, explotaron como dinamita. - ¿Cómo pudo cambiar tanto de un segundo para el otro, si siempre la trato como si en realidad fuese su hija de sangre? – Rei estaba iracunda, igualando el humor de Haruka. Los demás, todos, dieron un paso hacia atrás.

Cuando Serena quería parar sus maldiciones, no pudo, porque empezaron los reclamos de las demás. Dos minutos después, Serena se cansó, buscó su bajo por alrededor de la sala. Lo encontró en una esquina, guardado en su funda comprada hace veinte años atrás.

Desconcertado, Darien la siguió, ignorando todas las protestas de las chicas, y el desconcierto de los gatos guardianes.

Molesta, Serena sacó su bajo del estuche, y, sin conectarlo, hizo un intento de estar tocando un violoncelo con los dedos.

-¿Van a callarse o a seguir discutiendo de un tema que ya no vale la pena? – Serena habló para todos con potencia, y hacer sonreír a Sammy y a su novio.

-Serena… - sorprendidos, cada uno la miró como si tuviese tres ojos, dos narices y un a boca en la frente.

-Eso hace un punto y aparte en mi vida, chicas. Ya no tiene importancia. – sus dedos recorrían de arriba hacia abajo las largas cuerdas de su instrumento. – lo único que me interesa en estos momentos es apoyar a mi madre en todo, terminar el colegio en estos tres meses, centrarme en las batallas contra Sailor Galaxia y averiguar todo referente a los Potter. – ante lo último, sus dedos se trabaron, fallando en la nota. Miró hacia arriba, para encarar a cada una. – casi no pude dormir, y por eso me levante tarde. Y con respecto a mi familia biológica, tendría que ir a Londres, y empezar a averiguar. – miró a Darien. - ¿No te dijeron? – le preguntó.

-¿Y qué me tiene que decir? – aún más desconcertado, Darien miró levemente a las amigas de su novia.

-Mina, - le llamó Serena. – Tú eres la responsable, tú se lo cuentas.

-¡¿Qué?! – Mina puso el grito en el cielo. - ¿Pero porque? – hizo un puchero.

-Ella tiene razón. – dijo una maliciosa Rei. – Tú nos metiste en ese concurso, tú le explicas al querido Darien de Serena el porqué actúa muy raro.

-Me están confundiendo… - advirtió el aludido un pelín alterado. - ¿De qué concurso hablan?

-Mina quería solamente que se relajasen por tantas batallas seguidas. Pero se le fue la mano en anotar a las cinco, sin consultar, a un concurso de bandas y patinaje. – explicó Michiru, calmando tanto a Darien y a Mina, esta última, avergonzada.

-Yo ya pedí disculpas. – dijo Mina, con otro puchero.

-Vaya, eso sí que no lo sabía. – se impresionó Sammy. – Siendo sincero, no tienen nada que perder, pero tiene mucho que ganar.

-¿Qué puedo decir? – dijo unas vanidosas Inners, sorprendiendo a todos por lo dicho de las cuatros, más por Amy que por Mina. – Serena es impresionante. – se jactaron, para vergüenza de la rubia.

-¡No hagan eso chicas! – protestó la avergonzada de Sailor Moon, escondiéndose en el pecho de Darien. – Sigo diciendo que canto horroroso.

-¿Qué estás diciendo, Serenity? – Darien la miró con completa sorpresa y reproche. – Sammy te puede decir que tan bien cantas, princesa.

-¡Claro que sí, cabeza de chorlito! – exclamó Sammy, para molestia de su hermana.

-¡No me digas así!

-Ah, Entonces solo Darien te puede decir así, ¿No? – eso hizo ruborizar a Serena por completo, y divertir a Darien. Ahora ya sabía por qué Sammy lo decía cada vez que tenía una oportunidad. Los demás, largaron una carcajada general. - ¡Lo sabía!

-Bueno, pero sigo con mi amenaza. – Serena le advirtió a su novio, recordando una escena de ayer. Él solo sonrió, ahora confundiendo a todos, menos a Sammy.

-¡E a! – se animó Mina. - ¿No nos toca practicar la canción de Serena?

-Vaya sorpresa… - murmuró el pelinegro en el oído de su novia. Ella sonrió con disculpa.

-Según el contrato, - leyó Amy. – tenemos que presentar tres: Idioma natal, inglés y uno a elección.

-¿A elección? – se extrañó Hotaru.

-Sería un idioma en el que sepan, que no sea ni japonés ni inglés, pequeña. – le contestó Darien. – en ese caso…

-Serena hace las canciones, a mí no me mires. – dijo Mina. Instintivamente, todos miraron a la rubia, quien hizo una incómoda mueca, y carraspeó.

-Español. – dijo con la cara roja. Su novio sonrió, ya sabiéndolo y recordando una frase que ella le dijo anoche.

-Ah… el hermoso español… - Añoró Setsuna. – _Muy hermoso._ – citó en el idioma.

-¿Cómo sabe español, princesa? – preguntó Hotaru.

-Mi madre. – y se encogió de hombros.

-acá, - Amy llamó su atención. – dice que el tema en Inglés puede ser de una banda conocida. Nos ahorraría el trabajo.

-Mina. – Serena la miró. – esa es tuya.

-Pero… - comenzó ella.

-Tú eres la que mejor maneja el inglés.

-¡Pero si el otro día cantaste a la perfección _Hotel California_! – le reclamó con suavidad, la otra rubia.

-Me hubiese gustado escuchar ese tema. – suspiró Darien. Ante eso, Serena hizo una mueca extraña, que hizo divertir a todos.

-No importa, me quedo con las canciones en español y en japonés. – sentención sin réplica.

-Tú ganas, _Moonlight._ – la rubia de cinta roja, hizo un puchero.

-Basta Mina. – regañó Rei, pegándole un coscorrón. De inmediato, Mina exclamó un "¡Oye!", consiguiendo que Serena riese, para alivio d los demás.

-Eso sí, nunca voy a cantar "World is Mine" de Hatsune Miku. – paró Serena, irguiéndose. – es… ¿Cómo se dice?

-Demasiado pesado para cantar en sentimiento, como lo hacen tú y Mina. – completó Michiru. – Bien, ahora, se me ponen cada una con sus instrumentos. Ya. – su tono asustó a las cinco que participaban en el concurso. – príncipe, creo que usted se quedará junto a los espectadores. – anunció con diversión, y señalando a Setsuna, Haruka, Sammy y Hotaru.

-No hay problema. – sonrió. – pero puedes llamarme por mi nombre, Michiru. – le avisó, mientras miraba a Haruka, Setsuna y Hotaru de la misma manera. Se paró, y caminó hacia la ventana más grande, uniéndose a los demás.

-¿Cuál eliges, Serena? – preguntó Michiru.

-Estoy entre _Moonlight Densetsu_ y _Rashiku Ikimasho._ – todas, las seis, hicieron una mueca. Ninguna tenía el compás de los instrumentos al completo. - ¡¿Qué hago?! – se desesperó. - Rayos… - dijo en voz baja. – makenai, makenai, makenai… - susurró para ella.

-¡Ya lo tengo! – dijo Lita. –Escuchen. – hizo sonar la guitarra de un modo espectacular, seguidos de acordes comunes, pero para ese tipo de guitarra. - ¿Qué tal? Para _Moonlight Densetsu._ –las chicas parecieron contentas.

-Entonces, Mina, con Lita tratemos de acoplarnos con ella. – Sugirió Serena, mientras se fijaba en los acordes para el bajo. Era lo único que tenía, aparte, ahora, del sonido de la guitarra eléctrica. – Entonces… - del bajo, sonaron las cuerdas, de un modo gracioso, pero perfecto para acompañar a Lita y Mina.

-Perfecto. – alagó Sammy, de lejos. – Es muy…

-¡No me desconcentren! – pidió un tanto alterada. Sammy, más rápido que la luz, cerró la boca. Su hermana daba miedo.

-Amy, tú has algo diferente a ellas, igual tú, Rei. – ordenó Michiru. Con los auriculares puestos, Amy probó para sí, un acompañamiento en el comienzo de Lita, y un desentonamiento de buen grado en la que seguía.

-Ya lo tengo. – eso impresionó a todas. No habían pasado más de tres minutos. – Escuchen. – y, tocando nuevamente las teclas, maravilló a los presentes.

-¡Eres nuestra genio, Amy! – abrazó Serena con bajo incluido.

-Rei. – llamó Mina. - ¿Lo tienes? – preguntó una vez conseguida su atención.

-Hace una semana que tengo esto en la mente. – sonrió con picardía.

-Si ya tenemos cada parte, ¿Podemos comer algo? – la cara de Serena era de inocencia, dándose cuenta todo el mundo, que era la única que no había comido nada por levantarse tarde.

Entre risas, todos fueron a por un tentempié. Con Amy sacando un libro de la nada, Rei charlando con Mina de un nuevo par de zapatos, Haruka y Setsuna mirando a sus alrededores, Michiru aconsejando a Lita, Hotaru charlando con Sammy, Luna y Artemis, y Serena, agarrada al brazo de Darien como una garrapata, sabiendo que él no le molestaba que lo haga.

-¿Sabes, Darien? – le dijo la rubia a su novio.

-¿Qué pasa, Serena? – se detuvieron los dos en la puerta que daba hacia dentro.

-_En mis sueños… nos encontrábamos, tu y yo… las estrellas, mil, protegían mi amor…_ - Suavemente, ella le cantó, haciéndole sonreír. - _Los mejores amigos siempre somos tú y yo._- sin saber que todos oían al otro lado, estando la ventana de la cocina abierta de par en par, siguió cantando. -_ Nunca nada nos separará ni preocupará. _–de forma cariñosa, lo abrazó sin dejar de cantar. - _Hay momentos llenos de magia, magia en el corazón de los dos. Sólo tú me interesas, no puedo ver a nadie más._- los dos, cerraron los ojos, recordando las veces en que habían luchado como Tuxedo Mask y Sailor Moon, sin saber sus identidades en este mundo. - _ Algo cambia. Cuando el amor llega hasta aquí, y mi sueño al fin… Se hace realidad._ _De la mano, caminaremos tú y yo, las estrellas, mil, protegen mi amor._ – emocionado, Darien no pudo hacer otra cosa, que besarla.

Cinco minutos después, como si no hubiese pasado nada, entraron a la cocina, donde todos hablaban de lo que se venía y de los planes de Serena.

Darien y la rubia se les unieron. Para alivio de los demás, ninguno de los dos no se dieron cuenta.

-…-

_**Diez semanas después (dos meses y medio)**_

-¿Por qué tenemos que esperar tres meses para saber si pasamos o no? –se quejó Rei, malhumorada. Seis semanas atrás, habían hecho la prueba de banda, con las canciones: _Moonlight Densetsu, My Inmortal_ (del grupo Evanescence), terminando con _Movimiento del Corazón._

-Según los que trabajan en este proyecto, - le indicó Michiru. – es por la gran cantidad de grupos postulantes tanto en el patinaje como en las bandas, también hay gran número en nuestro caso, que concursamos con las dos cosas.

-Uy… - dijo Mina. – ve el lado positivo, querida Rei, tuvimos dos meses para estudiar el último trimestre y, a la vez, ensayar para la última etapa. Creí que sería imposible.

-Es la primera vez que le doy la razón a Mina. – dijo Amy, riendo.

-En todo caso, yo ya tengo una última canción, si es que pasamos. – Serena murmuró por lo bajo.

-No se los dije, para que no se pusieran nerviosas para el examen, porque las conozco, y si es una buena noticia, reaccionan los cinco mucho peor que antes. – les explicó Michiru. – con el mayor puntaje, pasaron a la última etapa para la banda. – al instante, las cinco se deslizaron contra la pared, bajo la mirada incrédula de todo el colegio, a la salida de éste.

Quien reaccionó primero, fue Mina, luego, Rei, Lita y Amy. Serena quedó congelada, sentada en el piso, con las rodillas juntas y las piernas a cada lado, dobladas.

-Oh, bueno… - susurró sin creérselo. – Solo espero que este último examen, matemáticas (mi suplicio), pase con una nota de buena calidad. – confesó cien por ciento sincera.

-Bueno, en la última etapa, habrá que presentar dos canciones, una para cantarla, y la otra, para que los jueces de ese día, la lean y decidan como cierre. Un concurso dentro de otro. – rió la mujer de Neptuno.

-entonces trabajaré para otra… - dijo Serena, pensativa. – Una de las que no usamos todavía, es _Rashiku Ikimasho_. – Entre ellas, sonrieron. – No te rin… ¡Lo tengo! – gritó, llamando la atención de quien estaban a sus alrededores.

-¿Qué? – se confundió Mina. - ¿Qué pasa, coneja?

-¡No me digas coneja! – de inmediato, las puntas de sus cabellos sueltos y llegando hasta los tobillos, así como también sus raíces, se tornaron negras azabaches, y quedaron así, sin que cambiase a su color.

-¡Oh, por Neptuno! – Exclamó Michiru, mirando sus raíces negras.

-¿Solo notaste eso? – dijo una incrédula Rei (quien había llegado en una carrerilla). - ¡Mira sus puntas! – señaló, llamando la atención de Serena.

-¡Oh, por los pantalones de…! ¿Qué me pasó? – preguntó con desespero, llamando mucho la atención.

-¡Serena, ponte esto! – la Sailor del fuego, le tendió un gran pañuelo, mientras escondía el resto del cabello dentro de su chaqueta.

-Llamaré a Da… - se interrumpió Michiru, a sí misma. – no hace falta. – suspiró. – ya llegó. Bueno, chicas. – guardó los papeles que tenía en la mano, y se fue hacia el choche donde Haruka, Setsuna y Hotaru la esperaban. - ¡Nos vemos en tres días! – las demás, saludaron, agitando sus manos.

-¿Tiene manía, ahora, llevarte de la escuela a tu casa? – preguntó Yaten, apareciendo sorpresivamente, y asustando a las demás. Atrás, lo seguían los dos faltantes.

-Eso creo… - dijo, sujetando su cabello entre la chaqueta. - ¿Cómo les fue en el cumpleaños de la princesa? – preguntó con amabilidad.

-Te aseguro que el regalo le encantó. – le dijo Taiki.

-Es más, - continuó Seiya. – nos preguntó si sabíamos sobre, ¿Cómo dijo? ¡Ah! - se acordó. - La historia de los Potter. – al instante, todas se tensaron. – Según nos contó, fueron asesinados, según los especialistas, con un veneno que no dejaba huellas.

-nos contó que el matrimonio tenía dos hijos: una niña, la mayor, y un niño. Se cree, según la acompañante de la princesa, que a la niña la mataron y se la llevaron, o puede que la hayan robado. El, en aquél entonces, bebé, Harry, salió con vida. Y ahora vive con sus tíos maternos, ya que la familia paterna estaba muerta.

-¿Sucede algo, Serena? – preguntó una voz que a Serena le supo a gloria.

-Solo… escuchaba una historia Inglesa. – lo miró con ojos expresivos, y, él, enseguida lo supo. – Es… - tuvo un leve rompimiento de voz. – interesante. Inglaterra debe de tener historias muy interesantes como para ser unos turistas, ¿No? – sonrió con un poco de dificultad.

-Supongo, - la miró con ojos tristes. - ¿Lo quieres poner en la lista de deseos por cumplir?

-Es una prioridad. – dijo con solemnidad.

-Serena… - Yaten parecía dudoso. - ¿Cuándo…?

-¡Ah, sí! – se acordó la chica.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó, el novio de la rubia.

-Somos, los siete, los encargados de decorar el gimnasio para la fiesta de egresados. – rió ella, despreocupadamente. – Las chicas y yo, la decoración, y ellos – apuntó al trío de hermanos. – de la música y las luces. Pero no consiguieron a alguien para la comida. – hizo una mueca.

-¿Por qué no se lo pides a Drew? – dijo, mirándose cómplices, y tratando de no sonreír.

-¿Andrew? – preguntó, al instante, Lita. – Ah… ¡Ah! – exclamó, y bajó el rostro, roja como un tomate seco. Eso arrancó carcajadas en todos, sin excepción.

-Ay, amiga mía, - le dijo una maliciosa Mina. – te has enterrado tú solita. – con eso rieron más.

-_Mamo-chan,_ - le llamó Serena, por lo bajo. El pelinegro enarcó una ceja. - ¿Puedes llevarnos a todos a mi casa? – preguntó con expresión "gato con botas".

-¿A todos? – dijo con una gota sobre su cabeza, y mirando a las chicas y a los Kou. - ¿Enserio,_ Usako_?

-¡Sí!... ¡Por favor! – le tiró del brazo con delicadeza. - ¡Te prometo una torta de frutillas para el lunes hecha por mí y mi mama! – le prometió.

_Es muy tentador…_ pensó, mientras una sonrisa amenazaba con salir. Mina y Yaten se divertían de lo lindo, junto con los demás.

-Está bien. Pero no entrarán todos. – se rascó la cabeza.

-Hubiéramos tenido menos problemas si a Yaten no se le olvidase de llamar al Mercedes Benz. – bufó Seiya. – Eso te pasa por pensar en Mina. – le susurró él, escuchado por Taiki, Serena y Darien. Los cuatro rieron, causando que el de pelo blanco empiece a correr a su hermano. Esto causó risas para los demás.

-Dime, por favor, que están tratando de emparejar a tu hermano con mi amiga. – rogó Serena a Taiki.

-Tratamos, pero, cuando los dejamos solos, el idiota de mi hermano no sabe que decir. – protestó seriamente. – creo que ya no tiene remedio. Es peor que oler la sudadera de la suerte de Seiya. Teniendo en cuenta que no la lava, la aérea al sol– se puso levemente verde de tan solo pensarlo. Serena frunció la nariz ante tal olor.

Rei, quien estaba escuchando, se metió en la conversación. Los demás, hablaron con los que habían estado corriendo.

-¿Puedo ayudarlos? ¡Estoy cansada de que Mina se meta en mi relación con Nicholas! – rezongó por lo bajo. – Tienen suerte, Serenity. – negó ella, mirando a la pareja. – una insinuación de ella a ustedes, tú te encabronas pero que un fuego descontrolado. Y das miedo.

-Tiene razón. –dijeron Taiki y Darien. – Das miedo.

-Es parte de mi encanto. – bromeó ella. El pelinegro sonrió, rodeándola por los hombros.

-¿Y si lo discutimos otro día? – sugirió el estudiante de medicina.

-¡Llegaremos tarde para la hora de las hadas! ¡Mamá Ikkuko nos matará so no llegamos a tiempo! - Exclamó Lita.

-¡Oh, por la diosa Selene! – Exclamó Serena, poniendo cara de horror, junto con Rei, Mina, Darien y Amy.

-¡Apurémonos! – ordenó Darien. Yaten y Seiya lo miraron raro.

-No te preocupes, Darien. – le dijeron Rei y Lita. – nosotras trajimos mi bicicleta. – dijo Lita. – Rei sostendrá una parte del auto en el camino. Pero uno tendrá que sentarse arriba de otro.

-No gracias. – dijeron Taiki, Seiya y Amy, dejando a Mina y Yaten con miradas asesinas y rojos. Serena ahogó una carcajada, ocultándose entre la chaqueta de Darien.

-¿Qué hacemos acá riéndonos? – se horrorizó Serena. - ¡Quiero a Seiya, Yaten y Taiki Kou dentro de auto en este instante! – asustados, ingresaron al auto que tenía las puertas abiertas.

Y así quedaron: Amy y Serena, compartían el asiento del copiloto con diversión y dificultad, los hermanos Kou estaban detrás, mientras Mina, roja como cereza, iba sobre Yaten, colorado como un rábano viviente. Detrás, Lita sostenía firmemente la bicicleta, mientras Rei, con sus dos manos, sostenía las manos de Mina por la ventanilla.

-Juro que nunca había visto en mis veinte años, algo como esto. – exclamó Darien tentado de la risa. – Andrew debe de estar en tu casa, con tu mamá, esperándonos. – sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Cuánto te apuesto que quedará en el piso de risa al vernos? – bromeó Serena.

-Eso es más probable a que se le declare a Lita. – le rebatió su novio. Miró por el espejo retrovisor. - ¿Puedes bajar la cabeza, por favor? Lo único que nos falta es que choquemos por la parte posterior.

-Lo siento. – le contestó Taiki, riendo.

-Nunca me contaste que te habían ofrecido una beca para estudiar en… ¿Estados Unidos o Inglaterra?

-En los dos: en la universidad de Yale y en Oxford. Pero no las acepté, prefiero mil veces Tokio que Estados Unidos o Inglaterra. – respondió con una mueca. – sin saberlo, tengo una cosa pendiente aquí y, además, es mi último año. – y se encogió de hombros. – Ya faltan tres cuadras. – avisó hacia a fuera.

-_¡Okey!_ – contestó Rei con un poco de dificultad.

-Amy, ¿Tú harías lo mismo? – preguntó la rubia a su amiga.

-No lo sé. – dijo ella, despegando su vista del libro. – Supongo que estudiaré en la misma universidad que Darien, es la misma en la que mi madre tomó, peo prefiero a que todas ustedes estén ya casadas. – bromeó levemente. Eso hizo toser levemente al pelinegro, que pasó desapercibido para la mayoría, menos para Seiya. Éste, entrecerró los ojos con sutileza.

-¿Cuándo empezaste a dibujar, _Usako_? – se sorprendió el oji-zafiro, al ver a su novia con su gran carpeta y trazando con el lápiz.

-Desde que arrancaste, _Mamo-chan_. – dijo ella con tranquilidad. – ya lo terminé.

-¿Me dejas ver? – preguntó, apagando el motor.

-Después. – prometió, mientras lo guardaba. – quiero colorearlo. ¡Amy! ¡Quiero salir, deja el libro! – protestó ella, causando gracia en los de atrás

-¡Lo siento, Serena! – dijo mientras alía con su libro a cuestas. - ¿Por qué quieres salir tan rápido?

-¡Quiero ir! ¡Me urge! – y cuando Amy salió, corrió hacia la puerta, donde Andrew miraba con risas al auto de su amigo. - ¡Gracias por abrir, Andy! – besó su mejilla a modo de saludo. - ¡El bañoo! – fue lo último que se escuchó. Eso hizo caer de espalda a todos.

-Ay, hija mía. – Negó una divertida Ikkuko. - ¡Hola, Darien, querido! Pasa, pasa. ¿Vinieron las chicas con ustedes?

-Hola, mamá Ikkuko. Si ellas ya entran, y… Serena insistió en invitar a tres más, porque necesitan planear la fiesta del sábado. – Dijo el pelinegro como torbellino.

-¡Vaya! – Ikkuko no cambió su expresión. En todas estas semanas, un mes había pasado de su divorcio oficial, había estado tan alegre como su hija. – Bueno, entonces no hay problema. Que pasen, mientras más, mejor. – se hizo a un lado. – Eso sí… ¡Una sola mancha en mi sofá beige, y hago limpiar a quien fue! – amenazó, blandiendo el cucharón de madera a los que recién conocía.

-S-si, señora Tsukino. – _mala elección de palabras._ Pensaron las chicas, temerosas de que estallase. Pero no notaron la sonrisa de Darien.

-Solo díganme Ikkuko. Si vienen cinco veces más, ya me pueden decir mamá Ikkuko, ¿Si? – dijo la peli azul con amabilidad. – sigan a mi yerno. Sammy se encuentra ahí, jugando con Hotaru a la consola.

-¿Es que ese niño quiere perder? – le preguntó Darien a su suegra.

-Yo creo que lo hace a propósito. – le susurró ella, riendo.

-Lo está haciendo bien, entonces. – dijo en voz alta. _Menos mal que le simpatiza a Haruka._ Pensó, temiendo por la vida de su cuñado. Después, sonrió. - ¿Le ayudo? – se ofreció a Ikkuko.

-Definitivamente no, Darien. – dijo con molestia. – te lo dije cuando te quedaste ese día, eres un invitado más, y los invitados no hacen nada. – volvió a sonreírle, para desconcertó de los Kou y gracia de los demás. – Seas o no el novio de mi hija. Etto… - bajó la voz. - ¿Lo tienes todo planeado? – susurró ella.

-todo. – reafirmó él.

-Bien. – aplaudió, y, después, apuró a los demás. - ¡Quiero a todos en la sala, con Sammy y Hotaru! ¡Ahora!

-Sí, mamá /Señora Ikkuko. – exclamaron con mezcla, y como rayo, las chicas y los hermanos Kou se dejaron guiar por Darien.

-…-

-¿Qué está haciendo Serena que no baja? – se molestó Rei. Seiya, Yaten y Mina, estaban parados, mirando las fotos de Ikkuko, Sammy y Serena. Había otras con Haruka y las Outers, y Rei con las Inners. - ¡Serena! – gritó la pelinegra, asustando a los Kou. - ¡Baja rápido que te estás perdiendo tu álbum de bebé! – dijo con astucia.

-¡No existe esas fotos, Rei! ¿Lo recuerdas? – Serena devolvió el grito, mientras se oían sus pisadas. Eso extrañó a los hermanos cantantes.

-Cierto… - se golpeó la pelinegra, reprochándose.

Cuando se apareció en la sala, ya no llevaba el uniforme. En lugar de eso, llevaba una remera blanca ajustada, mientras que usaba unos pantalones estilo pescador de color gris, y unas zapatillas de lona color zafiro (favoritas de ella, por tener el mismo tono de ojos de su amado). En la parte del busto, llevaba una "pupera" con una luna creciente dibujada, disimulando muy poco _esa_ parte.

-¡Libertaaad! – exclamó, sentándose entre Darien y Sammy. Sammy tenía la cara azul gracias a la vestimenta de Serena. Pero la chica no tenía otra opción, Mina, siendo como era, había remodelado su guardarropas, dejándola diferente todos los días. Eso había desencadenado el enojo de la princesa.- ¡Mamá! – le llamó, arrodillándose en el sofá. Al instante, Darien se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo. - ¿Nos recomendarás donde alquilar las luces y la decoración para la fiesta?

-Claro que sí. – contestó la mujer, entrando con dos bandejas, una en cada mano. – Pero a estas alturas, creo que habrá problemas.

-Ta ayudo, mami. – Serena se paró, para alivio de su novio, y caminó hacia su madre. – ustedes. – señaló a Mina, Seiya y Yaten. – se sientan, ahora.

-Sí, princesa. – Mina hizo, por costumbre ante ese tono, una pequeña reverencia, dejando confundidos a los hermanos. Andrew, para disimular, rió, seguido de Lita y los demás.

-Darien… - llamó Sammy. Éste lo miró con interés. – ah… no, nada. – negó, confundiendo al chico. – después. – y el casi medico, asintió, entendiendo. _Las prácticas._ Pensó él. Y miró de reojo a Serena.

-Debo decir, - comenzó Yaten, cuando sorbió su taza de té. – que ninguno de los tres se esperaba que iban a entrar en ese concurso.

-Ah… bueno… - Mina rió con nerviosismo. – es que… las cinco estábamos un poco agobiadas por unas cosas… y…

-Ella decidió inscribirnos sin consultarnos a él, - rió Rei. – pero fue por una verdadera causa, y, supongo yo, para tener una experiencia cercana con su sueño. Pero nos dio a elegir.

-¿Tu sueño? – preguntó Yaten, mirando hacia su lado.

-Ser una famosa cantante y actriz en todo oriente y de Inglaterra. – citaron todos los que conocían a Mina. La chica rió con mucho más nerviosismo.

-¡Ya, vale! – se avergonzó ella.

-¡Si es verdad! – exclamaron las Inners.

-Ya, ya… lo asumo y me callo. – Mina comenzó a comer un panecillo de mamá Ikkuko, mientras refunfuñaba.

-yo pensé que no nos iban a reconocer. –habló Amy, riendo. – nos conocen bien, chicos.

-Son las únicas amigas que tenemos en la ciudad. – respondió Seiya, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Gracias. – rieron las mujeres.

-Ay, ya me acordé. – Serena tiró de su maletín, agarrando un lápiz, una hoja en blanco y empezó a escribir, ante la mirada de los tres famosos cantantes.

-Llamen a Haruka, se volvió enamorada-escritora-compulsiva. – bromeó Mina.

-¡MINA! – exclamaron las tres restantes Inners, divertidas. - ¿No te habrás confundido y estás hablando de ti? – dijo Lita.

-¡Mira quién habla! "¡Ese se parece al chico que me rompió el corazón, mi superior!" – imitó Mina a una antigua Lita de hace año y medio. Con eso, hasta Lita rió con ganas.

-Shh... Se callan ahora mismo. – ordenó Serena, escribiendo. Las que peleaban, tragaron grueso.

_Da miedo, mucho peor que mamá Ikkuko._ Pensaron ellas.

-¡Viva! – quince minutos escribiendo, tachando, borrando y parando para pensar, al fin había terminado. Aplaudió como niña pequeña, haciendo reír a todo el mundo.

Darien, sin dejar de mirarla, trató de ver la hoja. Craso error, Serena se dio cuenta, y le tiró de la nuca.

-_¡Mamoru Chiba!_ – rió ella. – hasta no estar completa, no la verás ni escucharás, ¿Entendido? – regañó, oprimiendo la carpeta en su pecho.

-Ay… mi cabeza de chorlito. – suspiró, para gracia de Yaten, Taiki y las chicas. – Por lo menos, ¿Puedo ver el dibujo que hiciste en el viaje? – se salió por la tangente.

Diez segundos más tarde, la rubia, ya sin las raíces y las puntas en su color de siempre, le tendía una hoja con ojos brillantes y nostálgicos.

De inmediato, cuatro chicas más, rodearon la espalda del futuro médico, tres de ellas, parándose de puntillas para verlo.

-¡Te acuerdas de cada detalle de ella! – Amy estaba maravillada. Cada sombra, hebra y brillo ocular se expresaba en los retratos.

-Por supuesto, es mía. – le dijo Serena, orgullosa.

-La Pequeña Dama… - Suspiró Lita. –Mira Drew, mírala. – le invitó ella, haciendo sentir a los hermanos, fuera de lugar. – nunca la viste. Ven.

-¡Anda! ¡Es igual a…! – exclamó sin terminar, pues, Lita le había tapado la boca sutilmente.

La rubia de casa, estaba expectante, esperando la opinión de su pelinegro. Un brillo de emoción llenaban sus ojos, y sus labios estaban levemente abiertos, sorprendido, emocionado. Obviamente, ese dibujo estaba coloreado, resaltando el pelo y los ojos de la pequeña Serena Chiba del futuro. Rini, o _Chibi-usa_, como la llamaban para diferenciarla de su madre.

-¿Darien? – Serena lo llamó con preocupación. - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Hay algo malo en él? – le preguntó un poco indecisa.

-¿Qué? – contestó con despiste. - ¡Ah, no! Es solo que… eh… - cerró por tres segundos sus ojos, suspirando, y, después, le sonrió. – es como si fuese un retrato del castillo terrestre ¿Te acuerdas? – la chica sonrió, afirmando. - Está hermosa, _Usako_. – la rubia, sonrió con dicha, mientras se colgaba de su brazo.

-Te puedes quedar con este dibujo. – le tendió una hoja un poco manipulada, pero bien cuidad. – Te prometo que haré una copia de este, a mano, y te daré la original. – se sentó, llevándose consigo a su novio.

Darien, observó el dibujo que le regaló, haciéndole sonreír. Era el dibujo con el cual había recordado quién era y a quien pertenecía. El Milenio de Plata se había dibujado tal cuál como en sus recuerdos.

Yaten, Seiya y Taiki estaban rodeados de símbolos de pregunta, mientras pestañaban sin entender.

-¿Qué les parece? – preguntó Serena a los hermanos, mostrando el retrato de la Pequeña Dama. - ¿Les gusta?

-Y… - Seiya rascó su cabeza, curioso. - ¿Quién es? – preguntó a la decimo sexta vez que volvía a examinar el dibujo.

-Ah… - Darien y Serena se miraron, turbados. – Es… ah… mi prima. – Esta vez, quién tomó el papel de familiar cercano a _Chibi-usa_, fue su futuro padre, tratando de sonar lo más convencible posible, sin importar que tan mal le caiga Seiya Kou. – estuvo un año en casa de Serena, porqué no sabía donde dejarla cuando estudiaba. – volvió a mirar el dibujo, sonriendo. – Según Sammy, peleaban mucho.

-No tanto antes de que se vaya. Pero, si, peleábamos, ahora afirmo yo, por tonterías. – rió con nostalgia. – pero esa intrusa es nuestra. – apretó sus manos contra su pecho, mirando alternativamente al retrato de su futura hija, y al rostro de su futuro marido.

-¿Y dónde está la niña? – dijo Taiki, sin entender lo obvio.

-¿Y con quién más? – dijo Rei, sonriendo. – Con sus padres, donde debe de estar. – miró de reojo a la pareja.

-Aunque, con un poco de dificultad, supongo que conseguirán hacer tiempo para pasar un rato, todos los días, con ella. – Lita se sentó en la posa brazos.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – preguntó Yaten. - ¿Porqué unos padres no tendrían tiempo para su hija?

-Si lo tendrían, si no fuesen de la realeza. – le contestó Mina, a su lado. Sin ser vistos por todos, Serena y Darien ya estaban planeando el funeral de Mina.

-Vaya… - susurró Seiya, impresionado. Miró su reloj. Exactamente, habían pasado cuatro horas en la casa espaciosas de Serena, por lo que abrió los ojos, sorprendido, y habló: - Creo que se nos pasó la hora, chicos. Tenemos práctica para ese musical… y ya estamos llegando tarde. – avisó, irguiéndose.

-¿Quieren que les llame un taxi? – Ikkuko asustó a todos.

-¡Mamá, no hagas eso! – dijo la rubia, tomándose el pecho. La peli azul, rió finamente.

-Lo siento, pero, - miró a los Kou. – insisto. - Serena y Darien les asentían vigorosamente con la cabeza, asustados, a los cantantes.

-Eh… Sí… ¡Sí, claro, Señora! – dijeron, haciéndole caso a la pareja, con miedo. – Gracias. – agradecieron, con una pequeña reverencia.

-No es nada… - diez minutos después, los hermanos se habían ido, y Serena le dio con el puño a Mina.

-¡Oye! ¿Por qué fue eso, Serena? – lloriqueó la Aino.

-¡Casi te vas de boca, Minako! – le exclamó Rei, como si fuese poco. – A la próxima te doy con la escoba de mi sacrosanta abuela, para ver si… Ay, dios. – se lamentó Rei, mientras todas, menos Sammy y su madre, los miraban sin entender.

-Supongo que tengo que esperarte aquí, ¿Verdad, _Usako_? – le dijo un imperceptible molesto Darien.

-Te quedarás en las protecciones de mi casa, hasta que puedas transformarte. – lo abrazó, besó a su madre y despeinó a Sammy. – Ahora es cerca del parque de diversiones. Puede que esta tormenta haya pasado, pero nos queda lo que viene. – se quejó ella. – Prometo que volveré. – dijo mirando a sus seres más queridos. Y las seis, Mina, Serena, Amy, Rei, Lita y Hotaru, se transformaron en la puerta, y se tele transportaron afuera, hacia el parque, bajo las miradas de Chiba, Ikkuko y Sammy.


	7. El Fin de una etapa

_-¿Podremos ver a mamá luego, papi? – preguntó una niña de dos años, con un adorable puchero en sus labios, y en brazos de un apuesto joven de veinte años, cabello negro alborotado y ojos color avellana, escondidos detrás de un par de gafas._

_-Claro que sí, pequeña… - le besó una mejilla, y quince minutos después, sentados en una silla que se encontraba en el pasillo de color blanco inmaculado, una mujer de edad media con un traje verde-lima, le habló al joven, mientras portaba una carpeta con un broche-sujetapapeles._

_-Pueden pasar, señor Potter. – les dedicó una sonrisa cariñosa, y se marchó, guiándolos._

_-¡Sí! – festejó la niña de cabello rubio y ojos azules. - ¡Veremos a mamá y a mi hermanito! – se escuchó a la mujer reír con ternura._

_-Entraremos, y hablaremos en un tono bajo, ¿Sí, Serenity? – le advirtió su padre. La niña, dándose cuenta, afirmó con rapidez._

_-¿Mamá estará bien? – le susurró en el oído. - ¿Y mi hermanito también?_

_-Eso no lo dudes, princesa. –su padre le pinchó la nariz con suavidad, sacándole una sonrisa. – pero mamá estará un poco cansada. Por lo que no la agobies, ¿Eh?_

_-Yo la cuidaré a ella y a mi hermanito. – dijo con vehemencia y determinación. – Lo juro por la luna plateada._

_-Ya está bien, aquí están ellos. – dijo la mujer de traje verde-lima. – pueden pasar._

_El joven de veinte años abrió la puerta con cuidado, dejando ver una habitación espaciosa, blanca, y con una camilla y un cunero de cristal en el medio con la cabecera contra la pared._

_-James… - susurró alguien desde la camilla. – Serenity…_

_-Mamá… mami, ¿Estás bien? ¿Te vas a poner bien? – le acribilló la niña a una mujer de veinte años, de cabellos rojo oscuro, y ojos verde esmeralda. Se la veía un poco pálida, pero eso no le permitió sonreírle a su hija, y besar a su marido._

_-Estoy bien, solo estoy cansada. Pero, mira… - se acomodó en la camilla, con un gesto de dolor, y señaló el cunero de cristal. –ahí está tu hermano. – el pelinegro alzó a su hija, haciendo que quedase suspendida a un lado del cunero. Allí, un recién nacido dormía plácidamente, con un gracioso mechón de cabello color azabache, como el de su padre._

_-¿Y cómo se llama? – preguntó con una sonrisa._

_-No sabemos, peque. – le dijo su padre. - ¿Tienes alguna sugerencia, Lily? – le preguntó a su esposa._

_-Quiero el tuyo como segundo nombre, igual que la tradición de tu familia, cariño. – le dijo la pelirroja. – pero… no, no se me ocurre un primer nombre._

_-¡Harry! – exclamó la pequeña, con decisión. - ¡Se llamará Harry! – los esposos se miraron, sonrientes._

_-Es hermoso, pequeña… - le dijo su madre, mirando hacia donde Harry dormitaba._

_El niño se removió un poco, y lentamente, fue abriendo sus ojitos, mostrando un oscuro verde jade._

_-Parece que tendrá tus hermosos ojos, cariño. – le besó su marido. Ella solo sonrió. – Llamaré a Remus, ya que Sirius se ha ido a…_

_De improviso, la escena se volvió borrosa, agitándose de un lado a otro, y tornándose oscura toda la visión._

-¿Serena? – una voz vagamente conocida, llamaba a la rubia. - ¿Serena? ¡Serena! – exclamó la voz que ella identifico como perteneciente a Lita.

-Harry… - murmuró ella, casi semiinconsciente.

-Válgame dios, Serena… - dijo la voz de Rei. - ¿Sabes el susto que nos hiciste pasar en el último momento de la pelea? – se desesperó la chica del fuego.

-Lo siento. – le sonrió compungidamente. – solo… recordé… algo.

-Trata de pararte, Serena. – le dijo Amy, ayudándola.

– No quiero ni saber cómo sería la expresión de mamá Ikkuko. – Mina se estremeció, y eso, hizo que la rubia de ojos azules se parase de un salto, y mirara a su alrededor. No había nadie en el lugar.

-Vayamos antes de que les dé a ellos tres un ataque cardíaco. – se turbó ella. – Ahora.

-Sí. – dijeron las, ahora, ocho Sailors. A mitad del enfrentamiento, las restantes Outers habían llegado a toda máquina.

-Bien, - suspiró Serena, Sailor Moon. – Vayamos a cenar. – y empezaron a correr como si otra batalla se estuviese desarrollando cerca de la casa de la rubia.

-…-

-¿Estás segura? – le preguntó su madre, cuando dijo que no tenía problema en cocinar para más.

-Claro que sí, se lo merecen. Son tus protectoras, ¿No? – le dijo mientras ponía una mano en cada hombro. – pero… pareces… perturbada, hija… ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? – dijo con dulzura y preocupación.

-¿Qué sabes de… lo que Kenji dijo ese día? – le preguntó con un hilito de voz. Eso hizo que su madre, casi se desmaye. - ¡Mamá! – se preocupó ella.

-Yo… - la peli azul se sentó en la silla de la cocina, mientras un murmullo en la sala se escuchaba. Los demás, no se habían enterado de nada. – se muy poco… - dijo en un susurro. – Kenji, de algún modo, cuando eras pequeña, mandó a que sellaran una parte de ti, no le gustaba que una niña, en ese entonces su hija, tuviese magia. En ese tema, era muy machista. – la miró a los ojos. – ahora que tu magia ha reflorecido en ti nuevamente, queda muy poco para que las autoridades del Ministerio de Magia vengan por ti, quizá, cuando pase un año, y tu tengas diecisiete años, te encuentren. Pero para cuando cumplas esa edad, no tendrán ningún derecho a reclamarte. Porque ya serías mayor de edad para ellos. – Ikkuko tomó las manos de su hija. – Cuando te saqué de esa casa, el cuerpo de tu padre, James creo que se llamaba, estaba en el pié de la escalera. – eso hizo que los ojos de Serena se anegaran de lágrimas. – no vi rastros de Lily, tu madre, y de Harry, tu…

-Mi hermano. – completó ella. – hoy recordé el día en que nació y pude ver claramente cómo eran cada uno. Estábamos en la habitación que le dieron a ella. Solo eso. Y es muy raro. – le comentó. – normalmente, los recuerdos nítidos son a partir de los tres años y medio. – suspiró, y dejó que su madre hablara.

-No es raro, sabiendo de donde provienes. – le rebatió la peli azul. – me quedé en Inglaterra una semana más, tratando de averiguar qué era lo que había pasado con tu hermano y tu madre biológica. – prosiguió ella. – en un diario de allá, pude leer que el único, según ellos, porque no te habían encontrado, el único que había salido vivo, fue tu hermano menor. No sé muy bien que era lo que sucedió en esa casa, pero alguien había ido a matarlos a todos, y tú habías estado escondida no sé en qué lugar, dormida. En ese diario, ponía que Harry se había ido a vivir con tus tíos maternos. La Señora de ese matrimonio, una tal Petunia Dursley, era hermana de tu madre biológica. No más que eso. – Ikkuko se volteó, poniéndose manos a la obra en la cena para doce personas. – Puedes ir con los demás, Serena. Y dile a Sammy que te ayude con la mesa. Ya termino con la cena. – dijo ella con voz extraña, sin saber que la rubia tenía la cara lágrimas, recordando en el momento en el que, trece años atrás, ella estaba muy adormilada para tener en cuenta que un encapuchado entraba a la casa a la fuerza, debajo de la mesa de la cocina, cuando se durmió completamente y, vagamente, escuchando súplicas de parte de Lily Potter, en el piso de arriba. Al día siguiente de todo eso, no recordaba nada, mientras veía a una mujer que leía un diario.

En silencio, salió de la cocina secándose las lágrimas, olvidando completamente en actuar para su hermano, su novio y sus amigas.

En par, todos estaban conversando: Luna y Artemis se había ido a investigar sobre unas vibras al límite de la ciudad. Lita charlaba con Rei sobre la fiesta al lado de una ventana, Amy con Darien sobre la facultad en el sillón para tres, Mina charlaba con Sammy sobre los videojuegos de _Sailor V_ sentados en delante del televisor, Michiru con Setsuna ponían en práctica unos bocetos de traje para la fiesta de las chicas en la mesita ratona que había frente al sillón, y Haruka jugaba cartas con Hotaru acostadas en el piso.

Serena, con desánimo, se sentó al lado de Darien, quien notó su estado.

-¿Serena? –le llamó él. – Serena, ¿Qué te suce…? – Sin terminar la pregunta, la rubia enterró en su chaqueta el rostro, temblando levemente. – Oye… ¿Te sucede algo malo? – Nada. No habló, ni se movió. Lo único que hizo, fue aferrarse más a él.

-Prefiero… - dijo contra sí. – prefiero decirlo luego. – dijo mirándolo a los ojos. Estos, estaban levemente enrojecidos. – Es… sobre parte de mí. – susurró, apretujándolo más.

-Como tú quieras. – le regaló una sonrisa. – mañana… ¿Qué tienes que hacer? – preguntó, pensando en invitarla a cenar.

-Mañana tenemos una hora más, para darle los últimos detalles al decorado del salón. – le contestó. – las luces las tomaron "prestadas" los chicos de la sala de ensayo de su discografía. – con eso, ella misma se animó.

-_prestadas_, -remarcó Darien, divertido.

-Según Yaten, tienen tantas luces que no van a notar las que faltan. – respondió ella, encogiéndose de hombros. – Y Taiki casi encierra a Seiya en su departamento porque quería agarrar todas las que había. Es un tonto. – rió ella. – pero es buen amigo. Los tres, son buenos.

-Eso, no lo dudo, pero sigo sin fiarme de Seiya… - Darien frunció el ceño y la nariz, encantando a su novia. – tiene una actitud que no me gusta.

-No tienes porqué sentirte celoso, Darien. – se aferró a su brazo. – Yo soy solo para ti. – eso causó un leve rubor por los dos.

-¡Picarona! – saltó Mina. - ¿Qué hiciste ayer cuando te vino a buscar? – demandó con picardía y malicia.

-¡MINAKO! – gritaron las restantes Inners con enojo, mientras Darien y Serena no sabían dónde esconderse. Las Outers reían disimuladamente, mientras Sammy se puso verde.

-¿Qué? – dijo ella con inocencia. – Es normal, ¿No? Mientras no se nos adelante la Pequeña Dama, está todo bien, ¿No? – agregó de la misma forma que antes.

Rei, salvando a la pareja de algo mucho más vergonzoso, le puso una servilleta de papel en la boca. Al instante, Serena se paró y agarró la muñeca de Sammy, dirigiéndose a poner la mesa, y confundiendo a los demás, menos al que más concurría la casa.

-…-

-Así que era eso. – Dijo el pelinegro, abrazando a la rubia. - ¿Quieres ir por tu hermano? –dijo, adivinando su deseo.

-Claro que sí. – dijo sin pelos. – Según mi madre, cuando cumpla diecisiete años puedo hacerme cargo de él, soy solo dos años mayor, y él tendrá solo quince años, como Sammy. – miró a su hermano, y lo abrazó. – No te preocupes, seguiré siendo la misma.

-No quiero que me cambien a Serena. – dijo el chico, sonriente.

-Nosotras también. – dijeron las demás.

-Lo único que varía es el nombre, pero es casi el mismo que ahora, pero es igual que mi vida pasada. – se explicó ella. – Más allá de la magia. Eh leído en los libros que me dio mi mamá, y al ser un… - recordó la palabra. – _Squib_, puedes hacer algunas cosas. – le explicó ella. – después de todo, sigues siendo parte de mi vida, ¿No crees?

-Si lo creo. – le dijo feliz.

-Pero no podré ir a buscarlo, mínimo, después de que termine con las cosas con Sailor Galaxia, estaré más tranquila para pensar el cómo ir hasta allá. – se resignó ella. – pero… lo que no sé, es el porqué olvidé todo cuando tenía tres años, - se extrañó ella. – al otro día, ya estaba con mi mamá Ikkuko y no recordaba nada, pero ella destilaba tanta confianza, que no le había hecho caso.

-¿Crees que le habrán dicho algo de tu existencia? – preguntó Setsuna.

-No lo sé… tenía tres meses de cumplir un año cuando atacaron nuestra casa. – suspiró, tratando de enfocar un recuerdo. – pero lo más curioso, es que ella era pelirroja y él, peli azabache. ¿Dónde entro yo, que soy rubia?- preguntó con diversión - ¡Al carajo todo sentido de la genética! – y eso, hizo reír a todos.

-No lo sé… - dijo Darien, observando los mechones de su cabello. – yo veo unas hebras aquí de esos colores.

-ahí tienes un punto, pero, ¿Y los ojos? – se cruzó de piernas estilo "indio", e hizo un gesto pensativo.

-¿Algún otro familiar? – sugirió Amy. – por ejemplo, está el caso de Rini, que tiene el cabello rosa, al tiempo de que tú tienes el cabello rubio y Darien en negro. ¿Dónde encaja eso? – preguntó al final.

-Si tan solo supiera más de mi familia biológica… - se lamentó, suspirando. –En fin, Ahora no sé como verles la cara mañana a los chicos… - dijo con angustia.

-No tienes el porqué preocuparte por ellos. – discrepó Haruka. – esto surgió, primero, por culpa de esos int…

-Haruka… - le detuvo la rubia. – No se sabe muy bien paraqué son esas _Semillas Estelares_, pero por alguna razón, Sailor Galaxia quiere apoderarse de todo. Ellos no tienen la culpa, están buscando algo o a alguien. No tienes porqué ponerte de esa manera. Todas somos Sailors, y yo lo único que quiero es poder llevarme en paz con ellos y pelear juntos.

-Pero, resaltemos que el único molesto es Taiki, - dijo Lita. – Seiya nos tiene aprecio a las cinco, y Yaten… bueno… - no supo como terminar.

-Yaten se pudo enamorar de alguien. – Serena rió con sutileza. Mina, al instante, bajó la cabeza, sintiendo desolación. Pero se recompuso, solo siendo notado por Chiba y la nueva chica Potter. Ellos, se miraron una fracción de segundo. – Pero lo que resta, es esperar. – dijo la rubia con solemnidad. - ¿No es así, _Mamo-chan_? – sonrió hacia el ojizafiro.

-No sé él porque lo tendría que negar. – habló con tranquilidad. – Creo que ahora, la que tendría que pedir el celular de uno de esos dos, son ustedes, por lo menos, para poder terminar el curso en paz. No solo se trata de las batallas con el enemigo. Ellas, Haruka, se han hecho muy buenos amigos con los hermanos Kou.

Ante eso, Tenô no pudo rebatir nada.

-Bueno, podríamos pedir un… - la voz de Sammy, quien había estado muy atento a la charla, se fue perdiendo para Serena junto con la vista, entrando en uno de sus viejos-nuevos recuerdos, y desmayándose en brazos de Darien.

_-¿Quién es la niña más hermosa del mundo, ah? ¿Quién es? – jugueteó una voz graciosa delante de ella. Dos enormes ojos color miel, alcanzaba a ver la niña de tres años, a la vez de que mechones de cabello color castaño claro se posaban sobre arriba de las cejas del mismo color. - ¿Cómo has estado, Serenity?_

_-¡Bien, padrino! – le respondió con alegría. - ¿Quieres de mi chocolate? – preguntó tendiéndole una porción del suyo._

_-No, esta vez, traje el mío, pequeña. – le dijo mostrándole uno sin empezar. – recuerda siempre comer uno cuando sientas frio o cuando estés de buen humor. – la miró, mientras alzaba el paquete de chocolate._

_-¡Claro! – dijo, besándole la mejilla. – Mamá está con Harry, cambiándolo, y papá está en la chimenea hablando con tío Sirius._

_-entonces, quedémonos aquí. – dijo el joven. - ¿Qué te gustaría hacer, Sere?_

_-Amh… - se llevó un dedo a su pequeño mentón, graciosamente pensativa. - ¿Puedo ser la princesa de la Luna?_

_-¿La princesa de la Luna? – se extrañó el joven._

_-¡Sí! – chilló ella. - ¡La princesa Serenity, quien espera a su príncipe de la Tierra, Endimion! ¡La princesa y sus protectoras de Venus, Mercurio, Marte y Júpiter! – exclamó, dando saltitos. - ¡La princesa, junto con sus "hermanas" mayores de Neptuno, Urano, Pluto y Saturno! – el ojimiel, quedó confundido._

_-¡Remus! – exclamó una voz, por las escaleras. La niña y el joven, se voltearon para ver a Lily, con una remera color violeta y un pantalón largo gris, junto con sus pantuflas. - ¿Cómo estás? – en sus brazos, llevaba a un pequeño Harry de casi un año de edad._

_-Estoy bien, Lils. – le dijo, mirando a la niña. - ¿Acabas de escuchar lo que Serenity dijo? – le preguntó con sorpresa._

_-Claro. – dijo riendo. – desde que le leí el mito de Selene y Endimion, no ha parado de pedir que juegue con James a que ella era la princesa Serenity de la Luna, y él el príncipe Endimion de la Tierra. – miró sutilmente hacia donde se podía escuchar las llamas de la chimenea. – Digamos que James es demasiado débil cuando ella le pide algo. Y tú estás mejor o peor que él. – rió, mientras Harry la imitaba, viendo que ella lo hacía._

_-¿Qué puedo decir? – Remus miró con adoración a la niña. – Es irresistible. – se limitó a decir. - ¿Cómo lleva James lo del encierro? – preguntó con timidez._

_-Trato de distraerme con mis hijos. – habló el interpelado, llegando de la chimenea. – Dime tú, ¿Hay noticias?_

_-Los gemelos, Gideón y Fabián, murieron en una emboscada. – dijo con seriedad, haciendo que la pequeña no entendiese nada de esa charla. – a los dos, en esa emboscada, los mató Dolohov._

_-¡Molly debe estar destrozada! – gimió Lily, reprimiendo un sollozo. - ¡Y en estos momentos no podemos ir a darles nuestro pésame!_

_-No te preocupes, Lily. – le calmó James, tenso. – Remus, - lo miró. – te encargo que se lo digas de parte nuestra, ¿Si?_

_-Ni dudarlo, amigo mío. – respondió sin titubeos. - ¿Qué te dijo ese pulgoso? – preguntó._

_-Nada relevante. – giró los ojos. – Esta semana ha estado quejándose que tiene más peleas que conquistas, para variar. – Eso hizo largar una carcajada de la pelirroja y el ojimiel._

_-Mamá, mamá, - tiró Serenity de su falda, mientras la llamaba. - ¿Puedo cargar a Harry? – dijo con inocencia._

_-Claro, pero te tienes que sentar. – dijo mientras ella hacía lo propio._

_Lily le indicaba como tenía que sostenerlo, mientras que James preparaba a cámara mágica. El niño, no dejaba de mirar a la pequeña rubia que era su hermana, enroscando sus deditos en su cabello, mientras tiraba levemente y ella solo sonreía._

_Se oyó el "click" de la cámara, mientras los tres adultos tenían una gran sonrisa en sus rostros._

_Y, como en el primer recuerdo, todo empezó a difuminarse, hasta ponerse negro._

-…no deberías preocuparte. – escuchó Serena, la voz de Amy. – es igual que cuando se desmayó al final del encuentro con el demonio de esta tarde.

-¿Seguras? – escuchó una voz preocupada, muy cerca de ella.

-¿_Mamoru_? – llamó Serena, débilmente. Trató de incorporarse de donde estaba, pero un brazo se lo impidió.

-Espera unos minutos más, _Usako_. – dijo el estudiante de medicina. - ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó. - ¿Qué te pasó?

-Solo… recuperé otro recuerdo… estoy bien, Darien. – le calmó la rubia. – este está cerca del primer cumpleaños de Harry.

-¡Cuéntanos! – se entusiasmó Mina. - ¡Por favor!

Serena sonrió, empezando a describir a su padrino y su clara adicción al chocolate. Las cosas inusuales, como hablar por la chimenea, y, lo más gracioso e irónico, el juego de la princesa de la Luna.

-Bueno, eso es demasiado. – Rei habló. – Pues, parece que un poco de tu vida en la Luna tenías antes de que mamá Ikkuko te adoptase, y, digamos que es gracioso ver a dos hombres siendo débiles a la hora de tratar a una niña como eras tú.

-Ah, pero mi papá no es nada comparado con el verdadero Endimion. – bromeó, haciendo que Darien la mirase insinuosamente. Ella rió. – Pero… - frunció el ceño. – Creo que parecían dentro de una guerra, ¿No es así, mamá?

-Oí algo parecido en boca de Kenji, por aquellos días. – admitió, recordando. – supongo que era una guerra mágica.

-Parecía que, en ese momento, habían matado a dos hermanos de una amiga de mamá Lily. – su rostro se tornó triste. – Harry era tan pequeño… - se llevó las manos al pecho, cerrando sus ojos. – siento… que lo ha pasado horrible con mis tíos…

-¿Cómo puedes saber eso, Serena? – se impresionó Rei.

-Lo único que se me ocurre, - habló Setsuna, llamando la atención de todos. – es que tengas un fuerte vínculo con tu hermano menor. No solo por la sangre, quizá, sea la misma magia.

Y con eso, dejó pensativo a más de uno.

-…-

_**Sábado a la mañana**_

El mejor logro que las cinco Inners habían logrado esta semana, era restaurar su amistad con los hermanos Kou, con Taiki un poco cascarrabias, murmurando en tono de broma el cómo pudo él llevar la corriente a sus hermanos, pero después se acordaba: las Sailors del sistema solar interno eran sus únicas amigas, y eso, pese a quién le pese, no podía negarlo. Eran como niñas pequeñas, irresistibles cuando se compenetraban contra poner a alguien de su lado. Tenían experiencia con Michiru y Haruka.

El colegio de Rei, había festejado la gala de diplomas y la fiesta de gradación el viernes, por lo que se había ofrecido de voluntaria para la escuela de las demás, ayudando a las chicas con las mesas de los padres, y acomodando las filas de sillas para los que se graduaban.

La fiesta se daba en el gran gimnasio de la escuela Juuban, mientras que la ceremonia de diplomas, se daba en el patio.

Según el director explicó, a cada graduado se le daba una medalla y un diploma, eligiendo una persona dentro del colegio para el diploma, y uno a propia elección, siendo el padre o cualquier persona para dar la medalla, entregando estos respectivamente.

Serena había elegido a la señorita Mónica, quién se había trasladado de la secundaria a la preparatoria donde ella estaba, para que le entregue el diploma. Y a Darien, para la medalla, ya que, quería a Sammy para que lo hiciera, pero no era mayor de edad. Cuando se lo pidió, el pelinegro se limitó a besarla como no lo había hecho hasta ahora: con pasión.

La rubia sacudió su cabeza, sonrojada, mientras se acomodaba el birrete color borgoña, y se alisaba la túnica abierta del mismo color. Debajo de esta, tenía puesto un vestido blanco, parecido al suyo como princesa lunar, con detalles en plata y dorado. Su peinado era clásico de ella, por última vez, usaría sus chonguitos, armados con una blanca y roja cinta larga de terciopelo, haciendo un mediano moño en cada chongo, y metro y medio caía junto a sus colitas hasta la cadera, su pelo, esta vez, resaltaba sus hebras rojas y negras.

-¿Estas lista, hija? – la voz de su madre, abriendo la puerta. – Oh, dios santo… - la peli azul se maravilló con su hija. – mi pequeña… - la peli azul había dejado su pelo suelto, acompañado con un vestido manga larga color azul, y zapatos bajos en negro. – estas hermosa… - sollozó.

-Mamá… - sonrió ella. – recuerda llevar la cámara, quiero fotos con mis compañeros, con las chicas y los chicos.

-La tengo en mi bolso sin falta, cariño. – le acarició la mejilla. – Darien acaba de llegar. – por alguna razón, sonaba un poco nerviosa. – y quiero una foto en la puerta con él, y otra con tu hermano.

-¿Y tú, mami? ¡Yo quiero una contigo! – rió la rubia. Ella tomó un collar plateado, y lo sostuvo sin ponérselo.

-Eso ni se duda. – Ikkuko tiró de ella con delicadeza. – vamos, no quiero hacer esperar al guapo de mi yerno.

-¡Mamá! ¡Eso suena como si quisieras sacármelo! – rió ella.

-No… yo no quiero más hijos, pero no puedo negar que quiero nietos de ti y Sammy algún día. – discrepó con picardía.

-¡MAMÁ! –la rubia se avergonzó y ruborizó como manzana.

-¡Aquí te la traje, querido! – eso hizo que le surgiese una gran gota a la chica.

-tú no cambiaras, mamá. – exclamaron sus hijos.

-¿Y? – preguntó Ikkuko, mirando mal a Darien y Sammy. - ¿Qué dicen? – hizo dar una vuelta a Serena.

-Bonita, hermanita. – admiró Sammy. En cambió, Darien se quedó mirándola fijamente, para vergüenza de su novia.

-… - Darien no supo que decir.

-Sin palabras, muy bien. – festejó Ikkuko. – es suficiente para mí. – tomó de Serena y Sammy, y los colocó, en la puerta, sosteniendo la cámara. – Darien ponte a mi lado, por favor. – pidió, mientras el susodicho salía de la casa. Él obedeció con tranquilidad. – Sonrían… - los hermanos lo hicieron, Serena, levemente ruborizada. _¡Click!_- ¡Que felicidad! – sus ojos brillaron. – Sammy, ven aquí, Darien, toma su lugar.

Encantado, el pelinegro rodeó los hombros de la rubia, mientras miraba el pelo azulo de su suegra, para que enfocase sus ojos a la cámara. _¡Click!_

-Sammy, sácame una con Serena. – le cedió la cámara a su hijo, y tomó el lugar de Darien, al otro lado y poniendo una mano en cada hombro de su hija, sonriendo con dicha. Un último _¡Click!_, resonó entre los cuatro, dando a entender, que era la hora de irse al gimnasio. – Muy bien. – parecía una niña en una dulcería, causando que los tres menores que ella, sonrieran. - ¿Vamos?

-Sí. – tronaron los tres, dirigiéndose al deportivo rojo. Serena quedó del lado del piloto, en la parte de atrás, Sammy como copiloto, e Ikkuko acompañaba a su hija.

-…-

Sammy bajó, luciendo un traje gris, y con los brazos cruzados detrás de la nuca. Su madre, bajo y se enganchó del brazo de su hijo.

Darien bajó, ganándose la mirada del mayor número de mujeres y vestido con un Tuxedo negro, para dirigirse la puerta de atrás del auto, y abriéndola, para ayudar a su novia a bajar.

-¿Puedo escoltarla hasta su puesto, señorita Potter? – jugó él.

-Por supuesto, noble Chiba. – le siguió ella, tomando la mano que él le ofrecía.

-Se me olvido decirle, señorita, que se ve excepcionalmente despampanante,-se sinceró. – tengo un poco de miedo, pues, que me la quiten a usted, dama, en la noche.

-Tonto. – rió ella, finalizando la charda. - ¿Vamos? Las chicas me esperan. – dijo cerrando su túnica.

Caminaron un rato, deteniéndose para hablar con conocidos y profesores que tanto Darien como Ikkuko conocían. Cerca de una organizada tarima, se encontraba un conjunto de sillas, donde a lo último de todo, se veían a los hermanos Kou, a Mina, Lita y Amy vestidos de la misma manera que ella, las túnicas y los birretes. A sus lados, Rei estaba con Nicholas, Richard, Andrew y las Outers.

Obviamente, quien les llamó la atención fue Mina, agitando su brazo con desmesura.

Los cuatro recién llegados saludaron a cada uno de ellos, expectantes.

-¿Cómo te sientes, princesa? – le preguntó Setsuna.

-Siendo sincera, extraña, mucho más extraña que cuando viajamos a Tokio de Cristal. – rió con nerviosismo. – ah, y muy nerviosa. – eso hizo reír a todos. - ¿Me lo pones? – le preguntó a su novio, tendiéndole el collar que había agarrado al salir. Su cadena era plateada, haciendo juego con el dijo, en forma de luna creciente, como su marca de princesa lunar, y, dentro de ella, habían nueve colores: Azul, rojo, verde, amarillo, violeta, marrón, negro, aguamarina y dorado.

-¿Porqué esos colores? – preguntó Taiki, tan curioso como siempre.

-Cada uno, representa el color de cada planeta, contando con el diez, que es el color plata. – dijo Darien, ya que se lo había regalado él mismo.

- ¿Y qué es el dorado? – se confundió Seiya, rascando su cabeza.

-el dorado representa a mi cristal, que significa que soy le heredero al trono del planeta Tierra. – dijo para los que estaban ahí. – entre estos diez planetas, este, es el único que consiguió tener vida. – eso entristeció a cada princesa.

-Ya va a comenzar. –susurró Rei, viendo al escenario. Y, con un poco de apuro, todos se acomodaron en sus lugares, mirando al Director de la preparatoria, quien carraspeó.

-Bien, damos comienzo a este acto conmemorativo para los presentes alumnos de último año de la Preparatoria Juuban. – y, caso en un pestañeo, todos aplaudieron. Después de eso, dio paso a un largo y emotivo discurso, seguido de un video de cada salón. Lo que causó risa, en el último video, fue cuando se podía ver a un Seiya Kou, con una rama (desconociendo como la consiguió) tratando de despertar a una Serena dormida, y con ojeras, de hace cuatro meses atrás.

-¡Eso no se vale! – gritó Serena, causando más risas. - ¡Que conste que no me desperté y no le di con mi carpeta de dibujos! – eso logró aumentar las risas.

-¡Y creo que eso duele! – Gritó –Rei, después de ella. - ¡Pregúntaselo a tu novio!

-¡Ya cállate, Rei! – a estas alturas, la gente casi estaba sin aire. Y, con alivio, el público pudo ver la escena final: todo el curso de Serena, con los Kou en una punta haciendo payasadas, y en la otra, Lita levantando a Serena (esta con una tosca corona de papel en la cabeza), con ayuda de Mina y Amy, que consiguió una ovación de aplausos en todo el patio de la escuela.

-Bien, este último video fue interesante. – comento un divertido Director. – Llegó la hora, mis estimados amigos. – eso hizo callar a todos, y poniéndolos nerviosos. Nombró tres cursos diferentes, y, uno a uno, iban pasando a buscar su diploma, y su medalla. –Y llegamos, al curso más interesante del año, y de la noche. – haciendo reír a todos. – empecemos: Aino, Minako. – llamó él.

La nombrada, dando saltitos nerviosos, subió hacia el escenario, mientras le daban el diploma y le colocaban la medalla, al mismo tiempo que nombraba quienes entregaban la medalla y el diploma. Después de eso, hizo una "V" con los dedos hacia el público y volvió a su lugar.

El director siguió nombrando, los que restaba de la A, seguía con B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J, K…

-Kino, Lita Makoto. – la chica del planeta Júpiter, subió con tranquilidad, mientras que se repetía la acción con el director y a entrega. Seguidos de ella, los hermanos en orden alfabético: primero Taiki, después Seiya y, por último Yaten. Estos últimos, haciendo un bailecito, que hizo reír a todos.

-Mizuno, Amy - con una sonrisa por parte de todos los profesores, el director y sus amigos, se dirigió hacia la entrega, por la señorita Mónica y su madre.

Diez minutos después, llegó el momento de Serena, con el cambio de nombre incluido. A estas alturas, todos en Juuban, sabían el cambio de apellido, pero todos suponían que su nombre era un diminutivo del original. La separación de Ikkuko del Tsukino mayor, se la sabía todo el mundo.

-Potter, Serenity Lilian. – sonriendo, la rubia caminó temblando hacia arriba, sonriéndole a la señorita Mónica cuando le dio el diploma y la abrazó, y apretando los labios cuando Darien le colocó la medalla con una cinta blanca en su cuello, de premio, el chico se ganó un beso de Serena, haciendo que el patio entero chifle con entusiasmo, provocando un leve sonrojo en la joven pareja.

Darien y Serena volvieron a posicionares en sus lugares, mientras los últimos nombres sonaban por los parlantes. Serena notó que su madre le había sacado fotos: tres cuando caminaba, tres cuando recibió el diploma y cuatro cuando Darien le dio la medalla.

En el último momento, el director retomó un pequeño discurso.

-Ahora, - suspiró mirando a sus recién ex alumnos. – es hora de que decidan por sí mismos, hijos. Le deseo, en el nombre de todo el cuerpo docente, que sus deseos se logren y vivan con felicidad. De ahora en adelante, son casi dueños de sus vidas, algunos seguirán una carrera, mientras otros se dedicarán a trabajar o a hacer pequeños cursos. Y, no se olviden, cuando cometan un error, con toda dignidad, espero que se levanten y sigan su camino como si no hubiese pasado algo, con, gracias a eso, solo enseñanza en el camino de la vida. ¡Hasta siempre, graduados! – exclamó, generando un griterío en la parte de los recién graduados.

Los alumnos, la mayoría, saltaron, mientras tiraban sus birretes, mientras que las Inners del día, se buscaban y se abrazaban como nunca, riendo de felicidad. A los segundos, Rei se les sumó, ayudando a Lita a subir a sus hombros a Serena, para bochorno de ésta. La rubia, desde esa posición, podía ver a su novio, sonriéndole, a su madre, llorando a lágrima viva, a Sammy, saludándola con un brazo, y a las Outers, aplaudiéndola.

Ahora, lo único que le interesaba, era acabar con la tiranía de Galaxia, para después, ir a Inglaterra, en busca de su hermano.

Ignorante a todo, lo que ella no se esperaba, era algo totalmente _Inesperado._


	8. Inesperado

-¿Se apuntan? – Ikkuko, siendo como era, había escuchado a uno de los hermanos Kou, irse a almorzar al departamento y volver para la fiesta. – Tengo comida demás y…

-Siempre tiene comida demás… - susurraron Sammy y Serena, hacia Darien y los tres cantantes. – y tengan por seguro, aunque no la tenga, se pone a cocinar más, eso explica el porqué Darien cena con nosotros cuatro veces por semana sin ninguna réplica. – continuó Sammy.

-Más les vale aceptar, entonces… - Darien se avergonzó. – pero no entiendo el porqué lo hace. No es que me moleste…

-Darien… - Serena frunció el ceño. - ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije un día en tu departamento? – le tomó la mano, y recostó su cabeza en su brazo. – Ahora yo soy tu familia, no estarás solo nunca más.

Eso hizo sonreír a los que estaban a su alrededor.

-Sigo insistiendo, no pueden ir a festejar solos. – eso hizo tragar grueso a todos, ya que la peli azul tenía una expresión terrorífica.

-B-bueno, está bien. Aceptamos, señora Ikkuko. – tartamudearon ellos. Al instante, los hombros de los demás, se destensaron, aliviados.

-¡Perfecto! Entonces, nos reunimos ahora en el restauran que está a dos cuadras de la televisora principal. – avisó tomando de la mano a su hija. – La familia de Amy y Mina estarán ahí. Ah, Amy, invitaste a Richard, ¿No?

-Claro que sí, hace mucho que no lo veía, por lo que voy a verlo allá. – dijo con pena. – no se preocupe, está bien. – la chica del coeficiente intelectual más alto de las Sailors, se ruborizó.

-Bien, Lita, tú vendrás con nosotros, junto con Andrew. Sammy… Oh, casi me olvido, ¿Con quién iras? – preguntó, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Puede ir con nosotras, ¿No es así, Haruka? – habló Michiru, interviniendo.

-Por supuesto. Sin dudarlo. – la de pelo corto habló inmediatamente.

-Muchas gracias. – Agradeció la matriarca. – Andando. – una orden sin réplica.

-…-

-¡Qué bonito! – exclamó Serena, mirando maravillada la fachada del restaurant, junto con Lita.

-Sí, es muy bonito. – coincidió la castaña, con ojos brillantes. – Escuché que aquí solo aceptan chefs profesionales de alta gama… - eso la entusiasmó más.

Andrew sonrió, encantado con la chica.

-Tierra llamando a Andrew, Andrew, ¿Puedes salir de Litalandia? – preguntó su amigo, haciendo que el chico del Árcade se sonrojase como tomate maduro. - ¡Vamos, hombre! ¡No te quedes ahí!

Quince minutos después, los demás llegaban de a poco. Cuando Amy llegó, detrás del auto de sus padres, en otro coche salía Richard, en smoking negro y zapatos lustrados.

-¡Amy!

-Hola, Richard. – le sonrió ella. - ¿Has estado bien? – el chico, no pudo contestar, ya que, a lo último, los hermanos Kou les llamaban la atención. – Si nos tardamos más, mamá Ikkuko nos degollará vivos. – susurró con una sonrisa.

-Entonces no la hagamos esperar. – le ofreció el brazo, y entraron al edificio. Los graduados, no se sacaron las túnicas, pero si los birretes.

-Ordenémonos – decidió Ikkuko, junto a la madre de Amy y Mina.

-Por pareja y en fila: - decidió la Dra. Mizuno. – Mina, con Yaten al frente, Lita, con Andrew, Rei, con Nicholas, Michiru, con Haruka, Hotaru, con Sammy, Serena, con Darien, Setsuna, con Taiki, Amy, con Richard, yo con mi marido, tu puedes ir frente a Seiya y la madre de Mina, frente al señor Hino.

-¡Perfecto! – se entusiasmo la madre de Mina. Ahora sabían de quién había sacado Mina ese entusiasmo. No pudieron dejar de reír.

Todos se ordenaron, y, poco a poco la comida encargada fue llegando, para alivio de todos. Charlaron de temas que saltaban a la sola mención de ellos, de una punta a otra. Riendo, especulando y festejando, se pasó dos horas, donde tanto las madres presentes, aprovecharon para sacarle fotos a sus hijas y a sus compañeros.

-tal vez debería ir a hacer una parada a casa, para cambiarme estos tacones. – se quejó Serena, sobándose los tobillos. – Tengo a mis lindas botas tejanas en casa esperándome… - dijo con ilusión en los ojos.

-Te acompaño. – dijo su novio, parándose.

-Bueno, aprovecha y llévame a mí también, yo no tengo que ir a la fiesta. A estas alturas, no lo creo. – las madres rieron.

-No hay problema, mamá Ikkuko. – esto lo dijo mirando fijamente hacia ella, y tocando levemente su bolsillo. - ¿Vamos?

-Si. – de a poco, todos se fueron parando, para tomar rumbos diferentes y disfrutar de la tarde antes de la fiesta.

-Yo haré lo mismo que Serena. – corearon Lita y Amy.

-Ay, son unas flojas. – dijeron Mina y Rei.

-Es que no estamos acostumbradas a usar una cosa como esta. – se defendieron las tres. – Es peor que usar los patines para hielo durante siete horas. – continuó la rubia, haciendo una mueca.

-Muy valiente. – corearon Yaten y Seiya, molestos. – nosotros no podemos estar ni quince minutos con esas cosas puestas sin darle un beso al suelo. – refunfuñó Seiya. Las Sailors, rieron con ganas. - ¡Ah, sí ríanse todo lo que quieran, no más! – se hizo el dramático. - ¡Muerto antes de usar esas cosa otra vez!

- ¿Te puedo secuestrar una hora para mí, peque? – le dijo Darien a su novia.

-Ni lo preguntes. – rió ella. - ¿A dónde me vas a llevar? – preguntó entusiasmada.

-Secreto. – le guiñó un ojo, y, Darien, ella, Ikkuko, Lita y Andrew, caminaron hasta el auto del primero. – Nos vemos en hora y media. – le habló a los demás.

-Eres malo… - Serena se cruzó de brazos a penas se sentó del lado del copiloto.

-si te lo dijera, ya no sería sorpresa, ¿No crees? – le, riendo entre dientes. Su novia se limitó a hacer graciosas muecas.

El resto del trayecto hasta la casa de Serena, escuchando música latina, mientras Lita y Serena cabeceaban, en ritmo para gracia de los demás.

-¿Pedimos mucho si hoy deseamos que Galaxia no interrumpa con sus batallitas? – dijo la rubia, frunciendo la nariz.

-No lo sé. – habló Lita, al tiempo que una canción de los hermanos Kou sonaba, en forma instrumental y acompañado de un violín. - ¡Oh! ¡Es el tema que Michiru toco con Seiya, Taiki y Yaten!

-Ajá, tiene buen sonido le violín y el bajo, agudo y grave después. – concordó Serena, atenta.

-Ni se diga el solo de guitarra, ¡Ja! – rió la chica castaña. – pero sigo prefiriendo a Gackt. - rió

- yo también. - Habló Serena. - No sé yo, pero me saco ahora estas armas mortales. – con un poco de dificultad, se agachó hacia sus pies, mientras tarareaba la canción, y lograba sacarse los zapatos. – ¡Muy…! ¡El piso está frio! – dijo mientras alzaba los pies desnudos.

-Creo que prefiere el piso frio antes de usar los zapatos. – comentó Ikkuko.

-¡Pero sigue estando frío! – lloriqueó ella. - ¿Hoe? ¿Ya llegamos?

-Si no fueses despistada… - le dijo Darien, marcando una de sus más lindas "cualidades". - ¿Ahora quieres que te cargue hasta dentro para que no toques el piso de la vereda? – le bromeó él.

-¡Darien! – infló sus cachetes. El joven le sonrió. La rubia abrió la puerta del auto y, antes de salir, besó la mejilla de su novio. – cinco minutos y vuelvo a ti, ¿Eh? – y corrió hacia la puerta recién abierta.

Subió las escaleras, tiró sus zapatos arriba de la cama, y buscó sus inseparables botas blancas tejanas, con trazos en plateado y negro, debajo de la cama. Se las puso en cuanto las encontró, y se sacó la túnica, para después guardarla en su armario junto con el birrete. Cuando tuvo todo medianamente ordenado, se dispuso a sacar una campera fina, perlada, y bajó.

Se despidió de su madre, quien le abrazó con un extraño entusiasmo, y se fue hacia el auto.

-medio minuto antes. – declaró el pelinegro.

-¿Me vas a decir a donde vamos? – suplicó ella.

-No, pero antes de irnos, vamos a dejar a Lita y Andrew a lo de Haruka. – encendió nuevamente el motor, y arrancó.

-…-

-Darien… - advirtió ella, casi sin paciencia. – ¡Por favooor! – pidió con ruego. - ¡Dime, dime, dime, dimeee! – hizo un puchero.

-Unos segundos más.- dijo, antes de volver a caminar en el bosque, por alguna razón, se lo veía levemente nervios.

Minutos después, los dos se adentraron a un claro en el que se podía ver parte de la ciudad, separada por un gran lago, donde el sol anaranjado se reflejaba en las aguas, dando un toque pacífico al lugar. En partes distribuidas, arbustos de rosales se asomaban en el linde del bosque. En un parpadeo, Serena estuvo frente a uno, inclinándose a inspirar el aroma suave y dulce de las rosas rojas.

-Es hermoso, Darien… - se arrodilló en donde se había inclinado, un poco más lejos, para no correr riesgos de pincharse o enredarse el cabello en las rosas.

Darien quedó en silencio, admirando la delicada figura de su rubia novia delante de un rosedal. Puede que se hubiese puesto nervioso para lo que estaba a punto de pasar, pero ese nerviosismo, se había ido al verla. El pelinegro se sentó a su lado, y la atrajo para sí, sorprendiéndola.

-¿Porqué esa cara de sorpresa? – cuestionó, con una curvea sonrisa.

-Es solo… no… no es nada. – se dejó llevar, acostando su cabeza en su pecho. - En estos momentos, me recuerda a una canción, donde pasa una situación parecida, pero, tú no me vas a decir "Adiós", ¿No?

-¿Porqué lo dices? ¿De qué canción hablas? – se extrañó él.

Para sorpresa de de él, Serena comenzó a cantar:

_Yuugure ni kimi to mita orenji no taiyou__  
__Nakisou na kao wo shite eien no "Sayonara"*****_

-¿No has escuchado nunca "Orenji no Tayou", de Gackt? – preguntó, apretando su pecho.

-Me suena, si, pero no te diré "Adiós", Serenity Potter. – le sonrió, encantado con ese nombre. Se paró, y tiró de ella, parándola. – solo confieso que jamás, en mi vida, creí que me ataría a una persona por culpa de un examen de treinta puntos. – Serena se sonrojó por ese recuerdo. – Pero, esto… al principio no supe cómo empezar, pero, creo que…hay que dejar fluir a todo… - la besó de un modo que removió cada ser de la rubia, sobrepasando sus límites, sabiendo que algo estaba por pasar.

Segundos después, Darien se separó de ella.

-Es… solo un paso más para nosotros, Serenity… - habló él, posando una rodilla en el pasto, alterando a la rubia. – Quiero decir… siento que es… hora de concretar lo que en un pasado se nos negó, amor. - la miró con intensidad, cautivándola, perdiéndola en sus ojos. – Serenity Potter, mi Princesa Serenity, ¿Estarías dispuesta a pasar lo que resta de tu vida, nuestras vidas, a mi lado? – de su bolsillo, sacó una cajita de terciopelo, abriéndola, y mostrando una sortija de plata, en el medio, un diamante en todo su esplendor, que soltaba destellos plateados por el sol. Darien le tomó su mano izquierda. - ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

La chica rubia, poco a poco, no más de cinco segundos, procesaba lo dicho por el joven pelinegro. Los ojos le picaban, y su rostro había quedado con los ojos abiertos de par en par, desconcertados. No esperó más tiempo, se inclinó, tomando el rostro de él, y lo besó con tanto ímpetu, tanta pasión, ternura, que el chico creía que en cualquier momento desfallecería por el floral de sentimientos que ella le demostraba.

La respiración de ambos, se tornó agitada, después de darse cuenta que ya no tenían más aire. Serena jadeaba, cerca del rostro de Darien, que estaba en igual forma.

-Sí, -le dijo ella, derramando las primeras lágrimas, mientras sonreía. – Sí quiero, Darien. – a estas alturas, Darien había quedado sentado en el piso, con Serena casi sobre él. – Sí, y mil veces sí. – dirigió sus manos, al cuello de él, besándolo por enésima vez, pero con lentitud.

-Quiero…– le susurró segundos después, rompiendo el beso. La sentó sobre sus piernas, mientras que recogía la cajita que había dejado caer a su la cuando ella lo besó de esa forma. La volvió a abrir, sacando el hermoso anillo y, tomando la mano izquierda, nuevamente, de la rubia, deslizó esa pequeña joya en su dedo anular (que le quedaba a la medida), y lo besó, mientras sentía a su novia temblar. – ahora no tengo el porqué preocuparme por una jauría de perros sedientos esté detrás de ti. – le susurró con serenidad. Ella rió cantarinamente.

-Nunca debiste hacerlo. – le contesta ella, con sus labios temblorosos. – desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo, soy solamente de tu propiedad, y tú eres de mí propiedad. – lo besó castamente, para, después, abrazarlo con fuerza. - ¿Nos quedaremos un rato más? - su voz sonó diferente al estar su rostro contra el pecho de él.

-Solo nos queda media hora. – Darien recostó su frente en la parte alta de la cabellera rubia de su, ahora, prometida. – si queremos salir con el tiempo justo, en veinte minutos tenemos que estar en el auto.

-Entonces, quince minutos más. – pidió con voz adormilada.

-¿Tienes sueño? – rió él.

-No, - dijo acurrucándose más en él. – solo no quiero separarme de ti.

-Yo tampoco… - susurró él en su oído. – Nunca… - tomó su rostro de tal forma, que le hizo mirarlo. – Eres mi princesa…

-¿Cómo hiciste para pasar desapercibido con esto? – dijo Serena, mientras jugaba con las manos de Darien.

-Tan desapercibido no pasé. – confesó él, con una sonrisa. – Tu madre se dio cuenta. – admitió. – Solo pide que esperemos a que yo termine la carrera…

-Yo coincido… - apoyó la rubia. – Sería más relajado… y… bueno…

-¿Sabes? – cambió el tema. – para mi último semestre, dentro de medio año, me ofrecieron estudiar en la Universidad de Oxford, Inglaterra. – la miró fijamente.

-¿Inglaterra? – susurró ella. – Pero…

-No te preocupes, solo… ¿Vendrías conmigo? – preguntó, tomándole sus delicadas manos. – Es una oportunidad, y… tú habrás cumplido diecisiete después de dos meses de estar allá… - dijo él, dando a entender el porqué se lo pedía. – Y te ayudaría a encontrarlo.

-Darien… - Serena lo miró, con el amor gravado en sus ojos. Después, sonrió, aceptando. Cinco minutos después de un silencio cómodo entre los dos, el pelinegro observó la hora.

-Creo que ya vamos unos minutos tarde. – le sonrió con pena. - ¿Vamos?

-Si no queda otra… - suspiró ella.

Antes de empezar a caminar, Darien se dirigió hacia el rosedal que estaba a unos pasos. Eligió las rosas medianamente abiertas, seis, sacándole las espinas y tres, las enroscó de modo que pareciera el accesorio final para un baile. Cuando terminó, lo deslizó por la mano izquierda a la rubia.

-¿y qué harás con las demás ro…? – la rubia no terminó la pregunta, ya que el pelinegro estaba poniendo las dos restantes, en cada chonguito de ella, y la restante rosa, en el bolsillo de pecho de él. – mm… me gusta cómo te queda. – acercando su nariz, oliendo ese aroma exquisito.

-Vamos, Serena. Se nos hace tarde. – animó Darien. La rubia, en respuesta, lo tomó del brazo, y se internaron en el bosque, bajo los sonidos del viento, el agua y la fauna.

-…-

Afuera del gimnasio, la música sonaba como si estuviese en un cuarto con un equipo de música, a un volumen no tan alto. La variación de música cada cinco minutos, era tal, que emocionaba con música retro y las risas entre ellos.

-¿Entramos? – le invitó el chico a su prometida.

-Sí, hoy estaré tranquila con todo lo que sucedió hoy, ya, mañana le diré a las chicas, para que no armen un gritería en medio de la fiesta. – rió ella. A su prometido le surgió una enorme gota en su cabeza.

-Entremos antes de que nos busquen. – tiró Darien. – Recemos para que, si se dan cuenta, por hoy lo disimulen.

Serena lo miró escéptica por eso. No creía que ellas se quedasen calladas y quieras por eso.

-Está bien, tienes razón. – admitió él, riendo. – Entremos de una vez. – tiró de ella con delicadeza, internándose en ese mar de gente, en busca de las chicas.

Quince minutos después, encontraron a todos en una esquina, esperándolos.

-¡Se tardaron! – Seiya hizo un puchero. - ¡Y me perdí un baile con una chica con unas…!

-¡Seiya! – le reclamaron las mujeres, para risa de los hombres y Haruka.

-¿Qué? – dijo con inocencia. – No tiene de malo, la chica era una belleza. – las mujeres y Darien movieron sus cabezas de un lado a otro, divertidos. Él no iba a cambiar.

-Yo no tengo porqué saber que tiene otra, si tengo algo mucho más que eso. – Darien se encogió de hombros. Serena se ocultó en su pecho, mientras le pegaba suavemente en el hombro.

-Tan vergonzosa como siempre, Cabeza de bombón. – rió Haruka.

-¿Quieres bailar, princesa? – le susurró Darien. La chica asintió, mientras se dirigían al medio de la pista, y bailaban al ritmo, relativamente lento y rápido, de _Search for your love_, de "ThreeLights". Para gracia de todos, Seiya se había puesto a hacer _playback_, llamando la atención.

Al instante, los dos se perdieron en sus miradas, acoplando a los demás, mientras solo existían ellos dos. Su bailar era tal, que parecía un baile antiguo. La gente empezó a arremolinarse a cinco metros a su alrededor, observando con maravilla. Darien y Serena, con solo el simple hecho de estar uno al lado de otro, llamaban la atención, con respeto y admiración. Todos, sin excepción, pensaban que tenían en frente a dos reyes o príncipes, sin saber que estaban muy cerca de sus pensamientos.

-Me recuerda a los bailes que la Reina Serenity hacía para cuando había un acontecimiento especial en el sistema. – murmuró Mina, cerca de los hermanos Kou.

-¿A qué te refiere, Mina? – habló un Yaten confundido y amable. A su vez, Mina lo observó y le sonrió.

-bueno… pues… creo que sería mejor consultarlo con Endimion y Serenity… - le dijo, mientras señalaba a la pareja que bailaba espectacularmente. – es su historia, después de todo.

-Ah… me dejaste mucho más confundido, querida Mina. – le sonrió el peli plateado. La rubia, se sonrojó.

-Ya deja de enamorarla, Yaten… - le susurró Taiki. – lo harás tú, y no creo que los dos soporten la despedida cuando todo esto acabe. – Yaten frunció el ceño, pensando en lo tarde que era para arrepentirse de eso.

-Muy tarde, hermano. – le dijo en voz alta, confundiendo a Mina. Taiki bufó, y Seiya rió, pensando en solucionar todo esto.

Seiya miraba a la pareja bailar, sonriendo. Al final, no tenía que preocuparse, ella era su amiga, y se reprochó por no entender que lo que sentía por la rubia era solo una infinita amistad. _Muy idiota, Seiya Kou._ Pensó para sí. _Él, cuando recupere su energía al completo, podrá protegerla como corresponde. Entre tanto, nosotros y las demás, lo haremos en su lugar._

Rei, tomada de la mano de Nicholas, miraba atentamente a su rubia amiga bailar con su novio. Ciertamente, desde que ellos entraron, se les notó con una energía sublime y radiante. No sabía que era, pero, al ver un nuevo brillo en la mano izquierda de su amiga y protegida, se le aceleró el corazón, para después sonreír con mucha emoción, casi empezando a dar saltitos. Su novio, Nicholas, la miró con diversión y confusión.

-Rei, cariño. ¿Qué te sucede? – le dijo él, impresionado.

-Ya lo sabrás mañana. – dijo con picardía. – mañana convocaré una reunión en casa. Y tú tendrás que venir, así como Richard – apuntó donde el chico hablaba con Amy. - y Andrew. – y señaló a el rubio, que casi se estaba comiendo a su amiga Lita. - ¡Hala! – rió ella junto con Nicholas. – ya veo que Andrew se decidió. ¡Serena perdió la apuesta!- cantó ella, y los dos rieron.

Mina ya le había dicho a Rei que planeaba reunir a los chicos mañana en la tarde, pasando con Amy y Richard, y dejando a Lita, Andrew, Serena y Darien para después, con una cierta envidia en sus ojos. Instintivamente, de reojo, miró a Yaten, quien la observaba sin disimular. Se azoró.

La música siguió sonando hasta mucho después que los doce jóvenes se fueron, ya cansados. Darien acompañó a Serena hasta la puerta de su casa, donde se despidió con uno de esos besos nuevos que habían empezado a compartir entre ellos. Casi podía escuchar las risas ahogadas de ese trío de hermanos. A insistencia de la joven pareja, el trío se había resignado a que el heredero del planeta Tierra los llevase a su departamento.

Darien cuadró los hombros antes de irse, como cada vez que él hacía cuando se despedían en la noche, en la puerta de ella, le besó el anillo de compromiso, e hizo una reverencia hacia ella, sonriendo.

-Nos vemos mañana, y sin falta, trae a ese trío, a Andrew y a Richard al Templo. – le dijo la rubia, mientras el pelinegro le daba la espalda. Darien volteó su rostro para sonreírle a Serena, sin dejar de caminar, para después subir a su auto. En un murmullo, se oían más claras las risas de los Kou, y un "Cállense "suave de parte del universitario. Eso sacó una leve risa de la recién graduada.

El auto arrancó, prendiendo las luces exteriores, y empezando a moverse. Al llegar a la esquina, Darien le llamó la atención con el sonido de la bocina, para después doblar.

Yendo de aquí para allá con los recuerdos de ese día, entró a su casa, sintiéndose realizada y sumamente feliz. Por enésima vez, volvió a mirar el resplandor plateado en su mano izquierda, embelesada.

-¿Serena? – la voz de su madre resonó entre el hall de la entrada, el corredor, dando paso a la cocina. - ¿Serena como estas? – Su madre le sonrió, mientras se acercaba con sus ojos derramando pequeñas lágrimas.

-¿Por qué lloras, confabuladora? – le sonrió ella. Ikkuko sonrió con inocencia muy mal disimulada. – No pongas esa cara, que no me la creo. – le reclamó con diversión.

-¿Ya te lo dijo? – se emocionó ella, aún más que antes, llorando, esta vez, a lágrima viva. - ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Oh, por Dios! – eso le dio risa. Su madre, rara vez, estaba con ese ánimo emocionado con ella. Parecía a punto de dar saltitos. - ¡Muéstramelo! ¡Por favor! – suplicó ella.

-Ma… mamá… - rió ella, mientras la peli azul estaba tomando la mano equivocada. – Ahí no está… - le tendió la izquierda, donde el anillo resaltaba la delicada mano.

-¡Ohh…! – Ikkuko tomando la mano izquierda de Serena, admiraba maravillada la plata y el diamante. Sus ojos se acercaron más al orbe brillante, mientras ella veía, impactada, números de serie alrededor de la plata. – No puede ser… - se limitó a decir, confundiendo a su hija.

-¿Qué pasa? – dijo con extrañeza, la rubia. - ¿Pasa algo malo?

-Pasa, que mi amado y guapo nuero, ¡Te ha dado un anillo de plata y diamantes puros! – le dijo sin dejar de decirse mentalmente la última exclamación.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes? – dudó su hija. - ¿Cómo sabes...?

-El número de serie, ¡Míralo! ¡No hay dudas! ¡Y también tiene el sello de "_Tyffani´s_"! – Serena al comprobarlo, tuvo que sentarse en un sillón, ayudad por su madre.

-Es tan extravagante… - susurró, cerrando los ojos. – No debió hacerlo…. – sacudió su cabeza.

-Por otro lado… - el rostro de su madre, se dulcificó, abrazándola. – Me alegra… no. Me enorgullece el verte convertida en una recién graduada, casi una mujer, y dentro de unos años, ya casada.

-¡Mamá! – se avergonzó ella. Pero, después, se dio cuenta de algo muy importante, que ella no sabía hacer. - ¿Me ayudarás? – dijo con timidez. – cuando falten meses, ¿Me ayudarás a con mi boda?

-Querida… - Ikkuko le tomó las manos, besando su frente, mejillas y sus manos. – Eso ni lo dudes. Es más, quiero que cuando las chicas se enteren…

-Eso, te aseguro, que va a suceder mañana, - le interrumpió Serena, riendo. La peli azul sonrió. - una de las chicas tuvo que notarlo, sí o sí.

-Bueno, uno de estos días…. – reformuló la frase. – quiero a todas en esta casa, sin hombres… para dar un vistazo a todo este asunto, ¿Sí? – le dijo en súplica.

-Prometido. – dijo la rubia, riendo y sin titubear. – Ahora, quiero dormir, eh… mañana tengo que estar en casa de Rei a penas me levante.

-Está bien… - Ikkuko se levantó contenta, seguida de su hija.

Las dos mujeres subieron silenciosamente la escalera, sin despertar a Sammy, para ir, cada una, a su recámara.

-…-

_**Al otro día, a las tres de la tarde…**_

-¿Estás segura de que deba usarlos, mamá? – Serena miró con duda los rollers en las manos de su madre. No es que no le gustaran. Son lindos, de color chocolate, con clips color crema, acompañados con rodilleras y coderas de mismos tonos.

-Claro, así llegarás antes que ellos. Deben hablar solas un tiempo, ¿No? – le rebatió su madre.

-Seguirá estando Nicholas. – le recordó su hija.

-Pero Nicholas, a estas horas, según el abuelo de Rei, practica con él técnicas espirituales. – _tan precavida como siempre, mamá._ Pensó la rubia de pelo suelto.

-Tú ganas. – se resignó ella. – iré a cambiarme y bajo para irme.

-En la mesita ratona tienes una tanda grande de galletitas y un pastel para más tarde. – le recordó ella, volviendo a la cocina. - ¡Llévate a Sammy! – le gritó después.

-¡Claro! – y Serena corrió hacia su habitación.

En quince minutos, había logrado encontrar lo que iba a usar y vestirse. Como pérdida de una apuesta por la relación de Lita con Andrew, tenía que vestirse de manera que, según Mina, Darien note cosas que antes no. La chica de la Luna bufó con la cara totalmente roja.

Encontró una remera holgada, casi que colgaba por su espalda como de su delantera, mostrando las cintas de su corpiño negro y el inicio de este de la parte de adelante, un pantalón largo gris obligado a comprarlo por Mina y Rei, ajustado, y una chaqueta marrón, que le cubría todo eso, ya que afuera hacía un poco de frío.

Antes de bajar, tomó sus mitones blancos con rayas azules (que le encantaban), y procedió a correr hacia abajo, donde agarró el paquete de galletitas caceras, el paquete donde la torta estaba dentro y fue al hall, Sammy lo esperaba con su patineta a cuestas.

-Ahora que recuerdo, - dijo Serena, mientras se ponía sus nuevos patines y sus complementos. - ¿Tú no tenías tu último día de clases? – le demandó.

-Es el último día, ¿Para qué? – se encogió de hombros. – además, Hotaru me debe una partida de videojuegos. Esta vez, será en terreno neutro. – bromeó con un leve sonrojo. Serena lo miró pícaramente con disimulo, mientras contornaba sus ojos hacia él.

-Vayámonos… - se rindió la rubia, levantándose con ayuda de la pared.

-¿Desacostumbrada? – Sammy enarcó una ceja, mientras sonreía.

-No, solo que es difícil pararse. – rió ella. Se frotó los dedos descubiertos por los mitones, por el frío de afuera. – vayámonos de una vez, Sammy. – empezó ella a patinar, mientras el menor cerraba la puerta.

Sammy le dio alcance, dándole impulso a su móvil.

-¿Quieres unas piruetas? – le preguntó Serena a su hermano.

-¿Qué sabes hacer? – le preguntó burlón, y retándola.

-Ya verás… - susurró, mientras tomaba impulso pasando por el parque N°10. Despacio, y a toda velocidad, elevó una de sus piernas, para después girar con ella al aire, al mismo tiempo de que su torso se le unía a la pierna que soportaba el peso.

Despacio, volvió a su posición inicial, para volver a tomar impulso, y saltar de una pierna a tres metros, para el asombro de la gente que se encontraba allí y de Sammy, y caer en la otra pierna.

Con la respiración agitada, se volvió hacia a su hermano, quién estaba con la boca abierta de asombro.

-¿Qué te pareció? – dijo recuperando el aliento.

-Ah… - Serena se rió con dulzura, mientras que ella y Sammy volvían a su camino.

Atravesaron lo que restaba del parque con tranquilidad, las veredas de la secundaria y primaria de la localidad, y la sede de la universidad de Tokio donde Darien asistía, para llegar a la gran escalinata de piedra donde el Templo esperaba.

-Ah… Sere, ¿Cómo subirás? – dijo Sammy, mirando los patine.

-Mira. – dijo dando paso de dos escalones, patinando a lo largo de ellos y cambando de a dos escalones cuando los metros de este terminaban.

-Ah… - rió su hermano, siguiéndola y sin perder el extraño deslizar de la rubia. – Ingenioso, Serena… pro no te caigas. – advirtió él, con sorna. Su hermana lo ignoró, y terminó los últimos escalones con una sonrisa. A los segundos, él le dio alcance.

-¡Serena! – la voz de Rei le pareció un poco extraña, para su preocupación. Se veía con un extraño brillo en los ojos, que, en un parpadeo, se dirigieron a su mano izquierda. Serena se ruborizó con sutileza, a sabiendas que es el porqué Rei se comportaba así. - ¡Todas las chicas ya llegaron! – avisó con un toque de malicia, que le hizo estremecer. – Y en una hora llegan Darien, Andrew, Richard y los Kou. – agregó rápidamente.

-Oh, Bueno… Sammy, ¿Te importa ir con el señor Hino y Nicholas hasta que vengan los demás? – le sugirió la rubia a su hermano, con nerviosismo.

-Eh… - miró a Rei, y, sin pensar, asintió con rapidez. – sí… bueno… etto… ya voy. – y salió corriendo.

-Muy bien, Serena… - Rei actuaba de inocente. Le tomó el brazo. - ¡Vamos a por un tema IMPORTANTE! – resaltó la última palabra con evidente fuerza, y tiró de ella, aprovechando los patines, que la deslizaban hasta la entrada, donde ella levantó el pié para pasar, y volviendo a ser tirada con la delicada fuerza de su pelinegra amiga, hasta su habitación.

_Lo que me espera cuando Rei suelte la sopa…_ pensó Serena, quedando dura como piedra de mármol.


	9. El tiempo trae sorpresas

Cuando Rei abrió la puerta de su habitación, lo primero que vio fue los ojos de Mina, evaluándola. Enseguida, frunció el ceño. De segundo plano, vio a las demás Inners y a las Outers, sonriéndole.

-Habías perdido una apuesta, Serena. – le recordó la rubia de cinta roja.

-Claro que lo recuerdo. – gruñó ella. Serena se frotó las manos. – Pero sigo con frio, - tiritó ella. – y no me sacaré la chaqueta hasta entrar en calor. – y se sonrojó.

-Muy bien… - Mina la miraba entre desconfianza y diversión. – Ahora, Rei, ¿Qué ibas a decirnos antes de salir despavorida por sentir la presencia de Serena?

-Esto. – acto seguido, la pelinegra sacó los dos mitones de la rubia princesa sin miramientos, para tomar su mano izquierda, y ponerla a la vista de todas.

Lita y Mina lanzaron un grito agudo junto con Rei, que perforó los oídos de las demás, mientras miraban sin creer lo que Serena mostraba en su mano: el anillo de compromiso. El pandemónium se expandió entre las demás, preguntando cuando, como, de qué modo y un montón de preguntas más de la pedida de mano.

Eso provocó la pena y vergüenza máxima de nuestra protagonista, quien se puso roja como frutilla madura, mientras empezaba a tartamudear cuando fue y dónde. Eso le costó media hora entre el tartamudeo y las cosas locas a que Mina se le ocurría.

-Pero, Sere, ¿Cómo fue? – Le insistió Lita, casi con lágrimas en los ojos. – Por favor… - suplicó de rodillas. – Cuéntame más… - a ella, Mina y Rei se le habían sumado a su súplica.

-Ah… - miró a las Outers y Amy, quien se reían disimuladamente. – Bueno… etto… - solo se limitó a describir el lugar, pero no las palabras que Darien usó para llegar a pedirle matrimonio. Eso, se lo dejaba a ella y a él. Las tres, ante eso, la miraron con molestia.

-¡Pero Serena! – protestó Lita, con un puchero. - ¡No me refería a eso! – ella bufó. - ¿Con qué palabras? ¿Cuáles era sus gestos? ¡Por favor, Serenaaa! – lloriqueó la chica de los truenos.

Lita, sin otra cosa que hacer, paró su "lloriqueo", y abrazó a su rubia amiga, seguida de Amy, Mina, Rei y Hotaru, mientras reían y medio-lloraban.

-¡Se nos condena la princesa! – Gritó-lloró dramáticamente la rubia Mina. - ¡Oh, por la diosa de Venus! ¡¿Porquéee?!

-¡Mina! – gritaron todas, riendo, siendo así, Serena la que más lo hacía, en el medio de sus amigas, siendo observada por unas sonrientes y felices Setsuna, Haruka y Michiru.

Fuera del Templo, los demás, Darien, Richard, Andrew y los hermanos Kou, terminaban de subir los escalones que llevaban a los dominios de los Hino, siendo observados por unos recién salidos Nicholas y Sammy del entrenamiento del novio de la sacerdotisa. A ellos, detrás, les seguía el abuelo de Rei.

-¡Cuánta gente! – se impresionó el señor Hino. – No creo que entren todos en la habitación de Rei… - dijo, pensativo. - ¿Porqué no buscan a las demás y se pasan a la sala? – les sugirió con aire bonachón. – creí ver que la última que entró, trajo una bolsa que tenía un aroma muy riquísimo.

-Bueno. – dijo Sammy. – Siendo las galletitas de mamá y el pastel de chocolate que suele hacer Serena cada tres semanas… - el chico Tsukino se encogió de hombros, mientras que al mismo tiempo a Darien se le entrecerraban los ojos, deseando una rebanada de ese pastel.

-Mh… - Andrew y Sammy rieron, al escuchar la reacción de su amigo y cuñado respectivamente. Los demás, quedaron ligeramente sorprendidos.

-Busquen a las chicas que yo preparo la sala con un té de frutos rojos. – el señor Hino caminaba con los chicos detrás de él, siendo así, que los chicos se dirigiesen a la puerta de la habitación de Sailor Mars.

Del otro lado, se escuchaban risas y una voz azorada de una que muy bien conocían todos: Rei. Todos tenían, al abrir la puerta, una gran gota sobre sus cabezas. _No cambia._ Pensaron todos, mientras que Nicholas lo pensaba con dulzura.

-¡No, no, no! – Serena, de espaldas hacia ellos, negaba con rotundidad, haciendo que Rei gimiera en protesta. Se la veía con su pantalón y su remera holgada, dejado ver la mitad de su espalda. Darien parpadeó. _¿Qué es esto?_

-¡Por favor! – pidió con un puchero, con las palmas unidas y llevándolas al tope de su cabeza. - ¿Puedes contar nos?

-¡Ya les dije que no! – su grito, hizo da un paso atrás a los recién llegados. Setsuna y las Outers mayores, abrieron con desmesura sus ojos, y haciendo que las demás, se pusieran detrás de Amy, quién reía disimuladamente.

-Pero… - insistió Mina débilmente, con un puchero.

-¿Sucede algo, Serena? – preguntó Darien, con expresión cauta. Al instante, Serena dio media vuelta para lanzarse hacia él, mientras gritaba su nombre.

-¡Escóndeme! – pidió mientras se escondía detrás de él. - ¡O, mejor, ponle una cinta adhesiva a cada una de ella para que no hablen más! – gimió ella.

-Ahh… - suspiró Seiya, al lado de la pareja. – y eso que veníamos a decir que el abuelo de Rei estaba preparando la sala…

-Aquí… - siguió Taiki. – Si todos entramos…

-Nos quedaríamos sin aire en pequeños segundos. – Yaten sopesó, mientras hacía un centímetro con sus dedos índice y pulgar. – Y… digamos que estamos a punto de escuchar los estómagos gruñir. – añadió, para risa de Mina.

-_Por nada del mundo me dejes sola, Darien, ¡Están locas!_ – le susurró la rubia a su prometido.

-_¿Es que ya le contaste?_ – le dijo en el mismo tono, pero sorprendido.

-_No, esa fue Rei, quién ya se había percatado del anillo ayer._ – bufó, mientras se enderezaba y corría un mechón de cabello de su rostro.

-Ah… - Darien quedó sin habla, mientras se sonrojaba levemente. Serena, al percatarse, se sonrojó peor que él. Los dos apartaron la vista.

-¿Quieres matar a Mina antes de que se bese con Yaten o después? Ella es la culpable. – le dijo el voz baja, sin mirarlo.

-Quizá después. – le contestó su prometido con voz ligeramente ronca, mirándola de reojo. – Ah… Sammy nos dijo que trajiste…

-¡Ah! ¡Cierto! – Serena, saliéndose por la tangente, se volvió sobre sus pasos, para volver a entrar al cuarto de Rei, y volviendo a la sala con las galletas. – Rei, ¿Puedes ponerlo en tu heladera? – le tendió el pastel.

-Claro, claro… - se levantó del lado de Nicholas, y se fue, tarareando una de sus melodías. Serena y las chicas rieron. Era de los nuevos.

-Sere, Sere… - le llamaron Mina y Lita. - ¿Esta es la nueva? – le dijo Mina, con entusiasmo, señalando unos papeles, que ella reconoció al segundo.

-¿¡COMO, en el nombre de Merlín, CONSIGUIERON ESO?! – gritó aparentando estar molesta. No lo estaba, solo que, como no estaba terminada, no la quería mostrar. Sin poer evitarlo, todos sudaron frío.

-¡Perdón! – exclamaron las dos, tan arrepentidas como asustadas. Las dos, corrieron detrás de Andrew y Yaten, mientras se abrazaban entre ellas. – ¡No lo volveremos a hacer! – lloriquearon mientras se asomaban entre los hombros de los ya nombrados. - ¡Lo prometemos!

Darien rodó los ojos. Al mismo tiempo, los demás estaban a punto de largar tal carcajada, que llamaría la atención a las casas cercanas. Serena bufó con evidente exaspero, a la vez que posaba el gran tupper con galletitas en el centro. En seguida, le pegó un sonoro manotazo a la mano de Seiya, antes de que se dirigiera a las galletitas celosamente cerradas y vigiladas por la rubia.

-¡Ay! – Protestó el cantante. - ¿Por qué me pegaste? – hizo un puchero, para después dirigirse Darien. - ¡¿Ves lo que hace?! ¡Me maltrata por solo dos simples galletitas! – se hizo el melodramático.

-Ya verá… - susurró Serena, agarrando el almohadón que estaba al lado de su novio, y pegando a su cantante amigo en la cara con fuerza. - ¡Sigo con mal humor, Seiya Kou! – le advirtió, sentándose en el medio del sofá triple.

-¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó una desconcertada Rei, mientras volvía de la cocina con una gran bandeja con té de frutos rojos, preparado por su abuelo.

-Se metió con las galletitas. – informó Taiki, mientras leía un libro sacado de quién sabe dónde. – Aunque no entiendo el porqué de la reacción de Serena.

-Eso, - dijeron todos los que conocían a Serena, menos Sammy. – es un misterio.

-Para mí también lo es. – admitió Darien, mientras la miraba. Ella, al notarlo, se encogió de hombros.

-Es costumbre sacada de mi mamá. – admitió ella. – Ella nos daba un leve manotazo cuando merendábamos y éramos chicos. – explicó incluyendo a su hermano.

-¿Y tan fuerte daba manotazos? – se quejó Seiya, para risa de los demás.

-No. – admitió con más tranquilidad. – eso fue influenciado por dos niñas. – les lanzó una mirada a la otra rubia y a la castaña. Las dos, sonrieron con inocencia.

-¿Y que es todo lo que…? – Yaten empezó a farfullar, hablando después de mucho tiempo, mientras señalaba a Darien y a Serena.

-Ahh… - asustando a todos, Artemis se posó en el hombro de Mina, mientras Luna lo hacía en el de Serena. – Mina nos contó que había hablado de más… - suspiró. – Y todos estos años, enseñándole a no hacerlo con tanta ligereza…

-Cuando yo dejé de ser Sailor V a pasar con mi nombre original, ya me habías dicho que estaba bien, pero ellos también son Sailors… - se excusó la princesa de Venus.

-Menuda princesa de Venus, estas hecha. – rió Serena. Las demás, rieron con ganas.

-Y tú no pareces la heredera del Imperio lunar, Serena. – le restregó.

-Te sorprenderías, Mina. – le dijeron Luna, Artemis, Lita, Amy y Rei.

-¿De qué me perdí? – se confundieron los demás, excepto las Outers y Darien.

-Digamos… - sopesó una ruborizada Serena. – que el instinto de mi vida pasada como princesa lunar está influyendo en mi cada día. – y, entonces, todos, se dieron cuenta la postura que llevaba: espalda erguida, tobillos cruzados, rostro levemente elevado, y, además, recordaron su forma de ingerir los alimentos desde hace meses atrás. – es un hábito que tengo desde que recordé todo. – y se encogió de hombros, con sutileza.

-Derrotada. – cantaron los hombres, al ver el semblante de Mina. Eso ganó las carcajadas las demás.

-Es, por una parte, muy bueno. – acotó Setsuna con su voz y semblante serio, pero que transmitía paz. – Tienes, ahora, un porte muy parecido a lo que sería la Neo Reina Serenity, pero te falta ese toque… político. – terminó con expresión pensativa.

-Pero… yo odio la política. – Serena se mordió el labio inferior. Se cruzó de brazos, de manera que su remera quedase más "chica" para el pelinegro de pelo corto, quien sudó frío. Serena no lo notó. - ¿Cómo llegamos a hablar de mí como Neo Reina, cuando tenemos que despejar las dudas de estos? – protestó, mientras señalaba a los hombres que incluía a Sammy pero no a Darien.

-¡Hey! – protestó Seiya. - ¡Tenemos nombres, Serena!

-¡Aleluya! – festejaron todos. - ¡La llamaste por su nombre! – festejó Hotaru, quien estaba jugando cartas con Sammy. Obviamente, ella iba ganando, por la expresión en el rostro del hermano de Serena.

-¡Hm! – se ofendió el cantante, generando risa en Serena, Yaten y Taiki. - ¡No es gracioso!

-¡Paga, Sammy! – exclamó un divertido Darien. El chico bufó, mientras sacaba una bolsita misteriosa, a la mano de su cuñado.

-Se puede saber, ¿Qué apostaron ustedes dos? – Serena arqueó una ceja hacia los dos.

-Apostó que Seiya dejaba de llamarte por ese tonto mote, cuando pasase un tiempo de tu relación con él, y yo, como tonto, le seguí. – se reprochó Sammy volviendo al juego de cartas. En respuesta, su hermana le dio un suave codazo en las costillas a Darien.

-Son unos tontos los dos. – rió ella.

-¿Nos van a contar o no? – refunfuñó Yaten, mientras se cruzaba de brazos. – pero eso del Milenio de Plata, me suena de una parte…

-Igual yo. – coincidieron sus hermanos, casi del mismo modo.

-Me gustaría escucharla otra vez. – habló Andrew, pensativo.

-Yo no sé del todo la historia. – habló Richard.

-Yo, de directo, ni la sabía. – Nicholas se rascó la nuca. Su novia le sonrió, y él, se ruborizó.

-Bueno, algo deben haber leído del mito griego de Selene y Endimion, ¿No? – habló Amy, mirando a los que no sabían.

-¿Es que ella visitaba a él cuando dormía? – soltaron Seiya y Nicholas, totalmente confundidos.

-Eso es según el mito. – dijeron la pareja protagonista, con una gran gota sobre sus cabezas. – fue más que eso… fueron reinos. – aclararon. Serena continuó. – La Tierra, era uno, y los otros planetas, así como los que representan mis guardianas, - señaló a sus amigas. – también lo eran. Todos, aliados para defender el Milenio de Plata de Metallia… - y, por turno, fueron contando su historia en su vida pasada, para dar paso a sus andanzas en esta vida.

Todo, en una sola tarde, se contó lo que ellos no sabían, dejando a relucir lo importante que eran Serena y Darien, así como las demás, en este mundo.

-Ahora que me doy cuenta, - habló Taiki, terminando su taza de té. – Darien, aquí presente, puede decidir si dejarnos quedar en este planeta, o echarnos…

-Eso es irrelevante. – le paró Endimion. – Si, puedo, pero al hacerlo, los condeno a buscar otro lugar que no hay, y sin posibilidades de reconstruir su planeta originario, sin la princesa que ustedes buscan. – su tono era tal cual como un Rey, haciéndoles sentir que era su turno de hablar, sin objeciones. – uno, este es el último sistema solar que queda en el universo, por lo que necesitaremos la ayuda de todo para poder llevarlo hacia un futuro; dos, yo, como quién soy, mi deber es velar por el bien de todos los que habitan mi planeta y como portador del Cristal Dorado; y tres, tanto como Serena y yo, confiamos en ustedes, sin ver lo que opiné yo antes de recuperar parte de mi memoria. Sabemos que sus intensiones son buenas al hacer todo lo que hacen ustedes, - Darien miró a los ojos de cada uno, consciente de que todos lo miraban, expectantes. – y puedo decir que es mejor hacer una futura alianza cuando todo esto acabe.

La sala quedó en total silencio, mientras los del planeta extranjero asintieron con solemnidad, al mismo tiempo que Serena miraba con orgullo y una espléndida sonrisa a su futuro marido.

-…-

_**Dos semanas después…**_

-¿Listas, chicas? - la voz de Michiru sonó detrás de la puerta. – Ya acabaron las otras, y ustedes son las últimas.

-Lo estamos. – contestaron cinco voces, con un poco de temblor en ellas.

-Entonces, salgan. – les animó Haruka, quien la acompañaba Setsuna, Hotaru y Sammy. Darien prefirió verlas con Andrew, Richard y Nicholas en los palcos.

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a las cinco de un estilo entre rock y pop, los jeans cortos grises gastados, unas cadenas en ellos, las remeras negras con una arriba en sus representativos colores, y como toque final, una gorra al estilo Scout y mitones en colores, también representativos. Un estilo muy original y propio.

-¡Se ven hermosas! – exclamó Hotaru, abalanzándose sobre Serena. - ¿Nos quedaremos aquí o vamos con Darien y los demás?

-Nosotros iremos con ellos. – habló Haruka. – Michí es la que se tiene que quedar. – ante eso, hizo una mueca.

-Entonces, sigue tu sugerencia. – le dijo la mencionada. – Chicas, - volteó a verlas. – a sus lugares.

Y todo se hizo lejano. Las cinco, solo tenían en mente en divertirse y tocar para ellas y para los demás.

De fondo, los aplausos y la voz que las presentaba retumbaron en todo el lugar, donde debajo de la tarima, se escondía una pista de hielo. Las cinco, trotaron hacia sus posiciones y sus instrumentos, siempre sonrientes.

Desde una mesa, en frente del escenario, más abajo que los palcos del público, nueve jueces se encontraban ahí. Tres de ellos, eran los hermanos Kou, otros tres, patinadores profesionales, y los demás eran artistas reconocidos en Japón, invitados especiales: Maaya Sakamoto, Gackt Kamui y Faylan. Y eso que era un concurso de muy poca popularidad, pero que hacía artistas en potencia tanto en hielo como en cantantes o grupos musicales.

_Oh, dios, Gackt._ Fue el pensamiento de Rei, Serena y Lita.

_¡Maaya Sakamoto! ¡Oh, dios! ¡Oh, Venus!_ Mina casi hiperventilaba.

Amy, que apreciaba a todos los artistas, daba más a los artistas patinadores que a los músicos, pero apoyaba a todos los jueces.

Antes de empezar, las cinco contaron hasta diez, tratando de tranquilizarse. Luego de que lo lograran, suspiraron, y esperaron el aviso.

Todo el lugar quedó en silencio, a la espera. El silencio fue roto, cuando Gackt dio la señal en dos segundos al haber iniciado el silencio.

La que empezó fue Amy, seguida de Rei, dando una pausa acompasada por la batería, y, al instante, el aire desgarró con las demás, mientras Serena, con el pelo suelto, empezaba a cantar:

_Rarara _

_Nebaagibuappu ganbaru wa _

_Kono shoubu ni kaketeru no _

_Ukiuki tokimeku no _

_Shishunki eiji _

_Kakikae OK _

_Koi suru purofiiru_

Lita y Mina, hacían los coros con alegría, dando a entender que no querían ganar, solo disfrutar.

_Kiite houkago no torikkusutaa _

_Hitomebore na no yo mae no kare to niteru _

_Kurukuru mawaru mata kizu tsuku ka na _

_Doushiyou demo kimeteru no _

_Wazato jirashitai_

_Seeraa fuku nabikasete "rashiku" ikimasho _

_Rarara _

_Nebaagibuappu ganbaru wa _

_Kondo koso watashi no ban _

_Dokidoki tokimeku no _

_Shishunki eiji kakikae OK _

_Koi suru purofiiru _

La mayoría de las mujeres en el lugar, empezaron a animar, gritar y aplaudir, al ritmo de la canción.

_Kiite shuumatsu ni aruiteita no _

_Toshiue no hito to futamata kaketeru _

_Pin to kita no rikei kankaku _

_Doushitara kono kurushisa wo _

_Nukedaseru no ka na _

_Seeraa fuku nabikasete _

_Shoubu kakemasho _

_Rarara _

_Nakitai toki ni wa pokeberu narashite _

_Yonde senshi no kyuusoku _

_Shishunki eiji _

_Kakikae OK _

_Tatakau purofiiru _

Amy y Serena, en un solo que divirtió a los Kou, compartieron el sonido del teclado y el bajo, jugando con sus instrumentos. Se divertían de lo lindo.

_Rarara _

_Nebaagibuappu ganbaru wa _

_Kono shoubu ni kaketeru no _

_Ukiuki tokimeku no _

_Shishunki eiji _

_Kakikae OK _

_Koi suru purofiiru_

Mina, Lita, Amy, Rei y Serena, terminaron haciendo un coro, para sorpresa del jurado, quienes estaban sonriendo.

En el último tramo, riéndose, lo terminaron con Lita, Mina y Serena, pegadas a Amy, mientras Rei se paraba ligeramente en su batería, quedando en orden en como cuando ellas se presentaban como Sailor Senshis: De izquierda a derecha: Lita, Amy, Serena, Rei y Mina. Al final, las cinco largaron una carcajada para nada sutil.

Como había terminado todo para ellas, Rei saltó de su batería hasta al lado de Serena, a quién abrazó junto con las demás.

La ovación del público, las sobresaltó, haciéndolas dar media vuelta, para ver que todos, incluido el jurado, se paraban y las aplaudían con fervor.

Pasase lo que pasase esa noche, no importaban si ganaban o no, estaban juntas y lo demás no le importaba.

A lo lejos, en la primera fila, las cinco pudieron ver a Nicholas, Andrew y Richard aplaudirlas. En cambio, Darien solo miraba a Serena, maravillado, como si estuviese hechizado, sabiéndose perdido por aquella belleza de mujer, en todos los sentidos.

Yaten, al contrario que todos e igual que Darien, tampoco aplaudía, solo había quedado de pie, mirando a Mina, y ella a él.

Al mismo tiempo, los dos, se sonrieron.

-…-

-Bueno, no ganamos el primer ni el segundo lugar, pero tenemos un empleo de medio tiempo, ¿No, chicas? – resolló Mina, más contenta de lo que uno esperaba. – Además, ¡Propongo ir de compras este fin de semana! – animó con saltos.

-¡Hala! – festejaron y rieron las demás. - ¡Dalo por hecho! – continuó Serena, más feliz que una lombriz.

De inmediato, algo alguien, le tapó los ojos, haciéndola quedarse quieta.

-¿Me pueden dejar a mi prometida el domingo? – la voz de Darien resonó peligrosamente cerca de ella.

-Como guste, príncipe Endimion. – bromeó Mina. – Ese día, toda suya.

-¿Ya pronto quieres dejar la soltería, Chiba? – La voz de Seiya, bromeándole a Darien, sonó a unos metros. - ¡Es un trágico momento para nuestra especie!

-¡Cállate, Seiya! – le calló la voz de Yaten. - ¡Así nunca conseguirás una novia, idiota!

-Cuando sientas lo que te describí aquella vez, - le dijo un divertido Darien, tomando la mano de Serena. – sabrás del porqué decidí lo que decidí.

-¡Así se habla! – dijeron Nicholas y Andrew, mientras abrazaban a sus novias.

-¿Qué hacen aquí, chicos? – preguntó Serena. – se supone que tienen que hablar con los demás para decidir quién cierra el concurso. – su tono se volvió inocente.

-A eso venimos. – seis voces más, contestaron a la rubia. Instintivamente, Darien ocultó a Serena detrás de él. – Ni que fuéramos terroristas. – bromeó una voz de hombre. Los seis salieron de las sombras, revelando a las tres patinadoras profesionales y a los cantantes: el resto del jurado. Quien había bromeado, fue Gackt Kamui.

-¿Darien? – le llamó Serena. - ¿Puedes dejar de alterarte cada dos segundos? – rió ella.

-¿Quieres que cambie? – Preguntó Taiki, atónito. – Sino, no sería tu prometido. – eso causó risas entre los demás.

-Pero por eso mismo, -le contestó ella, abrazando a su prometido por la espalda. – Aunque cambie, seguiré amándolo, y tú también lo harás, ¿Verdad, Darien? – le dijo mientras miraba sus ojos.

-No lo dudes,_ Usako_. – le acarició la cabeza.

-Aquí, lo único que falta, es que a Gackt se le ocurra cantar una de sus canciones de amor. – bromeó Seiya.

-¿Y por qué yo? – saltó el cantante, sorprendido. Parecía uno más del grupo de amigos.

-Ahh, - rió Yaten, tornando su mirada entre Serena y Darien a e cantante. - Digamos que la canción _Flower_, le va bien a esta pareja.

-Ohh, claro que sí. – canturreó Mina, entonando. – Eh, de decir, que me encanta la versión de Serena de ese tema, ¿Recuerdan, chicas, que la cantaba a pleno pulmón antes de que… bueno… - se puso colorada. – metiera la pata de meternos aquí sin avisar? ¡La cantaba a todo pulmón y con tanta alegría

-¡No hagas eso, Venus! – Serena se avergonzó, por la divertida mirada que le mandaba su cantante japonés favorito. – Sigo diciendo, ¡Canto horrible! – de inmediato, todo, absolutamente todos, largaron tal carcajada, que avergonzó más a la rubia. - ¿Y por qué esa canción nos vendría bien, Mina? – se extrañó con su natural inocencia.

-los estribillos y el final de la canción. – le recordó la pelinegra, con burla. - ¿Te suena? – pero, quien lo dijo, extrañado, fue el autor de esa canción:

_-__Tus lagrimas que has transformado en polvo de nieve__  
__Quiero tocar esa sonrisa caprichosa___

_Incluso si repito este pecado imperdonable__  
__y caigo al infierno y mi cuerpo arde__  
__Esta bien si tu me das una sonrisa___

_Si renazco como una flor cercana a ti…_

_Al final de mi tristeza, lo encontre al fin__  
__Abrazo la flor llamandote__  
__Hasta que me sea de ayuda, me desbordare de amor___

_Si renaznco, estare a tu lado__  
__Tu eres la flor irremplazable…_

-Exacto. – Afirmó Lita, sonriendo tiernamente. Los que sabían del porqué, sonrieron.

-Punto para las senshis. – le dijo Darien, mirándola.

- Sigo sin entender, pero bueno. – El cantante hizo el gesto "espanta moscas". - ¿La cantarías para mí? – le dijo a la chica rubia.

-¡No! – y, mucho más avergonzada que antes, y muy roja, se refugió en el pecho de su prometido. Eso hizo reír a las guardianas de ella, a su hermano y al cantante.

-Vergonzosa. – le susurró Darien, abrazándola.

-Siento interrumpir, - Habló Maaya Sakamoto, sonriendo ligeramente. – pero la compañía que organizó este concurso, quiere que el cierre sea sorpresa y a nuestra elección.

-¿Hoe? – había vuelto la Serena despistada. - ¿Qué hay con eso?

-Cabeza de bombón, -rió Haruka detrás de ella. - ¿No entendes?

-Eso es obvio. – se burló Rei. Serena se soltó de Darien, para ir hacia atrás de él, donde podía ver a Rei de otro lado del pelinegro.

-¡No molestes, Rei! – Serena hizo un puchero, saltó hacia la espalda de Darien, y sobre uno de sus hombros, le sacó la lengua a la princesa de Marte. –Pero sigo sin entender. – cantó ella, moviendo la cabeza en gesto gracioso.

-Serena… - suspiraron los hermanos Kou. – Ustedes cerraran el concurso. – continuó Seiya.

-¿Queee? – gritó ella, casi cayéndose de la espalda de su prometido.

-¡Cuidado! – dijeron todos, instintivamente. – él es muy alto, ¿Cómo es que te caerías? – bromeó Gackt, para desconcertó de la rubia.

-Snif, snif… - lloriqueó ella. – un desconocido muy famoso se burla a mis costillas. – "lloriqueó" ella. - ¿Me compras un helado doble, _Mamo-chan_? – hizo un puchero.

-Teniendo un nombre nuevo, la princesa no cambia. – habló Hotaru con alegría. Quien lo entendió, rió con ganas.

-¿De dónde se conocen? – preguntó la cantante de sobrenombre "Faylan", a los hermanos Kou, muy curiosa.

-De la preparatoria. – dijeron todos al unísono, sin titubeos.

-¿Están listas? – dijo una de las patinadoras profesionales. – no solo cantarán, sino que patinarán al mismo tiempo. – advirtió otra.

-Ah… - suspiró Serena. – Interesante. – su mirada se tornó misteriosa y divertida.

-Tenemos mucha suerte, - apuntó Lita. – ya, en casa de Michiru habíamos gravado la pista, si no… - luego, chifló.

-Bueno… - Amy habló con tranquilidad. - ¿Qué parece si nos cambiamos? – sugirió dándose un poco de prisa. – tenemos que empezar en diez minutos.

-¡Oh, no! – exclamaron Lita, Mina y Serena. - ¡Ya casi no hay tiempo!

- ¿Quieres apostar? – le dijo Darien a su cuñado, sonriéndole.

-La última vez que aposté con vos, perdí una bolsa de galletitas caceras. – se negó Sammy. – Además, si apuestas que mi hermana está lista en menos de diez minutos, no lo haré tampoco, porque una vez se supero a ella misma al cambiarse en menos de un minuto. – eso causó carcajada de las Outers y los hermanos Kou, junto a un sonrisa de los demás jueces. Serena, como en todo el mundo, se había ganado el cariño de ellos.

-ThreeLights, vamos. – habló otra de las patinadoras profesionales. – Ya están todas listas. – y señaló al quinteto que venía a trote.

Las cinco, tenían un traje de una pieza, parecidos a los trajes de sus transformaciones, pero sin falda y su parte delantera en el pecho, y que terminaban en las rodillas. En reemplazo en su pecho, cada una tenía un símbolo en él: Mina, un corazón naranja, Amy, una burbuja azul, Rei, una llamarada roja en forma circular, Lita, verdes rayos con aura plateada y Serena, una luna creciente, como la que llevaba en su frente. Por muy extraño que parezca, su marca como heredera de la luna se había manifestado permanentemente después del primer recuerdo como Serenity Potter, pero la ocultaba con su flequillo. Para terminar, todas habían dejado dos cintas de sus colores representativos en sus ataduras, en la parte de atrás de la vestimenta, a la derecha.

-¡Ya es hora! – se entusiasmó Serena, junto a Mina. – Espero que les guste como quedó. – continuó ella, mirando a los jueces y a sus amigos.

-Creemos que así será. – dijo Maaya, con amabilidad.

-Suerte, cabeza de chorlito. – le susurró Darien, dejándose besar por ella castamente. - ¡Auch! – eso confundió a seis de los jueces.

-Le dijo Cabeza de Chorlito. – se divirtió Sammy, quien estaba más cerca de los famosos. – Serena, todavía faltan muchas fotos para mamá. – y le mostró la cámara.

-Hubiese preferido que venga personalmente, en vez de quedarse en casa, haciendo de cotorra con la mamá de Mina. – suspiró, mientras caminaba con los patines para el hielo. Ese comentario sacó risas de los demás. Atrás de ella, le seguían las demás.

-Vamos. – Dijo Haruka. Los demás, se pusieron en sus lugares, observando por donde las chicas tenían que ingresar, mientras eran acompañados por los nueves jueces. Las luces se atenuaron, mientras Sammy preparaba la cámara de fotos.

Se vio que las chicas tomaban impulso, mientras que esperaban el _play_ de la pista.

Y de pronto, Serena inició con un pequeño solo de voz:

_Kanashimi ga ima seera sum airu_

_Kiseki wo okosu no seeraa uin _

_Dare datte kagayaku hoshi wo motsu_

Y con un sonoro retumbar de la batería, las cinco entonaron al unísono:

_Makenai! _

_Ashita e seeraa ee ru_

_Zettai!_

_Tsukamaeru! _

_Seeraa sutaa_

_Kono chikai todoke ginga made _

En un pequeño entretiempo, las cinco tomaron diferentes poses e hicieron diferentes movimientos, como giros, saltos y cambio de lugares, todo, coordinadamente, mientras no se detenían durante el cantío.

_Anata ga kieta sono toki kara _

_Sagashi tsuzukeru tabi ga hajimatta_

_Kiban da chizu ni wa sutenshiru no tenshi no e _

_Yubisasu saki wa daaku na koroseumu ga matteru _

_Furueru mune ni wa ano hi no himitsu kisu _

_Donna ni tsurai sadame de mo_

_O itsuzukeru kara _

_Koukai wa shinai seeraa as _

_Anata ni tsuiteku seeraa uin gu_

_Kono uta wa hoshi no michishirube Makenai! _

_Ashita e seeraa ee ru_

_Zettai! Mitsukeru yo! _

_Seera as utaa_

_Tenshi no hane de tobitatsu no _

Con diferente estilo, y con más rapidez, repitieron lo que en un principio patinaron, siguiendo patinando y cantando en toda la canción, siempre cruzándose y expandiéndose en todo el hielo.

_Hitori de hashiru mishiranu michi _

_Yatto tadoritsuita kono torideni _

_Furasuko no soko anata ga nokoshite itta _

_Shiren no hoshi no hitokakera saa jumon wo tonaeyou _

_Kore wa futari no mirakuru na sadame_

_Kako mo mirai mo tobikoete oitsuite miseru _

_Kurushisa ga ima seeraa as izu_

_Kiseki wo okosu no seeraa uin gu_

_Dare datte unmei no hoshi wo motsu _

_Makenai! _

_Ashita e seeraa ee ru_

_Zettai! Tsukamaeru! _

_Seeraa suta a_

_Kono chikai todoke ginga made_

Y Serena volvió hacer un solo, coreada por sus amigas:

_Koukai wa shinai seeraa as _

_Anata ni tsuiteku seeraa uin gu_

_Kono uta wa hoshi no michishirube_

_Makenai! _

_Ashita e seeraa ee ru_

_Zettai! Mitsukeru yo! _

_Seera as utaa_

_Tenshi no hane de tobitatsu no_

En la última entonación, giraron en su propio eje hasta que Serena apagó poco a poco su voz, volviendo a patinar alrededor del hielo, siendo aplaudidas con ovación, mientras ellas extendían sus brazos al frente y hacia atrás, dando un giro cada tres metros.

En los últimos segundos de la pista, se reunieron las cinco en el medio del hielo, volteándose de espaldas, y haciendo un círculo, mirando hacia el público, y girando de un lado hacia el otro en sus ejes, hasta parar junto con la pista. Con la respiración agitada, las Sailors Inners y la princesa de la luna, se volvieron para mirarse, sonreírse, y, finalmente, abrazarse con fuerza, mientras todos en el lugar, las aplaudía, y miraban los fuegos artificiales.

-…-

_**Seis meses después…**_

-… no hay otra, - habló Serena, determinación, mientras sus amigas, Lita, Rei, Amy y Mina caminaban detrás y al lado de ella, poniéndola en el medio, camino a casa de la chica Potter. – le diremos que no lo haga, total, es mi cumpleaños, y no acepto un no como respuesta.

-¿Recuerdas cuando tu madre se enoja? – le dijo una temerosa Mina. Serena asintió, indiferente.

-No me importa, es mi cumpleaños y falta solo un mes y medio. – la rubia frunció el ceño. – Y tengo todo listo para irme en un mes con Darien, Sammy y ella para Inglaterra.

-No dudes que las demás te alcanzaremos tres semanas después, ¿Eh? – le dijeron Rei y Lita. – y antes de tu cumpleaños, los demás vendrán. – completó Mina, con firmeza.

-Recuerda que los chicos prometieron volver de su planeta para festejarlo. – agregó Amy. Eso puso melancólica a Mina. – a tiempo o tarde.

-Lo sé. – suspiró la princesa. – pero se les extraña a esos revoltosos. – sonrió.

Sí, después de tanto luchar, lograron vencer a Galaxia. O, mejor dicho, a Caos, quién se había apoderad de su ser, controlándola con sus oscuros poderes encerrados en ella misma hacía ya mucho tiempo. Ella volvió a ser la valerosa Sailor legendaria, agradeciendo a Serna por ayudarla, y devolviendo a todas las semillas a sus dueños en toda la Galaxia, y venciendo a Caos para siempre. Al hacerlo, los hermanos Kou retornaron con su princesa a restaurar su planeta con sus habitantes en ellos, prometiendo volver para el cumpleaños de Serena, y cuando la reconstrucción se finalice. Después de todo, ni Taiki se salvó del amor.

Seiya había conocido a una chica tan loca como él, pero en menor medida, manteniéndolo cortito y cautivado. En tanto, Taiki, quedó prendado de Saori, amiga de Darien, quien había conocido en una reunión en lo de Lita.

Después de tanto esfuerzo, la paz se sentía en todo Japón nuevamente.

-Bueno, ahora toca un té con galletitas de mamá Ikkuko, no tenemos porqué quejarnos, ¿No? – Animó Mina, encantada.

-Je, cualquiera diría que vas a mi casa solo por… - Serena se paró en seco, mirando hacia la puerta de su casa, que estaba abierta. - ¿Qué…?

Las cinco, inmediatamente, sacaron sus juegos de Sais, con el emblema de sus planetas en sus colores representativos.

-Tengan cuidado. – advirtieron Serena y Rei. – Detecto magia desconocida. – anunció Rei, a la par de Serena.

Con cautela, y de a una, fue entrando a la casa con sigilo. Los murmullos subieron de tono en forma de discusión. Con alteración, Serena escuchó como su madre sollozaba con tono de súplica.

-Dios… - susurró la rubia solo para sus amigas.- Mamá. – la puerta del living estaba cerrada, por lo que no tuvo otro remedio que levantar una pierna, y patearla, soltándola de las bisagras, y haciendo que cayera el otro lado.

-¡Buen trabajo, Serena! – le felicitó Lita.

-Aprendí de la mejor. – y le guiñó el ojo, sonriéndose mutuamente. Miró a los que estaban en el living. Tres personas y su madre, miraban a las cinco con sorpresa.

Uno de ellos, apuntaba a su madre con un palo de madera.

-¿Qué le hace a mi madre? – el tono de la rubia fue de ultratumba. Dos hombres y una mujer, la miraban atentamente.

La mujer, era de unos veinte o veintiún años, de cabello violáceo. Uno de los hombres, llevaba ropa raída, de cabellos color castaños y ojos miel. El último, tenía el pelo coba, parecido a la melena de un león. Éste, la miraba con desconfianza.

-¿Tengo que repetirlo? – Serena balanceó sus armas. - ¿Qué demonios le hacen a mi madre?

-¿Serenity? – el hombre de cabello castaño, la miraba con esperanza. Instintivamente, las cuatro que estaban detrás de ella, se posicionaron delante de Serena.

-¿Cómo sabes el nombre de nuestra Princesa? – al instante, las cuatro Inners se transformaron en Sailors Senshis. – En el nombre de la utopía Tokio de Cristal, ¡Responda! – demandó Sailor Mars, la más temperamental, y la que más protegía a Serena junto con Júpiter.


	10. Entre magos y sailors senshis

-Yo, Rufus Scrimgeour, representante del Ministerio de Magia Inglés y en el nombre del Ministro del mismo, Cornelius Fudge, me llevo a la señora Ikkuko Harada a juicio y post-des memorización, al ser un ente sin una gota de magia, acusada de secuestro hace casi catorce años atrás, de la señorita Serenity Lilian Potter de su país de origen, para reunirla con sus familiares: la familia Dursley y su hermano, Harry James Potter. – el hombre con melena de león, habló solemne, mientras hacía un movimiento de mano junto al palo de madera, de donde mágicamente salieron unas cuerdas, apresando a la peli azul.

-¡No! – exclamó Serena, en un grito desgarrador. - ¡Venus!– ordenó la rubia que no estaba transformada. Al instante, el tal Rufus soltó el palo de madera y quedó bajo las cadenas de la chica.

-¡Tonks, has algo! – ordenó sintiéndose débil. - ¡Ahora! – miró con fiereza a la peli violácea.

-Ni, te atrevas. – al instante, Mars la apuntaba con su saeta llameante, cerca de su rostro. La chica de pelo violáceo, guardó su varita, con un semblante lívido.

-¿Y tú? – Júpiter apuntaba al de cabello castaño con sus Sais, unas pequeñas líneas distorsionadas blancas, mini truenos, como Mina los llamaba, rodeaban las puntas de éstas.

-No haré nada. – dijo con tranquilidad. Y Serena reconoció su voz. La electricidad se hizo presente en los puños de la senshi.

-Espera, Júpiter. – la detuvo, mirándolo fijamente.

_-¿Quién es la niña más hermosa del mundo, ah? ¿Quién es? – jugueteó una voz graciosa delante de ella. Dos enormes ojos color miel, alcanzaba a ver la niña de tres años, a la vez de que mechones de cabello color castaño claro se posaban sobre arriba de las cejas del mismo color. - ¿Cómo has estado, Serenity?_

_-¡Bien, padrino! – le respondió con alegría. - ¿Quieres de mi chocolate? – preguntó tendiéndole una porción del suyo._

Como un golpe fuerte para su cabeza, el recuerdo resonó en su mente, aturdiéndola. Sonrió levemente.

-¿Cómo me encontraron tan rápido? – le preguntó arqueando una ceja. – Creí que, mínimo, me encontrarían unas semanas antes de mi cumpleaños número diecisiete, cuando ya me encontraba en Inglaterra. – explicó con tranquilidad.

-¿Serenity? – volvió a preguntar él. - ¿Eres tú?

-Lo soy. – admitió ella. – pero prefiero que me digan Serena, al igual que mi hermano Sammy, mi madre, mis amigos, y mi prometido. – ella frunció el ceño. – Mercury, avísale a Endimion que mi pasado se avecinó antes de tiempo, pero que eso no cambia los planes de ir en un mes hacia Londres.

-Sí, princesa. – la peli celeste de cabello corto, usó el teléfono que había en la cocina para la orden de la rubia.

-Ahora, - Serena se acercó a un atado Scrimgeour. –sí, iré a Londres, pero no ahora. – se determinó. – aquí, la ciudad de Juuban y todo Japón ha entrado en paz después de una guerra que casi acaba con el mundo entero, por lo que quiero un poco de esa paz. ¿Pueden hacerlo? – se dirigió hacia su recién re-encontrado padrino.

-Por mi parte, no hay problema. – el hombre parecía no saber qué hacer. – tuve que esperar casi catorce años para volver a verte, no pienso cometer una equivocación. – un brillo pasó por sus ojos.

-Remus… - le llamó la de pelo violáceo. El hombre negó con la cabeza, a la vez que Lita noqueaba al encadenado. – Que buen golpe… - susurró la chica, para después sonreír.

-Endimion está al llegar, recién sale de sus clases en la facultad. – informó Sailor Mercury.

-Gracias, Amy. –agradeció la rubia. Serena miró a su madre, quien se veía liberada de las cuerdas que la habían apresado. – Supongo que el Ministerio es tan tonto como para no tener en cuenta mi opinión, ¿Verdad? – ironizó ella.

-Lo está. – aseguró la chica del pelo violáceo.

-Nynmphadora… - le advirtió el padrino de Serena. Ella se encogió de hombros.

-No me llames así. – apretó los dientes.

Venus sostenía con fuerza la cadena dorada que apresaba al representante del Ministerio de Magia Inglés, mientras que la sala se cubría en silencio. Tomando la mano de su madre, Serena caminó hacia la ventana que daba a la calle, justo cuando un auto rojo y un descapotable amarillo muy conocidos se estacionaban frente a la casa.

-Parece que las Outers estaban con él en el momento de tu llamada, Mercury. – comentó la futura Neo Reina del mundo. – Neptune y Uranus, tan sobreprotectoras como siempre.

En segundos, Darien y las Outers sin transformarse, estaban en la sala, uno a uno, mirando a los desconocidos. Serena, en un susurro, le explicó a los recién llegados quién era el encadenado, que ahora estaba desmayado por un golpe de Júpiter.

-Sus nombres. – Ordenó Haruka con desconfianza.

-Remus Lupin, - el de pelo castaño habló al instante. – padrino de Serenity Lilian Potter y mejor amigo de sus padres.

-Tonks… - Remus carraspeó. – Bueno, bueno... - bufó ella. –Nynmphadora Tonks, Auror del Ministerio de Magia Inglés.

-princesa, - le llamó Michiru. - ¿Qué hará?

-Un acuerdo. – suspiró ella. – tendrás que ayudarme, Endimion. – se dirigió a Darien. Su rostro profesaba preocupación e incertidumbre.

-Ni lo dudes. – dijo sin titubear. – Mamá Ikkuko, ¿Se encuentra bien? – en sus ojos, la preocupación había aumentado.

-Estoy bien, querido. – le tranquilizó, sin separarse de su hija.

-Yo… - Remus Lupin empezó a hablar.

-No, -le paró Serena a Haruka. – déjalo hablar, es parte de mi familia. – eso hizo sonreír levemente a él ojimiel.

-yo solo… quería… agradecer… - miró a Ikkuko. – Yo no hubiese podido cuidarla. – agachó la cabeza. – ni el padrino de su hermano, tampoco, por lo que me alegro que hayas terminado aquí, donde encontraste tu vida, ¿No? – ella asintió, sonriendo. – y no en casa de los Dursley: ellos odian lo que somos, y lo que tu madre fue. – eso hizo preocupar a la rubia.

-¡Lo sabía! – Serena se alteró. - ¡Yo tenía razón! – se angustió, mientras posaba sus manos en su pecho. – Ellos maltrataron a Harry, ¿Verdad? – Darien la rodeo con sus brazos, viendo que empezaba a derramar lágrimas. – Dime, Remus… dime por favor.

-Yo… - el hombre-lobo cerró los ojos, apretando los puños. – la historia es muy larga para contarla por la ligera… y… en estos momentos, Harry enfrenta un dilema… demasiado grande.

-¿Dónde se encuentra? – se atrevió a preguntar Ikkuko, igual de angustiada.

-En Hogwarts. – contestó son vacilar. – él está seguro, pero a la vez en riesgo. – eso, tomó por sorpresa a todos.

-¿Cómo es eso? – interrogó Darien. Remus, percatándose, lo miró tres segundos, analizándolo.

-¿Han oído hablar de… el Torneo de los Tres Magos? – preguntó con cautela.

-¿Cómo? – Serena se impresionó. – Dime que no entró en él, padrino. Dímelo por favor. – suplicó ella. - ¡Han muerto alumnos en él! – exclamó con angustia. Esa información despertó un instinto de protección en todos, hacia el desconocido hermano de Serena.

-No, él no lo hizo, pero fue alguien que lo quiere ver muerto. – explicó con seriedad. Ante tal semblante, Ikkuko hizo sentar a todos, mientras escuchaba la historia por boca de la criatura. Serena temblaba, casi en un ataque de nervios.

Harry… su pequeño hermano, en peligro. Apretó los puños, a la vez que cerraba los ojos.

-… creemos que puede lograrlo. – trató Remus de animar a Serena. – lo están ayudando sus amigos, saldrá adelante. – posó una mano en la mesita ratona. – yo confío en él, como confiaba en tu madre y en tu padre.

-Quiero estar en contacto contigo, Remus. – habló ella, después de un silencio. – por lo menos, hasta que yo misma viaje en un mes. ¿Puedes hacerlo?

-Claro. – sonrió él. - ¿Te gustan las lechuzas?

-Sí. – dijo sin entender, al igual que al resto.

-Nosotros, los magos, usamos las lechuzas como método de comunicación. – Explicó con una sonrisa. - ¿No tendrás problema?

-No, pero puedo acostumbrarme rápido. – coincidió, mirando a sus amigas y a su prometido. Los demás le sonrieron.

-Tengo una duda. – Remus se paró, mientras ataba con magia a Rufus y le indicaba a Tonks a que saliera. - ¿No estás muy grande para jugar a ser la Princesa de la Luna? – los demás sonrieron.

-No estoy jugando. – su semblante se tornó serio. – Soy la re-encarnación de la princesa Serenity, de la luna, portadora del cristal de plata, y ellas, - apuntó a las Inners y a las Outers. – son las guardianas del sistema solar interno y externo. Ellos, - apuntó a los gatos que habían presenciado todo. – son los guardianes de la que fue mi madre, la Reina Serenity: Artemis y Luna.

-Un gusto. – hablaron con seriedad. Remus miró a los gatos, que habían hablado, con escepticismo, y sin creérselo.

-Y tú… - Remus le habló a Darien, dudoso.

-Darien Mamoru Chiba, - el prometido de la rubia, hizo una reverencia. – re-encarnación del príncipe Endimion, de la Tierra, portador del cristal dorado. – ante eso, Remus quedó sin palabras.

-E… entonces… no es un mito… - miró otra vez a Darien. – El cristal dorado y el cristal plateado son reales. – ante eso, los príncipes centraron su energía, sacando a relucir cada cristal, maravillando al Inglés. – Ah… Prefiero guardármelo para mí, - se susurró a sí mismo, pero se escuchó en toda la sala. – sino, Dumbledore querrá iniciar una investigación. Escúchenme, - le habló a la pareja. – jamás, jamás muestren esos cristales en Inglaterra.

-Lo sabemos. – contestaron ellos, haciéndose uno con cada cristal. – Hemos vivido en carne propia lo que es que quieran que te arrebaten esto. – le dijo Serena.

-Entonces, nos iremos, y…

-Espera, Remus. – le paró Serena. – Darien, has el documento explicando lo que yo deseo, como legítimo dueño de la Tierra ¿Lo harías? – lo miró con ternura. Él se limitó a sonreír, mientras tomaba un pergamino y una pluma que Remus le tendía, él lo miró con confusión.

-Es obligatorio, - explicó el hombre-lobo. – El Ministerio no acepta nada que no sea un pergamino escrito con tinta de una pluma.

-Está bien. – accedió él. Y, con seguridad, empezó a rasgar el papel, bajo la mirada de todos, menos, de un desmayado Scrimgeour.

Quince minutos, después, Darien terminaba de escribir, firmando la parte final de la hoja, para después, pasándoselo a Serena, quién también firmó. Como finalización, los dos, se hicieron una pequeña herida en sus dedos índices, marcando respectivamente al final de su firma. En todo ese momento, la rubia princesa no respiró, temiendo marearse.

-Nos veremos en un mes. – Se despidió el castaño, dando una reverencia, al igual que los otros dos. Tomó a Scrimgeour de los brazos, y, dando media vuelta, desaparecieron los cuatro, para desconcertó de casi todos.

-¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Mina, con la boca abierta.

-Es un método para transportarse. – explicó Serena, sentándose, y viendo como las Inners deshacían sus transformaciones. – según uno de los libros que mi mamá me dio, en las primeras veces, uno se marea, y llega a vomitar. – hizo una mueca. – yo seguro llegaría a hacerlo.

-¿Y ahora qué? – preguntó Rei.

-Tiempo al tiempo, y disfrutar, ¿No cree, princesa? – habló Setsuna, que había estado callada desde que entró, junto a Hotaru y Sammy.

-Lo creo, Setsuna… - suspiró, recargándose en su prometido. – Lo creo.

-…-

_**Tres semanas después…**_

-Así que… - Serena tragó saliva, pensativa. - ¿Yo era parte de las protecciones del palacio? – _entonces, el cántico junto con el violoncelo eran para fortalecerlas._ Se dijo a sí misma.

-Así es. – dijo Artemis. – y esas protecciones se debilitaban cada seis meses, por lo que eso fue el porqué Metallia atacó el Impero, había ordenado atacar cuando tú estaban a punto de iniciar a fortalecer las protecciones, aprovechando que estaban bajos en ese recurso. – La expresión del gato blanco era de nostalgia y tristeza, mientras bajaba sus orejas. – Necesitaron tan solo un golpe para empezar a atacar, matando a todos, uno por uno a su paso.

-Lo que yo hacía está muy nebuloso, pero recuerdo la melodía. – Serena jugó con sus manos, mientras todos, su madre, sus senshis, tanto Inners como Outers, su prometido y los novios de las Inners la observaban. - ¿Crees que tenga que recordarlas antes de que se inicie Tokio de Cristal?

-Por lo que sé, - habló Setsuna. – Es mucho más sólido que eso. Nunca comprendí ese campo que cubre el castillo de cristal. – la guardiana de las puertas del tiempo hizo una expresión de culpa. – es algo que Sailor Mars, los reyes y Sailor Saturn se encargaron personalmente.

-Es interesante… - se asombró Artemis, animándose un poco, y yendo hacia la falda de la princesa. – Ni la propia diosa Selene pudo con algo como eso a tal grado de magnitud.

-A mí también me sorprende - coincidieron las reencarnaciones de tanto los príncipes como las Sailors.

-No quiero aguar la charla, pero… - Nicholas se levantó del lado de Rei. – Tengo práctica con mi maestro, y si no voy, tendré que hacer entrenamiento toda la noche.

-Habla en serio, chicos. – dio una preocupada Rei, al ver que todos reían disimuladamente. Eso cayó a todo el mundo, mirando con preocupación al aprendiz del Templo.

-Yo también tengo que irme. – Hablaron Andrew, Darien y Richard, con pena. – Yo tengo que ir a las prácticas. – dijo el futuro médico, dirigiéndose a las dueñas de la casa. – y esa va a ser esencial para qué pueda hacerlas cuando estemos en Inglaterra.

-Yo tengo que buscar a mi hermana al aeropuerto. – Anunció Andrew, mientras palpaba la cabeza de Lita.

-Necesito ir a hacer unos trámites que me dejaron mis padres, todo junto. – Richard se estremeció de solo pensar la pila de papeles. Amy rió con un leve sonrojo.

-No importa. – sonrió Serena, un poco entristecida. – Hagan lo que tengan que hacer, y se esfuerzan, ¿Está claro? – eso hizo reír a los hombres. Serena besó la mejilla de su prometido, y lo dejó ir por unas horas, mientras que Rei y Lita hacían lo propio con sus parejas.

-¿Qué se suponen que harán, ya que no estamos para controlarlas? – bromeó Andrew.

-Cosas de chicas. – contestó la madre de Serena, yéndose a la cocina.

-Nos vamos. – anunciaron los cuatro jóvenes, saliendo de la sala. Las chicas, suspiraron, mientras que volvían a sus sitios.

Haruka observó el techo, pensativa. Lo que Setsuna había dicho era algo que no podía imaginar. ¿Tan fuerte serían las protecciones del reino? A lo lejos, la voz de Michiru se escuchó a su lado, iniciando una charla que ella no entendía, por no prestar atención.

El murmullo llamó la atención de Tenô, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-¿Ya sabes cómo será el estilo? Más o menos… - habló Ikkuko, mientras ofrecía el té helado. – Será blanco, no lo dudo, pero…

-No lo sé… - Suspiró la chica. – Eso prefiero verlo dos meses antes o en un mes antes… - Serena se ruborizó. – no lo quiero ajustado, eso lo tengo decidido.

-¿Con tan poco tiempo? – Se sorprendieron las demás. Haruka miraba sin entender. – El vestido que usarás tiene su tiempo, Serena. – apuntó Michiru, sorbiendo un poco de té.

-Claro que lo se… pero prefiero esperar un año después de que Darien se especialice. – se sinceró ella. – Además, tengo un presentimiento… - guió sus manos hacia su pecho. – y me preocupa. – cerró los ojos.

-No te preocupes, - le consoló Amy. – si pasa algo, sabremos enfrentarlo, ¿Cierto? – le preguntó a las demás.

-Claro que sí. – exclamaron como si fuese una ofensa.

-Ah… - Serena suspiró, para después sonreír. – gracias, chicas.

Después, las diez mujeres charlaron amenamente hasta entrada la noche, donde en ese preciso momento, Sammy entraba con aire ausente.

-Sammy. – le llamó su madre, mientras recogía los vasos de té y los platos usados en la sala. - ¿Preparaste tus maletas para la semana que viene? – al mismo tiempo, una lechuza gris y blanca cruzaba la ventana, para posarse en la mesta ratona. - ¡Hala! – exclamó Ikkuko, mirando el animal. – Hija. – le indicó a la rubia, quien la tomó enseguida. La lechuza se quedó en el lugar, quizá esperando la contestación. – Sammy. – se volvió la matriarca, analizando a su hijo.

-Hoy termino con ellas, mamá. – dijo sincero y con solemnidad. Hotaru sonrió, mientras que, al instante, se ruborizaba por ello. – Iré ahora. – y cruzó la escalera.

Serena, con los labios apretados, desenrolló el pergamino y leyó su contenido, mientras que sus guardianas personales, lo hacían al mismo tiempo sobre sus hombros. Casi todas, Mina y Serena, no entendieron la carta, ya que era en inglés.

_Serenity:_

_Hay buenas y malas noticias._

_La primera, en el torneo hubo complicaciones tanto para tu hermano como para un compañero casi tres años mayor que él._

_Cedric Diggori, alumno de último año, ha muerto a manos del traidor de tus padres. Cuando llegues en una semana, te sabré explicar mejor las cosas con tu hermano en frente._

_Mientras tanto, apenas termine el curso, en junio, él irá con tu tía Petunia durante un tiempo. Tendrás la obligación de ir a visitarla y mantenerte informada un poco de lo que sucede, a nuestro pesar._

_La segunda, que es la buena, el Ministerio de Magia Inglés, accedió a los pedidos tuyos y el de tu prometido. Me han enviado una misiva, en la que ponen que tendrás que presentarte allá para que empieces tus cursos de magia faltantes, y que compres tu varita mágica, tus libros, y tus instrumentos. Hasta que no entres en tu último año en Hogwarts, mantendrán tu existencia en secreto. Y eso, incluye tu hermano, quien no sabe nada al respecto._

_Te tengo que dar un alago sobre cómo tu guardiana, creo que era Júpiter, ha noqueado a Scrimgeour. Felicítala de mi parte._

_Ya hemos organizado una vigilancia en torno a Privet Drive N° 4, es la casa de tu tía, para cuando Harry esté allá._

_Quisiera saber por cuánto tiempo te quedarás aquí._

_Cariños,_

_Remus Lupin, tu padrino._

Extrañamente, debajo de su firma, una mancha en forma de huella de perro se posaba como decorado. Eso, sin saber porqué, le causó gracia.

-No entendí. – Dijeron las demás. A grandes rasgos, Serena explicaba, con mucha preocupación, lo que relataba la carta, quedando solo la expectación ante los "instrumentos" que ella necesite.

-Supongo que es obligatorio hacer todas esas cosas. – Serena contorsionó su rostro en muecas extrañas. – el lado positivo, es que estudiaré con Harry, adelantada, pero con él. – Miró, por unos segundos, a las Inners. - Creo que tendré que solicitar que ustedes me acompañen, porque, viendo como están las cosas, las necesitaré.

-Y nosotras no discrepamos. – le dio Rei, con dulzura. – primero, el bienestar de nuestra mejor amiga y princesa, luego, nosotras. – y un coro de "Exacto", le siguió de parte de las demás Inners.

-Serena, - le habló Michiru, haciendo una línea con las otras tres. – Nosotras estaremos aquí, no podemos cambiar a Hotaru de colegio, y necesitamos velar por la ciudad. Pero te apoyaremos desde aquí. – Serena volvió a mirar la carta, releyéndola.

-Me pregunto qué será de la historia de él… - dijo en voz alta, para sí misma.

-Eso, - le dijo su madre, tomándola de los hombros, y levantándole el rostro. – está por verse en una semana. – y todas, le sonrieron.

-…-

-… no, no tendré problema en redactar otra acta. – le sonrió a su prometida, levemente preocupado. - ¿No te asusta un poco? – se atrevió a preguntar.

-ni en lo más mínimo. – le contestó ella, sin titubeo alguno. – para cuando cumpla los diecisietes, en unas semanas, ya podré abogar por Harry, y sacarlo de la casa de mi tía. – al pronunciar ese puesto de familia, frunció la nariz. - ¿Porqué siento que la futura visita a Petunia Dursley no me agradará en lo más mínimo?

-Te voy a acompañar. – le consoló Darien. La abrazó, mientras ella se acurrucaba en su pecho.

A solo un día para irse, hoy, Serena se encontraba en el departamento de Darien, en la sala, debatiendo sobre lo que podría estar pasando en Inglaterra, desparramados en el sofá del piso.

-Ya, mañana, a esta hora, estaremos camino hacia Londres. – susurró Serena, adormilada. – Hoy al medio día, le mandé la respuesta que recibí a principio de semana a mi padrino. No supe que responderle, solo que… era mejor que lo explicara cara a cara, cuando lleguemos, y le apunté a qué hora llegaremos en el aeropuerto. No sé… que es lo que haré cuando tenga que mirarlo. – la rubia, asustada, se aferró más al pelinegro. – aparte, no veré a las chicas hasta mi cumpleaños.

-Estaré ahí. – Darien la obligó a mirarlo, estando peligrosamente cerca. Apoyó su frente sobre la de ella, haciendo que sus narices se rozaran. – No tienes por qué preocuparte. – sus ojos mostraban un brillo especial, solo para ella, mientras se acercaba para besarla unos segundos. – Además, ellas dijeron que iban a llamar todos los días, turnándose las ocho, ¿No?

-Sí, sí, lo sé, - suspiró ella, dejando caer su cabeza en su pecho. – pero no será lo mismo, mi amor… - Darien sonrió, jugando con sus cabellos.

-Mejor anímate. – le dijo él, sin dejar de jugar. – Estarás ocupada, y conocerás a tu hermano, Serena. – dejó los rizos dorados quietos, para mirar al techo, y suspirar.

Agudizando el oído, pudo apreciar, que la respiración de Serena se había hecho lenta y pausada. Volteo su rostro para apreciar al ángel (así lo clasificó él) durmiendo sobre él, con el rostro lleno de incertidumbre, pero en paz. _Estabas cansada, princesa._ Pensó él, acariciando su rostro. _Duerme, preciosa._ El ojizafiro le besó la frente, tratando de alzarla, y llevarla a su alcoba. _¡Bueno! Dormiré en el futón…_ Se resignó encantado, mientras tapaba a su prometida y sacaba una manta para él.

Se tumbó de lado hacia su princesa, mientras que usaba su propio brazo de almohada. _Tienes que luchar, igual que siempre, como lo has hecho hasta ahora._ Y, poco a poquito, su lucidez fue mermando, para ceder paso a la magia de Morfeo, siendo así, que la imagen de una rubia durmiendo angelicalmente la última que vio esa noche.

-…-

A la tarde-noche del otro día, a lo lejos, el ruido de un avión despegar sonó levemente entre doce personas. Cuatro de esas doce, estaban a punto de abordar un avión.

-¡Te extrañaré, Sere! ¡Mucho, mucho, mucho! – Como no, Mina encerró a Serena en un casi asfixiante abrazo, haciendo que los demás riesen por lo melodramática.

-¡Hey! – ella le palmeó la espalda, sonriendo. - ¡Nos veremos en dos semanas! ¡Y llamaran todos los días! – estaba a punto de lanzar una carcajada, pero la contenía mordiéndose el labio inferior. - ¡Por Dios, Mina! ¿No puedes ser un poquito menos melodramática? – dijo en un rin tintín.

-Es que no sería Mina, Sere. – dijo Lita, riendo.

En los parlantes, la última llamada para tal número de vuelo con destino a Londres, Inglaterra, avisaba a los pasajeros de esa meta.

-Vamos, hija. – le llamó Ikkuko, mientras se agarraba el brazo de Sammy. – Ya nos tenemos que ir.

Serena, con un pequeño dolor en el pecho, sabiendo que no sería por mucho tiempo, se despidió de sus amigas y guardianas, encargándole a Mina que le diga a Artemis que cuide de Luna, ya que no quería agobiarla en la parte de atrás del avión.

Sonriéndoles a todas, se volteó para aceptar la mano que Darien le ofrecía, mientras éste inclinaba la cabeza, en señal de despedida, y, los cuatro, se perdían en la terminal.

Serena, tan nerviosa como preocupada, no pudo pegar un ojo en esas seis horas de viaje, por lo que solo veló del sueño de su prometido, quien parecía un niño cuando entraba en los dominios de Morfeo. Sin resistirse, y antes de que avisen que iban a aterrizar, la rubia pasó una de sus delicadas y finas manos en el cabello del pronto médico, para después, guiarla hacia su rostro, haciéndolo removerse sobre sí, y despertando. En la falda de él, un libro de su facultad, abierto a la mitad, descansaba boca bajo.

-No dormiste. – De inmediato, Chiba frunció el ceño, mientras capturaba la mano de la chica. De fondo, el suave respirar de Ikkuko y Sammy, se oía detrás de ellos.

-No pude. – confesó mientras le sonreía. – Además, me encanta verte dormir. – la joven rubia se recostó en su hombro.

-A mí también me gusta verte dormir. – le susurró él, en su oído. Serena se estremeció ligeramente, arrancándole una sonrisa al joven. Segundos después, se escuchaba al piloto que daba aviso de la turbulencia por aterrizar en destino. - ¿Ni siquiera te sacaste el cinturón? – rió él.

-Mi madre y Sammy tampoco lo hicieron. – se defendió ella. – es la primera vez que viajamos Sammy y yo.

-Está bien, no digo más. – Serena se puso derecha, tomando una mano de Darien, y posando la otra en el posa brazos del otro lado.

Serena contó mentalmente los segundos de esa turbulencia de aterrizaje, con solo el recuerdo de un pequeño Harry, jalándole los cabellos. Sonrió ante eso, para tranquilidad de Darien.

-Un beso por tus pensamientos. – le susurró al instante. Ella, sin preverlo, lo miró sorprendida.

-Recordaba a Harry, - admitió apretándole la mano. – lo único que recuerdo de él, es su cabello, tan desordenado como el de mi papá, y los ojos verdes como esmeraldas, iguales a los de mi mamá Lily. – Le sonrió, e hizo un ligero puchero. - ¿Y mi beso? – Darien rió, concediendo lo pactado hace segundo atrás.

Media hora después, los cuatro, con sus maletas en un carro, se transportaban a las calles de Londres, donde, en esos momentos, se ponía el sol.

-Me preocupa dónde nos quedaremos. – murmuró Ikkuko, mirando de un lado a otro. - ¿No tuviste contestación, Serena, de parte de Remus? – le preguntó mientras la miraba.

-No. – negó ella, imitando a su madre, mirando de un lado a otro cada dos segundos. – Lo peor, es que no percibo nada de magia en esta zona… - se murmuró para sí.

Los cuatro, agacharon las cabezas, mirándose las manos y frunciendo el ceño. Sin previo aviso, Darien y Serena se tensaron, mirando a la izquierda, en una esquina, al mismo tiempo.

-Ponte en guardia, Darien. – le susurró Serena. – Esta persona no es mi padrino… es otra… puedo sentirlo.

Sin entender nada, Sammy e Ikkuko se miraron con preocupación, mientras el menor se ponía delante de su madre, y Serena cubría a los dos de manera sutil, lista para sacar sus Sais. Darien, en cambio, cubría a los tres, de la misma forma que su prometida, preparando una navaja, que en realidad, se volvía de tamaño natural de una espada cuando él la necesitaba.

Doblando la esquina del lado izquierdo, aquella en la que la rubia y el pelinegro habían fijado su vista, un hombre con ropa casual, impecable y un sombrero, seguido de un perro grande y negro, se dirigían hacia ellos, con pasos normales.

-Hay magia hasta en el perro… - informó Serena a su novio. – y el animal no es común. – Darien la miró sin creérselo. – No bajes la guardia. Tenemos ventaja de que estamos en un lugar público. – la chica miró de reojo hacia su hermano y a su madre.

Luego de un tramo tenso, el hombre se sacó el sombrero, dejando ver a un rostro de color, sin cabello y de expresión amable pero seria.

-Kingsley Shacklebot. – se presentó con una suave, profunda y tranquilizadora voz. – Soy Auror y miembro de la Orden del Fénix, que se les será explicada que esta última cuando lleguemos a casa de Remus Lupin. – al instante, los músculos de los príncipes se destensaron. – a la vuelta, a una cuadra y media, tenemos un coche que me prestó el Ministerio. – ante eso, Darien y Serena se miraron e hicieron un asentamiento de cabeza.

-Vamos. – les susurró ella a su madre.

-cuando demos la vuelta, encantaré sus cosas para que vayan al auto, ustedes síganlas, y devolveré el carrito. – habló para Darien, quien asintió. – no se alejen del perro. – eso lo dejó confundido. Shacklebot, le hizo una seña al perro, quien, de alguna manera, asintió.

Dieron la vuelta, como el Auror indicó, a lo que el hombre hizo un movimiento de varita y, al instante, las pertenencias de los recién llegados se movieron solas hacia una dirección. Acto seguido, el Auror tomó el carrito, y se volvió para dejarlo en el aeropuerto.

Solo se tardó tres minutos en ir-volver, y para ese tiempo, los cuatro, junto con el perro habían llegado al auto.

-Pongámonos en marcha. – murmuró el de piel de color. Como pudieron, guardaron las pertenencias en la cajuela, y se metieron los cinco, junto con el perro acurrucado en el piso del copiloto.


	11. Despedida Temporal

-Sigo sin estar muy segura… - gruñó Serena, agarrada del brazo de Darien. – No sé con qué me voy a encontrar en Privet Drive.

-¡Anímate, Serena! – le dijo Mina, tomando un sorbo de té. – Verás a Harry, y estarás en compañía de Darien, ¿Verdad? – entrecerró los ojos hacia el chico.

-No me mires así, Mina, claro que estaré ahí. – le replicó éste con molestia.

Habían pasado dos semanas de su llegada a Londres, y hoy a la mañana, había llegado la guardia de Serena, junto con los gatos guardianes.

Durante estas dos semanas, Darien había estado tan ocupado en el tema de la universidad, como Serena en trámites en el ministerio con ayuda de su padrino. A la rubia, le habían devuelto sus documentos que estaban en posesión del mismo ministerio, empezaba con sus lecciones de magia y anotaba todo eso en una libreta que había comprado de a montones. En el mismo día que pisó por primera vez el ministerio, pidió un permiso para integrar a cuatro chicas más.

En cambio, Sammy, lo habían inscrito en un instituto cerca del centro de Londres, para estar cerca tanto de Oxford, donde todos los días su cuñado lo pasaba a buscar para llevarlo a practicar con espada, y para estar cerca del Caldero Chorreante, donde cada tres días, los cuatro iban a comprar un diario del mundo mágico. Siendo así, que Serena se había suscrito al diario El Profeta, para recibirlo todos los días en garras de una lechuza.

Hoy, en el día de su cumpleaños, había recibido una notificación del ministerio que a mitad de agosto tendría que realizar sus TIMO´s, y, si consigue hacerse con buen puntaje en la que más interés tiene, puede entrar en el colegio, y estudiar para los EXTASIS. Además, en otra lechuza del mismo lugar, se le fue otorgada la tutela de su hermano a lo que respecta en el mundo mágico, mientras que en el otro mundo se refiere (el mundo muggle), se le dio la tutela a Ikkuko, a pedido explícito de Serena.

Pero lo que la complicaba, por lo menos para ella en el día de hoy, era ver a la hermana de su madre biológica, por obligación del ministerio.

-Solo espero que no haya nada extraño. – dijo Serena mientras acariciaba a Luna.

-No te sulfures antes de tiempo, Serena. – ronroneó la gata. – Pero es mejor ver el terreno en el que se encuentra.

-¿Nos vamos? – preguntó la voz de Remus, apareciendo por la chimenea, lleno de hollín.

-¿Nos apareceremos? – preguntó Serena, con miedo.

-En la calle Magnolia. – afirmó él.

-Ay, ay, ay, ayy… - se agarró con fuerza del brazo de su prometido, para risa de sus amigas.

-No volverás a devolver… - le tranquilizó su padrino, con expresión amable. – a lo sumo, te marearás. – sopesó después.

-Qué gran consuelo. – ironizó ella.

-¿Te tranquilizaras, si te digo que estaré detrás de ti, para sostenerte? – le susurró Darien.

-Puede. – se compungió ella, con un puchero.

-Serena… - le reprochó su madre. – Te has enfrentado con muchos enemigos a tal punto de morir, ¿Y te asusta una desaparición? – rió levemente.

-Ah… - eso la hizo callarse. – Bueno…

Las guerreras Inners, Serena, Darien y Remus, salieron al patio delantero de la de éste último.

-Esto será un poco… - el hombre-lobo sopesó un poco, mirando a los que viajaban. Luego suspiró, y agarró de un bote de basura, una lata usada. Apuntó la lata con su varita, y habló: - ¡_Portus_! – exclamó, a la vez que al objeto lo rodeaba una luz azulada. - Es mejor viajar en un traslador.

-Entonces, - dijo la rubia de pelo largo, quién era Sailor Moon. – es mejor que todos apoyen un dedo en ella. – explicó en japonés, para las que no entendían. Artemis y Luna se quedaban al cuidado de Ikkuko, ya que no les parecía que dos gatos hablasen de un primer momento con su tía.

Todos obedecieron las indicaciones de Serena, posicionándose alrededor de la lata sostenida por el mago experimentado.

Al instante, la misma luz que rodeó la lata hace un momento, atrapó a todos, y los transportó a un callejón oscuro con salida a una vista de campo.

-Creo que hace unos años, pasee por este lugar. – habló Mina, observando su alrededor. – y lo único que puedo recordar, es que todas las casas de esa zona, - apuntó hacia donde una plaza y su calle. – son todas iguales. Muy aburrido.

-Tal y como Petunia Evans, es. – coincidió Remus, sacando cuidadosamente su varita.

-Mejor guárdala. – opinó Serena.

-Alerta Permanente, querida Serena. – dijo con voz suave. – Esa rata de Mundungus abandonó su puesto. – gruñó él.

-Y él sería… - entonó ella, incitando a terminar la frase de ella.

-Quien estaba de turno para vigilar la casa de Petunia. – dijo sin titubear. La rubia suspiró, empezando a caminar.

-Chicas, quédense unos metros atrás. – indicó Darien, en su idioma natal. – en cualquier caso, las llama Serena con los intercomunicadores.

-Está bien. – Dijo Mina, antes de que Rei abriera la boca. La pelinegra le envió una mirada molesta. – Nos quedaremos media cuadra detrás.

-Irán solos. – habló Remus, quedándose en el callejón. – tu tía me conoce, y dudo que le agrade mi visita. – le dijo a Serena. – Solo habla con Petunia, no con Vernon, ¿Sí? – indicó sin réplica. – no sé muy bien el porqué, pero estoy empezando a dudar de lo dicho por Albus. – A eso, Serena frunció el ceño sin entender ni media frase.

-Está bien. – Darien asintió. – Vamos. – animó a su prometida.

Y, bajo la mirada de las Inners y de Remus, caminaron en la leve niebla, y bajo el inmenso calor del día.

Para estos casos, iban vestidos ligeramente. Darien, una simple remera color roja, zapatillas de lona negra y unos pantalones de lino color marrón. Serena, casi en combinación con él, llevaba unas calzas color marrón claro, un vestido color rojizo, de tono ladrillo, y unas sandalias grises con tiras.

Las casas de la zona, como bien había dicho Mina, eran todas iguales, y estaban enumeradas de atrás para adelante: empezando por el número 18, hacia atrás.

-Esto sí que es aburrido… - coincidió Serena, enarcando una ceja. – mínimo, podrían pintar la casa de otro color, ¿No? – le dijo a Darien, llegando al N°6.

-Yo creo que es falta de imaginación. – sopesó él, tomándole la mano, entrecerrando los ojos. - ¡Mira! – señaló a lo que sería la casa N°4, donde una masa grande sostenía con una mano el cuello de alguien por la ventana.

Sin pensarlo, corrieron hacia allá, justo cuando esa masa, que era un hombre de cuello corto y con bigote, soltaba a la figura delgada como si quemara. Para suerte de ellos, no los vieron, y siguieron discutiendo. A ellos, una mujer de cara huesuda se les sumó.

Serena, adelantándose a Darien, se posicionó en el camino asfaltado hacia la puerta de la casa.

La clara discusión, se cortó, haciendo que las figuras mayores, quienes se asomaban por la ventana, se giraran al verla, por lo tanto, la figura fuera de la casa, también.

Remus había descrito a su tía, por lo que Serena solo tenía fija sus ojos en ella, con una mirada penetrante, que hizo interpretara la mujer, a que saliera.

-¿Desea algo? – le dijo con tensa amabilidad.

-Petunia Evans, ¿Verdad? – dijo con aire parecido al de la Reina Serenity, en inglés.

-Serena… - le advirtió su prometido. Ella lo ignoró.

-Quiero hablar con usted, respecto… - Serena respiró. – respecto a su sobrino. – no tenía valor a decir su nombre, por lo menos, no todavía.

La mujer se volteó a mirar hacia atrás.

-¿Qué es lo que eres? – habló en un tono más bajo. - ¿Eres… uno de _ellos_?

-No sé a qué se refiere con "ellos", señora. – Dijo ella, en voz alta. Eso llamó la atención del chico que estaba entre las flores de la casa, quien la miró atentamente, metiendo su mano en el bolsillo, tomando firmemente algo dentro. Volteó hacia la plazoleta donde terminaba la calle. Las Inners charlaban entre ellas, mandándole, cada tanto, unas miradas de preocupación. – pero creo que parte de esta conversación le hará feliz.

-¡Tú! – le gritó ella al joven delgado. - ¡Vete a tu habitación! ¡Ahora! – ordenó, al mismo tiempo que su cara se ponía amarga como si hubiese comido un limón. Inmediatamente, y sin decir nada, el muchacho obedeció la orden, entrando la casa. – Pasen a la sala. – le hizo señas a su marido, para que cerrara las ventanas, y los guió dentro de la casa, bajo la mirada de las Inners.

Serena le dirigió una mirada a Darien, quien tomó su mano, mientras entraban.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre, querida? – dijo Vernon Dursley con amabilidad, y mirando de reojo a las visitas.

-Han venido a hablar… sobre el chico. – la mujer frunció el ceño. – Es mejor que lo tomemos con calma.

-¿Cómo que con calma? – rugió él. Instintivamente, Darien se posicionó delante de Serena. - ¡Yo no permito a que ninguno de esos anorm…!

-¡Ya basta! – gritó Serena con la paciencia colapsada, y sacando sus Sais. – Usted se va a ir a otro lugar, y me dejara habla con su mujer con calma, - le amenazó con las armas. - ¿Y con esos gritos educaron a su sobrino y a su hijo? No merecen el título de llamarlos Tío Vernos y Tía Petunia. – les espetó, mirando con furia al enorme costal que era Vernon Dursley.

-¡Eres tú! – saltó la mujer delgada. - ¡Tú… tú habías muerto junto con ellos! ¡El viejo ese nos dijo que habías muerto! – obviamente, estaba histérica.

-No sé de qué viejo me está hablando, - le contestó la rubia. – pero para lo único que he venido, es para con mi hermano, y por consiguiente, llevármelo lejos de ustedes, ruines plebeyos, y dejar en claro ninguna relación con ustedes.

Los gritos se habían escuchado hasta las alcobas de la casa, y fuera de ella, hasta el pórtico. Eso, obviamente, llamó la atención del recién llegado Dudley Dursley, y, arriba, en la casa, de Harry Potter, quienes no entendían nada.

Al mismo tiempo, los dos jóvenes confundidos, se acercaron a la sala, cruzando miradas mezcladas de confusión y molestia por estar frente a frente. Sigilosamente, los dos quedaron ocultos cerca de la alacena donde alguna vez el más delgado había dormido, pegados a la pared de la sala, del otro lado, escuchando la "conversación".

-… entonces… ¿Ya no tenemos que tenerlo aquí? – dijo un esperanzado Vernon, causando despreció en Darien y Serena.

-Ustedes no se les puede consideran humanos… - la voz de Darien se oyó irritada, mientras que Serena destrozaba una lámpara, cerca de Vernon.

-¡Ni mucho menos, padres! – exclamó ella. - ¿Cómo pudiste dejar de lado a tu hermana? – le preguntó con rabia a Petunia. Ella, en cambio, quedó en silencio, sin contestar. – Veo que, siendo la única de las dos que no era especial, los celos ganaron, dando paso al odio por ella. – escupió la rubia. – No te preocupes, - siguió ella, siendo contenida por su prometido. – Me llevaré a mi hermano, después de que firmes con sangre este pergamino. – le tendió dicho objeto, abierto, a la espera.

-¿Con sangre? – tartamudeó ella.

-Siendo la futura soberana de la galaxia, los trámites tienen que ser tal y como alguna vez fue. – explicó, sin percatarse que estaba transformada como la princesa Serenity.

-Cálmate, Serenity. – le suplicó Darien. La rubia tembló, y se calmó.

-Ustedes dos, - habló ella a la nada. - entren a la sala. – los cuatro que estaban en ella, miraron hacia el pasillo que daba a la salida. De él, surgió la figura de un chico delgado, un poco más bajo que Serena, de piel pálida, cabello negro y ojos verdes, enmarcados por unos anteojos en círculo, seguido de un muchacho cuatro veces más ancho que el anterior, parecido a Vernon, pero de cabello rubio opaco.

-¿Qué pasa, mamá? – dijo el chico más ancho.

-Y, encima de mal educado, sobre-alimentado. – bufó Serena, haciendo que su prometido la viese con una ceja alzada. Eso sacó casi una sonrisa y carcajada del chico delgado, quien se vio obligado a esconder su rostro, por temor a un ataque de Vernon. Serena, temblorosa, lo examinó con ojos expresivos. Al percatarse de ser observado, vio a la peculiar visita a los ojos. Movido por algo, dio un paso hacia ella, pero se detuvo al segundo, con duda. Serena se volvió hacia Petunia. – Solo necesita firmar con una pluma, pluma real, y dejar una huella de sangre en el final de esta. – eso, desconcertó al chico de ojos verdes.

-¿Y de donde voy a sacar una pluma? – tartamudeó la mujer, haciéndose la desentendida.

-Sabe muy bien quien tiene una. – habló Darien. – No se haga la desentendida, y pida una. – su tono era duro. Ante eso, la mujer, obligada, miró a su sobrino.

-Tráeme una de tus plumas, para firmar este papel. – le dijo sin emoción. El, desconcertado, y mirando a los visitantes y a su tía, se volvió hacia la alacena debajo de las escaleras, y volvió con un tintero, con una pluma dentro de él. Sacó la pluma de él, y se la tendió a su tía, quien, a rayo de luz, firmó el pergamino. - ¿Y ahora? – dijo cuando dejó la pluma al alcance de su sobrino.

-Su mano. – le pidió el futuro médico. Ella obedeció, mientras Darien sacaba su "navaja", y hacía un pequeño corte en limpio en su dedo índice. – apoye su dedo del lado de su firma, y estará hecho.

Sin esperar más, la hermana de Lily Potter apoyó su índice en él, haciendo que un brillo dorado cubriese tenuemente el papel y al chico delgado.

-¿Qué rayos? – se asombró, mientras unos viejos recuerdos salían a relucir en su mente y se veía rodeado de esa misma luz. Después, se desmayó, siendo sujetado inmediatamente por Darien.

-Está bien… - le tranquilizó con dulzura. - Pero veo indicios de mala alimentación, está… delgado… y en un bajo pero justo peso. – le dijo Darien a su prometida, quien, al guardar el documento recién firmado, corrió hacia Darien.

-Entonces, con mi madre no le hará falta. – le sonrió, mientras acunaba con su mano el rostro de Harry. – Estoy de vuelta, pequeño ciervo. – le susurró, besándole la frente, donde descubrió la curiosa cicatriz. – Debió de quedarle después del ataque… - sopesó ella, volteándose a su prometido, incómoda por el aura que transmitía. – Llamaré a las chicas… - alzó su muñeca izquierda.

-¿Sí, Serena? – habló Amy, del otro lado del intercomunicador. Eso, sobresaltó a los dueños de casa.- ¿Sucede algo malo?

-No, - contestó en japonés. – necesito que entren a la casa, hay que empaquetar las cosas de Harry. – anunció con una sonrisa. - ¿Me ayudan?

-¡Claro! – dijeron las cuatro, al mismo tiempo. La rubia apagó el intercomunicador, y se volvió a quién sería su primo.

-Guíame a la habitación de Harry. – ordenó con seriedad. – y, cuando escuches el timbre, abre, serán mis amigas que me ayudarás con la mudanza de él.

Temblando, el obeso adolescente, guió a la pareja y a un desmayado Harry por las escaleras. Eso, había quitado el encanto sobre su hermosa prima para él.

-…-

_**Un mes después…**_

-… pero todavía hay algunas cosas que no entiendo. – hizo una expresión de incomodidad. Es cierto que estaba feliz de estar fuera de esa casa, pero hay cosa que le incomodaba. - ¿Entiendes?

-_Te entiendo, Harry…_ - la voz de una chica, sonaba del otro lado del teléfono. – _Pero, ¿No te da gusto tener, de alguna manera, una familia?_

-¡Claro que sí, Hermione! – exclamó, ofendido. – Pero me siento… con muchas cosa en la cabeza… tengo información nueva… y, de alguna manera, comunicación incompleta, ya que la mayoría habla japonés, y no entiendo a la señora Ikkuko, a Sammy, y a tres amigas de Serenity.

-_Ja…_ - rió ella. –_No te preocupes, dijeron que te iban a enseñar, ¿No?_ – el chico lanzó un sonido de afirmación. – _Te lo repito, no te preocupes. Pero yo te tengo que dejar, me toca limpiar los trastos._

-Está bien… - suspiró él. – Entonces, te llamaré otro día.

-_Nos estamos viendo._ – se despidió ella. Harry, mirando fijamente el teléfono, quedó parado, sin saber qué hacer.

-¿Hablaste? – Serena le brindó su mejor sonrisa, mientras se acercaba a él. Harry colgó el teléfono, dándose la vuelta, para mirar a quién era su hermana. - ¿Estás bien? – su tono cambió ligeramente.

-Sí, estoy…bien. – miró el cabello de su hermana. – Hay… cosas… que no entiendo…

-Ven a la sala. – con delicadeza, la chica tomó del codo a su hermano, y lo guió a lo que era una espaciosa habitación, alfombrada con un tono beige, sillones blancos, una mesita color caoba y paredes blancas con cuadros en movimiento y pinturas al oleo hechas por la misma Serena.

-Serenity… - suspiró el chico, sonriendo levemente por como era su hermana.

-¡Shh! – le calló ella. – prefiero que me digan Serena, ¿Sí? – ante eso, el ojiverde asintió, suprimiendo una sonrisa. - ¿Sabes? Remus me dijo que pudo rescatar esta foto de la casa de mamá y papá, y es la que más me gusta. – le tendió un papel, donde de un lado, mostraba a una infante y a un bebé (claramente ellos dos), en donde el más chico, tironeaba de los cabellos rubios de la más grande, quien sostenía al bebé, mientras sonreía.

-¿Porqué el cabello rubio? – preguntó el peli azabache, sin entender y tratando de ocultar su voz semi rota.

-No totalmente, Harry. – Serena tomó su cabello, abriéndolo y mostrando las hebras rojas y negras que se escondían. – Rei supone que el linaje de mi vida anterior tiene que ver en parte… pero… Sirius dijo que es el mismo tono rubio que la abuela Evans. – rió ella. – pero bueno… ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? – le preguntó echándose el cabello hacia atrás.

-La mayor parte de las cosas… - Harry se rascó la nuca. – Yo ya te conté todo, te toca a ti. – se encogió de hombros. – pero creo que será mucho mejor lo tuyo que lo mío.

-No lo creo… - esbozó una triste sonrisa. – Porque mi historia, comienza en un relato de más atrás que la pre-historia, donde había vida en cada planeta de nuestro sistema solar.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo puede ser eso? – la rubia sonrió, recordando que Sammy, había hecho la misma reacción.

-En una época pre-histórica, - relató ella, captando toda la atención de Harry. - tanto en la Tierra como en los otros planetas, la Luna, Venus, Mercurio, Marte, Júpiter y en los demás, existían reinos, de algún modo, liderados por el más avanzado de ellos: el planeta Tierra, y la Luna, siendo éste último, con mayor poder.

-¿La Luna? – se extrañó él, cruzándose de brazos.

-Sí, así es. – corroboró ella. – y en la misma Luna, existía el reino: El Milenio de Plata. Que eran dominios de la Reina Serenity, descendiente de la diosa Selene. – una mueca melancólica surcó su rostro. – era un maravilloso Imperio blanco, con rosedales blancos y jazmines por todo el patio trasero y delantero, al lado, una inmensa pista de hielo, donde la reina solía patinar con su hija, y las guardianas de su hija.

~Pero, la energía negativa de parte de la gente terrestre, hizo que la negafuerza, en ese entonces, llamada Metallia, se hiciera más fuerte y ganara súbditos. Tanto, que tenía casi las fuerzas suficientes para gobernar en todo el sistema solar. Pero primero, tenía que ponerle fin al Imperio Lunar, y obtener el Cristal de Plata.

-Cristal de Plata… - Harry mantuvo su rostro pensativo. – Por alguna razón, siento que leí sobre él…

-Quizá lo hiciste. – concedió ella, sonriéndole. – ese cristal fue hecho por la misma Selene, y pasado de generación en generación, a manos de las mujeres, las únicas que podían utilizarlo. – instintivamente, llevó una de sus manos al broche de transformación. – por ese entonces, la reina lo poseía, hasta que éste, pasara a manos de su hija, de igual nombre, pero todos la diferenciaban llamándola princesa Serena.

~Las protecciones del Imperio, se renovaban cada medio año, en un cántico que la princesa de la luna sonataba acompañada de un violín, o de un violoncelo. – Serena, tratando de no recordar, se estrujaba las manos. – En un instante, un segundo antes de que ella empezara, todo se desató. – la rubia levantó el rostro, clavando su mirada en la de su hermano. – Metallia aprovechó ese instante, atacando la luna, y a todos los que se encontraban allí: las princesas del sistema solar interno y externo, y el príncipe de la tierra, Endimion, lucharon por rodear y proteger a la princesa, un blanco fácil en esos momentos por la negafuerza, comandado por la "Reina Beryl", una mujer de la misma Tierra, una plebeya, que era controlada por Metallia y su poder. – Serena se estremeció, al recordar la lucha contra Beryl, pero no flaqueó.

~La negafuerza y Beryl, controlando a los cuatro guerreros celestiales, guardianes del príncipe terrestre, atacaron al castillo sin piedad, matando a todos en su camino, incluyendo a las guerreras y a los príncipes. Eso, destrozó a la Reina Serenity, quien derrotó, de algún modo a la negafuerza con ayuda del Cristal de Plata, quedando solo ella, y sus guardianes, Artemis y Luna, con vida.

Serena pausó, para poder mirar a Harry, que estaba con la mirada perdida y las manos entrelazadas. Incómoda, la rubia cambió de posición.

-La Reina utilizó todo lo que quedaba de energía, nuevamente, en el Cristal, haciendo que todos los caídos en el Imperio, renacieran en la Tierra, único planeta en quedar con vida, sin poder evitar su propia muerte. – ante eso, Harry salió de sus pensamientos, mirándola con sorpresa. – Su última orden, fue para sus guardianes, quienes fueron enviados a la Tierra, y encomendados de buscar a la princesa y a las guardianas de esta.

-Yo… - Harry jugó con sus manos, mientras gesticulaba con ellas. - ¿Cómo entra esto en tu… vida? – preguntó totalmente confundido. – Sigo sin entender. – Serena suspiró.

-Entonces, te lo mostraré. – Serena se paró del sofá, posicionándose en el medio de la sala. El broche de transformación, se abrió, mostrando su interior brillante y plateado, algo similar a un diamante. La chica rodeó con sus manos el objeto, que brilló en todo su cuerpo, ante el asombrado joven mago.

Cuando el brillo cesó, Harry casi se cae de espalda. Serena había cambiado a su ya conocido vestido de princesa lunar, y su marca real, yacía en su frente, como todos los días. Sus cabellos, tanto como su madre como en su futura hija, se enmarcaban sus ya conocidos chonguitos, y en su pecho, el cristal se elevaba.

-Eso es una parte de mi historia, pequeño ciervo. – le dijo volviéndose a sentar. Deshizo su transformación, quedando otra vez con su ropa casual: un vestido de tirantes color rosa pálido, largo hasta las rodillas, y unas bailarinas blancas. Su pelo se volvió a soltar. – Ahora te voy a contar mi vida como una Sailor Scout, que luchaba y sigue luchando por el amor y la justicia. – dramatizó ella. – Ay, Dios, ya parezco Mina. – negó con la cabeza, volviendo a dramatizar. Eso causó una sonrisa en Harry, que había experimentado el carácter de Mina de primera mano.

El resto de la tarde, trató de contar, sin extender mucho su relato, los enfrentamientos del Negaverso en la Tierra, hasta llegar con el fin del Caos.

-…-

-Oh, qué bien. – ironizó Serena, cuando Harry le contó que sabía cocinar. No la gran cosa, pero sabía cocinar diferentes platillos. – Súmenle un punto a niño.

-¡Oye! ¡No soy un niño! – protestó él, con el ceño fruncido. Ikkuko rió, mientras le dejaba una taza de té. – Gracias.

-No me sorprende que sepas inglés, mamá. – dijo Serena, sentándose entre medio de Harry y Sammy. - ¿No ha llegado Darien? – preguntó con extrañeza y un puchero.

-Hoy dijo que tenía práctica hasta las nueve. – le informó su hermano adoptivo, mientras se sobaba un brazo. –Ya déjalo, Serena… - le dijo después. – dale un poco de aire.

-Me gustaría saber qué es lo que están haciendo cuando tú terminas tus prácticas de inglés. – Serena le miró desconfiadamente.

-No me digas que regañarás a tu futuro marido. – dijo Sammy, en tono burlón. Eso, hizo que Harry casi escupiese el té. - ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? – se impresionó, al igual que Serena y su madre.

-Creo que ese detalle se te olvidó decírmelo, ¿No crees, Serenity? – el mago devolvió la pregunta. – además, el té estaba un poco caliente, para mi gusto. – esto lo dijo, mientras se mordía la lengua.

-Ya te lo dije, - Serena le habló, mientras sorbía su té. – Yo estaba comprometida desde el Imperio Lunar, pero no se había hecho oficial, porque yo había muerto junto con él. – desmigó una galletita. – quizá, ahora lo logremos.

-tú, más que nadie, lo merece. – le dijeron sus hermanos y su madre. – Y… quiero que para dentro de seis meses, cuando Darien acabe su carrera, tengan una fecha. – Ordenó su madre, en un tono severo, haciendo que ella asintiera con un poco de miedo, a la vez, que unas risas se escuchaban en la puerta de la casa. - ¡Llegaron ya! – se impresionó la peli azul.

-¿A dónde las mandaste, mamá? – preguntó Sammy.

-A comprarle ropa. – le contestó ella, señalando a Harry.

-Pero… - intentó protestar él.

-Ni peros, James. – le cortó su hermana. - ¿Crees que andarás por ahí, luciendo esas cosas que te dieron Petunia y Vernon? ¡Claro que no! – golpeó suavemente la mesa. – Si mamá Ikkuko no mandaba a mis amigas por ello, iba y te arrastraba yo misma.

-¡Trajimos compañía! – exclamó Mina, entrando campante a la cocina-comedor. Las cuatro dejaron un montón de ropa de un lado, mientras, detrás de ellas, se abría la puerta nuevamente la puerta, dejando paso a tres chicos, muy bien conocidos por la rubia.

-¡Chicos! – rió ella, gritando. - ¡Volvieron!

-¡Y para quedarnos, _bombón_! – le picó Seiya, bromista.

-¡Creí haber dejado algo en claro! ¡O, mejor dicho, fue otro! – exclamó Sammy, con una mirada asesina hacia Seiya.

-Te lo dije… - canturrearon Yaten y Taiki. - ¿Te imaginas de haber estado Darien? – le recriminaron al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno, bueno, ya… - se fastidió él. Se dirigió a su rubia amiga. – La princesa a Kakyuu nos dio vía libre para vivir en la Tierra. Aunque… no entendí eso de magos que nos dijo. – hizo una expresión de "no sé nada" sincera.

-Sigues profesándote como tonto, Kou. – la voz de Darien sobresaltó a los cantantes. – quiere decir que… su modo de "guerreras" ya no aparecerán, pero tendrán que controlar otro tipo de cosas. Y para eso, tendrán que hablar mejor con el padrino de Serena. – acto seguido, dejó su maletín en un mueble cercano, y se cruzó de brazo, mirando a todos.

-¡Darien! – como de costumbre, Serena dejó todo lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento, para correr y abrazar a su prometido, como ella solo hacía.

-Siempre es lo mismo contigo, Serena. – se lamentó Rei. - ¡A ver si espabilas un poco y lo dejas respirar que casi lo tiras!

-¡Ay, Rei, siempre lo mismo! ¡No me grites! – Serena infló sus cachetes, para después sacarle la lengua. - ¡Yo solo lo abrazo! – e hizo un puchero. - ¿Verdad que no te molesta? – le hizo ojitos, con una obvia actuación.

-Claro que no. – le dijo para besar su frente, justo en la luna creciente. - ¿Entendiste, Seiya? – enarcó una ceja en dirección al nombrado.

-¿Eso quiere decir que cursarán el último año con nosotras? – se horrorizó Serena. Darien asintió. - ¡Nooooo! – lloriqueó. - ¡Ya tuve bastantes problemas con ellos en preparatoria!

-¿Es que no nos quieres? – dramatizó Seiya, divirtiendo a Harry.

-Idiota. – masculló ella. – Algunas veces me gustaría que Haruka se apareciera y te diera un cabezazo contra la pared.

-Vamos… - le habló Harry. – No pueden ser más molestos que Fred y George, ¿No? – Serena y los demás, menos los Kou, sonrieron forzadamente.

-Espera que entremos a Hogwarts en Septiembre y verás. – le dijo Mina, con nerviosismo. - ¡Pero sigo queriéndote mucho, Yaten! – y se tiró al cuello del cantante, sonrojándolo. Seiya y Taiki se rieron.

De pronto, Serena gritó, abrazando a Darien, para, después besarlo en cada mejilla y en los labios. Él, sonrojado, confundido y aturdido, pestañeaba sin moverse.

-¡Casi me olvido! – exclamó la rubia Potter. Después, corrió hacia su cartera colgada en una silla, rebuscó algo y volvió con su prometido. - ¡Feliz cumpleaños, _Mamo-chan_! – y le tendió un pequeño paquete color azul, con lunas llenas y rosas rojas, mientras le besaba otra vez.

-¿Qué? – el estudiante de medicina se confundió más. - Pero… ¿Qué día es hoy? – preguntó.

-Tres de Agosto. – dijo Ikkuko, confundida.

-¡Es cierto! – gritaron las demás chicas. - ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Darien! – le felicitaron, mientras Mina aplaudía como niña.

-No sabía que era tu cumpleaños. – exclamaron los demás. – Feliz cumpleaños. – le felicitaron también.

-Bu-bueno… ah, gracias. – devolvió él, incómodo y aturdido. – Me había olvidado que caía esta semana.

-Tonto. – rió su prometida, besándolo castamente.

-¡Oigan! – Bromearon Harry, Sammy, Seiya, Taiki, Rei, Mina y Lita. - ¡No coman pan, frente a los pobres!

-Ya cállense… - Mascullaron los príncipes. – Además, - dijo Serena. - ¿No han llegado ya mis TIMO´s y la lista de las cosas para comprar? – le dijo a su hermano pelinegro.

-En la mesita de la sala. – dijo sorbiendo té. – La profesora McGonagall, la vicedirectora y profesora de Transfiguración, me informó que ya no pueden ingresar, a menos que le vayas a enseñar a los recién llegado los primeros seis años del colegio. – y se encogió de hombros.

-Buu… - dijeron los hermanos. – Me quedo como profesora a Serena. – dijo Taiki. – y yo decido, por ser el mayor.

-¡Por cinco minutos y uno y medio! – protestaron los otros dos. Él solo sonrió burlonamente.

-¡Ya! – cortó Serena. Eso generó un absoluto silencio, roto por el sonido de un papel desenvolviéndose. Darien abría el regalo de Serena.

En una cajita color zafiro, como sus ojos, un dorado relicario en círculo se mostraba brillante. Darien sonrió, lo tomó, y lo abrió: dentro de éste, una foto de la pareja con _Cibi-usa_, sin mirar a la cámara, se posaba frente a sus ojos. En fondo de esa foto, un día soleado se mostraba. Del lado de la tapa, no había nada.

-Ese lado, está para tu elección. – le dijo Serena, sin dejar de sonreír.

-Siempre me sorprendes, Serena. – suspiró él, mientras cerraba el relicario, y lo posaba sobre su pecho, sonriéndole a su amada. – Por eso y más, elegí muy bien mi elección. – besó su mejilla, haciendo que la rubia se sonrojase levemente. – Gracias.

-¡Todo para mi amado Darien! – le abrazó mientras exclamaba, haciendo reír al resto.

-…-

-Te extrañaré un montón. – dijo ella, sin dejar de abrazarlo. - ¿Me escribirás? – su pregunta salió acoplada en el pecho de él.

-Cada vez que tú lo hagas. – prometió. – Y… Sobre ese período de tiempo que nos dio tu madre…

-Lo hablamos en navidad. – dijo decidida. El, sonriendo, aceptó.

El sonido de una locomotora, rugió una última vez.

-¡Ya es tiempo, Serena! – le llamó Harry, subiendo a un vagón.

-Te amo. – le dijo Darien, mirándola con pasión. – Y sé que no lo olvidarás.

-Como tú no olvidarás que yo también te amo. – dijo ella de la misma manera.

Darien se acercó una última vez a su rostro. Hasta las vacaciones de Navidad, no volvería a besarla, por lo que dejó un millar de besos en uno solo, no más grande y significativo para los dos, mientras eran observados por lo demás del vagón y del tren.

Darien besó a Serena con una contenida pasión, deseo, amor, dulzura, ternura… todos los sentimientos que tenía hacia ella, siendo correspondido de la misa manera, ya que era la primera vez que iban a estar mucho tiempo separados desde que se volvieron a encontrar y recordar.

A falta de aire, rompieron el beso, se despidieron con un susurró débil y triste, mientras que Serena subía rápido al vagón donde sus amigas estaban, y se asomaba por la ventana, para volver a besarlo con la misma intensidad, en un período más corto.

-Hasta Navidad… - Dijo el pelinegro, cuando la locomotora escarlata doblaba los rieles.

En su mano, tenía el relicario que ella le había regalado para su cumpleaños, y en la otra, unas pocas lágrimas de su amada.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:**

**No me van a decir que no esperaban este capítulo, porque no les voy a creer. xD**

**Bueno, a partir del capítulo que sigue... no sé que sigue porque lo voy a tener que releer (lo tengo hecho hasta el capítulo 15 O.O), y desde ya les comento, que esta historia tiene una segunda parte (no sé si una tercera, pero está por verse n.n).**

**¡Pero no termina en este capítulo! u.u y, para los adictos a la lectura de fanfics como yo, escribo los capítulos los más largo que pueda. Por ahora, creo que el más largo tiene 16 páginas *o*.**

**Hasta ahora, les agradezco los reviews que me han dejado.**

**He pensado en hacer una encuesta referente a esta historia, pero como no tengo ninguna duda ante todo, por ahora no la haré. Yo ya avisaré cuando la haya y puedan votar.**

**Ahora que lo pienso, sí tengo una duda: ¿Quieren notas de autora todos los capítul****o cuando haya tema importante en la historia?**

**Thank you and mata ne!**


	12. ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Tiene cara de sapo!

**Capítulo 12: Una nueva enemiga ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Tiene cara de sapo!**

-Podrías haberte calmado un poco, ¿No? – se molestaron Rei y Harry. - ¡Yo extraño a Nicholas! – Exclamó Rei, con un río de lágrimas corrían por sus ojos cómicamente.

-¿Y crees que no extrañaré a Darien, Rei? – le contestó Serena, sentándose y mirando por la ventana. – Desde que pudimos recordar nuestras vidas, no nos hemos separado no más de dos días.

-Ahh… yo… voy a buscar a Ron y Hermione. – se paró Harry, un poco incómodo. – Te veo después, ¿Si?

-Está bien… pero quiero verte antes de irnos con los de primero. – le pidió mientras que todas, echando a los cantante, buscaban sus túnicas.

Harry se fue, dejando un poco de silencio, roto por el ruido de la locomotora.

Quien habló, fue Amy.

-Este año será muy raro. – se puso el uniforme, al mismo tiempo que Lita y Serena, y luego la túnica. – Nuevas cosas, pero, por primera vez, tenemos como guía a Serena en esto. – Le sonrió a la princesa. Junto con los hermanos Kou, habían decidido segur usando sus viejos uniformes de preparatoria, marcando la diferencia, y porque así Serena lo deseaba.

-Es cierto, nos falta unas prácticas de sexto, ¿en qué materia? – habló Lita. Mina y Rei se cayeron de espaldas al tratar de ponerse los uniformes. Serena rió.

-Encantamientos. – les dijo. – Son un poco complejos al principio, pero con la práctica se van logrando.

-Y… ¿Eso de las casas? Dice Harry que son en distintas partes del castillo. – se sumó Mina. – Yo no quiero que estemos separadas. – se molestó ella, sobándose el cuello.

-Veremos que dice el Sombrero. – Serena se encogió de hombros. – Pero eso no significa que dejemos de lado nuestras reuniones – rebatió con alegría. – pero, practiquemos un poco el encantamiento obstaculizador, que es de quinto y no le tomaron la vuelta.

-Uf. – Dijo Mina, mientras todas sacaban sus varitas, menos Serena. - ¿Cómo son sus varitas? – preguntó al verlas, eran todas del mismo color, pero distintos detalles en ellas.

-Según Ollivander´s, - Empezó Lita. – la mía es de roble, con 27 centímetros y con núcleo de corazón de dragón. Muy buena, según el viejo, para hechizos de ataque. – su varita tenía trazos parecidos a los truenos, muy irónico, en un verde madera.

-La mía, - dijo Amy, alzando la suya. – es de ojaranzo, 26,5 centímetros y núcleo de pluma de águila cambiante. Buena para encantamientos, según el vendedor. – unos círculos adornaban la base de ésta, en color azul profundo.

-Palo de rosa, 26 centímetros, núcleo de una hebra de pelo de una _veela_. – dijo Mina, jugando con ella. Un espiral color piel rodeaba la base de la varita de la atolondrada Mina. – muy buena para defensa.

-Madera de jacarandá, 28 centímetros, pluma de fénix. – Rei, en cambio, la madera de ella era un poco rojiza pero sin gravados en la base de ésta. – dice que es muy buena para ataque y defensa.

-¿Y tu varita, Sere? – Lita preguntó mirando la mano de la rubia.

-Está aquí. – se agachó a su media, y la sacó.

-¡Wohh! – exclamaron ellas, al verla: era de color blanco grisáceo con marcas en vertical en la base, en forma de bucles dobles, haciendo parecer que eran lunas crecientes.

-Cada una de estas, son hechas para nosotras, me dijo Ollivander´s. – explicó ella. – cada quién, con un núcleo que la representa: la fortaleza, su capacidad, sus creencias… o algo así me dijo en una carta. – ondeó la mano que sostenía la varita para quitarle hierro al asunto.

-¿De qué está hecha la tuya? – Preguntó Amy, muy interesada y entusiasmada.

-Madera de cerezo, 30 centímetros y el núcleo es de pelo de unicornio. Según él, una varita perfecta para cualquier encantamiento u hechizo que haga. – ondeó la varita en una fluorita, y al instante, un gran ramo de flores silvestres apareció en el medio de la mesa, a la vez que la puerta se abría para mostrar a los hermanos Kou.

-¡Uf! – Yaten veía molesto a Seiya. - ¿Qué hubiera pasado si se estaban cambiando todavía? – le preguntó mientras se sentaba al lado de Mina, contra el pasillo.

-Créanme, - Serena miraba con una sonrisa escalofriante. – no les gustará. – los cantantes se echaron hacia atrás.

-¡Hala! ¿Así que ustedes son los nuevos? – dos chicos idénticos se asomaron por la puerta, dirigiéndose a los Kou.

-Viéndolo de esa manera… - dijo Serena, ladeando la cabeza. Los dos, eran altos, un poco menos que Darien, de cabellos pelirrojos, pecosos y de ojos celestes. - ¿Ustedes vinieron a molestar? – indagó con los ojos entrecerrados.

-No, Sere-Sere. – le dijeron sonrientes. – Solo venimos a conocer a los tres desconocidos.

-Soy Seiya Kou. – hizo una pequeña reverencia. – Y él, - señaló a su castaño hermano. – es Taiki, mi hermano, y el otro es Yaten, también mi hermano y novio de la chica con cinta roja.

-¡Tengo nombre! – dijo la Aino, abrazándose más al peli blanco.

-Mina. – advirtió Serena. Ella, de inmediato, sonrió. – No entramos todos en este vagón, chicos… - se quejó ella. - ¿Podemos vernos después?

-Claro, claro… - dijeron los gemelos. – además, Lee Jordan tiene nuevos proyectos para las serpientes, solo espero que ninguno de ustedes entre allá. – todo, lo dijeron con sincronización.

-¿Bromas? – saltó Seiya, entusiasmado. - ¡Me sumo! – exclamó junto con sus hermanos.

-Bien. – los gemelos se calentaron las manos. – sígannos. – y los cinco chicos, se fueron, no sin antes, Yaten besar a su novia.

-Hombres. – dijeron las cuatro Inners, con indiferencia.

-¿Seguimos? – dijo la princesa de la luna, volviendo a sacar la varita.

-…-

-¿Tu hermana no tiene que ir con los de primero? – habló una chica de cabello castaño y espeso, con ojos color miel y avellana.

-Sí, - concordó Harry, quien estaba entre medio de ella y Ron, un chico pecoso pelirrojo y el más alto de los tres. - ¿Me ayudan a buscarla? Es rubia y de cabello largo hasta los tobillos. – describió él, mirando alternativamente a sus amigos. – tiene ojos azules… y anda rodeada por cuatro chicas más… junto a tres chicos, que también ingresan y son sus amigos.

-Vamos. – animó Ron. – quiero ver como es exactamente.

-Ojo… - rió su amigo. – está comprometida.

-¿Tan pronto? – dijeron los dos, casi con la boca abierta. Harry solo se encogió de hombros.

-¡Los de primer año! ¡Los nuevos! ¡Por aquí! – una voz femenina extrañó al trío de amigos, viendo a la profesora suplente de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, agitando el faro que Hagrid agitaba todos los años.

-¡Harry! – la voz de Serena llegó a los oídos del ojiverde. - ¡Harry! – un grupo de ocho personas se acercó a la profesora suplente y al trío. - ¡Aquí estas! – la respiración de los ocho era levemente agitada.

-¿Son los nuevos? – demandó la profesora. Los ocho asintieron. – suben por cuatro a los botes. – ordenó ella.

-Ni modo. – suspiró Serena. – Te veo dentro del castillo, Harry. – besó la mejilla de su hermano, y se subió a un bote con Lita, Rei y Amy. Los Kou y Mina, quedaron en otro. - ¡Con que te vea jugando en él agua, Seiya Kou, te descuartizo vivo por idiota! ¿Entendiste? – le advirtió, dando miedo hasta a la profesora suplente.

-S-si, Serena. – tartamudeó él, guardando sus manos en la túnica.

-Bien. – dijo ella, mirando al frente.

-Lo malo de estos viajes, es que son muy silenciosos. – opinó la profesora encargada, pensando en voz alta.

-¿Y si cantamos? – sugirió Seiya, sin pensar.

-Amenos que seas un cantante profesional, dudo que puedas. – le frunció el ceño la profesora.

-Ja. – dijeron los ocho nuevos. - ¿Qué tal una, chicas? – dijo Yaten, realmente divertido.

-A la orden. – rieron, mientras Rei hacía el compás de _Rashiku Ikimasho._

_Rarara _

_Nebaagibuappu ganbaru wa _

_Kono shoubu ni kaketeru no _

_Ukiuki tokimeku no _

_Shishunki eiji _

_Kakikae OK _

_Koi suru purofiiru_

Acortaron el tiempo, bajo la mirada de los niños de once años y la profesora, sin entender la letra, pero apreciando sus voces.

_Kiite houkago no torikkusutaa _

_Hitomebore na no yo mae no kare to niteru _

_Kurukuru mawaru mata kizu tsuku ka na _

_Doushiyou demo kimeteru no _

_Wazato jirashitai_

_Seeraa fuku nabikasete "rashiku" ikimasho _

_Rarara _

_Nebaagibuappu ganbaru wa _

_Kondo koso watashi no ban _

_Dokidoki tokimeku no _

_Shishunki eiji kakikae OK _

_Koi suru purofiiru _

La habían acortado, siendo lo suficiente para terminar antes de llegar a destino, donde una ceñuda mujer severa los esperaba.

-Lindo viaje. – le comentó la que los había recibido a la mujer que los esperaba. – las nuevas cantaron un poco en un idioma que no conozco, pero hizo el viaje animado para los chicos. Son todos suyos, profesora McGonagall. – acto seguido, una vez que todos bajaron, la mujer con el farol se fue.

-Síganme. – ordenó, mientras miraba a los ocho nuevos. – los nuevos, serán seleccionados antes que los de primero. – Serena rodeó a los niños, al igual que los demás, en gesto protector.

-Hay mucha magia desconocida. – la rubia y la pelinegra entornaron los ojos. McGonagall, no las escuchó.

En el camino, la mujer mayor les explicaba las reglas y algunos horarios, junto con las referencias respecto a las casas.

Los dejó un segundo en la antesala, diciendo que se arreglaran lo mejor que puedan para ser seleccionados. El único que tenía la túnica mal puesta, era, como no, Seiya.

-Seiya. – le dijo Serena.

-¿Si? – dijo con in rin tintín.

-ponte bien la túnica. – ordenó. Seiya abrió la boca para replicar. - ¿Quieres que lo haga yo? – ondeó su varita.

-E-está bien… - por enésima vez, la miró con miedo, mientras se ponía correctamente la túnica. – Ya… - susurró en el mismo temblor.

Al instante, la profesora volvió, diciendo que los mayores iban por delante, para hacerlo rápido. Los ocho obedecieron, y se pusieron en primera fila. En la mano de la profesora, había dos pergaminos.

-Síganme. – repitió, abriendo las puertas que daban a la ceremonia. Cuando entraron, todas las miradas se posaron el los mayores, siendo así, que Serena ganase más miradas en la población masculina.

La profesora de transfiguración, recordó Serena, detuvo a los dos grupos a cinco metros de una mesa donde personas mayores, los profesores, miraban a los nuevos. Serena no pudo evitar fruncirle el ceño a quien precedía como director. Éste, la miraba fijamente. Levemente, la media luna en su frente, brilló, desapareciendo al instante.

-Cuando los llame, se sentarán, y se pondrán el sombrero seleccionador. – indicó la bruja. – él, decidirá a qué casa pertenecerán: ¡Aino, Minako! – la nombrada se sonrojo por decir su nombre completo, pero caminó hacia el banquillo, y se colocó el sombrero. Al instante, el objeto, exclamó:

-¡Gryffindor! – la casa alejada a la derecha del grupo, aplaudió con entusiasmo. Mina caminó hacia la mesa, cerca de Harry.

-¡Hino, Rei! – imitando a Mina, Rei fue a por su turno. Al instante, el sombrero repitió el nombre de la casa las siguientes seis veces, faltando solo Serena. - ¡Potter, Serenity! – todos, sin excepción, miraron a la rubia, quien permanecía con un aire sereno, como su nombre, y un brillo aristocrático reflejaba en sus ojos azules.

La rubia empezó a caminar hasta el banquillo, y, agarrando el sombrero antes de sentarse, le dirigió una mirada a su hermano. Al instante de ponerse el sombrero, éste le tapó los ojos y le susurró en su cabeza.

-_¿Sabes cuánto esperaba a que pasaras por mí? _– empezó a reír. – _Déjame decirte que tu mente es un lío verdadero. Lleno de recuerdos que no pertenecen a esta época, y lo encuentro exquisito._

-_¿Gracias?_- le preguntó ella, sorprendida. -_¿Qué es lo que harás conmigo?_

-_Es difícil, ¿Sabes? Tienes la cabeza perfecta para las cuatro casas, pero, teniendo en cuenta los últimos actos que has hecho, te pondré en la que más resaltas: en la de mi creador._

-_¿Hoe?_

-¡Gryffindor! – y la casa, más enloquecida por los recién integrados, ovacionó como loca.

Indiferente a lo demás, Serena se levantó con la gracia de la princesa lunar, y se dirigió hacia su correspondiente mesa, dirigiéndole una retadora mirada al director.

La selección de los niño de once años se llevó con un poco más de tiempo, quedando alumnos de primero de igual cantidades en cada casa, para después llenarse de un pequeño bullicio en cada mesa, hasta que el director se levantó.

-Buenas noches a todos. – saludó, extendiendo los brazos. – Un año empieza con nuevos alumnos, tanto grandes como chicos. – miró de sobremanera a la mesa escarlata y dorado. – y con ello, les recuerdo que para todos los que están otra vez como primera vez aquí, que el bosque que se encuentra en los terrenos está prohibido, al igual que hacer magia en los pasillos exteriores.

=Como en todos los años, tenemos a un nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, esta vez, la profesora Dolores Umbridge, aquí presente, esperemos que su estancia en el colegio sea muy agradable…

=El señor Filch, el celador, me ha hecho recordar que la lista de objetos prohi…

El sonido de una garganta aclararse lo interrumpió, haciendo que voltease a ver a una mancha rosa, que se paraba de la mesa de profesores, y se dirigía hacia delante del director.

-Muchas gracias, señor director, por sus hermosas y amables palabras… - su cabello era de color de la ceniza, y su cara era similar a la de un sapo.

Seguido de eso, empezó a soltar un discurso aburrido y monótono con un tono de voz forzosamente amable, mirando a las mesas, y cada tanto, perdiendo el hilo de él, por la pérdida de atención de los alumnos.

Finalmente, para alegría de la mesa de Gryffindor y de la mesa de Huffelpuff, la fea mujer acabó, cediendo nuevamente la palabra al director, quien reanudó el suyo, y lo terminó con el anuncio de la cena, donde aplaudió, y la típica variedad de comida apareció en las charolas grandes y las coquillas más chicas.

-Adoro esto… - comentó Seiya, empezando a comer. Serena casi escuchaba el rugir de su estómago.

-Que modales, Fighter. – le riñó ella. - ¿Puedes comer más despacio, por el amor de Selene? – le lanzó una bola de papel que ella había conjurado.

-_Y-io shientsho_ – se disculpó él, tragando.

-Creí no soportar que estuvieras en otra casa, Sere. – suspiró Mina, tomando un jugo. – Ahora, además de las clases, ¿Qué planeas hacer? – eso interesó a las demás Inners.

-Por ahora, me cartearé con Darien respecto a algunas cosas. Quiero que para las vacaciones de verano del año que entra, irme con Harry a Tokio.

-¡Tokio! – exclamó Harry. - ¿Ir a Japón? – estaba incrédulo. - ¿En serio?

-¿Crees que estemos todo el año en Inglaterra? ¡Por favor, Harry! – le sonrió su hermana. – Darien termina su doctorado en noviembre y estará un año repasando sus apuntes y, de algún modo, libre de todo eso. No me vas a decir que no te agradaría viajar a otro país. – rió ella.

-Hecho. – dijo el ojiverde, entusiasmado. - ¿Dónde están Luna y Artemis? – se acordó de los guardianes.

-Supongo que están en los cuartos. – Dijo Rei, eligiendo su último plato. - ¿Bombones de menta? – se extrañó después. Los demás, se encogieron de hombros.

-…-

_**Días después, entrando a clase de DCAO.**_

-Veamos que puede hacer esa bruja cara de sapo del incompetente Ministerio. – anunció Serena, riendo y observando llegar a los alumnos de Slytherin. La rubia miró su reloj. – Que puntuales. – alagó ella. Los de la casa verde y plata, la miraron como bicho raro. - ¿Es que tengo algo en la cara? Porque solo los alague. – enarcó una ceja.

Antes de que uno empezara, las puertas del aula se abrieron. Serena, seguida de sus guardianas, dio media vuelta, y entró. Junto a Rei, se sentó en el medio del aula. Amy y Lita quedaron detrás, mientras que Mina se sentaba delante de ella, junto aún lugar vacío para Yaten.

Risas se escucharon por los pasillos, acercándose, y dejando ver que eran los pelirrojos y los Kou. Yaten fue inmediatamente al lado de Mina, quedando en los bancos de al lado de donde Serena se sentaba a los demás: Taiki se sentó con George, a la izquierda, y Fred con Seiya a la derecha. De algún modo u otro, se habían sentado en gesto protector hacia Serena.

-¡Bueno, eh! – se jactó Mina. - ¡Se tardaron!

-Lo siento, Min. – se disculpó Yaten, sonriéndole.

-¡Ash! ¿Por qué será que no me puedo enojar contigo? – Hizo un puchero, para después, deshacerlo y sonreírle a su novio.

-¡Buenos días, niños! – Una voz que a Serena le pareció irritable, se oyó detrás de todos.

-¡Buenos días, profesora! – dijeron al unísono unos pocos. Al instante, la rosada cara de sapo frunció el ceño.

-¡No, no, no! – negó ella. – _Buenos días, profesora Umbridge. _Empecemos de nuevo. –Dio un paso atrás. - ¡Buenos días, niños!

-¡Buenos días, profesora Umbridge! – dijeron la mayoría. Serena, junto con Rei, bufó, mientras que su mente le dirigía un saludo diferente. _Ohio, baka-sensei._

Seiya estaba a punto de soltar un dramático bostezo. Disimuladamente, Serena le mandó un golpe seco en la cabeza, con un golpe de aire caliente saliendo de su varita.

-Guarden las varitas. – ordenó en el mismo tono que antes.

-¿Qué? – susurró Serena, pero se escuchó en todo el salón.

-En esta clase, no utilizaremos las varitas… - miró a la rubia que acababa de hablar. – Saquen los libros que pedí este año, y lean el capítulo 1. – Serena volvió a bufar, mientras posaba su inusual varita en la mesa. - ¿Sucede algo, señorita…?

-Potter. – dijo ella, sonriendo con inocencia. – Solo que… yo ya leí el primer capítulo…

-Entonces, - dijo la profesora, con una forzosa sonrisa. – lea el siguiente, señorita Potter.

-En realidad, - siguió ella, tratando de no colapsar e irse del salón. – me leí todo el libro, y… déjeme decirle, que ahí dentro no veo nada, con lo que tenga que ver con la práctica de los hechizos defensivos.

-¿Y para qué los quieres? Si sabes la teoría, sabrás ponerlo en práctica para cuando lo necesites. – dijo, mientras su rostro amable decaía, mostrando un ceño fruncido.

-Una de las pautas que hay, tanto en este colegio, y en el mismo ministerio, es que hay que dominar la práctica. – dijo Amy, después de levantar la mano, y ser correspondida por la por la profesora. – Y se trata de defendernos, el día de mañana, cuando salgamos de este colegio, podemos enfrentarnos a muchos peligros en el mundo, y, créame profesora, no es agradable morir. – las que lo vivieron hace más de mil años atrás, asintieron de acuerdo con la peli azul.

-¿Y quién, díganme, podría atacarlas en ese día de mañana? – la profesora se hizo la desconcertada.

-Oh… entonces usted no sabe nada. – saltó Mina, riendo sutilmente. – Créame, que nos hemos enfrentado a cosas peores que aun mago llamado… ¿Cómo se llamaba?

-Voldemort. – Serena lo pronunció con asco. – pero no tienes que gastar saliva en él, Venus. – le dijo ella.

-Hm… ustedes también creen que volvió, ¿No es así? – eso molestó a la mujer. - ¿Creen en la mentira que Potter y Dumbledore expandieron por todos lados?

-A diferencia de ustedes, yo puedo ver que eso puede ser verdad. – Serena se paró, seguida de sus guardianas. – no volveré a esta clase. – determinó con la gracia de una princesa. – no hasta que haya un profesor más competente que usted. – y, seguida de las cuatro faltantes, cruzó el pasillo que daba a la puerta.

-Esto no la salvará de su castigo, señorita. – le dijo Dolores Umbridge. – Hable con su hermano, y pregúntele a qué hora y que día es el castigo que le otorgué ayer. – eso hizo parar el caminar de la rubia, quien se volteó a mirar a la bruja. – lo hará al mismo tiempo que su hermano.

-Estaré ahí. – le dirigió una sonrisa falsa. – pero no crea que me fío de usted. – su voz se volvió seria. – Pero no se preocupe, le apuesto que lograré pasar mis EXTASIS. – dio media vuelta para irse. – Inners. – llamó. – nos vamos. – Kou. – miró a sus amigos. – quédense en la clase. – y sin más, bajo la mirada de todos, las cinco chicas salieron del aula.

-¡Espera a contárselo a Darien en una carta! – se emocionó Mina, llegando al lago, bajo un árbol frondoso. - ¿Te imaginas la reacción de él?

-¡Uf! – Rió la pelinegra Mars, mientras se sentaban sobre las raíces del árbol. – Yo creo que hubiese dado menos lata que Serena. Es demasiado directo y preciso para estas cosas.

-opino igual que Rei. – dijeron las restantes tres.

-En estos momentos, alguien debería estar estornudando por hablar de él… - canturreó Serena.

-Señoritas. – una voz grave las sobresaltó. Serena, preocupada, se levantó enseguida, para encontrase con el profesor Snape.

-Profesor Snape. – se tranquilizó ella. - ¿Necesita algo? – le preguntó con amabilidad.

-Solo una pregunta. – enarcó una ceja. - ¿No tienen, ustedes, clase con la profesora Umbridge? – ante eso las cinco bufaron.

-Digamos… que tuvimos una… - Serena miró de reojo a Mina, quien sonreía. – discusión, respecto a las clases permanentes de teoría en su materia.

-¿Clases teóricas permanentes en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras? – Serena notó un brillo escéptico en sus ojos negros. – Eso no está permitido.

-De alguna medida, si. – intervino Amy. – pero el reglamento proscribe que tiene que haber práctica y teoría. Y esa profesora (si se merece ese título), no lo respeta.

-Muy bien… - miró a las cinco, quienes estaban con una misma expresión: molestas. – síganme, si se salieron de clase sin permiso, se tiene que hacer una notificación al jefe de su casa, en su caso, a Minerva.

-Sere. – dijo Mina, llamándola. - ¿Quién es Minerva? – ante eso, las demás, se pegaron en la frente.

-Nosotros la llamamos Profesora McGonagall, Minako. – le dijo Rei, pegándole. – y no hagas preguntas tontas de siempre. – replicó mientras empezaban a seguir al profesor de pociones.

-Ya… no me pegues… - lloriqueó ella.

-Se callan las dos. – ordenó Serena, asustando imperceptiblemente al profesor.

-_Hai, hime-sama…_ - tartamudearon ellas. – _Gomen nasai._ – y el resto del camino, se la pasaron en silencio, para suerte de Serena y el pocionista.

-¿Notaron eso? – preguntó Serena, en japonés.

-Yo sí. – dijo Rei, frunciendo el ceño.

-No. – dijeron las demás, desconcertadas.

-El viento está cambiando… - anunció Serena, con voz seria. – y se ha vuelto frío…

-Hay perturbaciones en algún lugar del mundo. – Rei frunció el ceño.

-Señoritas. – les llamó el profesor Snape. – Agradecería que hablen en inglés en mi presencia, si no les molesta.

-Lo siento. – se disculpó Serena. – Trataré de no hacerlo. – prometió en un gesto que al profesor le recordó a su mejor amiga, la madre de Serena. Sin poder decir nada, él asintió. Los seis ladearon una esquina, y pararon frente a una puerta de roble. Severus Snape tocó tres veces con su puño.

-…-

-¿Qué se supone que harás después? – le dijo Yaten a Serena. – Te llevas pésimo con esa bruja cara de sapo, ¿Sabes que tendrás más problemas si no la obedeces?

-Eso no es nada, Yaten. – dijo la princesa, para sorpresa de los presentes, y más, para la de Hermione Granger.

-Pero las reglas… - antes de que terminara de hablar, y a punto de sacar su lado de Prefecta, la chica Potter la calló.

-Lo único que me interesa en estos momentos, es dejar que desacrediten a mi hermano, no me importa nada más. – la miró fijamente. – Si esa profesora es incompetente, a mí no me queda más otra que aprender de otro.

-Serena… ya es hora. – Harry, temiendo que comenzara una discusión, se alivió de que fuese, en parte, hora de ir al castigo con Umbridge.

-Rayos… bueno… - se levantó del sillón, donde estaba entre medio de Lita y Rei. – es hora del castigo con _baka-sensei_. – sentenció, sacándole una risa a los que entendieron. – Vamos, pequeño ciervo. – le dijo a su hermano.

-¿Porqué ese nombre? – se quejó él.

-No me mires a mí, repróchaselo a papá, – rió con nostalgia. – que lo decía tantas veces, que terminé yo llamándote así también. – eso hizo mermar el enojo del ojiverde.

-Muy bien… - y dejó de refunfuñar. Tocó la puerta del despacho de la profesora con desgana y ruidosamente a propósitos escuchó un leve _pasen_, y la puerta se abrió sola, dejando ver a una habitación llena de chicle de frutilla. Oh, no. No eran chicles, eran las paredes, de un rosa pastel, con muchos cuadros de gatos colgados en todas sus dimensiones. Absolutamente todo era de color rosa, que a los hermanos, les recorrió un escalofrío.

-Buenas tardes, niños. – volvió su faceta de mujer encantadoramente desagradable. Los hermanos solo la miraron. – Siéntense, por favor. – con sus manos, mostró las dos sillas que estaban frente a su escritorio, con mantel rosa. _Creo que voy a vomitar de tanto rosa. _Pensó Serenity, pero obedecieron con calma esa orden. Calmadamente, la envidada del ministerio sacó dos pergaminos y dos plumas, sin tinta. – escribirán algunas líneas para mí. – indicó, posando los objetos delante de cada uno.

-¿Qué se supone que escribamos? – habló Harry.

-Usted, señor Potter, escribirá: No debo decir mentiras. – le sonrió, para desagrado de los hermanos, y se volteó a la rubia. – en cambio, usted, señorita Potter, escribirá: No debo faltarle el respeto a un profesor.

-¿Y la tinta? – dijo Harry, segundos después, tomando la pluma, que también era de color rosa.

-No necesita tinta. – ante eso, Serena entrecerró los ojos con sospecha. – Empiecen.

-¿Cuántas veces debemos escribirlo? – Preguntó la chica, novia de Chiba.

-Lo suficiente para que el mensaje se grave. – dijo como si fuese lo más obvio. Después, les dio la espalda, mientras miraba por la ventana.

-_Matte…_ - le susurró Serena a su hermano. – _Atashi sono-ichi_. – le dijo sin réplica. Tomó la pluma con cuidado, a la vez que esta temblaba bajo su mano, y la empuño para escribir. Al instante, y antes de que la punta de la pluma toque el papel, ésta, se incineró al toque de la chica. – Lo que me temía.

-¿Sucede algo? – la voz "amable" de la mujer vestida de rosa, le hizo voltear el rostro para verla. - ¿Y su pluma, Potter?

-Se acaba de incinerar, a mi toque. – dijo con sinceridad, mostrando las cenizas. – Yo no hice nada, _directamente, no lo hice. _– murmuró en japonés, haciendo que su hermano suprimiera una risa.

-Entonces, le daré otra. – sentenció ella, dirigiéndose a sus cajones, y sacando una igual. Se la tendió, con un aura desinteresada a lo que ocurría recién. Los hermanos intercambiaron una mirada.

-_trata de no quejarte, yo me encargo después._ – le susurró nuevamente en japonés. – _después te explico._ – a lo que él asintió.

Dos horas después, los hermanos se reunieron con las senshis, quienes estaban indignadas, junto a los hermanos Kou.

-¡Que vieja de mierda! – se quejó Seiya, sin preocuparse por los chicos de segundo que permanecían a duras penas. - ¿No podemos darle una bromita? ¿No podemos sacarla al estanque, así está con su familia de sapos? – dramatizó él.

-Estás pasando mucho tiempo con Fred, George, Lee y Mina. – Le reprochó Serena, callándole la boca.

-Noo, - negó Seiya. – eso es culpa de Yaten porque a donde quiera que vamos los tres, Yaten se pega a Mina y la lleva con nosotros. – se excusó.

-¿Me estas llamando melodramática, Kou? – Mina lo miró como una leona con hambre. - ¡Yo…!

-¡Cállense los dos! – chistó Rei, enfadada y en voz baja. – Un poco más alto y despertarán a todo el castillo. – y les dio un coscorrón a los dos, haciéndoles quejar con lágrimas de cocodrilo.

-Ven, Harry. – le dijo Serena, sosteniendo su mano.

-¿Y tus heridas? – se sorprendió él.

-La ventaja de tener sangre lunar en las venas, no me puede lastimar ese tipo de objetos. – le consoló. – abre la mano, hacia abajo. – indicó mientras movía su varita, invocando un vaso y llenándolo con agua.

-¿Qué es lo que harás? – Taiki se interesó.

-Ya verás… pero creo que necesitaré un té de hierbas después. – avisó, mirando de reojo a Rei. Ella asintió. – _Poder…_ - recitó ella, después de mucho tiempo, mientras sostenía su broche de transformación en las manos. – _Cósmico… ¡Lunar!_

Al instante, el broche se abrió, dejando salir el cristal que contenía dentro y que pertenecía a Serena. Luna y Artemis, sintiendo que el cristal tomaba su forma verdadera, bajaron las escaleras que daba al cuarto de las mujeres, y se pusieron cada uno al lado de la rubia.

Serena, tomándolo con las manos, le hizo tocar el agua, haciéndola brillar de manera similar al cristal, hasta sumergirlo completamente. Cinco segundos contados después, lo sacó con la misma lentitud, seco como había entrado en un principio. La princesa guardó tanto el cristal, como el broche entre sus ropas con rapidez. Había soltado energía suficiente para que los que tenías sensores de magia altos en el castillo, lo notasen. Y Serena no podía permitir que supieran de la existencia de él, mucho menos Albus Dumbledore.

-Bébela, Harry. – le ordenó. – Con eso, será suficiente. – extrañado, el pelinegro menor, obedeció.

-¿Qué es lo que hiciste, Serena? – Le preguntó Artemis.

-Eso hace que el sistema de Harry sea igual que el mío. – miró a Luna. – Es para que no vuelva a pasar lo de hoy, por lo menos, en objetos de tortura. Pero no hace lo mismo con las maldiciones y los hechizos. – hizo una mueca.

En ese momento, la campana arriba de la chimenea, macó las doce.

-Que suerte que mañana sea sábado… - suspiró Lita. - ¿Saben? Extraño cocinar… - hizo una mueca extraña, pareciendo un puchero a la vez.

-Chicas… - Serena lanzó un bostezo. – Me iré a dormir, pero antes le debo una carta a Darien, explicándole la semanita… - ironizó eso último.

-Dile que nos mantenga informadas sobre las chicas. – dijeron las guardianas de ella. Luna y Artemis decidieron quedarse cerca de la chimenea, enroscados cerca del fuego. – Hasta mañana, princesa.

-Chicas… - se quejó la rubia, para gracia de los demás. –bueno, hasta mañana, chicas. Yaten, Mina, no quiero un sobrino o sobrina en nueve meses.- y, antes de que saltaran hacia ella, subió las escaleras a todo da, mientras los demás reían.

Todo muy lindo, cosas nuevas y eso… pero no dudaron enseguida que había un nuevo enemigo, y este, parecía una cruza de una versión femenina de Vernon Dursley y un sapo.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:**

**¡Bueno! Aquí hay un poquito de Serena en Hogwarts xD Sigo riéndome de la última frase. JA.**

**¿Alguna idea en especial? ¿Una sugerencia para más adelante? ¿O.o?**

**¿Saben? Tengo un secretito para la segunda parte del fic. (Muahahhahahahha) Y con respecto al nombre del fanfic, le voy a agregar una diferencia a lo que sería la segunda parte, ahora que caigo, va a ser del mismo título, con diferencias.**

**Estoy abierta a sugerencias y preguntas personales. ^^ (me divierto justo ahora, porque estoy escuchando cantar a Yaten Kou, un tema que canta en forma solista: se llama "Mayonaka Hitori" ¡Búsquenlo!)**

**Bye!~**


	13. Noticias de Juuban

En la mañana del día de Halloween, Serena se despertó, se desperezó y se bañó, para poder bajar y desayunar, y que su estómago no proteste durante las clases.

Con el cabello húmedo, se puso su ya conocido uniforme blanco y azul y donde tenía un broche con la insignia de Gryffindor, bajó a la sala común, donde Taiki la esperaba.

-¿Y los demás? – le preguntó mientras miraba a los pocos miembros de su casa, preparar sus útiles.

-Ya bajaron. – dijo el cantante, dejando el libro de un lado. – Seiya tenía hambre, Yaten fue arrastrado por Mina, y las demás querían ver como quedaba el comedor para esta fecha: Feliz Halloween, princesa. – le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

-No quiero formalismos, Taiki. – rió la rubia, cruzando el pasillo que llevaba a las escaleras. – y no me gusta Halloween.

-¿Quieres una carrera? – le animó él, mirando las escaleras. – Apostemos.

-Quedó los saltos que damos como senshis en nuestra forma verdadera, ¿Por qué no? – aceptó ella. - ¡Vamos! Quien llega primero frente a la gran puerta, el ganador pide algo. – corrieron por las escaleras, esquivando estudiantes, mascotas, profesores, a Filch (quien protestó) y saltando las escaleras que estaban en movimiento, para sorpresa de los demás. Es que daban saltos de cuatro metros de largo y tres de altura: era impresionante.

-¡Toma toda la velocidad para antes de la puerta grande! – le dijo Taiki en un grito. El viento en sus orejas por la carrera hacía que lo demás se oyera muy bajito.

Lo hizo, pero no contaba que el pasillo fuese muy angosto. Por lo que el cantante se detuvo, y dejó a la rubia seguir a misma velocidad. El problema llegó, cuando un chico de quinto (no sabía de qué casa) se le atravesó, por lo que no quedó otra de agacharse para impulsar un salto con sus manos, dando otro de dos metros y cayendo de pie y con las piernas flexionada, haciendo una vuelta vertical de 360° en el medio del salto.

-Bien, bien… - masculló Taiki, acercándose. - ¿Qué quieres que haga?

-Aprende a patinar. – le dijo con simpleza. Taiki enarcó una ceja. – Sobre Hielo. – aclaró ella.

-¡Absolutamente no! – se negó él, haciendo gestos con los brazos, y entrando al comedor. - ¡Me niego!

-Lo harás. – sentenció ella. – perdiste la apuesta. Tienes que hacerlo, porque a Saori le encanta el patinaje sobre hielo. – tronó sus dedos, ya viendo su cara ceder. Taiki gruñó, vencido.

-¿Cuándo quieres que sean las clases? – preguntó con abatimiento.

-¡Ajá! – le picó ella, sentándose entre Rei y Lita. Taiki se sentó frente a ella, entre Yaten y Amy. – No lo haces por ti mismo, sino para Saori. – Y, cómo no, Taiki se ruborizó, generando carcajadas en el grupo de japoneses. - _Taiki, Saori… KISU, KISU… Taiki, Saori… KISU, KISU_ – Cantó ella, junto con Mina.

-Cállate, Mina, - rió Amy. – porque en cualquier momento te canta eso a ti. – Mina calló tan rápido como cuando empezó a cantar con Serena.

-¿Dijiste algo, Amy? – preguntó Serena, indiferente a lo que había dicho.

-Pero ella no cambia tan fácilmente. – rió Rei.

-¿De qué me perdí? – Serena se confundió aún más. – ¡Ash! No importa. Chicas, en invierno, hay que hacer de profesoras para Tai Kou. – rió con alegría.

-¿Profesoras de qué? – se impresionaron las demás.

-De patinaje sobre hielo. – dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Al decirlo, una bandada de lechuzas y algunas águilas sobrevolaban sobre sus cabezas, tirando paquetes y bajando en picado para entregar cartas. - ¡Oh, Hedwig! ¿Traes respuesta de Darien, no? – le hizo mimos a la blanca y hermosa lechuza de su hermano.

Dejó que la lechuza comiera unas migajas de pan dulce y un poco de zumo, y desdobló la carta, a la vez que Harry se sentaba con Ron y Hermione a dos bancos, susurrando.

_Pequeña Usako:_

_No trates de enfrentarte sola con ella. Remus me informó que puede ser muy peligrosa si quiere, al lo que se refiere a ámbitos legales. Odia, según él, a todo ser mestizo. Ya te podrás imaginar cómo está tu padrino._

_Haruka llamó. Dice que hay una inusual neblina y que el viento corre helado. Me extrañó, porque allá el viento no es tan helado en este tiempo. Michiru vio incertidumbre en su espejo. Supongo que se referirá a lo que estamos viviendo en Inglaterra. Para Navidad, las cuatro vendrán a pasarlas con nosotros junto con Nicholas, Andrew, Richard y el abuelo de Rei._

_Deberías tratar de confiscarle una de esas plumas a Umbridge. Puede servirnos para futuros planes para atacar, a falta de otra palabra, al Ministerio. Fudge debe de ser ignorante a lo que su enviada está causando en el colegio._

_Tu madre te mandará tus cuadernos de dibujo hoy en la noche y quiere que le avises cuando estarías aquí para vacaciones de invierno. Está un poco estresada (no tengo idea del porqué), y Sirius se la pasa en la oficina con su sobrina, Remus y Amelia Bones._

_¿Cómo estoy? Perfectamente. Pero extraño a cierta rubia, prometida mía, muy alegre. Estuve adelantando algunos trabajos y poniendo a en práctica algunas recomendaciones de la facultad y del hospital. La casa esta tan silenciosa que hasta soportaría las locuras y ocurrencias de Mina por media hora (No me pidas más que eso, mi paciencia no es mucha con ella)._

_Sammy ha estado extraño últimamente. Tu hermano es muy capaz, y se ha metido al club de baloncesto y al de fútbol soccer. Pero tengo una sospecha… cuando lo confirme, te lo digo. _

_Se me acaba el tiempo, pero esperaré tu carta en respuesta a esta lo que quede en dos días, ¿Eso tarda la lechuza en volar entre nosotros?_

_Te ama_

_Darien._

_P.D.: ¿Has usado el Cristal de Plata? Si lo hiciste, dime el porqué. Quedé muy preocupado cuando lo sentí a media noche._

_P.D.2: ¿Qué te parece en Agosto? Pero no desecho la idea de un poco más temprano, como… principio de Junio._

Serena pestañeó, releyendo una y otra vez la carta y la perfecta caligrafía de su prometido. Se sintió un poco culpable por la posdata, ya que de seguro estaba tranquilo, releyendo algunos apuntes y casi quedándose dormido. Conociéndolo, casi no habría dormido en toda la noche.

¿Inusual neblina y viento helado? Tendría que hablar con la profesora de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas si había una dando vueltas por Tokio, más precisamente en Juuban.

-¿Serena? – la voz de su hermano biológico la sacó de sus cavilaciones. - ¿Sucede algo? – Miró significativamente la carta que la rubia sostenía en sus manos.

- No lo sé, nadie sabe. – al instante, un ruido de su muñeca la sobresaltó. - ¡No me digas que el intercomunicador funciona aquí! – miró significativamente a Luna, que estaba en el hombro de Mina.

-Pues claro. – dijo ella, como si le estuviera hablando a una niña. - ¿Porqué lo dices?

-Los objetos electrónicos no sirven aquí, Luna: Ni las radios, televisores, etc. – explicó ella. – La cantidad de magia que rodea el castillo y sus protecciones impide que esas cosas funcionen, por eso me extraña. – La rubia se paró, mientras empezaba a caminar con prisa. - ¡Vuelvo en unos minutos!

Corrió con menos velocidad que antes, tomando un atajo hacia los terrenos, para dirigirse a un lugar menos frecuentado y solitario, sin nadie alrededor.

-Uranus. – atendió luego de bloquear su voz en un campo de medio metro en radio a su alrededor.

-Princesa. – se le oía un poco agitada. – hay problemas.

-¿Cómo es eso? – se preocupó ella.

-Hay hombres encapuchados con varitas, que controlan a seres con capas oscuras. – comunicó ella. A lo lejos, en Juuban y en el intercomunicador, se oían hechizos y maldiciones por parte de los opresores. – Han estado, por las expresiones de los habitantes, torturando a todo quien se cruce por su camino. ¿Qué hacemos, princesa? Estamos bajo el campo de fuerza de Saturn, y Plut está a punto de ceder por la lucha contra esa criatura.

-¡Dementores! – se horrorizó ella. - ¡Dementores en Japón! ¡No lo puedo creer! – cayó de rodillas. – No te preocupes, Uranus, les comunicaré a las demás, y llevaré a mi padrino y a mi tío Sirius. – prometió con rapidez. – Ya es hora de que pongamos protecciones en Japón. – se susurró a sí misma, cuando se cortó la comunicación.

Volvió a correr con todas sus fuerzas, esquivando hasta a la mismísima cara de sapo y al director, haciendo caso omiso a los llamados de estos dos.

Derrapó del lado de Harry, donde los hermanos Kou y sus Inners, la miraron con expectativa.

-_Hay problemas._ – dijo ella, mirando a los involucrados con seriedad y hablando en japonés. – _Mortífagos y Dementores atacan Juuban._

-_¿Estás hablando en serio, Serenity? _ - casi rugió Harry, sorprendido. Su hermana, cerrando los ojos, asintió.

-_Necesitamos ir, las Outers no pueden con todo. ¡Tenemos que ayudaras!_ – a su alrededor, todo el gran comedor los miraban como si tuvieran tres ojos más. La que habló, fue Lita. – _Tenemos que usar la transportación de las Sailors!_

-_Harry._ – Serena miró a su hermano. - _¿Sabes un lugar a donde podamos salir del castillo?_

-Síganme. – volvió a hablar en inglés. – Ron, Hermione, espérenme aquí, no tardaré.

Las Inners y los que alguna vez fueron las StarLights, siguieron a Serena, quien se guiaba por su hermano.

La incertidumbre se notaba en el rostro de todos. Harry caminó unos kilómetros y subió-bajó escaleras para llegar a una estatua de una bruja tuerta. Entre sus túnicas, buscó su varita, ala golpeó tres veces.

-_Discendio._ – dijo con rapidez. Acto seguido, la estatua se hizo a un lado.

-Tú te quedas, quiero que le expliques, no agrandes rasgos, a tus amigos lo que está sucediendo, pero solo eso. – le ordenó Serena. – ¿A dónde lleva?

-Al almacén de Honeydukes, en Hogsmeade. – dijo sin titubear, y mirándola con duda. - ¿Volverás?

-¡Claro que volveré! – le sonrió, le besó la frente, y traspasó la estatua. - ¡Síganme! – les dijo a los siete restantes. - ¡Dile solo al profesor Snape, es el único a quien confío! – Eso, extrañó mucho más a Harry. ¿Confiar en Snape? Algo no le cerraba. - ¡Vámonos!

-Esto está muy oscuro… - se quejó Seiya. - ¿No hay luz o qué?

-Eres un tonto, Seiya. – le respondió Serena, ondeó la varita. - ¡_Lumos_! – Una luz plateada salió y se quedó en la punta de su varita. - ¿No sabes algo tan básico?

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¡Yo no me acostumbro a esto! – Siguió quejándose. - ¡Ay! ¿Por qué fue eso? – le preguntó a Taiki.

-Para que te calles. – dijeron todos. Quedó refunfuñándose, mientras se rascaba la nuca adolorida.

El resto del camino, se quedaron en silencio, nerviosos ante todo. Serena era la que más temblaba de todos. Las chicas, contra los Dementores.

Sin proponérselo, la rubia derramó lágrimas, suprimiendo los sollozos con una de sus manos, haciendo que la varita tiemble ligeramente en la otra.

-Supongo que aquí termina el tramo. – dijo Seiya, mientras Taiki iba tocando las paredes que no mostraban indicio alguno de esencia mágica, encorvado como un viejo. -¿Qué hacemos? ¿Y por qué demonios el techo es tan bajo? – se quejó.

-¿Podrías callarte? – Taiki, molesto, miró a su hermano a la vez que se erguía, chocándose con el techo. - ¡Auch! – se sobó la cabeza, al mismo tiempo que el ruido de una pesada piedra arrastrada se oía a la vez.

-Parece que encontramos la salida. – Amy enarcó una ceja. Luego, sacó su varita, y con ella apuntó hacia ese punto. – ¡_Wingardium Leviosa_! – acto seguido, se formó un cuadrado de un metro cuadrado gracias a la luz que se filtraba de algún lugar. – Pasa primero, Taiki.

Él obedeció, mientras se erguía hacia arriba, y moviendo hacia un lado el pedazo de concreto. Amy lo dejó caer, mientras que el cantante giraba para todos lados.

-Limpio. – informó, mientras pasaba hacia arriba.

-Pasa tú, Serena. – le dijo Rei, empujándola. La rubia obedeció, mientras ponía sus manos en el filo del piso superior e imitaba a Taiki. Pero luego, al ver que no podía subir como lo hizo el cantante, decidió saltar, haciendo un sonido seco con la garganta. Seguida de ella, sus amigas la imitaron, mientras que los dos hermanos faltantes hacían lo mismo que Taiki. – ¿Y ahora?

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? – una voz grave y rasposa los sobresaltó, dando media vuelta, para saber de quién se trataba: el dueño del local.

-Lo-lo sentimos. – se disculpó Serena. – pero somos alumnos del colegio, y necesitamos ir a otra parte. – explicó, haciendo gestos con sus brazos. – Es de suma importancia.

-Tengo que avisar al director de esto. – el hombre frunció el ceño. – Los alumnos deben permanecer en el castillo, es muy peligroso.

-Lo siento, pero se trata de mi ciudad a la que están atacando en estos momentos, - le dijo Serena, amenazándolo con la varita. – Y yo, como mi deber y el de todos los habitantes de este planeta, debo protegerlos de cualquier amenaza. – la luna creciente se acentuó más en su frente. – Sea quien sea, si es o no de este mundo. – un haz de luz salió de su varita paralizando a comerciante en el acto, y levitándolo hasta el piso donde ellos estaban. – Vámonos. Ahora. – ordenó con temblor en su cuerpo.

Cuando subieron al local, vieron que éste, estaba cerrado. La chimenea estaba apagada y con cenizas.

-Subamos y tele transportemos hasta casa. – Habló Mina, y en cinco segundos, los ocho estaban fuera de Honeydukes, bajo la atenta mirada de Rosmeta, la dueña de Las Tres Escobas. La vieron acercarse, pero no le dieron oportunidad, y se fueron corriendo a toda máquina hacia las colinas, fuera de los límites de Hogsmeade y Hogwarts.

Cuando estuvieron en medio de la nada, las cinco chicas exclamaron "¡Transformación!", y, al instante, sus trajes de marinero se prendieron en sus cuerpos. Después de eso, los hermanos Kou, fueron guiados al medio de las cinco chicas, quienes se tomaron de la mano, haciendo un círculo a su alrededor. Acto seguido, las cinco cerraron los ojos, mientras invocaban, una a una, su poder y su planeta.

-_¡Tele transportación de las Sailors, Acción!_ – al unísono, finalizaron exclamando esta frase, donde cada una se iluminó con su color representativo, y difuminándose para ir, en esa maraña de colores, hacia el cielo.

-¡Ouch! – tres voces se quejaron al caer al pasto de una plaza descuidada. - ¡No viajo más de esta manera! – Rezongó Seiya, sobándose el trasero. - ¡Prefiero la _aparición_! – se paró por sus propios medios, y se estiró.

-Síganme. – ordenó Serena, empezando a trotar. – ¡La casa de Remus es por aquí! – Los pasos de las corridas de las ocho personas resonaban en la silenciosa calle de tierra seca, pasando por varias calles abandonadas, esquinas descampadas y cruces de viejas avenidas. En total, cinco cuadras después, una casa de dos pisos, con árboles de hojas entre amarillo y verde en los costados y con la pintura color arena, se presentaba ante sus ojos. Al instante, Serena sacó su varita, haciendo movimientos de muñeca con ella, a la vez que exclamaba: - ¡_Expecto Patronum_! – mientras que la imagen de sus amigos, Darien y su familia se hacía presente para necesidad del conjuro. Un humo plateado y brillante salió con estrépito desde la punta de la varita, para tomar forma de un casi sólido Pegaso, extrañamente parecido a la forma que Eliot tomó para escapar de los dominios de Neherenia.

Cinco segundos después, Remus, con expresión preocupada, salía de la casa acompañado de un gran perro negro, de ojos grises.

-Más vale que sea urgente. ¡Casi llamó a casa de mamá! – exclamó con nerviosismo, refiriéndose a Ikkuko.

-Necesito tu ayuda, y la de Canuto. – dijo mientras miraba al perro, quien le movía exageradamente la cola. – En Juuban, Japón, hay Dementores, y mis Outers no pueden combatir con ellos porque no tienen los requisitos.

-¡Dementores en Japón! – Remus miró a Sirius, mientras éste, gruñía. - ¿Cómo quieres que te ayude?

-Ven con nosotras, iremos usando la tele transportación, hasta donde están mis Outers. – explicó, mientras empezaban a correr otra vez, en dirección a la plaza, después de que Remus cerrara la casa. – Después de acabar allá, trataremos de hacer un campo de fuerza para proteger a los habitantes. Estaba pensando en hacer lo mismo con los demás continentes, pero cada uno tiene un ministerio con diversas protecciones que Riddle no puede pasar. Pero Japón es parte de mi responsabilidad, por lo que espero que él se encuentre allí, resolviendo cómo podríamos hacer esto. – habló con la respiración agitada, a la vez que con el "él", se refería a Darien. – Necesito las bases del encantamiento Fidelio, padrino. – le pidió ella, descansando, y haciendo un ademán hacia el perro, para que se transformara.

-¿Para qué lo quieres? – Sirius, ya un humano, la miró con extrañeza.

-¡Ya entendí! – exclamó Rei, mirando a la princesa. – Pero, primero, a luchar con los Dementores. – y unieron sus manos, rodeando a los dos adultos y a los tres cantantes adolescentes.

-_¡Tele transportación de las Sailors, Acción!_ – y, nuevamente, las luces las rodearon, empezando a difuminarse y elevándose al cielo. Seiya, temiendo por su trasero, rezó para no caerse otra vez.

-Hace mucho frío… - susurró Yaten, mirando la niebla del parque N°10. - ¿Esto lo hacen los Dementores? – preguntó, mirando hacia Remus y Serena.

-Sí, la niebla significa que aumentaron una cantidad de recuerdos felices que pueden reproducirse. – sentenció Remus, mirando a Sirius. – No te preocupes, Canuto, - puso una mano en su hombro. – aquí nadie te conoce. Y nadie te entiende, tampoco. – eso causó gracia.

-No te preocupes, Lunático. – le sonrió en ex convicto. – Patearemos varios traseros y espantaremos a los Dementores.

-¡Ese es el ánimo, tío! – Le festejó Serena, haciendo sonreír a los demás. - ¡Ayudemos a las chicas! – Dijo empezando a correr. En la corrida, ya a dos cuadras del parque, tocó su broche, haciendo que su traje de marinero cambiara al vestido blanco que ella usaba como Princesa Serenity. Blandió la varita, siendo imitada por los demás. - ¡Quiero pensamientos felices! – ordenó cuando llegaron a la esquina del parque.

Un domo violáceo se asomaba del otro lado, mientras que haces de luces rojas y verdes se desviaban por algo.

-¿Quien es capaz de desviar las maldiciones? – se impresionó Remus, mientras trataba de ver quién era.

-¡Plut! ¡Métete al campo ahora! – la voz lejana y autoritaria de Sailor Uranus resonó en todo el parque.

-No… - susurró Serena, acordándose que Plut, cuando la chica de Urano la llamó, estaba llegando a su límite. - ¡Plut! – y se lanzó hacia el parque, donde seres con capas y sin tocar el suelo se dirigían al a Sailor del Cambio. - _¡Expecto Patronum! –_ El Pegaso volvió a salir, arremetiendo con todos los Dementores a su paso, y distrayendo a los Mortífagos agrupados a unos metros de ella.

-Princesa… - el rostro siempre sereno de la guardiana de las puertas del tiempo estaba pálido y lleno de sudor, y mirándola perpleja.

-Plut, Plut… - la rubia la abrazó, y la sostuvo de la espalda, arrodilladlos. – Tendrás que comer mucho chocolate después de esto, amiga mía. – le sonrió ella con preocupación. – Ahora, déjame ayudarte. – la recostó en el piso, y volvió a blandir su varita. – _Mobilicorpus._ – dijo ella, haciendo que una luz blanca y tenue saliera de la varita, y rodeara a Setsuna. Rápidamente, la llevó dentro del campo de Saturn. - ¿Están bien? ¿Todas? – miró a las tres restantes.

-Sí, - le dijo Neptune. – Estamos bien, princesa. – y le sonrió.

-Muy bien. – suspiró ella. A lo lejos, la voz de Remus y de Sirius se escuchaban exclamando maldiciones y hechizos. – Me cuidan a Plut, tengo que ayudar a mis tíos.

-Princesa… - le llamó Saturn. La chica se volteó a mirarla. – El príncipe está aquí. Siendo el protector y gobernante de la Tierra, siente y puede aparecerse en el lugar donde se centra este tipo de cosas.

-Gracias, Saturn, me quitas un peso de encima. – le agradeció ella, para después correr hacia sus amigos.

Eran más de los que creía. Un aura oscura estaba fija en el techo de una casa cercana. Se paró en seco, y volteó a ver.

-Con que ese, es Lord Voldemort, ¿Eh? – su luna creciente brilló con intensidad. – Y no está haciendo nada… bien, bien… Pues no conoce a Serenity Potter, la reencarnación de la princesa de la luna y la diosa Selene. - Y se lanzó, con sus Sais a mano y guardando su varita, contra un Mortífago. Este, cuando el arma punzante y afilada le cortó parte de la máscara, esta se rompió, y él, soltó un grito de dolor. La rubia, como último toque en su primera víctima, lo noqueó con un codazo en la nuca, dejándolo inmóvil.

-¡_Crucio_! – Escuchó ella, detrás de sí. Se dio media vuelta, para ver un rayo de luz roja dirigirse a ella, cuando una capa negra le bloqueó la vista. El rayo, se desvió para su ejecutor, quien salió volando al piso, golpeándose la cabeza y quedando desmayado.

-Hola, mi amor. – saludó ella, sonriéndole.

-¿Estás bien? – se preocupó él, acercándose. – Sé lo que esa maldición hace.

-¿Te la lanzaron? – se aterró ella. Dio un paso hacia él.

-No, vi como torturaban a Andrew. – su sangre se hirvió, al igual que la de ella. – Claro, que quien lo hizo perdió un brazo. – su expresión cambió a una burlona. Serena hizo la misma expresión.

-Esto será interesante. – Serena observó el panorama, guardando las armas, y sacando su plateada varita. – Creo que necesitaré un poquito de los concejos de Remus… o de Sirius. ¿Andrew? – le preguntó a su prometido, a pesar de las ganas que tenía de besarlo.

-Está bien. Lo llevé a un callejón a media cuadra. – su rostro observó a cada silueta con máscara, examinándolos. – Me gustaría ver que alguien lanzara un hechizo o algo contra mí. – Serena rió. Esta magia era unos puntos más débil que a lo que habían enfrentado antes, y eso, era muy bueno. Una maldición asesina rebotó en la armadura de Endimión, dándole a otro Mortífago, quien murió al impacto.

-¿Me cubres la espalda, Endimion? – le dijo desviando la vista a la pandilla de Mortífagos a la silueta de Voldemort, quién la miraba con fijeza. – Hay alguien que quiere un espectáculo. – comentó con diversión, un silencio después, causando que Endimion desviara la vista hacia el techo de la iglesia, donde el Mago Oscuro los observaba. Su expresión era de desdén.

En un movimiento sincronizado, todos los Mortífagos levantaron las varitas, exclamando una maldición imperdonable. Haces de luces verdes y rojas llegaron hasta ellos dos.

-¡_Impedimenta_! – cuatro voces femeninas y cinco de hombres se escucharon a unos metros. Las Inners, los Kou y los merodeadores estaban con las varitas en alto. El conjuro múltiple llegó alrededor de los príncipes, desviando las maldiciones al cielo. - ¡No se metan con nuestro príncipes! – rugieron con fuerza Mars y Júpiter, en posición de ataque.

-Vaya, vaya… - una voz esquizofrénica y divertida resonó en el lugar, y las Sailors, sacaron sus armas. – No creí tener una lucha real y movidita tan pronto… - era la voz de una mujer. - ¿Eres tú, primito? ¿Eres tú, Sirius? – y largó una carcajada desquiciada. - ¡No sabes el gusto que tengo de verte!

-Yo no diría lo mismo, Bella. – Sirius encaró, poniéndose frente a Serena, protegiéndola. – Pero concuerdo en que un poco de gusto tengo, porque tengo el placer de poder matarte. – y se lanzó contra la encapuchada que estaba con los brazos como en jarra.

-¡Sirius! – Endimion retuvo a Serenity. - ¡Sirius! ¡Sirius!

-Estará bien… - le susurró él. – Saturn estará preparada. Plut ya se encuentra bien porque Remus la ayudó. – le informó. – pero se mantendrá al margen, junto con Neptune.

-¡Esto es divertido! – Dijo Seiya, despistando a los Mortífagos, esquivando perfectamente las maldiciones de estos, y noqueándolos con golpes y atándolos con magia. Estaba a punto de anochecer. - ¡Vale perder un día de clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras por esto!

-¡Cualquier cosa vale más que estar viendo la cara fea y fofa de la perra esa! – rió Yaten, haciéndolos reír, imitando a Seiya con sus movimientos.

-Pensé que querías mantenerte en bajo perfil. – Serena le habló hacia la criatura que observaba en el techo de la iglesia, mirándola fijamente a los ojos rojos y rasgados como gatos. – pero veo que me equivoqué.

Miró a Endimion, compartiendo complicidad. Él asintió, de acuerdo con el plan que habían trazado.

-¡Saturn, Mars, Remus! – llamó ella. A la orden, ellos la rodearon. – Padrino, quiero las bases del encantamiento Fidelio, sacando el ocultamiento invisible de él, solo las protecciones. – le explicó al hombre-lobo. Los cinco, estaban en las protecciones de Hotaru, planeándolo. – Saturn, deja activado tu escudo. – ordenó con nerviosismo.

-Mars. – Habló Endimion. – Trata de fortalecer la barrera de Saturn, la vamos a expandir y fusionar con el encantamiento.

-¿Qué? – Se desconcertó ella, junto con Remus. – Pero… - empezó Remus.

-Sabemos las posibilidades de fallar, pero hay que arriesgarnos, la ciudad está a punto de ser tomada, y estos no deben ser los únicos Mortífago. – se desesperó Serena. – Serán las protecciones que Japón no tiene como el resto de los otros países.

-Estoy de acuerdo con la princesa. – abaló Saturn con tranquilidad, mirando a Sirius Black con precaución. – Además, eso incrementará la confianza de los habitantes de Japón en nosotras y en el príncipe Endimion.

-Está bien, está bien… - aceptaron los dos, sin dejar de preocuparse. – hagámoslo. Empiezo primero. – dijo Remus, apretando el agarre de su varita.

-concéntrate en la energía del campo. – indicó Sailor Saturn, mirando a Uranus haciendo equipo con Seiya. Ante eso, largó una risita al igual que Rei, Endimion y Serenity.

-Está bien… - el hombre-lobo se posicionó frente a Sailor Saturn, y empezó a murmurar palabras en latín, con las modificaciones que Serenity pidió.

-Rei, trata de fortalecer el encantamiento y el escudo con los espíritus y tu magia. – pidió el príncipe, bajo la atenta mirada de Riddle. Él se la sostuvo, desafiante.

-Sacaré la espada… - anunció Serena, mientras Rei empezaba su ritual, al lado de Remus, junto con los talismanes que ella usaba para los espíritus.

-¿Podrás? – se preocupó Darien, mientras se oían las maldiciones y los hechizos que las demás Inners exclamaban junto con los cantantes y la batalla que Sirius tenía con su prima. Saturn brilló entre rojo y azul eléctrico, haciendo más fuerte su escudo. – Está funcionado. – se alivió él.

Serena, ajena a todo, apoyó una de sus rodillas en el piso, frente a la iglesia, mientras que dejaba salir su energía, concentrándose en esa espada que utilizó en vano contra el cuerpo de Sailor Galaxia poseído por Caos, cerrando los ojos.

La tierra se desquebrajó levemente, mientras el broche de Serena brillaba junto con su luna creciente de su frente.

La rubia, alzó su mano hacia arriba, aún con la rodilla en el suelo, mientras alzaba su rostro hacia arriba, con los ojos en color plata, a la vez que dos enormes alas salían de su espalda, casi sin entrar en el escudo.

Endimion tomó su mano desocupada, ayudándola a pararse. Remus ya había terminado, pero Rei seguía en el suelo, si parar de exclamar sus propios conjuros espirituales. Los príncipes blandieron levemente las espadas, para después, con fuerza, clavar las dos a los costados del báculo de Sailor Saturn, desprendiendo un poco más de energía en cada una. Serenity y Endimion tomaron sus manos, casi sin hacer una concentración, extrajeron de sus cuerpos el cristal de cada uno, y acercándolos mutuamente.

-Quizá, el único que estará por unos momentos aquí, será él. – Anunció Endimion, señalando a Voldemort. – pero podemos hacer que se retire…

-Déjamelo a mí, cariño. – los ojos de Serenity brillaron con fuerza. – Quizá hasta pueda herirlo de gravedad… me debe mucho. – se volteó a Remus. –Expande el domo protector, hasta que Saturn se halla asegurado que cubre todo Japón. Estoy segura que los Dementores siguen cerca de aquí, pero serán los primeros en irse volando cuando la barrera se expanda.

-Hagámoslo, princesa. – le dijo Endimion, rozándola con las yemas de sus dedos.

Ante una carcajada de parte de Bellatrix Lestrange, el pelinegro y la rubia entrelazaron sus brazos, a la vez que el escudo y barrera protectora se expandía con ayuda de los cinco que estaban dentro del domo protector, que se empezaba a expandir, debilitando a quienes no tenían un corazón puro.

-Puede descansar, Remus. – le dijo Hotaru, con voz suave. – el resto, lo haré yo. – y, levantando su báculo cinco centímetros del suelo, lo volvió a apoyar con un golpe seco, que extendió la barrera impenetrable hasta límites que desconocían.

-¿Qué está sucediendo? – Bellatrix se desesperó. Sus manos se debilitaron, soltando su varita, y cayendo de rodillas al piso, tapándose el rostro. - ¡Mi Señor! ¡Mi Señor! ¡Por favor! – miró hacia la iglesia. - ¡Se lo ruego! ¡No! – Sirius, un poco sorprendido, calló a su prima y la ató con cuerdas gruesas y firmes.

-¡Ahí tienes maldita loca! – exclamó su primo contento como perro con carne para toda una vida.

-¡Chicos, aprovechen! – les dijo Endimion a los que estaban luchando. – ¡Están débiles por lo que desplaza la barrera! ¡No pueden usar la magia en la que creen!

-¡Ahora! – Exclamaron Uranus y Venus, ejecutando un ataque masivo a todos los Mortífagos, dejándolos inconscientes. Acto seguido, los que tenían varita los hicieron atar con cuerdas.

-¡_Avada Kedavra_! – una voz desconocida hizo saltar a Uranus lejos del hechizo. Casi le da por poco.

-¡Sailor Uranus! – Serena fue frenada por los brazos de Darien.

-¡Estoy bien! – dijo desde la rama de un árbol. - ¡No se preocupe, princesa!

-¡Esto ya es suficiente! – Serena, con los ojos chispeantes, se volteó hacia Riddle, quien estaba en la vereda frontal del parque. - ¡No eres bien venido aquí, Riddle! – le espetó ella, caminando unos metros.

-Repite eso último y no volverás viva con tu hermano. – su voz era fría y siseante, al igual que la expresión de su rostro (uno deformado, pero tenía). - ¿O crees que no sabía de tu existencia después de que esa maldición rebotara contra mí? – miró con ojos curiosos los resplandecientes cristales que flotaban a la altura de sus corazones. – entonces, era eso lo que me impedía tomar tu energía vital y tu cuerpo. – los ojos rojos resplandecieron con codicia. - ¿Porqué no se unen a mí y construimos un mundo apto para gente como nosotros?

- ¡No tocarás a nuestros príncipes! – las ochos Sailors se arremolinaron entre él y la pareja. - ¡Primero pasa por nuestros cadáveres!

-Así será. – pero cuando quiso lanzar una maldición, una corriente de aire le azotó en el rostro, obligándolo a retroceder unos pasos. - ¿Qué demonios…?

-Si quieres vencer, enfréntame. – le desafió Serenity, poniéndose en posición de ataque con la espada.

-¡Princesa! – exclamaron Uranus y Neptune, preocupadas.

-Déjenme esto a mí. – la espada brilló, mientras que el Cristal Dorado y el Cristal de Plata volvían a ser uno con sus portadores y dueños. – Me debes una muy grande, Voldemort. – Tan rápido como se acercó corriendo, blandiendo la espada, el mago tenebroso se obligó a dar dos pasos hacia atrás. Éste gruñó, mientras que su rostro se teñía de sangre por una profunda herida a lo largo de su rostro. – Eso no es nada comparado con lo que te mereces. – acto seguido, y viéndose débil en dentro de esa barrera de poder y sentimientos puros, se fue en una nube de humo, junto con algunos de sus seguidores. Entre ellos, Bellatrix y Colagusano, lograron escapar a duras penas sin cuerdas, pues se habían despertado de sus desmayos.

Serena miró la espada con atención, centrando su mirada en la escasa sangre de Voldemort que esta había capturado.

-Esto servirá… - susurró para sí misma.

Se volteó, sonriéndole a todos, e hizo desaparecer la espalda junto con sus hermosas alas de ángel, para correr a brazos de Darien. Este, la imitó, y en solo tres largos pasos, ya la tenía en sus brazos.

-Estás bien… - le dijo y se dijo él, mirándola de arriba hacia abajo y posando sus manos en la base de su cuello, de cada lado. – Estás bien…

- ¿Y tú? – le dijo ella, llorosa. - ¿Estás bien? – miró su cuerpo, impecable y casi sin partes ensuciadas.

-Solo lo estoy si lo estás tú. – le dijo él, volviéndola a abrazar. – Y tú estás bien. – contestó, rodeándola por la cintura, sin ningún pudor.

-Te extraño, Darien… - dijo ella, devolviendo el abrazo. – No creo poder aguantar hasta Navidad… - se pegó más a él.

-No te preocupes, mi Cabeza de Chorlito. – le dijo con ternura. – Falta muy poco, y seguiremos enviándonos cartas a través de Hedwig, ¿No?

Ella asintió, mientras se separaban para saludar correctamente a las Outers. A partir de ahora, las ocho senshis estarían en Inglaterra, protegiendo la ciudad donde Darien, Sammy y mamá Ikkuko habitaban y sus alrededores.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:**

**Jo, jo... ^.^**

**ya tengo los bocetos de los últimos tres capítulos de esta primer parte :O (Ojo que no se termina dentro de tres capítulo, eh!) supongo que terminará en 19 capítulos, que se yo...**

**Tengo unos problemas para escribir lo que sería el capítulo 16, pero me hago una idea... creo que sería, después de tantos capítulos de esta magnitud, el primero con tranquilidad.**

**Para los que crean que hay fans de HP y SM, y que les guste un crossover de estos, pueden... "publicitar" el fanfic xD**

**A pedido y convencimiento de un comentario, me verán en las notas de autora hasta el final y el principio de la segunda parte xD. **

**Para despejar cualquier duda, no haré tal cual muestran los libros de HP lo que sucede en la linea del tiempo. Adelantaré algunos hechos y cambiaré algunas versiones de Jotaká (J.K.R), así como la pareja de Harry (que será una sorpresita para el capítulo 14).**

**Hay parejas que ya están establecidas y que no voy a cambiar, como pro ejemplo:**

**Remus y Tonks**

**Serena y Darien**

**Ron y Hermione**

**y... bueno, el resto ya lo saben.**

**¿Quien quiere a Sailor Cosmos para un futuro? (Me lo estoy pensando muy seriamente).**

**~bye-bye!**


	14. Ignorando la profecía

-No es que no podamos, princesa… - le sonrió Michiru, tomándola de las manos. – Solo pensamos que es mejor hacer las cosas del modo correcto por ahora. Y la transferencia de Hotaru al colegio primario a donde Sammy va en secundaria, es un poco complejo, pero… creemos que en una semana estaremos allá. – la de cabellos aguamarina miró a Haruka, quien secundó lo dicho por ella.

-Ah... yo… - Serena abrazó a Haruka y a Michiru con añoranza. – es que me hacen tanta falta, chicas…

-A nosotras también, Cabeza de Bombón. – rió Haruka. Ésta, deshizo el abrazo. – No hay nada de qué preocuparse en esta ciudad ahora: la barrera durará por unos cuantos años, y ya era hora de tomar las batallas en otro escenario, ¿No creen? – Preguntó de broma.

-¡Apoyo a la señorita Tenô! – Rió Yaten, para malhumor de Seiya. - ¿Qué? ¡Tú no digas nada que te vimos espalda con espalda con Sailor Uranus! – le replicó mientras agarraba la mano de Mina.

-¡Calla! ¡Ni me lo recuerdes! – exclamaron los dos interpelados, con humor de perros, y haciendo reír a todos.

-¡Hablando de recordar! – saltó Serena, casi golpeándose la frente. - ¡Tengo que ir al Ministerio dentro de unas semanas!

-¿Y eso? ¡Si ya hicimos todo los trámites! – se desconcertó Darien. De inmediato, Sirius fijo una mala mirada en él. ¡Ningún hombre mayor corromperá a su sobrina! - ¡Harry ya está establecido legalmente contigo y mamá Ikkuko!

-No se trata de eso… - ella negó con la cabeza. – Solo que Madame Bones me citó para algo que ella me informaría ese día. No tengo ni la más remota idea de lo que pueda ser.

-Es raro, y sospechoso. – meditó Darien. - ¿Qué crees tú, Remus? – se dirigió al hombre-lobo, quien le dedicó una afable sonrisa, quien el pelinegro devolvió, sin notar la mala mirada que Sirius le lanzaba.

-Amelia Bones es una mujer con carácter fuerte e inquebrantable. – dijo en tono reflexivo. – fue pupila de Charlus Potter, el padre de James, y no creo que sea sospechoso, ya que, sabiendo la existencia de los legendarios Cristales y sus portadores, actuará bajo conciencia y siempre toma las decisiones correctas. Ella quiere explicaciones antes de tomar una decisión o cuando tiene que juzgar a alguien o a algo. – Miró a Sirius, quien miraba a Darien con los ojos entrecerrados. – Ella fue una de las que discrepó en enviarte a Azkaban sin un juicio previo.

-Ese detalle, - Serena fulminó con la mirada a su tío. – te lo pasaste de largo, tío Sirius. Ahora necesitaré que confíe en mí sobre esto. Necesito que esté conmigo sobre todo lo que Dumbledore oculta. – Volvió a mirar a las Outers, quienes tenían el rostro impasible. – Las estaremos esperando.

-_Usako_. – le llamó Darien. Se acercó a ella, y le tomó la mano donde el anillo de compromiso descansaba. – Yo no podré ir con ustedes, - eso desconcertó a Serena. – La verdad, - se rascó la nuca. – hoy acabo de faltar a una práctica del Hospital por todo esto.

-¡Darien! – se preocupó ella. - ¿No podías…?

-No, - le cortó él. – No podía sabiendo que parte de mí estaba siendo amenazada. – le sonrió. – Tengo que irme, según mis cálculos, me quedan tres horas de práctica de cinco. ¿Sabes? Creo que meteré la coartada de que mi prometida estaba con fiebre alta y no me negaba a ir a las prácticas hasta que desistí de la insistencia de ella. – bromeó con gentileza. – Pero, en serio, tengo que ir. – le miró con tristeza. Le besó la frente, y se fue separando poco a poco de ella. – Hasta diciembre, peque.

-¡Darien! – Exclamó ella, corriendo hacia él. Le hizo dar media vuelta, y ella le hizo bajar la cabeza, para poder acceder a un último beso.

Detrás, en la entrada de la mansión de Haruka, Sirius echaba chispas.

-¿No haces nada, Lunático? ¡Es tu ahijada, Merlín! – se tiró de los cabellos, para gracia de los demás. - ¡No ves como nos la quita! ¡Tenemos muy poco tiempo con ella! ¡Es una niña!

-Sirius, déjala, - le regañó su amigo. – Trata de no hacer ese berrinche y ponte a ver como es Darien con Serenity. Además, - tranquilizó su semblante. – no podría hacerlo ni aun cuando no lo conociera, porque ellos se conocen desde tiempos remotos. – y negó con la cabeza. Ese perro no se daba cuenta de las mirada que se lanzaban esos dos, era profunda y mucho más deslumbrante que las que se daban sus fallecidos amigos, padres de la rubia. – No eres para nada observador, pulgoso. – se burló Remus.

-¡Oiga! - Haruka miró al animago con advertencia. – Si haces algo en contra al príncipe y algo que nuestra princesa no quiera, - señaló a Darien y Serena. – Se quedarás sin melena, entrometido. – su mirada refulgía fuego, que asustó al animago.

-¿Y esta? – se preguntó en un susurró, detrás de Remus, escondiéndose. - ¿De dónde salió con ese carácter? – casi llora con lágrimas de cocodrilo, eso sacó una carcajada de Remus.

-Me tengo que ir, princesa. – le dijo con risa, mientras ella no lo soltaba. – Y tú le debes una escusa maravillosa al director del colegio y a la… ¿Cómo es? – se hizo el desentendido. – ¿Cara de Sapo? – Ella rió, pero lo dejó ir. – Te mandaré algo en mi próxima carta, te lo prometo.

-¿Cuándo me dirás que es lo que tramas con Sammy? – hizo un puchero, mientras se alejaba.

Él solo rió, le mandó una rosa roja al aire (que ella atrapó con delicadeza), y desapareció en un orbe dorado del tamaño de un iglú. Seguido, el orbe dorado explotó, y se convirtió en una lluvia dorada que recayó en Serena.

-¿Cuál era el hechizo para pasar por la estatua? – preguntó Seiya, que iba a la cabeza.

-Déjamelo a mí. – Rei apartó bruscamente al cantante. Se podían oír los lejanos murmullos de los alumnos del otro lado. – _Discendio_. – golpeó la pared con la varita levemente, y esta cedió, haciendo que la pelinegra empezara a empujar. Una vez fuera de pasaje secreto, miró a los lados. – Está limpio. – informó, dejando pasar a los demás.

-¿Y ahora? – suspiró Yaten. - ¿Qué hacemos?

-Busquemos a Harry. – le dijo Serena, con tranquilidad. – Hay cosas que hacer. Vamos. – caminaron con ligereza hacia afuera, mirando hacia todas las direcciones.

-¿Y si buscamos en la Sala Común? – Habló Taiki, mirando hacia los costados. – Supuestamente las clases acabaron hace unas horas para él. – dijo divisando la hora en su reloj.

-¿Y si nos dividimos? – sugirió Amy. – Lita y yo a la biblioteca y en los terrenos, Taiki y Seiya, a la sala común y el gran comedor, Mina y Yaten a las mazmorras y en el vestíbulo, Rei y Serena por los pasillos que los gemelos frecuentan y entre las aulas. – Los demás, concordar en separarse y empezaron a trotar para las direcciones.

-Lo que le veo un poco de desconfianza, - le habló Rei a Serena, corriendo. – es a esa parejita en las mazmorras, el profesor Snape no permite a nadie que ande fuera del horario de clases o si no perteneces a Slytherin.

-Es lógico, - dijo la rubia de la misma manera. – La sala común de Slytherin está allá. Pero bueno… - las chicas pararon su trote, entrando a un pasillo donde el viejo la miraba con firmeza. - ¿Y ahora qué? – se quejó ella en japonés.

-Entren a mi despacho, señoritas. – Ordenó Dumbledore, extrañamente tranquilo. –Hay cosas que debemos aclarar. – y las dos se dieron cuenta que no era referente a lo sucedido hoy. – _Bombones de Menta._- La gárgola que adornaba el pasillo, fue girando en su eje, subiendo y mostrando una escalera de caracol, por donde el viejo fue subiendo. Detrás de él, y a un metro y medio de distancia, las chicas le siguieron. Luego de cruzarla, se encontraron con una espaciosa salita de diez metros cuadrados, adornada por dos cuadros laterales (que debían de ser los fundadores del colegio, gravados al óleo _muggle_, por lo cual, no se movían) y una puerta de dos metros y medio y de madera de fresno, tallada y antigua, bien conservada (suponiendo que le habían echado el hechizo de preservación).

El director abrió la puerta de su despacho, dejando pasar a las adolescentes, sin cambiar su aspecto pasivo.

Desconfiadas, Serena y Rei entregaron su atención a los sentidos y la magia que rodeaba el lugar.

-Hay magia muy antigua en este lugar… pero no llega al que sentíamos cuando fuimos a la Luna, ¿Recuerdas? – le dijo Rei a la princesa, en su idioma. Ella asintió, mirando hacia adentro, encontrándose con un escritorio, dos sillas, montones de libros en varios estantes, y cuadros en los techos, moviéndose. En el escritorio, delicados artefactos que ellas quizá conozcan, se encontraban ordenadamente y apagados. La Sailor del fuego compartió una mirad con la Sailor de la luna. – Este viejo es muy sospechosos.

-Hay objetos que son del Reino Dorado, que yo he visto en los aposentos de Endimion en el pasado. – le comento, mirando algunos y en estado pensativo.

-¡Hala! – no se contuvo Rei, acostumbrada ya al inglés. - ¿Qué hacías en la habitación del príncipe en esa época? ¡Picarona! – rió ella.

-¡Cállate, Mars! – le siseó ella, sonrojada, acercándose al centro del despacho.

-¡Serena! – la rubia fue rodeada por unos brazos.

-¿Harry? – se confundió ella. ¿Qué hacía él acá? ¿Y como no lo vio ahí?

-Señorita Potter. – le llamó el director. – Siéntese, por favor. Usted también, señorita Hino. – indicó, apareciendo dos sillas más.

-Preferiría estar parada, Director. – le dijo la pelinegra, mientras que su protegida se sentaba y la guerrera de Marte se ponía detrás de su silla, y haciendo desaparecer a la cuarta silla. – Profesor, Snape. – se inclinó, al ver que este estaba sentado a un lado de la rubia. Él devolvió el gesto.

-Me gustaría saber, - El anciano miró a la rubia. - ¿En dónde estaban? No tienen permiso de salir fuera del castillo, y mucho más, en estos tiempos.

-No se preocupe. – le contestó una Serena de voz y rostro inexpresivo. – Fue un tema personal. No tengo el porqué decirle que es lo que hice.

-Como Director del colegio…

-No, no lo tiene. – le cortó ella, ganándose el respeto de Snape por tener dominación en la conversación. – No tiene obligación de saber nada de mi vida. Y esto es una orden. – la chica ondeó su varita, mientras conjuraba un "_Accio_" para sus pertenencias, y atraer un documento, que cayó en sus manos. – Son órdenes del príncipe Endimion, heredero del trono terrestre. – eso, hizo que el viejo dejara caer su varita, sorprendido.

-¿Y puedo saber cómo una chica de diecisiete años sabe de tal cosa? Solo los más importantes magos y de alta categoría lo saben. – Miró fijamente a los ojos de la chica, intentando penetrar su mente. Una barrera invisible, casi lo tira hacia atrás.

-Eso no es su asunto, viejo. – le dijo Rei, mirándolo con fijeza.

-Cálmate, Mars. – le susurró Serena, casi inaudible. La rubia le tendió el documento al director, quien no había dejado de mirar los papeles. – léalos y me dice si puede o no preguntar cuales son mis decisiones.

-Con respecto a lo que sucedió este verano… - tornó su mirada entre los hermanos. - ¿Porqué sacó a su hermano de la casa de su tía?

-Usted, más que nada, debe saberlo, señor Director. – le dijo ella fríamente. - ¿Qué madre como lo es Petunia, encierra a un bebé dentro de una alacena durante casi diez años? ¿Qué clase de familia maltrata, explota e ignora a un niño que no sabía de su pasado como un mago y no sabe nada de sus padres? ¡Usted sabía que yo estaba viva y lo mandó igualmente a esa casa! – a estas alturas, ella se había parado del asiento, reprochándole por eso.

-Tengo una razón para que vuelva este verano con ellos, señorita Potter. – el semblante del director era tranquilo, al igual que ella, se había parado de su silla con tranquilidad y apoyando sus manos en el filo de su escritorio.

-¡Yo no volveré a esa casa! – saltó Harry, con un brillo en los ojos. - ¡No lo haré por el simple hecho de tenerla a ella! – apuntó a su hermana con el dedo índice. – Mucho menos después de todo lo que el Ministerio hace.

-Potter. – le advirtió el profesor Snape, en un tono pasivo, tratando de avisarle que no pierda los estribos. Se ganó una mirada de rendición del ojiverde, haciéndole caso.

-Es necesario que vuelvas, - continuó el ex profesor de transformaciones, como si no hubiese pasado nada. – porque la sangre de tu madre, que corre también por las venas de tu tía, te protege desde que ella se interpuso entre Voldemort y tú. Al aceptarte, Petunia firmó parte de ese acuerdo que te mantiene en protección. Es un encantamiento puro, de noble corazón como tu madre lo era. – miró de reojo a los demás. – Esa magia, permite que nadie con magia te haga daño o entre al área de las casas de Privet Drive.

-Entonces, dígame, profesor, - dijo Harry, con voz calma y mirada penetrante. - ¿Porqué ocultó que mi hermana estaba viva, sabiendo que parte de la sangre de mi madre corre también por ella, pudiendo hacer ese contrato con Serena? ¡Pudo haberme enviado con otra familia junto con ella! ¿Sabe como hubiese querido criarme con ella en otra familia? ¿En otro país?

-Harry. – le cortó su hermana. – trata de calmarte, por favor. Y a usted, - se dirigió al director. – le recalco que él no volverá con Petunia, ni con una mejor protección volverá con ella. Ya ha sufrido bastante en esa casa.- Miró a su hermano y a Rei. -_ Ikimasho._- ordenó ella, saliendo por la puerta, seguida del ojiverde y la pelinegra.

La puerta se cerró con un portazo, que hizo temblar unas vitrinas y un viejo cuadro que se encontraba arriba de la puerta.

-_Has estado haciendo todo mal, Albus._ – le dijo un raido sombrero viejo, ganándose el asentimiento de los cuadros. El viejo, mirando al profesor de Pociones (que tenía el semblante igual que Harry), suspiró.

-Severus… - le habló él.

-Director. – le dijo con enojo en los ojos, pero sin cambiar su inexpresivo rostro. – Se ha acabado. – Se dirigió a la puerta – y no se preocupe, seguiré infiltrándome con los Mortífagos. – y salió del despacho, dejando un abatido director.

Las siguientes tres semanas, se la pasaron entre tareas importantes (No las que mandaba la cara de sapo) y cartas hacia mamá Ikkuko, Sammy, Darien y los Merodeadores. En el último fin de semana, salieron a Hogsmeade, yendo al bar Las Tres Escobas y tomando Cerveza de Manteca y comiendo pastelitos de melaza y de calabaza dulce, riendo y recordando algunos sucesos de la secundaria de Juuban.

Cuando el día lunes comenzó, una lechuza imponente, con un lazo azul y oro en una pata, se ganó la atención de todos. Especialmente, del director, quien estaba desayunando. Todos sabían que esa lechuza, era del ministerio. El ave, una lechuza parda con cola gris, voló y derrapó suavemente frente a Serena.

Inmediatamente, el animal le dejó la carta que sostenía en su pico de lado del zumo de naranja, y voló devuelta hacia donde vino.

-Quizá… - Serena observó el remitente. – Mh… Madame Bones. – dirigió una mirada a Rei. – Hoy… - la nota era corta, precisa, pero sin dejar de ser amable. – a la una y media, vendrá Kingsley Shacklebot a buscarme y escoltarme a su despacho en el ministerio. – dijo mientras volvía a su desayuno. – Lo malo, me perderé Encantamientos y Transformaciones.

-Le pasaré mis apuntes, Hime-sama, no se preocupes. – le dijo Amy, sonriendo.

-Gracias, Mercury. – rió ella. – Además, creo que cuando los tenga copiados, hablaré con el profesor Flitwick y la profesora McGonagall… - Iba a seguir hablando, pero un irritable carraspeo, detrás suyo, la interrumpió. Dio vuelta su cabeza, con altivez, para encontrarse a Dolores Umbridge mirándola con una expresión espantosamente dulce. - ¿Sí, señora Umbridge? – La rubia pudo oír la risa ahogada de sus amigas.

-¿Puede darme lo que acaba de recibir, señorita Potter? – parecía más una orden que una pregunta.

-No entiendo, señora, el porqué debo dársela. – Serena se paró, marcando la gran diferencia de altura. – No es suya.

-Como representante del Ministerio y Suma Inquisidora, yo… - pero el gran golpe que le dio la rubia a la mesa, la hizo respingar y callarse.

-Se lo repito, no es suya, y no se meta conmigo, Dolores Umbridge, porque le aseguro que quedará encerrada en los confines de la luna, ¿Entendió? – siseó solo para ella. – Con su permiso, - se reincorporó, y recogió sus cosas. – tengo clase con el profesor Snape, y luego tengo Runas, por lo que no me permito llegar tarde.

-¡Hime-sama! – gritaron sus cuatro guardianas y sus tres amigos (estos últimos, auto-proclamados guardianes de ataque físicos). - ¡Matte Kudasai! – y los demás la siguieron, bajo la mirada de todo el comedor.

-Sé qué te parece extraño que te llame a esta altura del año, pero… tengo demasiadas dudas sobre todo esto. – Amelia Bones era una mujer imponente, casi parecida a la Reina Serenity. Su voz, era similar a la de Kingsley, con un tono siempre severo. – quiero que… bajes conmigo a un lugar… al Departamento de Misterios…

-¿Que es ese lugar? – dijo con un tono diplomático, el mismo con el que trataba con todos los adultos y cuando hablaba de temas de suma importancia. - ¿Qué es lo que la tienen tan afligida? – posó sus manos en el escritorio.

-Una profecía. – dijo parándose de la silla. – Una profecía, que fue hecha hace unos… dieciséis años, y que involucra a su hermano, y a Lord Voldemort. – al decir el "nombre" del mago, la rubia se dio cuenta que ella ni se inmuto. No le tenía miedo. – Pero será mejor que me acompañe, usted, junto con él mismo y su hermano, son los únicos que pueden tomarla. Uno, Voldemort y su hermano, porque es con relación hacia ellos, y usted, señorita Potter, porque posee el Cristal de Plata, y al tenerlo, le otorga a ti y al señor Chiba, que posee el Cristal Dorado, un dominio total de todo el mundo, sin ninguna excepción. ¿Me explicó mejor?

-No, lo entendí a la primera… pero… - la rubia siguió con la mirada a Madame Bones. - ¿De qué trata esa dichosa profecía?

-Sígame. – indicó sin decir nada, guiándola hacia fuera de su despacho.

Pasaron por un par de pasillos encubiertos con mármol negro, tanto el piso como las paredes y el techo. Las puertas, de madera, pasaban cada cinco metros a intervalos en zigzag en las paredes. Bajaron dos tramos de escalera (donde cada vez estaba más frío), llegando a una puerta negra, de apariencia de metal, tosca.

-Esta puerta, da a otras, donde solo una, se dirige a la sala de Profecías. – explicó, abriendo la puerta con magia. – Esta, se renueva cada tres años.

-¿Qué pasa con las que se perdieron? ¿No deben de tener una copia escrita? – le dijo con un leve tono de preocupación.

-Las guardan en un armario en esa misma sala. – dijo haciéndola pasar. – ahora, bien. Esta, - señaló a una puerta con cerrojo oxidado (a diferencia de las demás, que estaban como nuevos). – lleva a la sala de profecías. Te guiaré por ellas, hasta encontrar la que buscamos, y la analizaremos. Por aquí. – indicó, empezando a caminar con rapidez ente la oscuridad de la sala.

Cuando se internaban cada vez más en esa gran sala, más era la cantidad de extrañas y polvorientas esferas plateadas en los grandes y espaciosos estantes que estaban fila tras fila, dando pasillos tras pasillos. Izquierda, derecha, un escalón bajo, tres altos, izquierda, izquierda, derecha, izquierda, izquierda, izquierda, derecha. Serena se estaba perdiendo, pero se aliviaba que Madame Bones estuviera con ella.

-Llegamos… - susurró la mujer mayor. El orden de las estanterías era por número, y las esferas de profecías por descripción. – Tómala. – le ordenó amablemente.

_S.P.T. a A.P.W.B.D._

_Señor Tenebroso y __(¿?)__ Harry Potter._

Con cuidado, tomó la pequeña esfera con su mano derecha, que temblaba levemente. Una barrera pequeña y débil la detuvo.

-Creo… creo que necesitaré usar el Cristal, solo levemente. – le habló la rubia a la mujer. Ella asintió, estando de acuerdo. – Entonces… - de entre sus ropas, sacó una fina y dura cadena, que sostenía su broche de transformación. Un _Click_ débil resonó entre la gran sala, abriendo la tapa dorada del broche restaurado hace mucho. Dentro, esplendoroso, la representación del Legendario Cristal de Plata brillaba para su dueña y la mujer de alto cargo. – _Poder Cósmico Lunar…_ - susurró, tocándolo levemente, y haciéndolo brillar con un poco más de intensidad. Su mano derecha, se volvió de un tono plateado, conjunto con su tono de piel. De reojo, miró a la esfera que necesitaba, y alzó su mano hacia donde se había detenido antes: su mano plateada pasó fácilmente por la barrera. – Lo tengo…- susurró, triunfante. Sacó su mando de entre las estanterías, para dirigirla hacia Madame Bones y tendiéndole la profecía. – Toda suya, Madame. – Y ya estaba hecho, la profecía estaba en manos de Amelia Bones.

-Muchas gracias, Serenity. – y, por primera vez, Amelia sonrió como los hacía antes de la muerte de su hermano y su cuñada.

-Por favor, - Serena devolvió la sonrisa. – Prefiero que me llame Serena, Serenity lo usaré cuando la tierra lo decida.

-Me gustaría, si no te molesta, que me relates tu historia… eh leído el mito griego de Selene… - habló ella, dubitativa. – y, creo que es más hermoso y catastrófico de lo que yo conozco.

-Lleva razón, Madame. – Serena sonrió con tristeza. – Pero, como yo ya lo he repetido muchas veces, puedo enviarle a mi gata Luna, mi guardiana. – ofreció ella. – Ella sabrá contarla mejor que yo.

-Muchas gracias… - agradeció ella, nuevamente. - ¿Volvemos? – dijo sin borrar su pequeña sonrisa. En respuesta, la joven rubia asintió, mientras que guardaba su broche nuevamente, y su mano volvía a la normalidad.

-Así que era eso… - Amelia y Serena voltearon su mirada nuevamente a los pequeños cristales rotos que quedaban de la profecía. – Albus está constantemente en pensamientos erróneos…

-Totalmente… - concordó la rubia. – Ya le conté sobre la protección de mi madre sobre Harry. Y me encargué de que el sacrificio se trasladara a mí misma. Después de sus diecisiete años, pondré mis propias protecciones. – afirmó ella.

-Eso está bien… - susurró Amelia. – Trata de que mi sobrina esté cerca del grupo de Harry. – casi imploró. – Quiero que esté protegida.

-Eso no será necesario. – le sonrió ella. – Susan se ha convertido en una buena amiga mía y de Harry. Aunque no puedo evitar pensar… que ella siente algo por él. – admitió Serena.

-Yo también lo siento. – rió la mujer mayor. – Nada más me gustaría ver a Susan feliz como sus padres lo eran.

-Y a mí me gustaría que Harry no esté tan amargado constantemente. No pienso esperar a mi boda con Darien para verlo contento. – rebatió Serena con un suspiro. Eso tomó por sorpresa a Madame Bones.

-¿Tan temprano se va a casar? – dijo con escepticismo. – Sus padres, bueno, Ammm… recuerdo que la tuvieron a usted fuera de matrimonio, a los diecisiete, pero ellos se casaron a los veinte. – dijo en una expresión, que a Serena se le antojó "a dieciséis años atrás".

-Si… bueno… Hemos esperado millones de años para estarlo. – dijo con un suave rubor en las mejillas. – Tenga en cuenta, Madame, que el Milenio de Plata era una época primitiva.

-Mh… - la mujer entrelazó sus dedos, en forma pensativa. – Mas escucho eso, y más me dan ganas de saber esa historia. – sonrió ella. – Bien, ¿Puede entregarle esto a Susan, cuando vuelva a Hogwarts? – le tendió una carta y un paquete. – Entre nos, planeó llevarla de vacaciones de verano a las playas de Japón.

-Yo planeo lo mismo con Harry. – Rió ella. – pero necesito solucionar algunas cosas referente a él para que, si la profecía es cierta, no sea él quien venza o muera. – el rostro de Serena se tornó súbitamente serio. – Tendrá noticas mías, Madame, cuando haya concluido.

-_¡Serena! ¡Soy Rei!_ – la voz de la pelinegra se oyó en la oficina de Amelia, sorprendiendo a la mujer. - _¡Se trata de Harry!_

-Habla, Mars. – Serena no esperó, prendió su intercomunicador, viendo el ceño fruncido de la Sailor del fuego. - ¿Qué ocurre?

-_Estamos todos frente al lago, y se ha desmayado. _ – comenzó a explicar ella, con seriedad. – _Hay algo en el cuerpo de Harry que no tiene que estar ahí._

-¿De qué se trata? – Preguntó la rubia, preocupada, a la vez que Madame Bones se levantaba.

-_Tiene… algo parecido a un trozo de espíritu… o algo más que eso._ – Miró a un lado, seguramente, hacia el hermano de la rubia. – _Tienes que venir._

-_Ikimasu._ – le dijo ella, cortando la comunicación. – Bueno, Rei, una sacerdotisa, lo ha descubierto. ¿Le pasa algo?

-Creo… que… ya sé algo de lo que involucra a Harry, Voldemort y la profecía. – Y la miró con los ojos oscurecidos. - ¿Sabes lo que es un _Horrocrux_? – le preguntó.

-No. – admitió ella. Nunca había escuchado esa palabra. - ¿Qué…?

-Sé de buena fuente de que Severus Snape puede saber decirte. Incluso, ayudarte. – le cortó la pregunta.

-Yo confío en el profesor Snape.

-Pregúntale, yo no puedo decirte porque me horrorizo sobre ese tema… - le sonrió con disculpa.

-Está bien… Lo haré. – sonrió, agarró el paquete y el sobre para Susan, y caminó hacia la puerta. – Estaremos en contacto, Madame Bones. – y caminó fuera del despacho rumbo a la salida.

-¿Horrocrux? – el semblante de Severus Snape, cambió drásticamente. - ¿Está segura de que Madame Bones no se habrá equivocado?

-Lo oí claramente, profesor. – sin ningún ápice. – Amelia Bones se veía con el semblante preocupado por el tema. ¿Qué es un Horrocrux?

El profesor Snape, impertérrito, caminó hacia su silla, detrás de su escritorio, donde se sentó, y entrelazó sus dedos.

-Un Horrocrux, es un objeto, - comenzó él, suspirando levemente y cerrando los ojos. - donde una persona encierra una parte de su alma, para que pueda vivir eternamente. Para lograr dividir el alma, se necesita… atentar contra la naturaleza. Es decir…

-Matando a otra persona. – completó ella, un poco pálida. – Pero… ¿Cómo llegó una parte de él a mi hermano? – susurró aterrada. - ¿Cómo…?

-Tengo la teoría… - el profesor de pociones habló otra vez, con el ceño fruncido. – de que, en la noche en que el Señor Tenebroso atacó su casa, su alma se partió, y se impregnó en el ente vivo más cercano…

-Harry… - Serena se llevó una mano al pecho. – Yo no podría tenerla, porque estoy siempre protegida por el Cristal de Plata. – susurró para sí. – El Cristal de Plata… - levantó su mirada. – es tan puro, que deshace el mal, lo purifica.

-¿Dónde se encuentra su hermano? – Casi con sorpresa, la voz de Severus Snape tenía un ápice de sorpresa por la reciente revelación. – Quizá usted pueda…

-Claro que puedo… pero…

-Tranquilícese. – le dijo el profesor. – Solo inténtelo, y si no basta, buscaremos otra forma.

-¿Cómo está? – le susurró ella, en la enfermería, a Susan Bones.

Susan era una chica unos centímetros más baja que Harry, de cabello largo y castaño rojizo, de piel trigueña y de ojos celeste verdoso. Una chica muy carismática, muy hermosa y alegre. En su regazo, tenía un libro titulado "El Fantasma de Canterville", mientras estaba del lado izquierdo de un dormido Harry.

-Bien, pero no sé qué es lo que llevó a su desmayo. – le dijo débilmente. – Rei lo llevó directamente hacia acá, para cuando volvieras. – Serena suspiró, sentándose al lado de su hermano. Ella sonrió, mientras pasaba sus finos dedos por sus alborotados y negros cabellos, siguiendo con su rostro angelicalmente tranquilo, para dejarle un beso en la frente. - ¿Sabes que tiene?

-Si… pero preferiría consultarlo con Rei y Madame Pomfrey. – miró a Susan. – Tu tía me dio esto. – de su bolso, sacó el paquete y la carta, para tendérsela a la chica.

-Gracias… - le sonrió ella, tomando los objetos, y volviendo su mirada al pelinegro. Se sonrojó levemente, haciendo que la rubia sonriera. Desviando la mirada, desenvolvió el paquete que le enviaba su tía con delicadeza. Dentro, una caja de madera oscura rojiza, estaba decorada con trazos dorados – Una caja de música… - al instante de susurrarlo, Serena llevó su mano a su pecho, donde una cadena dorada sostenía su cajita en forma de estrella, donde, dentro de ella, guardaba la melodía favorita de Darien. Susan abrió la caja, dejando que una aguda y dulce melodía conocida, invadiera el área de enfermería. Susan sonrió.

-Claire de Lune… - rió Serena, con satisfacción. El ruido de un pergamino siendo desdoblado, se oyó con debilidad. En silencio, los ojos de la semi pelirroja iban y venían horizontalmente en el pergamino.

-Mi tía dice… que esta caja la mandó a hacer mi padre para mi madre… - susurro ella, levemente rota. – cuando… se comprometieron. – después, sonrió, mientras acariciaba las líneas doradas de la madera pulida. – Es muy hermosa…

-Lo es… - coincidió la rubia. – yo… tengo algo parecido. – de entre sus ropas, sacó el dije en forma de estrella, y lo abrió, dejando que la melodía sonara a grande rasgos. – ahora que recuerdo… hay una de mis canciones que está basada en esta melodía. – rió, recordando la canción "_Moonlight Densetsu_".

-Es preciosa… - alagó una sorprendida Susan. - ¿De dónde la sacaste?

-Es una melodía de muchos, muchos años atrás… - Serena acarició la luna creciente que se dibujaba dentro del gran dije. – Es la melodía favorita de Darien… - rió con un poco de dolor. – Y todavía no le he devuelto esto a él…

-¿No es tuya? – se extrañó Susan.

-En parte… - dijo Serena. – Esto se lo regalé a él, hace muchos años… una vez, lo encontré, y se lo quise devolver, pero dijo que me lo quedara hasta un tiempo… Si no entendiste, Su, pregúntale a Harry, yo no… yo… tengo cosas que hacer por el momento… - miró a su hermano. - ¿Puedes llamar a Rei, y decirle que venga aquí? Tengo que hablar con ella, y si las demás están allá, no importa, que vengan sin ningún problema.

-Está bien… - le sonrió ella, guardando la carta de su tía, y abrazando la caja de música. – Nos vemos, Serena. – ella solo sonrió en su dirección.

El silenció invadió el área de Poppy Pomfrey, mientras que Serena dejaba abierta la estrella y recostaba medio cuerpo en una zona libre de la cama de Harry. Cada tanto, prestaba atención a la nada y a la ventana, donde se podía ver el lago negro en su esplendor. En algunos momentos, se podían ver algunos que otros tentáculos del Calamar Gigante, haciendo que algunas olas suban a la orilla llena de conchillas.

-¿Serena? – la voz de Rei, y cuatro pares de pasos diferentes, la sacó de su ensueño. - ¿Necesitas algo?

-Si… - se irguió ante ellas, cerrando el dije de estrella, y guardándolo. – Rei, quiero que cierres la enfermería y que alguna vaya a llamar a Madame Pomfrey. – de un salto, Lita fue a la oficina de la enfermera, y Rei, junto con Mina, a cerrar las grandes puertas. – Amy, pon un hechizo de protección en ellas. – Serena se volteó hacia donde Lita y Madame Pomfrey, caminaban.

-¿Qué sucede? – la enfermera frunció el ceño, un tanto molesta.

-Quiero que todo lo que suceda aquí, no salga, ¿Entendió? – eso, la molestó aún más. – Por favor, es para extirpar el pedazo de alma de Voldemort que tiene mi hermano. – la rubia apretó los dientes, mientras que Madame Pomfrey se estremecía. - ¿Tengo su palabra de que no dirá nada? – la miró a los ojos, y supo que obedecería. - ¿Tiene veneno de basilisco? – le preguntó después.

-Sí, ¡_Accio_! – un frasco color ocre, revoloteó hasta la mano de la enfermera. - ¿Qué es lo que hará? – la miró con desconfianza.

-Mutilar el alma, para después purificar a Harry, ¿Es así, princesa? – habló Rei, parándose firmemente a su lado.

-Si, Rei. – asintió ella. – y, con respecto a lo que hablé con Madame Bones esta tarde, esto hará que Harry sea un adolescente común y corriente, de ahora en adelante.

-¿Nosotras nos encargaremos de Voldemort? – preguntó Mina, con una ceja arqueada. – Mira que me gusta la idea.

-Empecemos. –Serena miró a Rei, para después, agarrar el veneno de basilisco, y tendérselo. – en su cicatriz, solamente. – y la pelinegra se puso en marcha, mientras que Serena se concentraba en sacar el cristal de su interior.

…

* * *

**Nota de Autora:**

**Y... se me fué la imaginación. Pero por más que pensaba y pienso ahora mismo, no se me ocurre que escribir. Por lo que les dejo a su imaginación. u.u**

**Bien, bien... ¿Que les pareció este capítulo? ¡Creo que decidiré no subir otro capítulo más hasta termnar el capítulo n°16! T.T Mes está costando un montón xD pero, de a poco, voy progresado. ¡No se desesperen!**

**Ya veré que se me ocurre. Otra cosa en la que estoy pensando, es en traducir una historia que me está costando entender porque uso el translate de google y parece que estuviera leyendo escritos de Tarzán xD**

**¿Que les parece la idea?**

**~¡Bye!**


	15. La última visita

_**30 de Noviembre de 1995**_

-¡Qué bueno! – comentó Mina, estirando los brazos, mientras entraban todos al comedor. - ¡Mañana volvemos a casa de mamá Ikkuko! – festejó con saltitos.

-¡Yo volveré a ver a Andrew/Nicholas! – ensoñaron Lita y Rei, con ojitos brillosos. Eso dio miedo en Seiya y Taiki.

-¡Un mes y medio entero para la gran familia! – Serena giró, riendo. - ¡Volveremos a ver a Sammy, a Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru! – festejó, abrazada a Amy. - ¡Volveré a ver a Darien! – ante eso, su expresión se tornó melancólica. - ¡Volveré a ver a mamá!

-¡Sí! – Festejó Seiya, ante tal hecho. - ¡Ya extrañaba sus postres!

-¡Seiya! – recriminaron todos. Ante eso, se hizo el inocente. Después, los ocho rieron con alegría. - ¡Qué va! – exclamó Serena, dándole poca importancia, mientras empezaba a cantar:

_Koukai wa shinai seeraa as _

_Anata ni tsuiteku seeraa uin gu_

_Kono uta wa hoshi no michishirube_

Ante eso, las cuatro le siguieron, rodeándola, y siguiendo riendo, ante la mirada de todos:

_Makenai! _

_Ashita e seeraa ee ru_

_Zettai! Mitsukeru yo! _

_Seera as utaa_

_Tenshi no hane de tobitatsu no_

Los demás alumnos, las miraron como si fuesen bichos raros, menos su hermano, los Kou, y una chica de Ravenclaw, claramente una oriental.

-_Bakas…_ - susurraron las chicas, para después reír como escandalosas.

De repente, el techo del gran comedor surgió una gran nube color rosa viejo, haciendo un círculo espiral, extrañando a todos. Unos leves truenos sonaron, a la vez que un _Deja Vu_, recorría en el cuerpo de las cinco Sailors Scouts. Hubo un torbellino, y, seguido, un estallido. Debajo de esas nubes, se encontraban el director, con Dolores Umbridge y la profesora McGonagall. Después del estallido, las nubes desaparecieron, y un objeto redondo cayó en la cabeza de la cara de sapo, para gracia de la mayoría.

-¿Qué…? – parecía furiosa la mujer-sapo.

McGonagall, observó el objeto en cuestión, analizándola. Este, tenía una antena, y se parecía un poco a uno de esos gatos que las japonesas habían traído.

-¡Ahhh…! – un grito de niña resonó del cielo, mientras que un pequeño cuerpo descendía sobre la profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Las risas no se hicieron esperar. - ¡Que puntería! – comentó la niña, riendo en japonés. - ¿Luna Pelota? ¿Diana? – un gatito gris se posaba en su cabellera rosa. - ¿Y Luna Pelota? – al instante, el objeto que sostenía la profesora McGonagall, saltó de sus manos, para girar y saltar hacia la niña. - ¡Ahí estás! – la pelirosa cogió a "Luna Pelota", mientras le echaba una mirada a donde se encontraba. - ¿Dónde estoy? – se aterró. - ¡Este no es el parque de Juuban!

-¿_Chibi-usa_? – susurró Serena, llevándose una mano a sus labios. - ¡Chibi-usa! – gritó con alegría, corriendo hacia ella.

-¡Serena! – su pequeño e infantil rostro, cambió de mostrar terror, a una feroz felicidad. Luego, se vio alzada por la futura Neo Reina de Tokio de Cristal, quien no dejaba de soltarla. - ¡Serena! ¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó en japonés sin temor, sabiéndose a Serena con ella. - ¿Porqué todos nos mir…? ¡Ahhhhh! – gritó asustada, mirando a la profesora Umbridge. - ¡Un sapo! ¡Un sapo! ¡Es feo! ¡Me dan miedo! – de inmediato, se ocultó detrás de Serena. La, obviamente, cara de sapo, miró fúrica a la niña sin entenderle palabra, mientras que las demás se acercaban, seguidos de los hermanos Kou.

-¿Qué se supone que es esto, señorita Potter? – la voz tranquila de Albus Dumbledore, resonó en el gran comedor. - ¿Quién es la niña? ¿De dónde viene?

-¿Es necesario, Dumbledore? – le dijo sin emoción alguna. Rini captó enseguida el idioma.

-Las protecciones de este castillo son inmensas, nadie puede aparecer ni desaparecer de la nada. – miró penetrantemente a la niña de cabellos rosados y chonguitos, quien se agarraba de la falda de la rubia como si fuese su madre. - ¿Te podrías presentar, y decir de dónde vienes, pequeña? – le preguntó en un mismo tono.

La niña recién llegada miró a Serena, dubitativa. La rubia, suspirando y no teniendo otro remedio, asintió.

Rini carraspeó con nerviosismo, e hizo una reverencia, levemente sonrojada.

-Soy la Pequeña Dama Serena, la Princesa Rini, hija de la Neo-Reina Serenity y el Rey Endimion, heredera al trono del Milenio de Plata y de Tokio de Cristal, en el Siglo XXX, estoy encantada de conocerlos. – por segunda vez, volvió a hacer una reverencia, para terminar parándose recta y con sus manos hacia atrás.

El silencio invadió al gran comedor, permaneciendo su mirada en la pequeña niña de coletas pelirosa, hasta que una risa resonó cerca de ellos.

-¿Del siglo XXX? ¡Jajajajajaja! – Dolores Umbridge se reía con ganas ante la niña de pelo rosa y la chica de cabello rubio. - ¡No me hagan reír! ¡Tengo una noticia para ustedes! ¡Los viajes en el futuro no existen! – y fulminó con la mirada a la niña, quien tenía el ceño fruncido por irritación.

-Serena, - le llamó la niña, en inglés.

-¿Sí, Pequeña Dama? – le sonrió ella, ignorando la acalorada discusión entre Umbridge, McGonagall y Dumbledore. - ¿Qué sucede?

-¿Puedo aplastar al sapo molesto? – dijo con inocencia. Al instante, Fred y George, quienes estaban cerca, se destornillaron de la risa, junto con Lee Jordan.

-¡Chibi-usa! – rió ella, haciéndose la escandalizada. En un segundo, Rini abrazó a su futura madre con fuerza, sorprendiéndola.

-Me alegro de volver a verte, Serena… - le murmuró ella.

-Y yo también, pequeña intrusa. – correspondió Serena, abrazándola maternalmente. - ¿No hay ningún problema en Tokio de Cristal, verdad?

-Ningún problema. – afirmó ella. - ¿Y Darien? – deshizo el abrazo, para tomarla de la mano, y empezando a caminar a una mesa.

-Aquí, con nosotras, no está. – Serena hizo una mueca. – No le permiten estar aquí, además, venía a Inglaterra para estudiar en la Universidad de Oxford. Mamá y Sammy están con él.

-… - Rini deshizo el agarre, para quedarse atrás.

-¿Rini? – Serena dio media vuelta. Hoy, llevaba un vestido suelto color blanco, largo hasta cinco centímetros después de las rodillas.

-Es solo que… - susurró ella, sonriendo, y observándola. – Es que cada vez te pareces más a lo que sería mi madre… - dijo en voz alta. Eso, hizo escupir a Seiya, el zumo de calabaza que estaba tomando, bañando a Taiki. Éste, miró a su hermano asesinamente. Serena se sonrojó ante lo dicho por la niña.

-Almorcemos, ¿Sí? – evadió ella. Rini rió, mientras que sujetaba a Diana entre los brazos y era seguida por Luna Pelota.

-¿Falta mucho? – preguntó la niña con curiosidad, mientras era alzada por Harry. Iban en dirección a la Sala Común.

Habían pasado todo el día hablando con Harry, Ron, Hermione, Susan, las Inners y los Kou. Estos últimos, tratando de recordar dónde había visto a Rini. En el momento en que subían las escaleras, la noche ya había caído, y con ello, atrayendo el sueño de Serena y las demás.

-Solo una escalera más, pequeña. –le dijo y sonrió Harry, con quien había hecho muy buenas migas. – eres muy liviana, a pesar de tener solo diez años. – ante eso, las Inners y Rini rieron.

-Ella no tiene diez años, Harry. – le dijo su hermana. – ella tiene más de novecientos. – Miró a su futura hija.

-¡¿QUEEEE?! – Harry y los hermanos Kou la miraron como si le hubiese crecido un brazo sobre su cabeza.

-Jajajajaja… - rieron las seis chicas. – Serena… tengo sueño… - habló Rini, después de las risas, y refregándose los ojos con las manos.

-Ya llegamos. – le tranquilizó la rubia. Se paró ante el retrato de la Señora Gorda. - _mimbulus mimbletonia_. – exclamó ella. Al instante, el retrato se abrió, mostrando un túnel. – Bueno, - suspiró la rubia. – mañana podrás ver la sala mucho mejor, Chibi-usa. Pásamela, hermanito. – a estas alturas, Chibi-usa no veía nada, ya que el sueño no la dejaba abrir los ojos, pero seguía despierta. – Mañana hay que levantarse temprano para ir a ver a mamá Ikkuko, a Sammy y a Darien. – le entusiasmó ella, agarrándola como un bebé, y subiendo las escaleras. - ¡En el tren te puedo enseñar lo que me envió Darien a la mañana antes de que vinieras! – llegó a la habitación que usaba, seguida por las demás y por Angelina Johnson y Alicia Spinet. – Mañana empezaremos con los preparativos de navidad. – susurró, acostando a la niña, cambiándole la ropa por un pijama en un movimiento de varita, para imitar el gesto en sí misma, y meterse en la cama junto con la niña, donde le desató los chonguitos, mientras le acariciaba los cabellos. –Darien se llevará una hermosa sorpresa… - susurró ella, entregándose a Morfeo.

-¡Es hermoso! – exclamó Rini, viendo una pulsera de once colores representativos en la muñeca de la rubia. Una cadena de grandes eslabones, donde colgaban once piedras de fantasías de distinto color: negro, amarillo, dorado, blanco, azul, rojo, verde, celeste, azul, violeta y rosa. - ¿Son los colores de todas?

-Sí, incluso, el dorado es de él y el rosa es el tuyo. – le sonrió Serena. - ¿Dónde están Seiya, Taiki y Yaten? – frunció el ceño.

-¿Y con quienes van a estar? – Rei giró los ojos. - ¡Con los gemelos y Lee Jordan! – bufó ella. – Yo solo quiero llegar a la estación. – gimoteó la Miko.

-No eres la única. – murmuró Lita, mirando por la ventana del tren.

-Es bonito… - elogió Rini, mirando el paisaje levemente nevado por la ventana. – Nunca había hecho esto. Es que… ¡Hay tantas responsabilidades en Tokio de Cristal! – suspiró después.

-¿Qué…? ¿Cómo es eso? – preguntó Serena, confundida.

-Mamá me explicó que, como estoy creciendo normalmente, necesito saber los primeros conceptos básicos de mi futura responsabilidad. – la niña se acomodó de modo que sus piernas quedaran colgando y balanceándose. – Papá no está muy de acuerdo porque significa encontrar a mi compañero… - Serena rió con ganas, ante la obviedad. - ¿Sabes que es lo que significa? – le preguntó la niña a su futura madre.

-Que le ha tocado el papel de papá celoso. – le sonrió. – Kenji hacía lo mismo antes de que se enterara que no era hija de un "desconocido". – desvió el tema. – Pero lo que yo creo, es que está esperando la llegada de alguien perfecto para ti. – y le guiñó un ojo, en complicidad, mientras que la niña se sonrojaba, al mismo tiempo que la imagen de Helios se le cruzaba en la mente.

-Oye, Serena… - le llamó Mina, mientras que se arreglaba el moño rojo. - ¿Tu trajiste los instrumentos?

-No, los traerían Haruka y Michiru. ¿Por? – eso extrañó a la de cabellos rubios.

-Tengo ganas de tocar, solo eso… - rió quedamente. – Además, hace mucho que no lo hacemos, y pronto tenemos que hacerlo para el trabajo, ¿Recuerdas? Lo vamos a empezar el año que viene, cuando cumplamos los dieciocho.

-Cierto, era la pauta para trabajar ahí. – Serena hizo una mueca. – bueno, pero todavía no sabemos qué es lo que tendremos que hacer, sin embargo, yo no volveré a Japón hasta que Harry acabe Hogwarts y entre a la academia de Aurores, donde quiere ir.

El resto del viaje, se la pasaron charlando del trabajo en Adeline Records y la música que ellas hacían. Algunas, como Mina y Rini, se durmieron en quince minutos, otras, se pusieron a leer un libro interesante (Serena y Amy), y las demás, charlaban con trivialidad.

El agudo pitido del tren, resonó en toda la estación de Kings Cross, despertando a la Princesa de Venus con un sobresalto. Al instante, las figuras de los ThreeLights aparecieron en la puerta del compartimiento.

-¡Ya termina el viaje! – exclamó Yaten, un poco entusiasmado. - ¿No se alegran? – miró a Serena con complicidad.

-¡Claro que sí! – rió ella, sosteniendo con cuidado a una dormida Rini. - ¡Que aguante! – se fijo ella que no había despertado.

-Y… sabiendo que la madre es una dormilona cuando puede… - comentó Rei.

-¡Rei! – protestó en voz suficientemente baja para no alterar a la niña de pelo rosa. Esta se removió levemente.

-Mamá… - murmuró abrazándose más a Serena. La rubia se ruborizó, soltando las carcajadas de sus amigas. – Mh… ah… ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó la niña, despertándose.

-No es nada, - Serena le acarició los cabellos. – solo que estamos llegando a la estación.

-¿En serio? – se entusiasmó ella. - ¡Veremos a Darien! – empezó a dar saltitos por todo el compartimiento. - ¡Lo veremos, lo veremos!

-¿Quién la calla? – se quejó Seiya. - ¡Es más insoportable que Mina con sus ataques de romanticismo!

-¿Y tú quien eres para hablarme así? – le reclamó la niña, furiosa. - ¡Tú no eres nada!

-¡Claro que lo soy! – se jactó el chico, altanero. - ¡Soy una súper estrella! ¡Soy Seiya Kou! ¡Soy uno de los cantantes de los ThreeLights!

-¿Y quiénes son los ThreeLights? –Rini se quedó confundida, haciendo que Seiya ponga cara de horror. - ¿Serena?

-Ya te mostraré. – rió ella. – Y, por favor, Seiya, no la molestes. – le reprochó a su amigo.

-¡Pero, bombón…! - Intentó protestar.

-¡¿Cómo la llamaste?! – Rini se hizo con un puño y una rama gruesa de origen desconocido.

-¡Serena Chiba! – se escandalizó su futura madre. - ¡Seiya Kou! – al instante, los dos dieron un paso hacia atrás. – Y sobre todo a ti Kou. – le apuntó con un dedo. – No vuelvas a pelear con ella, porque saldrás perdiendo.

Seguido de esto, todos sintieron como el tren, poco a poquito, se detenía en los andenes del mundo mágico.

-¿Bajamos? – Harry se asomó por las puertas. – Tenemos que buscar a mamá Ikkuko y a los demás.

-¡Busquemos a Darien! – Rini se volvió a entusiasmar. - ¿Crees que ya haya terminado el curso, Serena?

-No lo sé, pero yo creo que si no lo terminó, le darán unas semanas para navidad. – mientras comentaban, iban caminando por los pasillos de los vagones con dificultad. – Bueno, eso está por verse, ¿Crees poder quedarte hasta después de nuestra boda? – le sonrió a la niña.

-¿Qué? – Rini, sorprendida, alargó la vocal con el rostro desencajado. - ¿Te casaras? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo te lo pidió? ¿Dónde fue? – bombardeó ella, volviendo a saltar.

-¡Chibi-Usa! – le riñó la rubia con cariño. – Ahora no, pero…. ¡Ya sé! – tronó su dedo medio con el dedo gordo de la mano derecha. - ¿Qué te parece si lo saludo primero yo, y tú le das la sorpresa?

-¿Salto a su espalda le cierro los ojos, y finjo voz gruesa? – dijo inocentemente con malicia, igual que Serena.

-¡Exacto! – aplaudió la chica. – Ve con los demás, yo lo busco. Y cuando escuches su nombre, sigue mi aura y la de él.

-El resto, lo sé. – se refregó las palmas de las manos. - ¡Iré con Harry a buscar a Luna Pelota y a Diana! – y se perdió de la mano de Harry, riendo como ella sabía hacerlo.

-Ahora, ¿Dónde estará? – susurró la princesa de la Luna, mirando hacia su alrededor.

-¿Me buscabas, Cabeza de Bombón? – la voz forzada de Haruka la hizo respingar y dar media vuelta, obsequiándole una sonrisa.

-¡Haruka! – con ligereza, la abrazó con felicidad, para después hacer lo mismo con Setsuna, Michiru y Hotaru. - ¿Cómo han estado? ¿Y tú, pequeña? – le preguntó a la meno de las Outers.

-Estamos bien, princesa. – la niña le obsequió una radiante sonrisa, marcando sus hoyuelos. - ¿Le ha ido bien?

-¡Hotaru! – le regañó la rubia. – Te he dicho que no me llames así… - besó la mejilla de Hotaru, y volvió a mirar a las demás. - ¿Y mi mamá? ¿Sammy? ¿Darien? ¿Los chicos?

-Los chicos y la señora Ikkuko no pudieron venir. – le comunicó Michiru. – pero Darien estaba por aquí con Sammy. – la de pelo aguamarina miró a su alrededor, extrañada. - ¿Dónde están las demás?

-En la parte de atrás, sacando los baúles y a Luna y Artemis, junto con los chicos y Harry. – miró a la dirección. Haruka hizo una mueca, al nombrar indirectamente al trío de cantantes.

-Ayudémoslos. – Michiru habló, mirando con advertencia a su "pareja". – Vamos, Hotaru.

-Sí, mamá Michiru. – y trotó para alcanzarla.

-¡Por favor, Haruka, no pelees con Seiya! - regañó antes de que se perdieran en la neblina que la locomotora soltaba.

-¡No prometo nada, preciosa! - dijo ella, riendo.

-Vaya, vaya… - una voz fría y arrastrada habló detrás de ella, cuando ya no había nadie conocido. - ¿Tanto no te quieren, que te han dejado solita, Potter? – Serena dio media vuelta, con el ceño fruncido.

-Draco Malfoy, ¿No? – la rubia enarcó una ceja. - ¿No deberías estar con tu padre o con tu madre? Puedes perderte, niño. – Su actitud era neutra y calmada.

-Uno, no soy un niño. – le atajó el rubio, acercándose (según ella, patéticamente con aspecto "seductor"). – y dos, no soy ningún hijo de mami, comparado con esa niña boba y desconocida que llegó a mitad del comedor en el medio día de ayer. Tres, - la miró de pies a cabeza. – me…

-Draco. – una voz un poco más gruesa que la suya, pero igual de fría y arrastrada, le cortó su intento de filtre. - ¿No te da vergüenza tratar con una mujer de poca categoría? – _Esa cosa, debe de ser su padre._ Serena analizó al hombre, notando un aura oscura en uno de sus brazos. – Con este tipo de mujeres no hay que meterse, son inaptas para segur con el orgullo de un mago como nosotros.

-Entonces, ese orgullo que tiene, señor ¿Malfoy, verdad? – preguntó con burla la chica, cruzándose de brazos. – debe de estar en los suelos, porque solo una rata sin salida pudo unírsele a Tom Riddle. – la chica opto un semblante digno perteneciente a la realeza. - ¿O es que en el pasado fue tan cobarde y renunciar a sus ideales solo porque Riddle cayó gracias a mi hermano de un año? – desinteresadamente, la chica agitó sus cabellos con las manos, en señal de que no le importaba nada de lo que él le dijera.

-Escúchame bien, jovencita. – el hombre mayor, le apuntó con su propia varita. Serena no se dejó intimidar. – Tú no eres nada contra lo que se les avecina a todos los sangres sucias y los que estén de su lado. Toda esta tontería de la igualdad y la preservación de la magia con los muggles acabarán. Y tú, terminarás mucho pero que tus padres.

-Que miedo. – se jactó ella. – Dile a ese lord de pacotilla que no le será tan fácil dejarme muerta. – lo miró penetrantemente. – Yo no soy una humana común y corriente, estúpido Mortífago.

-¡Insolente! ¡_Cruci…_! – un destello dorado, congeló su movimiento y su cuerpo entero. Eso, sorprendió a la rubia y al Malfoy menor. La mayoría de la gente, miraba con miedo al hombre por el estado en que se encontraba.

-Se ha equivocado de mujer, señor Malfoy. – de entre las personas, la silueta de Darien dio paso hasta estar frente al rubio platinado. – No querrá ir a prisión por tener un desliz, ¿O sí? ¿Qué diría Voldemort de eso? - el brillo de sus ojos pareció asustar al joven Malfoy de quince años.

-Darien… - susurró Serena, con alivio.

-Le prevengo, Malfoy… - sus preciosos ojos color zafiros miraban con ira al patriarca de la familia Malfoy. – No haga nada en contra de mi familia. O perderá todo lo que tiene. – el resplandor dorado volvió a aparecer por una milésima de segundo, haciendo caer a Lucius Malfoy al piso.

Sin decir ninguna otra palabra, el hombre se irguió, le echó una mirada fúrica al pelinegro, y se fue, seguido de su hijo.

- ¿Estás bien, mi reina? – la chica rió ante ello.

-Ahora que estas a mi lado, si, - le contestó, abrazándolo. – si lo estoy. – el joven rodeó su cintura, sorprendiéndola, mientras que él escondía una sonrisa. - ¿Qué…? – no le dio tempo a terminar la pregunta, cuando él ya la giraba en el aire, haciendo que ahogase un grito. - ¡Darien! – le reclamó en un sonoro grito. Él solo rió ante el reproche.

A la cuarta vuelta, el de ojos zafiro la bajó, mientras la acercaba a él, tomando con sus dos manos, delicadamente el rostro, para besarla después de muchas semanas. Serena, satisfecha, suspiró enrollando sus brazos en su nuca, y poniéndose de puntillas. Se habían extrañado, y demasiado.

-Te he extrañado con locura, mi Cabeza de Chorlito. – le dijo Darien con los ojos cerrados, pegando su frente con la de ella. – Y no sabes cuánto.

-Claro que lo sé, mi arrogante cretino. – rió ella, cantarinamente. - ¿Mamá te ha dado la vuelta con eso de la fecha? – le preguntó, mientras se pegaba a su brazo como garrapata.

-aunque no lo creas, esta última semana, no lo hizo. – Serena lo miró, sin creerle. - ¡Es verdad! Pero en cuanto te vea hoy, en unas horas hablará contigo. – rió él.

-¿Y me dejarás sola con esa loca? – hizo un puchero. Dramáticamente, se deshizo de las manos de su prometido, y dio dos pasos hacia atrás. - ¡Eres malo!

-¡No empieces, pequ…! ¡...oh! – una niña saltó sobre su espalda, y tapándole los ojos.

-Solo si adivinas quien soy, te dejaré libre, Darien Chiba. – en ese momento, Serena casi suelta una carcajada. Es que, Chibi-Usa lo había hecho tan bien, que la voz le sonó parecida a Sirius.

-¿Sirius Black se achicó y me quiere jugar una de sus bromas? –el estudiante de medicina tocó donde deberían estar sus ojos. – Mh… manos pequeñas, como las de mi Cabeza de Chorlito. – eso, hizo que Rini casi desfalleciera con una carcajada, pero se contuvo. El pelinegro llevó sus manos hacia atrás. - ¿Cabello en dos coletas? ¿Serena se duplicó e hizo una miniatura de ella? – la rubia rió sin poder frenarse. – Pequeña, con dos coletas, cierto parecido con Serena… - parecía totalmente desconcertado por eso. No sabía quién estaba colgado de su espalda. - ¿Quién podrá se…? – al instante, su boca se desencajó, atando los cabos. - ¿Qué haces aquí, mi Pequeña Dama? – agarró las pequeñas manos de la niña, quien se acomodó mejor sobre sus hombros, y agachó su cabeza, de modo que, al quitar las pequeñas manos de los ojos de Chiba, él pudiera ver los rojizos ojos de su futura hija.

-¡Hola! – dijo con inocencia.

-¡Chibi-Usa! – rió él, imitando lo que hace unos momentos, hizo con su prometida: la acomodó en sus brazos y giró con ella, haciéndola reír. - ¿Cómo…? ¿Cuándo…?

-Ayer, al medio día. – Serena le lanzó una mirada divertida a los dos. – Y cayó encima de Umbridge. – el simple recuerdo, hizo que la rubia casi no controlara su risa. - ¡Que linda compensación fue esa después de caer encima de mí la primera vez! – y lanzó una carcajada, llamando la atención de los que faltaban: los Kou, las Outers e Inners, Harry, Ron, Hermione y los gemelos.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? – preguntaron los Kou, extrañados. - ¿Qué hace… la niña…? – Seiya pestañeó muchas veces.

-Que tonto se ve… - murmuró la pelirosa, haciendo reír a todos.

-¡Oye, mocosa! – se enfadó el chico. Al instante, los brazos de sus hermanos lo pararon, pues, había dado un paso en dirección a la niña.

-¡No me digas mocosa, cabeza de alcornoque! – le gritó ella, balanceándose entre los hombros de Darien.

-¡Ya basta! – el grito que la rubia pegó, hizo respingar todos. – Serena, no le hagas caso. – suspiró ella, con una orden en la mirada. Rini, por primera vez, sintió miedo. – Seiya, ¿No te parece un poco vergonzoso pelearte con una niña como ella? ¡Tienes casi dieciocho años, por Merlín! – le riñó a el cantante. - ¡Ten un poco de dignidad! – Darien rió entre dientes. – Ahora que me doy cuenta… - Serena miró hacia los lados. - ¿Dónde está Sammy?

-La verdad, -le dijo su prometido, pensativo. – lo dejé cerca de la salida porque había visto a ese proyecto de hombre, apuntándote con la varita. Me olvidé de él.

-Bien… ¿Está todo fuera del tren? – preguntó Serena, hacia los demás. Un coro de "Si", no se hizo esperar. – ¡Harry! ¿Acompañaste a Susan hasta su tía?

-Claro. Madame Bones no tardó mucho. – Harry se ruborizó levemente y Serena sonrió. - ¡Ahí, va! ¡Sammy! – gritó él, de repente, mirando detrás de su hermana. Al instante, el susodicho trotaba hacia ellos, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Serena! Oye… ¿Eh? – miró a la niña que estaba en los hombros de Darien. Ella, como si fuese un angelito, sonrió en su dirección. - ¡Rini! – al instante, el pelinegro la bajó, para que corriera a los brazos del chico.

-Yo… - Después de saludar a todos como correspondía, la pelirosa se balanceó en sus pies, mientras agachaba la mirada. – quiero… quiero decir que… mi mamá y mi papá… me permitieron volver por última vez… - miró a Serena, quien se había arrodillado, quedando a su altura. – Eh, heredado el gen mágico… y necesito aprender el último año…

-¿El último año? – se sorprendieron los demás. – Pero…

-ah… bueno… es que las chicas, Mars, Mercury, Júpiter y Venus, me enseñaron los primero seis en el siglo XXX, y como tienen algunos problemas en sus reinos, no podrán, por lo que papá accedió un poco a regañadientes. – sonrió con inocencia.

-¿Quién fue la manipuladora? – bufó Darien, entrecerrando los ojos.

-¡Yo no fui! – se excusó la niña, señaló a la rubia. – lo único que escuché, fue algo de "dormir en el sofá" y de que "magia controlada menos peligro". – y se encogió de hombros. – cuando quise volver a su habitación, no pude abrirla y no se oía nada. – estaba totalmente confundida.

Segundos después de un silencio tenso, todos largaron tal carcajada, que molestó a Serena y Darien, quienes estaban como morrones, y Rini, quien no entendía.

-¿Qué significa eso? – le preguntó a Darien. _Glups_. - ¿Serena?

-Ah… yo… yo… - el disco del habla de los futuros Reyes, se había rayado y no sabían que decir, mientras que el rubor no mermaba. – Por ahora no hagas preguntas y vámonos. – dijo Serena, tomándole de la mano y saliendo hacia Londres Muggle.

-¿Auxilio? – Dijo una graciosa pelirosa en brazos de mamá Ikkuko. - ¡No me deja salir! ¡No puedo salir de los brazos de mamá Ikkuko!

-Mientras no te ahogues con ellos, está todo bien. – le restó importancia la rubia. – Pero, en serio, mamá, no la has soltado en cinco minutos. ¡Deja que conozca la casa!

-¡Yo lo arreglo! ¿Vienes, Hot´s? – preguntó Sammy, sonriéndole.

-¡Vamos! – rió ella, siguiéndolos. Y los tres, las chicas a cada lado del adolescente, agarrándolo de los brazos, para risa de los demás.

-¿Hasta cuándo se va a quedar la pequeña? – preguntó una sensible Ikkuko.

-Luna Pelota me ha dado una carta de la Neo-Reina. – mostró Darien. – Específica que se quedará hasta que tenga los estudios mágicos completos, después, unos dos meses más, y tiene que volver al siglo XXX. – Serena lanzó un suspiro de tristeza.

-¡Vamos, Serena! – le animaron Rei y Mina. – Después de eso, solo tenemos tiempo de la boda, además, ¿Quién nos garantiza que ya no se encuentra en camino? – Mina parloteó con picardía. - ¡A lo mejor ya no tienes que esperar tanto!

-¡MINAKO AINO! – Vociferó la otra rubia, colorada hasta la raíz, al igual que Darien, quién no sabía dónde meterse. - ¡EMPIEZA A CORRER! ¡PORQUE YATEN SE QUEDARÁ VIUDO ANTES DE TIEMPO! – Y, si no fuese por Lita y su gran fuerza, Mina hubiese quedado tres metros bajo tierra, al mismo tiempo que el cabello de Serena se agitaba por la furia y la molestia. Los demás (menos mamá Ikkuko), se echaron hacia atrás.

-¿Soy yo, o Serenity ha heredado el carácter de nuestra querida pelirroja? – Habló Sirius con miedo, una vez dentro de las protecciones de la casa.

-Parece que sí. – rió el hombre-lobo. - ¡Y mira que a Cornamenta no le importaba ese carácter!

-¡Ni me lo digas! – gruñó el único Black. – "Que mi pelirroja esto, que Evans lo otro, que Lily aquello" ¡Merlín! Menos mal que Lily cayó en sus encantos al final de esto porque te juro que me hubiese vuelto loco. ¡Y ni hablar cuando lo rechazaba! – a estas alturas, Serena se había calmado, y prestaba atención a los dos Merodeadores, como los demás. - ¿Te acuerdas en quinto año?

-"¡¿Qué tiene el calamar gigante que yo no tenga?!" – exclamaron ellos al mismo tiempo, entre risas melancólicas.

-¡Ohh! ¿Eso es de genes? – preguntó Mina. – Porque yo conozco a una parejita que vivía pelándose cada vez que se veían. – de inmediato, las encarnaciones del Príncipe Endimion y la Princesa Serenity, enrojecieron nuevamente. Todos rieron, menos Sirius, quien miraba muy mal a Darien. Y Mina se puso a imitar a los dos: -"¡Cretino, arrogante, idiota, amargado!" "¡Niña, Cabeza de Chorlito, cabeza hueca!"

-¡MINA! – le reprocharon los príncipes, al mismo tiempo que la fulminaban con la mirada, mientras que los demás reían.

-Así que es cosa de genes… Pues, puedo ver que a Harry no le sucedió. – rió el hombre-lobo, mirando al ojiverde.

-¿Qué Susan qué? – preguntó el aludido. Eso generó risas a su alrededor por el sonrojo al darse cuenta de su desliz.

-Me recordó a cuando Lita se le escapó su evidente atención hacia Drew. – comento Darien, divertido. Fue el turno de la aludida de sonrojarse.

-¡Buenas tardes! – Saludó Andrew, casi seguido por lo dicho en su amigo. - ¿Porqué hay tanta gente? – se quedó quieto, mirando todos con ojos grandes y parpadeando como una lechuza.

-Hablando de roma… - dijo un divertido Darien. – Recién llegamos de la estación y habrá que despejar un poco esta área…

- ¡Todos a fuera! ¡Prepararé un rico pastel para mi futura nieta! – aplaudió mamá Ikkuko, sorprendiendo a los que venían atrás de Andrew.

-Cualquiera que escuchara eso, diría que Serena ya está embarazada, si no supiésemos de que habla. – bromeó Yaten, riendo.

-¡Por favor, Yaten, no metas más leña roja al fuego es estos dos! – pidió Lita, negado con la cabeza. - ¿No ves que ya parecen dos semáforos en rojo? ¡Te está contagiando Mina! – rio ella, ya que, efectivamente, los príncipes estaban sonrojadísimos los dos. Esto ganó una nueva carcajada por parte de los demás, pero hicieron caso a mamá Ikkuko y salieron todos hacia la sala y a otros lugares por pareja.

Serena fue directamente hacia el equipo de música, seguida de Mina.

-¿Qué quieres poner? – hablo la rubia del moño rojo, ojeando los tantos CD´s que se hallaban en todo el estante de caoba. - ¿Green Day, Aerosmith, Pink, Yousei Teikoku, Gackt, Faylan, Maaya Sakamoto, Virus, Los Abuelos de la Nada, Soda Stereo, Mozart, Chopin, Beethoven…?

-Green Day, el álbum de "Tré", pásamelo, Mina. – pidió en un instante. Esta, le dio una cajita donde el color que resaltaba era el azul.

Con música moderada, el ambiente se aligeró mucho más de lo que ya estaba, contando las últimas noticias de Hogwarts a los que no estudiaban allí.

_**Tres días después…**_

-¿Darien? – Serena y Rini, asomaron la cara hacia la sala, ya cayendo a la noche del día. En el living, Darien se hallaba parado, frente a ellas, y mirando a un chico una cabeza y media más bajo que él, de cabello blanco y ropas del mismo color. - ¿Darien? – volvió a preguntar Serena. Las dos mujeres estaban vestidas de igual manera.

En ese instante, el chico de espaldas da media vuelta, para posar un brazo detrás y con una mano en el pecho, para luego reverenciarla.

-Princesa Serenity. – saludó él, para después fijar su mirada en la niña de pelo rosa. – Pequeña Dama. – volvió a reverenciar. Eso, causó un leve sonrojo en Rini.

-Hola, Helios. – sonrió la rubia. Chibi-usa quedó callada. - ¿Qué es lo que sucede? – se extrañó ella.

-La glaciación. – informó Darien, para después mirar a Rini y hacerle una señal de dejar solos a los tres. La niña, familiarizada con el gesto demasiadas veces, obedeció, saliendo hacia la cocina.

-Tú dirás, Helios. – Le hizo sentar la rubia en el sillón, mientras ondeaba su varita, haciendo aparecer unas tazas de té y una tetera, y le ofrecía a los dos.

-Gracias, princesa. – agradeció el peliblanco.

-Dime Serena, por favor. – dijo en tono de orden.

-Lo siento, pero eso está fuera de mi jurisdicción, princesa. – rió él. Darien sonrió levemente. – a lo que he venido, es por el tiempo que queda antes de una glaciación que veo ya están informados. – su voz mostró leve curiosidad por eso.

-Culpa de un obligatorio viaje hacia el futuro con Chibi-usa. – informó el pelinegro ante el rostro del guardián de Ilusión. – pero, dinos: ¿Cuál es el tiempo? – Serena tragó saliva ante la pregunta de su prometido.

-A más tardar… - Helios apretó los labios. – Cinco años, antes del mes de Agosto. – levemente, la marca lunar de Serena, soltó un suave destello, a la vez que ella apretaba la taza de té con tensión.

-Sabes algo más, ¿Verdad? – le acusó Darien. - ¿Qué es?

-Eso no puedo decirlo, - dijo con una expresión levemente divertida. Serena levantó el rostro. – El Rey y la Neo Reina me lo prohibieron. – Los príncipes, quedaron intrigados y confundidos por eso.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:**

**¡Y hasta aquí llegamos!**

**Como lo prometido es deuda, terminé el capítulo 16 y subí el número 15. ^^**

**No esperen mucho del capítulo que sigue. Como no tenía nada de la trama, se me fue difícil escribirlo. pero yo quedé casi satisfecha.**

**Oh... tengo sueño (Zzzzz...).**

**Por favor, si leen las notas hasta el final, por lo menos cooperen en qué les parce el día a día de esta humilde escritora T.T**

**¡Bien! hasta aqí llego yo, y... pues... el próximo capítulo (que no tengo idea de cuando lo subiré. supongo que cuando termine el aún no empezado capítulo 17), se llama: Un momento de tranquilidad.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

**~Bye!**


End file.
